Le désir dans la peau
by aviva94
Summary: Les méfaits de la cupidité, la force de l'amour, séparation et retrouvailles…
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le rêve du Capitaine était agité, il était entouré de son équipe, mais il ne pouvait toucher ses collègues. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, ils reculaient, c'était incompréhensible. Puis il sentit une main prendre son bras et tourna la tête, tous les autres avaient disparu, ne restait que Ianto. Il le regarda, le Gallois lui sourit, parlant sans qu'il puisse l'entendre puis doucement, l'espace entre eux s'agrandit comme s'ils se trouvaient sur des plateaux qui s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Jack cria, mais Ianto lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller.

Le Capitaine se réveilla brusquement, le corps tremblant et en sueur. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, il passa sa main sur son visage et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand il remonta de sa chambre, l'odeur du café frais embaumait la salle centrale. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et y trouva le jeune homme qui servait deux tasses.

– Bonjour, Monsieur, fit-il en lui tendant la sienne.

– Merci Ianto, j'en ai besoin.

– Mal dormi Monsieur ?

– Effectivement, dit-il en se tournant pour voir Owen franchir le sas.

– Salut, lança celui-ci en passant devant eux.

– Un café ? interrogea le Gallois.

– Bien sûr, comment veux-tu que je commence ma journée sans ça, répondit le médecin en faisant sourire ses collègues.

Le jeune homme servit la tasse et la lui apporta. Jack retourna dans son bureau sans un mot et Ianto le suivit du regard. Son leader semblait bien perturbé, mais il n'osa pas le suivre pour lui en demander la raison, il avait déjà bien assez avec ses propres démons !

Tosh arriva à son tour et le Gallois la servit avant de monter ouvrir le bureau de l'office où il resta toute la matinée. À l'heure du déjeuner, il commanda le repas et attendit la livraison avant de fermer pour descendre rejoindre ses collègues.

Depuis la mort de Suzy, Jack n'avait pas pris de décision quant à son remplacement, l'équipe se complétait bien et personne ne souhaitait qu'un nouveau membre vienne perturber la bonne entente.

Une fois installés dans la salle de conférence, ils se restaurèrent tout en discutant des affaires en cours. Owen était un peu inquiet d'une vague de comportements suspects, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de corrélation. Chaque personne touchée n'avait pas la même réaction, mais toutes finissaient sans connaissance et fiévreuses. Après quelques examens à l'hôpital, les patients ressortaient sans séquelles apparentes.

– Qu'en penses-tu Jack ? demanda le médecin. C'est quand même bizarre. Ce sont des personnes tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires et brusquement, elles agissent comme si elles avaient été droguées.

– Il faudrait arriver à savoir ce qui provoque ça. À la prochaine alerte, nous nous rendrons sur les lieux et tu feras des prélèvements. Il faut trouver ce qui perturbe toutes ces personnes.

– D'accord.

– Tosh, tu vas bien ? demanda le Capitaine après l'avoir fixée quelques minutes.

– Oui, pas de souci particulier.

– Ok, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler.

– Je t'assure, tout va bien, fit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son plat.

Ianto la regardait sans rien dire. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il l'observait et il pensait avoir deviné la raison de son tourment, mais il n'en parlerait pas devant ses collègues. Quand ils eurent fini, il leur proposa du café et se leva pour aller préparer les tasses. À son retour, il déposa la boisson devant chaque convive, glissant un carré de chocolat avec celle de Tosh.

Jack surprit le geste et leva les yeux vers le Gallois, celui-ci souriait à sa collègue et il en eut un brusque accès de jalousie. Quand le jeune homme se redressa, il tourna les yeux vers son leader qui baissa rapidement les siens, ne voyant pas le petit sourire illuminer le visage de son subordonné.

Quand tous eurent terminé, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Ianto faire le ménage. En passant près de lui, le Capitaine s'arrêta une seconde comme s'il avait l'intention de lui parler, mais finalement, il sortit lui aussi et se rendit dans son bureau.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, l'alarme retentit et l'équipe suivit le leader qui partait déjà vers le garage. En arrivant sur le lieu de l'intervention, Jack montra sa carte et interrogea les policiers présents, pendant que Owen se penchait sur les deux personnes inconscientes.

– Tu as quoi ? demanda Tosh en s'approchant.

– D'après ce que m'a dit le policier, celui-ci se prenait pour une sorte de justicier, il est allé demander des comptes à son voisin quant à sa manière de traiter sa femme et celui-là ne pensait qu'à danser dans la rue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

– Je n'en sais rien, le monde est fou, mais quand même. Le pire, c'est qu'après leur cirque, ils ont tous les deux perdus connaissance et maintenant, ils ont de la fièvre. Je vais les faire transporter à l'hôpital et nous ferons des examens.

– Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Non, c'est inutile, je peux me débrouiller, fit-il sans lever les yeux.

Tosh se redressa visiblement déçue d'avoir été repoussée et une larme perla, vite essuyée d'un revers de manche. Ianto, qui l'observait du véhicule, remarqua sa tristesse et vint la rejoindre, la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

Jack les regarda regagner le SUV, le bras du Gallois passé autour des épaules de la jeune informaticienne. Arrivée près de la voiture, elle se tourna vers son collègue et celui-ci passa tendrement sa main sur son visage en lui souriant puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais de là où il était, le Capitaine eut une toute autre vision et sentit son estomac se tordre. Il détourna le regard et s'approcha de Owen qui avait préparé les deux personnes inconscientes pour leur transport à l'hôpital.

– Je vais les accompagner, fit-il à son leader. Je veux profiter de leur état pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai fait quelques prélèvements, je les traiterai au Hub. Si tu pouvais les emmener, ça m'arrangerait.

– Bien sûr. Donne-les-moi, je demanderai à Ianto de les mettre dans ton labo.

– Merci, à plus tard, fit le médecin en montant dans l'ambulance.

Le Capitaine rejoignit ses deux collègues au SUV et s'installa au volant sans rien dire. Ianto lui coula un regard de biais puis tourna les yeux vers sa collègue installée à l'arrière. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus le silence de l'immortel, mais elle ne dit rien.

– Jack, pourrais-tu me déposer chez moi, j'ai une bricole à faire et je retourne au Hub ensuite ? demanda Tosh lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le centre-ville.

– Tu veux que l'on t'attende ?

– Non, ça ira, si c'est plus long que prévu, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder.

– Comme tu veux, fit le Capitaine en changeant de direction.

Arrivé au bas de son immeuble, il se gara. Ianto descendit ouvrir la portière et l'accompagna à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Jack ne voyait le Gallois que de dos et en regardant leurs visages s'approcher, il détourna les yeux.

Le jeune homme reprit sa place et boucla sa ceinture. Le trajet vers la base se fit dans un silence que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, le Capitaine était assez bavard lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une intervention, mais là, il semblait complètement fermé à toute discussion.

Une fois garé, ils descendirent du véhicule et Ianto se dirigea vers le Hub avec les prélèvements, laissant l'immortel partir vers les voûtes. Il profita de l'absence des autres membres de l'équipe pour faire un peu de ménage et se rendit quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy. Il aimait beaucoup cet animal et soupira doucement, fermant les yeux au souvenir de sa capture et une douce chaleur l'envahit.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et Jack n'avait pas reparu. Ianto se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le retenir dans les sous-sols, lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara la machine.

– Je suis revenue Ianto, fit Tosh en passant près de lui.

– Je te sers un café, dit-il en se retournant.

– Oui, merci, j'en ai vraiment besoin !

– Tu as un problème ? demanda le Gallois en s'avançant pour lui donner sa tasse.

– Ce n'est rien de bien important, ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok, si tu veux m'en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

– D'accord, merci, tu es un amour, fit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

À ce moment-là, Jack entra dans la zone informatique et s'arrêta en entendant les paroles et regarda la scène, puis il continua son chemin vers son bureau. Ianto le vit monter et partit lui préparer une tasse qu'il lui apporta. Il resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, ne sachant pas s'il devait entrer, son leader avait posé ses mains sur la table et semblait réfléchir. Il toqua discrètement et le Capitaine se redressa brusquement, passant sa main sur son visage. Avec un sourire de circonstance, il regarda le jeune homme.

– Entre Ianto !

– Vous avez un problème Monsieur ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Vous semblez soucieux.

– Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. Merci beaucoup, fit-il en prenant la boisson.

– Bien, alors je vous laisse, je dois descendre aux archives.

Jack le regarda partir et porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis avec un soupir, il s'appuya contre son dossier. Après quelques instants, il alluma la CCTV et brancha la caméra des sous-sols. Il suivit le déplacement du jeune homme dans les couloirs et le vit ouvrir la porte puis la refermer derrière lui. Le Capitaine hésita à changer de canal et finalement, il renonça. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un voyeur et pourtant, il aurait aimé continuer à le regarder.

Il reprit sa lecture, essayant de se concentrer, mais ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur l'écran. Il s'adossa et fixa les images puis brusquement, il se redressa, se rapprochant de l'appareil. Tosh venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et s'arrêtait devant les archives. Il la vit ouvrir puis refermer la porte après être rentrée dans la pièce.

Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes, se retenant de changer de canal pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce puis n'y tenant plus, il se leva et descendit. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit un air dégagé et ouvrit. Il sursauta en voyant la jeune femme dans les bras du Gallois.

– Excusez-moi, fit-il en se retournant pour sortir.

– Non, Jack, reste, dit Tosh en s'écartant.

– Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répondit-il.

– Ce n'est pas le cas. Bon, je vous laisse. Merci Ianto, ça fait du bien, lui souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

– N'hésite pas à revenir me voir, on pourrait recommencer si tu veux, proposa le Gallois, surprenant une lueur furtive dans le regard de son leader.

– D'accord ! Jack, je rentre chez moi, fit la jeune femme.

– Tu as un problème ?

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, maintenant, je vais pouvoir gérer. Bonsoir, finit-elle en quittant la pièce.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ? demanda Ianto en voyant que le Capitaine n'avait pas bougé.

Jack avait suivi la sortie de la jeune femme et reporta son regard sur le Gallois. Il fit un pas dans la pièce puis s'arrêta, semblant avoir changé d'avis, finalement, il s'approcha.

– Euh oui ! Quand tu auras un moment, tu pourras me faire un café ? fit-il ne sachant pas très bien comment se sortir de cette situation.

– Bien sûr, je vais remonter, mais vous auriez pu m'appeler par l'intercom, cela vous aurait évité de descendre.

– Pourquoi, aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?

– Absolument pas Capitaine, fit-il surpris par la question.

– Ok, alors je te laisse.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta pour se retourner.

– Tosh a des problèmes ? demanda-t-il.

– En quelque sorte, mais je pense que maintenant elle va pouvoir s'en sortir.

– Des soucis de cœur ? insista le leader.

Ianto le regarda, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il tenait à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais son amie lui avait demandé de ne rien dire et il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa parole.

– Désolé Capitaine, mais c'est privé.

– Oh ! Bien, alors je te laisse, fit Jack en quittant la pièce.

Il remonta dans son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil dans la zone informatique du haut de la passerelle. Tout était calme, la jeune femme était partie et le médecin pas encore arrivé. Il se posait des questions, depuis quelques jours, les deux jeunes gens semblaient très proches.

– _J'aurai dû lui parler avant !_ se dit-il en allant s'asseoir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le Gallois entrer dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant la table, fixant son leader qui avait posé ses coudes et pris son visage entre ses mains.

– Votre café Monsieur, fit-il en posant la tasse, faisant sursauter le Capitaine qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir devant lui.

Jack leva les yeux et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Brusquement, il se redressa et vint se placer face à lui. Ianto eut un mouvement de recul en surprenant l'éclat de son regard, mais son leader lui attrapa les poignets et les passa derrière son dos, le rapprochant de son corps en le bloquant contre le bureau. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main le tenant toujours, l'autre remontant vers la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Quand sa langue demanda le passage, celui-ci se fit immédiatement et sa consœur vint à sa rencontre. Après quelques minutes d'un échange plus doux et passionné, il lâcha les poignets et glissa ses mains dans le dos du Gallois. Ianto passa ses doigts sur sa nuque en une douce caresse qui surprit l'immortel.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack le fixa intensément puis se recula, conscient du regard perplexe du jeune homme.

– Excuse-moi, fit-il, je n'aurais pas dû.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il.

Le Capitaine leva les yeux, il n'y avait pas de colère dans les pupilles de Ianto, juste de la surprise ainsi qu'une petite lueur indéfinissable. Ce dernier s'approcha et passa sa main sur sa joue, tentant de comprendre la raison de ce baiser. Quand il l'avait enlacé, son cœur s'était emballé, depuis le temps qu'il espérait cette étreinte, Jack l'avait enfin embrassé ! Doucement, il lui leva le menton et chercha son regard puis passa sa main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser délicat.

Les mains de l'immortel partirent à la rencontre de ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien, faisant soupirer le jeune homme qui, finalement, posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacun savourant le moment. Puis Ianto s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

Jack le regarda partir, le Gallois avait accepté son baiser et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Parce qu'il était son patron et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son poste ou en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il retourna s'asseoir et prit sa tasse, buvant par petites gorgées. Ianto était une énigme pour lui, mais une énigme tellement tentante qu'il avait bien l'intention de la résoudre.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Owen arriva au Hub et s'installa dans son laboratoire. Jack descendit le voir pour s'assurer que sa matinée à l'hôpital avait été productive.

– Alors, fit-il, tu as trouvé quoi ?

– Rien de particulier, il semblerait que les effets se dissipent rapidement. Les prélèvements sanguins positifs deviennent négatifs au bout d'une heure, dans ces conditions, il est difficile de trouver le responsable. Je ne sais pas si c'est un virus particulièrement cursif ou une simple drogue. Je pencherai plus pour cette dernière au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle elle disparaît.

– Bien, alors continue.

Le Capitaine quittait la baie médicale lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son collègue.

– Au fait, tu saurais si Tosh a des problèmes ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle est rentrée chez elle, elle ne semblait pas en forme.

– Je peux passer la voir ce soir, si tu veux !

– Ok, tiens-moi au courant.

– Pas de problème ! répondit Owen en reprenant ses analyses.

Jack partit vers la cuisine et se servit un café qu'il but adossé au chambranle de la porte. Brusquement, l'alarme se déclencha et il se précipita au poste de Tosh. Il lut les données qui s'affichaient et se redressa. Au moment où il allait appeler Ianto, il le vit près de lui, lui tendant son manteau qu'il enfila.

– Owen, il semblerait que ce soit une autre agression, tu restes ici.

– Ok, sois prudent, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

– Viens Ianto, fit-il en courant vers le parking.

Le Gallois le suivit et s'installa dans le véhicule. Ils quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment et se dirigèrent sur les coordonnées relevées. En arrivant, ils constatèrent que la police était déjà sur place et que les ambulanciers s'affairaient autour d'une personne couchée sur le sol. Jack s'avança et montra sa carte puis interrogea les policiers présents pendant que Ianto s'accroupissait et faisait les prélèvements qu'il devait donner à Owen. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa, laissant les infirmiers continuer leur travail.

Ils retournèrent à la base et le Gallois donna les échantillons au médecin. Le délai était très court avant que la substance disparaisse, alors il fallait faire vite. Le jeune homme passa ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara du café. Jack vint à la porte et le regarda faire sans rien dire.

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, fit le Capitaine en se redressant. Je vais te laisser.

– Vous ne voulez pas votre tasse ?

– Si bien sûr, merci, dit-il en la prenant.

Il s'éloigna puis s'arrêta en se tournant.

– Euh… Ianto… non rien… fit-il en reprenant sa montée vers le bureau.

Le Gallois le regarda partir, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il apporta la boisson au médecin et retourna dans les archives dont il ferma soigneusement la porte. Un coup d'œil à la caméra de la pièce lui permit de voir qu'elle était en fonction. L'un des deux hommes présents devait le surveiller et il avait sa petite idée sur son identité.

Dans les étages supérieurs, Jack était assis dans son fauteuil, regardant l'écran de la CCTV. Il vit Ianto entrer dans les archives et regarder l'objectif. Il surprit un sourire puis le jeune homme se détourna pour continuer son classement. Pendant de longues minutes, l'immortel fixa l'écran, détaillant ce corps si bien mis en valeur par des costumes de qualité. Le Gallois savait être élégant et mettait tous ses sens en émoi.

Finalement, il reprit sa lecture et signa les rapports avant de les ranger dans leurs dossiers respectifs.

– Jack, fit Owen en entrant dans le bureau.

– Oui, dit-il en levant les yeux.

– Je vais partir, je dois passer voir Tosh, je te tiendrai au courant.

– Pas de souci, à demain.

Le médecin descendit l'escalier et passa le sas. Le Capitaine reporta son attention sur l'écran et vit le Gallois lever la tête un instant puis continuer son travail. Reprenant la lecture des rapports, il ne vit pas le jeune homme se déplacer, mais son regard fut attiré par la brusque coupure de l'image.

_À__ suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il se leva pour aller aux archives, une caméra en panne n'était pas bon signe, cela devait être réparé rapidement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit. À peine entré, il fut saisi par le bras et brutalement plaqué contre le mur, entendant le panneau claquer et une clé tourner dans la serrure. Il tenta de se défendre, mais stoppa brusquement en rencontrant le regard brillant du Gallois qui le tenait toujours, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Sans crier gare, il s'empara des lèvres de l'immortel. De sa langue, il força gentiment le passage qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Elle trouva sa consœur et entamèrent un doux ballet, se caressant sensuellement. Les mains de Ianto glissèrent le long du corps de son leader, remontant lentement vers ses épaules et firent tomber les bretelles. Elles s'attaquèrent ensuite à la chemise, défaisant les boutons un par un, écartant le tissu pour que ses lèvres viennent se poser sur la peau. Le Gallois entendait les gémissements de Jack et souriait tout en continuant sa ballade incendiaire.

Arrivé au pantalon, il passa sa main sur le tissu, constatant l'érection déjà bien présente de l'immortel. Il se redressa et vrilla son regard sur le sien. Jack ne disait pas un mot, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme, mais il appréciait.

– Ianto, que t'arrive-t-il ? soupira-t-il finalement.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas et défit le bouton, le vêtement tomba et il glissa sa main dans le boxer tout en venant l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Le Capitaine perdait pied, pourquoi le plus jeune agissait-il ainsi ? Cela le troublait, mais il renonça à réfléchir et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une bouche chaude et humide s'empara de son sexe tendu. Débutèrent alors de lents va-et-vient, accompagnés de délicates caresses, une main calée à la base, l'autre lui glissant sur l'entrejambe.

Jack ne savait plus où il en était et s'appuyait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il ne chercha pas la raison des agissements du jeune homme, les mains du Gallois se baladaient sur sa peau et sa langue goûtait son sexe, il était au paradis. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, il mêla ses doigts aux cheveux de son partenaire, se crispant par moments lorsqu'il sentait les milliers de sensations qui montaient dans le creux de ses reins. Il tendit son bassin en avant, allant à la rencontre de ces lèvres qui l'enserraient. Peu à peu, il perdit le contrôle et lorsqu'un doigt coquin se glissa doucement dans son intimité, il explosa dans la bouche du Gallois, laissant échapper un cri de pure jouissance.

Pendant quelques instants, Ianto continua sa douce fellation, puis il remonta les vêtements et les remit en place puis ferma le bouton. Les yeux pétillants de malice, il fixait son leader qui tentait de reprendre contenance. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser goulûment, goûtant ainsi à sa propre semence.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack le fixa sans rien dire, Ianto s'écarta, mais l'immortel lui saisit le poignet.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'ai fait que mon travail, fit-il les yeux brillants. Dans votre bureau, il m'a semblé que c'est ce dont vous aviez envie, je n'ai fait que ce que vous souhaitiez.

– Ianto, je n'ai…

Le Gallois posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Jack fut soudain traversé par une douleur fulgurante, le jeune homme pensait donc qu'il devait aussi le satisfaire sexuellement ! C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison de son baiser. Il avait été perturbé par la vue de Tosh dans les bras du réceptionniste et n'avait pas réfléchi, répondant à une pulsion. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et maintenant, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire !

– Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, fit Ianto voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Le Capitaine devait dissiper ce malentendu, mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le Gallois était parti. En remontant vers la zone principale, il entendit l'alarme du sas. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il retourna dans son bureau et s'assit, posant ses coudes sur la table, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? N'y tenant plus, il saisit son manteau et sortit par l'ascenseur invisible. Il devait aller prendre l'air, il se sentait mal, il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi avec le jeune homme ? Demain, il faudrait qu'il aille le voir et qu'il lui explique la raison de ce baiser, il devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à la réaction que pourrait avoir le Gallois. Et si, lui n'éprouvait pas d'inclination pour son leader ! Si ce n'était pour le jeune homme, qu'une façon de plus de se rendre indispensable tout comme il l'avait fait avec son merveilleux café dont le leader ne pouvait plus se passer ! Jack était malheureux, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il passa toute la nuit à marcher au hasard des rues et lorsqu'il rentra à la base, Ianto était déjà arrivé. En entendant le sas s'ouvrir, il se retourna, puis après un coup d'œil à l'arrivant, reprit son occupation en souriant. Jack s'avança vers lui, ne disant pas un mot. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, le Gallois le regarda en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Bien dormi Monsieur ?

– Pas vraiment, en fait, je n'ai pas dormi du tout.

– Une alerte ?

– Non, rien, le calme plat ! Merci pour le café, fit-il en se détournant. Ianto, pour hier… commença-t-il.

– Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que rien n'est écrit dans mon contrat, mais tout bon majordome qui se respecte doit savoir faire face à l'imprévu, le coupa le Gallois un brin ironique.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la cuisine, laissant l'immortel plus désespéré que jamais.

Quand Tosh et Owen arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Jack s'était enfermé dans son bureau. La jeune femme alla servir deux tasses du café qui les attendait puis porta la boisson au médecin. Elle semblait heureuse et détendue, la veille, son collègue était passé la voir et ils étaient sortis au restaurant et avaient passé une excellente soirée, se séparant vers minuit quand Owen l'avait déposée devant la porte de son immeuble.

Quand l'alarme se déclencha, Jack descendit rapidement auprès de la jeune informaticienne. En se redressant, il constata que Ianto était à nouveau près de lui, lui tendant son manteau. Sans rien dire, il l'enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie. Voyant que le Gallois ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta et le regarda.

– Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Si bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas certain que vous aviez besoin de mon aide, vous n'aviez rien dit, répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui.

Owen avait levé la tête en entendant la conversation et regarda Tosh qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

– Bien, alors on y va, lança Jack en reprenant sa marche.

Installé dans le SUV, le Capitaine se concentra sur la route qui défilait sous ses yeux. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les docks, aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche. Ils descendirent du véhicule et s'avancèrent prudemment. L'activation s'était faite à des coordonnées qui étaient très proches de leur position. Arme au poing, ils quadrillèrent l'entrepôt, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

– Ianto, tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Jack par l'oreillette.

– Non, rien. C'est le calme plat.

– Tosh, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? fit le Capitaine.

– L'activation est toujours effective, mais elle baisse d'intensité. Je n'y comprends rien, ce n'est pas logique.

– Bien, on continue, Ianto, sois prudent.

– Oui Capitaine !

Ils poursuivirent leurs investigations. Brusquement, une pile de caisses bascula, faisant un bruit d'enfer en tombant sur le sol. Le Gallois réussit à les éviter et se retrouva face à un homme armé qui pointait son fusil sur lui. Au moment où la balle partait, Jack poussa brutalement son collègue, prenant dans le dos le projectile qui lui était destiné. L'individu ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit rapidement, l'activation se refermant aussitôt. Ianto se releva pour constater que son leader était mort, une tache s'agrandissant sur sa chemise. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement quand il se pencha sur lui. Le Capitaine venait de lui sauver la vie en y laissant la sienne, une fois de plus.

– Ianto, je n'ai plus le signal de Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tosh.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer son oreillette. Il la glissa dans sa poche et souleva son leader pour caler son dos contre son torse, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Il le tint serré contre lui, le berçant doucement en attendant son retour à la vie. Celui-ci se fit bientôt dans l'éternelle douleur de l'air qui emplit à nouveau les poumons.

Le Capitaine s'agrippa aux bras qui se tenaient, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Quand il fut tout à fait conscient, il entendit un murmure tout contre son oreille, une longue litanie de mots gallois qui accompagnait son retour dans le monde des vivants.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Il croisa le regard embué de larmes de son collègue, il y lut de la douleur et une détresse infinie. Il se redressa, aidé par le jeune homme qui attendit qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre pour s'écarter, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Il remit son oreillette en place.

– C'est bon Tosh, fit-il après avoir remis son oreillette, Jack est revenu.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Il est mort, fit-il simplement.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna au SUV. La douleur lui tiraillait les entrailles. Une fois de plus, Jack avait perdu la vie et il en souffrait. Le Capitaine le rejoignit et s'installa au volant.

En silence, ils reprirent le chemin du Hub. L'activation s'était arrêtée et il n'y avait plus personne dans l'entrepôt. Ils devaient décoder les données pour essayer de comprendre. Une fois dans le garage, le Gallois sortit rapidement du véhicule et retourna vers le Hub sans même attendre son leader. Quand il passa le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et fut surprise de le voir arriver seul. Elle allait le rejoindre au moment où Jack entra à son tour, la mine fermée.

Quand il vit la jeune femme se diriger vers la cuisine, il décida de monter dans son bureau. Il devait la laisser lui parler. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle toqua à la porte et il l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe Jack ?

– Comment ça ?

– Ianto est très perturbé, il n'a plus l'air de savoir où il en est. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

– Nous avons visité l'entrepôt et en revenant vers lui, j'ai vu un type qui allait lui tirer dessus. J'ai pris la balle à sa place. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, il me tenait contre lui. Il murmurait des mots que je n'ai pas compris, on aurait dit une prière. Pourquoi, que t'a-t-il dit ?

– Rien justement et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Il s'est complètement refermé.

– Je vais aller le voir, fit Jack en se levant.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, il est parti.

– Comment ça ?

– Il est rentré chez lui, je lui ai conseillé d'aller se reposer, il sera là demain.

Le Capitaine reprit sa place, fixant le bois de son bureau, jouant inconsciemment avec un stylo. Tosh le regardait, Jack, tout comme Ianto, avait un souci, mais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient en parler. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

– J'ai mis le programme en route, il va analyser les données et demain matin, je te ferai un rapport. Pour le moment, je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. Bonsoir.

– Bonsoir Tosh, à demain !

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier et passa prendre ses affaires. Owen l'attendait près du sas et ils partirent ensemble.

Dans la soirée, Jack parcourait les couloirs du Hub lorsqu'il prit sa décision. Il devait aller voir Ianto, il avait des explications à lui donner pour son comportement et voulait savoir comment il allait après l'intervention de l'après-midi.

Il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'immeuble du Gallois. Arrivé à l'entrée, il profita de la sortie d'un locataire pour pénétrer dans le hall. Ayant repéré l'étage et le numéro sur la boite à lettres, il monta et sonna à la porte.

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit et sursauta en le voyant sur le seuil puis très vite, il se reprit et l'invita à entrer. Il prit son manteau et lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon pendant qu'il allait préparer deux tasses de café.

Quand il revint, Jack était debout devant la baie vitrée et se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver. Il le remercia et prit sa boisson. Le Gallois alla s'asseoir sans rien dire. Pourquoi son leader était-il venu le voir ? C'était la première fois qu'il le recevait ainsi et il ne se souvenait pas que Tosh ou Owen lui aient dit qu'il était déjà passé chez eux.

De son côté, le Capitaine l'observa, le jeune homme portait un simple T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, une tenue diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il mettait lorsqu'il venait travailler, mais peu importe les vêtements, il était toujours aussi sexy et attirant.

– Ianto, je suis passé parce que nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est produit hier.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit le Gallois en évitant son regard.

– Si, justement ! Je te dois des explications, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Ianto le fixa quelques instants avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur sa tasse, se perdant dans la contemplation des motifs qui l'ornaient. Jack s'approcha et s'assit près de lui, il passa sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête.

– Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as eu ce comportement dans les archives. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

– Non Ianto ! Cela ne fait pas partie de tes attributions et tu le sais très bien.

– Vous sembliez souhaiter quelque chose pourtant dans votre bureau.

– D'accord, je reconnais que j'ai manqué de tact à ce moment-là, mais il y avait une raison que je peux t'expliquer. Cependant avant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es comporté de cette manière. Que voulais-tu prouver ?

Jack essayait de connaître la raison qui avait poussé le Gallois à lui faire cette fellation qu'il avait, bien évidemment, apprécié, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas être disposé à lui apporter des éclaircissements.

– Tu sais, rien ne te forçait à faire cela, à moins que tu aies eu peur de quelque chose.

Ianto leva brusquement les yeux, le Capitaine vit qu'ils étaient humides comme s'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

– Tu as répondu à mon baiser, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?

– J'en avais envie, murmura-t-il si bas que Jack dut se rapprocher pour entendre les mots.

– Envie, mais pour quelle raison ?

Le Gallois se leva brusquement et s'éloigna, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Le Capitaine ne s'attachait à personne, il était tel un papillon, butinant toutes les fleurs sur son passage, mais il aurait voulu être celle qui le retiendrait éternellement.

Jack se redressa à son tour et s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

– Ianto, regarde-moi, fit-il doucement.

Il obéit et fixa les yeux qui le dévoraient littéralement. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il vit son leader baisser la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il eut un petit gémissement étouffé, une larme perlant à sa paupière fermée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à la demande de la langue qui lui caressait les lèvres et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Le Capitaine le serra contre lui pendant que le Gallois passait une main sur sa nuque, le caressant doucement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Jack essuya la larme du bout du doigt, continuant de détailler le visage du jeune homme.

– Alors, dis-moi, insista-t-il. Je voudrais savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le Gallois secoua la tête, il était hors de question qu'il lui en donne la raison, son leader allait se moquer de lui, il se faisait l'impression d'agir comme un adolescent en proie aux premiers sentiments amoureux. Alors, il tenta de faire diversion.

– Dans ce cas, je voudrais connaître la motivation de ce baiser, fit-il en se redressant brusquement.

– Ok, mais après, tu me donneras la raison de tes agissements, nous sommes d'accord ?

– Oui Monsieur.

– S'il te plait, commence déjà par ne plus m'appeler comme ça, tu ne t'imagines pas quel effet cela me fait !

Ianto leva un sourcil, un peu surpris puis lui sourit.

– J'attends, insista-t-il.

– Bien, j'avoue que j'ai été perturbé lorsque j'ai vu Tosh dans tes bras.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand tu étais aux archives, je l'ai vue te rejoindre, en fait, c'est pour cela que je suis descendu, fit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Et lorsque je vous ai vus enlacés…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Ianto s'avança, posant sa main sur son bras.

– Vous avez pensé que nous étions ensemble ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça, elle avait un souci et j'ai simplement voulu la réconforter.

Ianto le regarda puis ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'était produit.

– Vous étiez jaloux ! fit-il après quelques instants de silence. Mais pourquoi ?

Le Capitaine le regardait fixement, c'était maintenant lui qui avait les larmes aux yeux et le jeune homme s'approcha encore pour le prendre dans ses bras. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Jack se laissa aller, s'accrochant à son partenaire avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Gallois lui caressa tendrement le visage, puis posa sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur si particulière. L'immortel se reprit et s'écarta pour le regarder.

– Pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon baiser dans le bureau ? fit-il.

Ianto baissa les yeux et s'éloigna.

– Parce que je vous aime, dit-il en se sauvant dans la cuisine.

– Quoi ! Ianto, reste ici !

Le Capitaine le suivit et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tourner vers lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, le fixant dans les yeux.

– Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait ?

– Je vous aime, fit-il une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Le cœur de l'immortel fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Puis il s'écarta et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack le regarda à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas croire en sa bonne fortune, son Gallois l'aimait.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

– Je pourrais vous retourner la question ? Si vous n'aviez pas surpris Tosh dans mes bras, vous n'auriez rien dit non plus.

– Je ne pensais pas être quelqu'un pour toi.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'imaginais que tu étais plus intéressé par les jolies femmes comme Tosh.

– Effectivement, avant c'était le cas, mais pas depuis que je vous connais. J'avoue que lorsque j'ai tout fait pour que vous m'engagiez, je n'avais pas cela en tête, mais Myfanwy m'a fait comprendre que je m'étais moi-même pris au piège.

– Comment ça ?

– Lorsque vous êtes tombé sur moi, j'ai eu terriblement envie de vous embrasser, fit-il en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Jack ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet qu'il caressait doucement. Il le ramena vers lui et effleura ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt, faisant frémir le Gallois.

– Crois-tu que l'on pourrait…

– Je n'ai jamais… commença Ianto en l'interrompant.

– Pourtant, dans les archives, tu semblais très bien maîtriser ton sujet, fit le Capitaine.

– Une fellation n'est pas faire l'amour, répondit le Gallois en rougissant.

_À__ suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Jack fut surpris, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

– Je voulais simplement te proposer de faire plus ample connaissance avant de passer éventuellement à autre chose.

– Désolé, fit le jeune homme en rougissant, je n'avais pas compris.

– Je m'en doute, quoi que je ne sois pas contre ce à quoi tu as pensé. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec un homme, je comprendrais que tu puisses être inquiet et loin de moi l'idée de te sauter dessus, fit-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur son désir.

– Très bien, alors je vous propose que l'on se fasse livrer quelque chose et que l'on dîne sur le balcon, nous pourrions discuter.

– Ok, c'est parfait pour moi, fit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau, passant ses lèvres dans le cou du Gallois qui gémit, faisant sourire l'immortel.

Il se doutait bien que la suite de la soirée ne serait pas aussi chaste, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Ianto. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui et il ne voulait lui laisser que de bons souvenirs et lui surtout donner l'envie de recommencer.

Le jeune homme finit par s'écarter pour aller téléphoner puis il invita Jack à s'installer sur le balcon et lui servit un whisky puis s'assit également. Ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête, du travail au Hub jusqu'aux goûts du Gallois.

Lorsque l'interphone retentit, Ianto alla répondre et attendit que le livreur monte à son étage. Il régla ses achats et partit dans la cuisine préparer les assiettes.

Jack, quant à lui, laissait son regard vagabonder sur l'horizon, appréciant le calme de la soirée et la présence de ce jeune homme si longtemps inaccessible. Il avait maintenant une chance de se rapprocher de lui comme il le souhaitait depuis des semaines.

Ianto vint le rejoindre en apportant les plats. Ils passèrent à table et se régalèrent du menu mexicain qu'il avait commandé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il servit le café et proposa une ballade pour profiter du temps clément de cette fin de soirée. Jack accepta et le Gallois l'abandonna pour aller se changer.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte entrouverte, le Capitaine avait bien du mal à réprimer son envie d'aller rejoindre son hôte. Finalement, il resta sagement sur le canapé, sirotant sa boisson et sourit en voyant Ianto quitter sa chambre. Costume anthracite et chemise rouge, le Gallois ignorait l'effet qu'il produisait sur son leader.

L'immortel se leva et posa sa tasse vide dans la main tendue puis récupéra son manteau. Lorsque le jeune homme passa près de lui, il lui saisit le poignet.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais !

– À quel propos ? demanda Ianto l'œil brillant.

– T'habiller comme cela, c'est un peu comme lorsque tu m'appelles _Monsieur_ !

– Oh ! Désolé Monsieur, fit le Gallois avec un sourire coquin.

Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser délicat puis le relâcha, se rendant compte que s'il ne le faisait pas très rapidement, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils aillent faire cette ballade.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et se promenèrent un long moment tout en discutant avant que leurs pas ne les mènent dans un pub. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent pour profiter du spectacle qui était donné sur la scène. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande puis s'éclipsa rapidement.

La soirée se déroulait calmement et les deux hommes se sentaient détendus. Vers 23 h, Ianto proposa de rentrer et ils se levèrent pour quitter l'établissement. En passant la porte, le Gallois fut bousculé et ressentit une légère piqûre. Tournant la tête, il essaya de voir la personne, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde qui sortait en même temps et il se frotta la main à l'endroit de la blessure. Une petite goutte de sang suinta qu'il essuya avec ses lèvres.

Jack le rejoignit puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Cependant, le jeune homme commençait à montrer des signes de nervosité et l'immortel se posa des questions.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en le voyant jeter des coups d'œil rapides dans sa direction.

– Oui, bien sûr ! C'est drôle, ce soir, j'ai l'impression que si je le souhaitais rien ne me résisterait !

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, fit-il en venant se coller contre le Capitaine.

Ses mains se firent vagabondes et s'égarèrent sous le manteau. Jack ferma les yeux sous le contact puis rouvrit les paupières et surprit le regard lumineux de son compagnon.

– Qu'y a-t-il Ianto ? fit-il en lui prenant les mains.

– Rien, que pourrait-il y avoir ? Jack, j'ai envie de toi, dit-il en prenant ses lèvres brutalement.

Le Capitaine commença par répondre au baiser, puis brusquement, il s'écarta, bloquant le jeune homme dans ses bras, tentant d'éviter ses lèvres, sentant son érection contre sa cuisse.

– Ianto, calme-toi, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire ça.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as déjà fait dans la rue ?

Jack venait de se rendre compte que le Gallois l'avait tutoyé et qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Cette nouveauté lui plaisait, certes, mais son comportement l'inquiéta au point qu'il décida de l'emmener au Hub. Le jeune homme, d'habitude si pondéré, semblait en proie à une excitation intense et Owen devait venir l'examiner.

Difficilement, il l'entraîna vers l'office. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il fut poussé sans ménagement contre le mur et le Gallois prit ses lèvres avec une passion sans cesse renouvelée. Le Capitaine ne parvenait pas à calmer l'ouragan Ianto qui se déchaînait. Il finit par lui bloquer les poignets et se tourna pour le plaquer face à la paroi. Dans cette position, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus bouger.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda l'immortel en le sentant se défendre.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de se tortiller pour échapper à la poigne de fer qui l'immobilisait, puis soudain, il s'effondra sans connaissance.

– Ianto, Ianto, réponds-moi !

Jack paniquait et tenant toujours le corps inerte contre lui, il se déplaça jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea. Il s'accroupit près de lui et passa sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant et cela l'inquiéta.

S'éloignant un peu, il décrocha le combiné et téléphona à Owen, lui disant de venir de toute urgence au Hub.

Après avoir raccroché, il partit dans la cuisine chercher un linge humide et revint vers le Gallois. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé finir sa soirée de cette manière, mais l'état du jeune homme l'inquiétait vraiment. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, le médecin arriva. Il examina Ianto et après avoir écouté les explications de son leader, il lui fit une prise de sang et partit dans son laboratoire. Tout en préparant son analyse, il faisait le lien avec les précédentes constatations qu'il avait établies.

– Qu'avez-vous fait ce soir ?

– Rien de spécial, je suis allé le voir chez lui pour discuter, nous avons dîné ensemble et nous sommes allés boire un verre au _O'Neills_ sur _Mary Street_.

– Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ?

– Non, il y avait du monde, mais l'ambiance était tranquille. Beaucoup de jeunes, mais pas de bagarre.

– Avez-vous quitté la table pour aller danser ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– On aurait pu lui mettre quelque chose dans sa boisson, regarde, son analyse est similaire à celles que j'ai déjà pratiquées. Il a dû absorber quelque chose.

Le Capitaine se pencha et regarda l'écran, pour lui, cela n'avait pas beaucoup de signification, mais effectivement, les deux échantillons étaient identiques.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme inconscient, laissant ses yeux glisser sur son corps.

Brusquement, il s'approcha et prit sa main.

– Regarde !

Owen le rejoignit, examina la rougeur visible sur la peau et remarqua une trace de piqûre. Brusquement, le moniteur bipa. Se penchant sur l'écran, il constata qu'une fois de plus, il n'y avait plus de trace de la substance qui apparaissait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ianto se mit à respirer difficilement, semblant étouffer par moments. Il suait à grosses gouttes et Jack lui essuya doucement le front, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

– Que peut-on faire Owen ?

– Pas grand chose malheureusement, tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce produit, je ne peux pas prévoir d'antidote. Mais il faut arriver à faire descendre sa température. Pour le moment, c'est le plus important.

– Tu proposes quoi ?

– Le plus simple, c'est la douche, répondit le médecin.

– Ok, je le descends, fit le Capitaine en se penchant pour prendre le Gallois dans ses bras. Il faut qu'il y reste combien de temps ?

– Au moins dix minutes, mais attends, fit-il en ouvrant un tiroir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu dois connaître sa température, l'eau doit être de deux degrés de moins.

Il glissa l'embout dans l'oreille de Ianto et patienta le temps que la valeur s'affiche.

– Ok, il est à 40,5°, donc tu règles à 38,5.

– Tu es sûr que ça sera suffisant ?

– Oui, vas-y, mais reste près de lui, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se noie !

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire, il raffermit sa prise et partit vers les douches. Une fois dans la pièce, il posa son délicat fardeau sur le banc et ferma la porte à clé. Il se déshabilla et en fit de même pour le Gallois, ne gardant l'un et l'autre que leur boxer. Il régla la température de l'eau et revint prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour se glisser sous le jet.

Il le serra contre lui, laissant le liquide couler sur leur peau, dans cet état, Ianto ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Il passa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, lui murmurant une suite sans fin de mots qui n'avaient aucune signification sinon celle de lui faire entendre sa voix, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'immortel sentit un mouvement, une main venait de glisser sur sa hanche, des doigts se crispaient par moments.

– C'est ça Ianto, reviens, fit-il doucement. Allez, encore un effort.

Le Gallois releva la tête et la posa dans son cou. Son souffle chaud balayait sa peau humide, faisant frissonner le Capitaine. Le jeune homme gémit puis raffermit sa position sur ses jambes, reprenant lentement conscience. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras du Capitaine, il se raidit et tenta de s'écarter, mais Jack resserra son étreinte et eut un petit sourire. Enfin, Ianto réagissait, il se sentait rassuré.

– Doucement, fit-il, reste sous l'eau. Owen a dit qu'il te fallait ça pour faire baisser ta température.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Non ! J'ai eu un accident ?

– Pas vraiment, il semblerait que l'on t'ait injecté quelque chose qui a décuplé tes envies ou annihilé tes peurs, je ne sais pas vraiment.

– Comment ça, décuplé mes envies ?

– Et bien, je dirais que tu as été très entreprenant hier soir lorsque nous sommes sortis du pub.

– Je suis désolé Monsieur, fit-il.

– Hier, tu m'appelais Jack et tu me tutoyais, alors, je t'en prie, continue.

– J'ai fait ça !

Le Gallois semblait très perturbé. Il avait appelé son Capitaine par son prénom, mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il sentit les lèvres de l'immortel se poser dans son cou, goûtant doucement la peau humide et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons et il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son leader. Les deux hommes se laissaient doucement tirer par le désir mutuel de caresser la peau de l'autre.

La bouche du Capitaine vint se poser sur la sienne et sa langue caressa doucement pour demander le passage qui se fit, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre. Le baiser était sensuel et délicat. Les mains se promenaient sur l'épiderme sensible, laissant une traînée de frissons sur leur passage.

Les corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, électrisant les deux hommes qui se perdaient dans cette étreinte. Les doigts de l'immortel glissèrent le long de la hanche jusqu'au boxer mouillé et il passa sa paume sur le tissu malmené par l'érection déjà bien présente de son partenaire. Ce dernier gémit sous le contact mais ne tenta pas d'y échapper, bien au contraire.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle et Jack se tourna pour plaquer Ianto contre le mur et le relâcha pour laisser ses mains parcourir son corps, déposant des baisers de feu sur sa peau brûlante. Il s'empara d'un téton qu'il lécha puis mordilla légèrement, écoutant avec délice les gémissements du jeune homme. Il continua sa lente descente jusqu'au bas-ventre qui se creusait à son approche, fit glisser le boxer et se saisit de la virilité triomphante, la caressant du bout de la langue avant de la faire glisser entre ses lèvres en recueillant le désir qui suintait.

Un râle accompagna l'entrée du sexe dans la bouche chaude et humide de l'immortel. Celui-ci commença de lents va-et-vient, allant jusqu'à relâcher entièrement le membre pour l'engloutir à nouveau très délicatement, jouant avec sa langue, glissant sur le frein et caressant le gland. La respiration saccadée, Ianto ne touchait plus terre, des flashs lumineux passaient devant ses yeux chaque fois que son leader changeait son approche. Les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, il accompagnait le mouvement, gémissant de plus en plus à l'approche de l'extase.

– Hum… Jack, je… Oui…

Une main s'insinua entre ses cuisses, passant doucement sur la peau tendre pour l'inciter à écarter les jambes, ce qu'il fit, accueillant l'intruse qui s'en alla caresser son intimité. Doucement, un doigt en dessina le bord avant de se glisser délicatement, faisant se cambrer le Gallois. La main sur son sexe continuait ses allées et venues, accompagnant la bouche qui l'enserrait toujours.

Brusquement, il se tendit et dans un cri, se déversa dans la bouche de l'immortel qui avala la semence et continua ses va-et-vient tout en glissant deux autres doigts dans l'intimité du jeune homme encore pris dans la jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir. Ianto baissa la tête et croisa le regard de son Capitaine qui continuait à le préparer pour sa venue en lui. Lentement, ce dernier relâcha le sexe pour venir prendre ses lèvres, étouffant un gémissement du Gallois.

– Je peux continuer ? demanda Jack. J'ai envie de toi.

Ianto ne répondit rien et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser dévorant. Il voulait sentir cet homme en lui, il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Il soupira doucement, des milliers de fourmis dansaient dans son ventre, faisant à nouveau monter le désir.

– Oui, répondit-il. Vas-y.

Retirant rapidement son boxer qu'il portait encore, le Capitaine le mit face au mur et picora son cou tout en faisant frotter son érection contre ses fesses. Les mains posées sur la faïence, le Gallois s'impatientait, se cambrant pour rester en contact avec son amant. Celui-ci lui écarta les jambes et se guida jusqu'à l'entrée convoitée puis pénétra doucement. Un cri l'arrêta et il passa sa main sur le ventre de son partenaire pour aller se saisir de son sexe et doucement le masturber.

– Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Si tu veux que l'on arrête, dis-le-moi.

– Non, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. Je ne veux plus attendre, répondit-il des larmes de douleur dans la voix.

Jack reprit ses mouvements, avançant peu à peu dans ce corps désiré. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement enfoui, il s'arrêta à nouveau, continuant de caresser son partenaire. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres qu'il prit sans retenue, posant finalement ses mains sur ses hanches pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant la prostate du Gallois qu'il finit par trouver. Il le sentait se tendre à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, s'enivrait de ses gémissements de bien-être.

– Ian, c'est bon. Humm…

Un râle lui répondit, suivi d'un autre à mesure que la cadence s'accélérait. L'immortel reprit le membre abandonné et le masturba au même rythme que celui de ses reins, les amenant tous deux au seuil de la jouissance. Lorsque Ianto se libéra, un cri retentit dans les douches, se répercutant en écho et Jack le rejoignit dans l'instant, un râle profond roulant dans sa gorge. Le corps secoué de spasmes, il continuait de lentes allées et venues, ne voulant pas quitter ce corps qu'il avait tant espéré posséder.

Lorsque finalement il se retira, le Gallois s'affaissa un peu, rapidement soutenu par l'immortel qui le serra contre lui.

– Ianto, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en tournant le jeune homme face à lui.

Le regard voilé, le Gallois leva les yeux et croisa l'azur des siens.

– Oui, mais j'ai les jambes en coton, je voudrais m'asseoir.

– Bien sûr, viens, fit-il en le dirigeant vers le banc.

Il l'installa et s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux puis le Capitaine passa ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement.

– Merci, murmura-t-il.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Pour tout.

Ianto ouvrit les paupières et vrilla son regard dans celui de son amant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il espérait cette relation et était heureux qu'elle se soit enfin produite.

– C'est Owen qui ne va pas être content, fit l'immortel.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il m'avait demandé de faire baisser ta température, pas de l'augmenter, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

– Non, bien sûr, en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui le lui dirai, mais tu devrais aller te rafraîchir. Quand il va t'examiner, il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait des doutes. Tu sais comment il est, rien ne lui échappe.

Le Gallois finit par se lever et retourna sous le jet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'habilla sous le regard rieur de l'immortel. Ils quittèrent les douches et remontèrent vers la baie médicale où Owen continuait ses analyses.

_À__ suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, le médecin fut soulagé de constater que le jeune homme semblait aller mieux et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

– Alors Ianto, comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça peut aller, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Il semblerait que l'on t'ait injecté un produit. Lorsque Jack m'a prévenu, tu étais déjà inconscient. Je t'ai fait des analyses et au bout d'une heure, l'échantillon était négatif, comme les autres. Par contre, tu as fait une brusque montée de fièvre, comme les personnes que j'ai accompagnées à l'hôpital, fit-il en prenant sa température.

– Ce serait dû à ça ?

– Sans doute. Bon, il faut que tu prennes du Perdolan. Tu préfères en comprimé ou effervescent ?

– Comprimé, fit Ianto. Mais pourquoi ?

– Ta fièvre n'est pas entièrement tombée, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des soucis.

– J'ai marché pour remonter, c'est peut-être ça ! tenta le Gallois.

– Sans doute ! Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le médicament. Ensuite, tu surveilles ta température et tu en prends un autre avec un intervalle d'au moins quatre heures si tu en as besoin. Tu peux aller jusqu'à six par jour, mais si elle persiste, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. En attendant, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.

– Ok, je vais prévenir Jack, répondit Ianto.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil, le Capitaine était assis, dos tourné à la porte. Il s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur son épaule. L'immortel sursauta, tourna la tête vers lui et se leva, lui prenant le poignet.

– Ianto, alors comment vas-tu ? Que t'a dit Owen ?

– Il trouve que j'ai encore un peu de température, fit-il les yeux brillants. Il m'a donné un comprimé et m'a conseillé de rentrer chez moi.

– Bien, alors vas-y, fit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ianto se blottit contre lui et soupira doucement. Le Capitaine lui caressait la nuque de son pouce et avait posé sa joue sur ses cheveux. Le Gallois releva la tête pour le regarder puis il s'écarta lentement pour se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna.

– Si tu le souhaites, passe me voir !

– J'aimerais beaucoup, mais crois-tu que ce soit sage ?

– Pourquoi pas ! Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

– Si tu veux. Tu es sûr que…

– Oui, le coupa Ianto, je t'attendrai. À tout à l'heure.

Il quitta le bureau et descendit prévenir Owen qu'il rentrait chez lui.

– Comment va Tosh ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien, elle décompresse, elle sera là dans la matinée.

– Embrasse-la pour moi, fit le Gallois en partant, suivi du regard par le médecin qui eut un petit sourire.

Il passa le sas et rentra chez lui. Il se changea puis partit se faire un café tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait proposer à Jack pour le repas du midi. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il sourit en prenant l'appareil.

– Ianto, fit le Capitaine.

– Oui.

– Je ne te dérange pas au moins !

– Du tout, il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Absolument pas, je voulais juste te dire de ne rien prévoir pour le repas, je ramènerai ce qu'il faut. Tu préfères Italien ou Chinois ?

– J'aime les deux, à toi de choisir !

– Ok, alors je te laisse, repose-toi bien. À plus tard.

– À tout à l'heure, fit Ianto avant de raccrocher.

Il reposa l'appareil et finit sa tasse puis se dirigea vers la chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Couché sur le dos, il fixait le plafond, se remémorant le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti dans les douches. Le sourire aux lèvres, il finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sentit de légers effleurements mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait reconnu l'odeur si particulière du Capitaine et ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de savoir qu'il avait pénétré dans son appartement. Il laissa les doigts se glisser sous son T-shirt, se tendant un peu sous la sensation. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et finalement, il se décida à ouvrir les paupières et croisa le regard de l'immortel.

– Ce que tu peux être excitant quand tu dors, fit-il en prenant ses lèvres.

Ianto lui rendit son baiser, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le Gallois se blottit contre lui et Jack l'enserra dans ses bras.

– Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

– Quinze minutes environ, mais tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Enfin, pas au début, fit-il en le regardant.

– Owen avait raison, j'étais crevé, mais maintenant ça va, je vais pouvoir me lever.

– D'accord, dit le Capitaine en se mettant debout, le tirant à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ianto partit vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il prépara deux tasses et en donna une à son amant qui avait retiré son manteau et s'était installé sur le canapé.

– Tu as pris quoi pour ce midi ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant près de lui.

– Chinois, j'adore me servir des baguettes ! fit-il en fixant le Gallois.

Celui-ci se mit à rougir un peu sous l'allusion de l'utilisation qu'il pourrait en faire, mais ne releva pas.

– Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Je vais bien, pourquoi ?

– Je voulais être sûr de n'avoir pas fait d'erreur.

– Comment ça ? À quel sujet ?

– Et bien, dans les douches, ce n'était pas prémédité… je ne voudrais pas… commença le Capitaine.

– Je ne regrette rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, le coupa Ianto. Bien au contraire, j'attendais ça depuis longtemps, finit-il dans un murmure.

Jack le regarda, un peu surpris, l'attirance était réciproque c'était évident, mais il lui sembla que le Gallois était gêné par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se déplaça pour se mettre face à lui et prit ses mains, caressant doucement les paumes.

– Tu me sembles dérangé par quelque chose, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, tout va bien.

– Ce n'est pas ce que me disent tes yeux, ils se sont assombris.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine au point qu'il avait peur de faire une syncope. La main du Capitaine se glissa sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Parle-moi, Ianto.

Il secoua la tête et tenta de se lever, mais Jack l'en empêcha.

– Écoute-moi, je sais bien que ça te trouble, mais si cela peut te rassurer, moi aussi. Cela fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour toi.

Le Gallois releva brusquement les yeux et le fixa, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu le sais très bien !

– Non, commença-t-il.

– Si, tu le sais, ai-je vraiment besoin de te l'avouer ?

Ianto secoua la tête de haut en bas, rougissant à n'en plus finir, il voulait entendre ces paroles qu'il espérait tout autant qu'il avait prié pour que le Capitaine fasse l'amour avec lui.

– Très bien, alors écoute. Je voudrais que tu saches que tu es très important pour moi, bien plus important que Tosh et Owen.

Les larmes aux yeux, le Gallois attendait les mots qui tardaient à venir. Jack s'approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis glissa dans son cou près de son oreille.

– Je t'aime Ianto, souffla-t-il, faisant frissonner le jeune homme. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Tout ce qu'il me reste à espérer, c'est que ce soit réciproque.

Le jeune homme prit son visage et le fixa quelques instants avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

– Oh ! Oui, ça l'est, fit-il doucement. Seigneur, ce que j'ai pu prier pour que tu ressentes la même chose que moi !

Le Gallois passa sa main sur son front, le sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il se sentit défaillir. Le Capitaine l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule et l'installa sur le canapé.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… fit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Jack s'affola et appela Owen, lui demandant de le rejoindre à l'appartement. Sitôt qu'il eut raccroché, il prit son amant dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre, l'allongeant sur le lit. Passant dans la salle de bain, il rapporta un linge mouillé avec lequel il tamponna son visage et son cou. Le Gallois était brûlant de fièvre et le Capitaine ne comprenait pas.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, il alla ouvrir et accueillit le médecin, lui résumant la situation en quelques mots.

– À ton avis, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je n'en sais rien, tu dis qu'il allait bien ?

– Oui, nous discutions et brusquement, il a eu mal à la tête et a perdu connaissance.

– Je vais lui faire une prise de sang. Avec ce qu'on lui a injecté, il peut avoir fait une réaction, je vais voir ça.

Owen fit le prélèvement et sortit le scanner portable sous lequel il déposa la lamelle de verre badigeonnée d'une goutte de sang. Après quelques instants, le résultat apparut et il leva les yeux vers son leader.

– C'est bien ça, il lui reste quelques traces du produit. Il faut attendre que son organisme s'en débarrasse, tu ne peux rien faire. Il a une baignoire ? demanda-t-il en prenant la température du Gallois.

– Oui, il en a une, pourquoi ?

– D'accord, alors un bain à… 38°, fit-il après avoir lu le résultat, pendant au moins dix minutes. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, tu lui donneras un comprimé de Perdolan et tu le fais boire beaucoup d'eau.

– Tu ne restes pas ?

– Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais retourner à la base pour voir ce que je peux faire pour contrer ce truc. Surveille sa température, un comprimé toutes les quatre heures en cas de besoin et si tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

– Très bien.

Owen quitta l'appartement après un dernier regard au Gallois, laissant l'immortel face à son inquiétude. Il alla faire couler le bain et déshabilla le jeune homme, avant de le porter dans l'eau, lui laissant son boxer.

Appuyé sur le bord de la baignoire, il passa le gant sur son cou et son front, tentant de calmer la fièvre qui le consumait. Quand il le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux, il lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

– Jack ?

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu as perdu connaissance. Tu as encore de la fièvre. Owen est venu te voir, mais il ne peut rien faire, il est reparti faire des analyses. Il m'a demandé de te mettre dans l'eau, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu y sois seul cette fois, dit-il en faisant sourire le Gallois.

– Qu'en pense-t-il ?

– Que c'est peut-être un reste de ce que l'on t'a injecté, tu en as encore des traces dans ton sang. Ça va ? demanda-t-il en le voyant trembler.

– J'ai froid.

– Oui bien sûr. Je pense que tu peux sortir maintenant, ça fait quinze minutes que tu es dans l'eau.

– Quinze minutes ! J'ai perdu connaissance si longtemps ?

– Environ une demi-heure, mais Owen ne semblait pas trop inquiet, il a dit que tu devais prendre un comprimé et surveiller ta température. Quand il aura quelque chose, il nous appellera, en attendant, je reste auprès de toi.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'enveloppa dans son peignoir lorsqu'il eut posé ses pieds sur le sol. Le Gallois le regarda puis détourna les yeux avant de quitter la salle de bain.

– Ianto, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

– Non, pas du tout, mais tu as peut-être mieux à faire que de jouer les garde-malades.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

Le jeune homme se glissa sous sa couette et la remonta jusque sous son cou, tentant de calmer ses tremblements et ses frissons.

– Ian, tu veux que je parte ?

Le Gallois le regarda s'asseoir auprès de lui mais ne répondit pas.

– Je vais aller te préparer un thé pour te réchauffer et ensuite, je te laisserai, fit le Capitaine en se levant, l'air déçu.

– Non, reste, répondit Ianto en lui attrapant le poignet, je voudrais être près de toi.

– Tu as besoin de te réchauffer, je reviens, tenta le leader.

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu peux le faire, non ?

Jack lui sourit puis quitta sa chemise, son T-shirt et son pantalon avant de se glisser près de lui et d'ouvrir ses bras pour qu'il puisse venir s'y blottir, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation, passant sa main sur son ventre avant d'aller s'ancrer sur sa taille.

– Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant, fit l'immortel en posant un baiser sur son front.

– Tu ne me laisses pas, hein !

– Non, quand tu te réveilleras, je serai toujours là, c'est promis.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur du Capitaine. Celui-ci le sentit se détendre et sa respiration devenir plus régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit et s'assoupit à son tour.

Ils se réveillèrent en fin d'après-midi et ils discutèrent, installés dans le salon puis ils dînèrent tranquillement puis allèrent se coucher après une douche coquine.

Le lendemain, quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, Ianto n'était plus près de lui. Inquiet, il se leva et attrapa son pantalon qu'il mit tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. N'y voyant personne, il sortit de la chambre et passa dans le salon où il fut accueilli par une agréable odeur de café fraîchement préparé.

Quand il le vit arriver, le Gallois lui sourit et s'approcha pour lui donner sa tasse. Jack l'embrassa et le remercia.

– Il y a longtemps que tu es levé ?

– Non, dix minutes environ.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, fit-il en s'éloignant.

– Ianto, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, tout va bien.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire ça ! Déjà hier, tu semblais avoir un problème. Parle-moi, fit-il en se rapprochant, faisant reculer le jeune homme qui se retrouva bloqué contre le mur.

– Je te fais peur ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

– Alors, pourquoi me fuies-tu ?

– C'est de moi que j'ai peur !

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Si cette drogue est encore en moi, que vais-je faire ?

– Nous trouverons, fais confiance à Owen. Il n'y a pas de raison que tout ne se passe pas bien. D'après ce que je sais, le dosage est beaucoup moins important qu'à l'origine. Il a bien dit qu'il n'en restait que des traces. Bien sûr, tu fais des poussées de fièvre et des migraines, mais c'est sans doute un effet secondaire qui va disparaître.

Le Gallois le regardait sans l'interrompre, il aurait bien voulu qu'il ait raison, mais il avait peur. Il baissa les yeux et Jack le prit dans ses bras.

– On devrait aller au Hub, je pense que Owen voudra s'assurer que tu vas bien et je ne veux pas le faire revenir ici.

– D'accord, je prends une douche et je me prépare.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna, laissant le Capitaine dans la cuisine. Puis celui-ci le rejoignit et se glissa dans la cabine derrière lui, passant ses mains sur son torse et se collant à son dos.

– Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, souffla l'immortel. Peu importe ce qui va se passer, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Ianto se tourna vers lui et vrilla son regard sur le sien, puis passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui, posant ses lèvres sur celles du leader. Après quelques instants d'un baiser tendre, ils finirent de se laver et se séchèrent. Lorsque l'immortel revint dans la chambre, le Gallois achevait de nouer sa cravate et le regardait dans la glace avec un petit sourire.

– Tu cherches vraiment à me tenter, fit Jack en s'approchant.

– Loin de moi cette idée, répondit Ianto ironique.

– Ian, cette chemise, tu devrais le savoir pourtant !

– Mais je le sais Capitaine, je le sais, fit-il en se sauvant devant la main tendue. Habille-toi, nous allons être en retard, lança-t-il du salon.

L'immortel soupira, un sourire sur les lèvres et attrapa ses vêtements. Quand il fut prêt, il rejoignit son amant qui l'attendait, tranquillement appuyé au mur de l'entrée, son manteau sur le bras. Le Gallois l'aida à l'enfiler et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Sur la place, Ianto partit chercher des viennoiseries, laissant le Capitaine se diriger vers l'office de tourisme. En passant la porte, Jack chercha le jeune homme des yeux, mais mis à part quelques visiteurs, il n'y avait personne sur la baie. Cependant, s'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait remarqué un couple assez particulier. Si l'homme était tout à fait banal, la femme, par contre, était d'une grande élégance. Le visage caché par un grand chapeau muni d'un voile, on ne voyait que le bout de ses cheveux bleus !

_À__ suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Après avoir refermé, le leader descendit vers la base et alluma la CCTV pour surveiller l'arrivée du Gallois. Owen vint le voir pour lui faire un rapport sur les analyses lancées sur le dernier prélèvement.

– Alors, Jack, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, je l'ai mis dans la baignoire comme tu le voulais et il s'est réveillé au bout de quinze minutes, mais il me semble perturbé. Tu crois que cette drogue va rester longtemps dans son corps ?

– À priori, non, elle est en nette baisse par rapport à mon premier prélèvement. Je dirais qu'au rythme où elle diminue, il ne devrait plus ressentir d'effet d'ici deux jours.

– Très bien, je pense que ça va le soulager d'entendre ça !

À ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas retentit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le jeune homme. Il salua ses collègues et alla faire la première tournée de café qu'il distribua avec les viennoiseries.

– Merci Ianto, fit Tosh avec un sourire radieux.

– Tout se passe comme tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, hier, nous sommes allés danser, c'était fabuleux.

– J'en suis heureux pour toi, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Après avoir servi le médecin, celui-ci lui fit un rapide examen et une prise de sang qu'il mit en analyse. Il était important de suivre la dégradation de la drogue jusqu'à sa complète disparition.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

– Ça va, mais je m'inquiète pour cette fièvre. Ça me prend si brusquement qu'il ne faudrait pas que cela m'arrive en intervention.

– Oui, je te comprends, mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Jack, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre très rapidement.

– Merci beaucoup, tu me rassures. Bon, je vais lui porter son café avant qu'il se mette à hurler, fit Ianto en montant les marches sous le rire moqueur de son collègue.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il s'immobilisa en regardant son amant. Le médecin venait de le rassurer et il se sentait bien mieux. Il s'avança et déposa la tasse. Jack le regarda puis se leva pour venir près de lui.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, d'après Owen, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et relativement court d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

– Tu vois, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. Mais n'en fais pas trop, inutile de te fatiguer tant que tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre. Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, on aurait pu aller quelque part.

– Oui, bien sûr, tu penses à quoi ?

– On va dîner et on ira prendre un verre au _O'Neills_ avant de rentrer !

– D'accord !

– Très bien, alors on ira au _Café Jazz_ qui est juste à côté. Je pense que l'ambiance te plaira.

La journée fut relativement calme mis à part une intervention pour aller récupérer un Weevil vagabond qui effrayait des passants dans un parking. Le dosage dans le sang de Ianto avait encore diminué et était maintenant tout à fait insignifiant. Le jeune homme ne ressentait aucun désagrément et en était satisfait. Enfin, il allait pouvoir apprécier les moments passés avec son amant sans crainte d'une quelconque réaction intempestive.

Le soir, Ianto rentra chez lui pour se changer et attendit que Jack passe le prendre en voiture pour aller au restaurant. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de l'établissement, ils furent accueillis par une agréable musique jazzy et s'installèrent pour commander.

Le Gallois était détendu et appréciait cette sortie avec son Capitaine. Ils discutèrent de nombreux sujets, se découvrant des passions communes.

Deux heures plus tard, ils réglèrent l'addition et se rendirent à pied au _O'Neills_. Il y avait du monde, mais ils parvinrent à trouver une table libre et s'assirent en attendant le serveur. Subrepticement, Jack posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux un instant sous le regard rieur du Capitaine.

Après avoir siroté son verre, l'immortel se pencha à l'oreille de son amant, déposant discrètement un baiser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rentrer ? murmura-t-il.

– Que c'est une bonne idée ! répondit le Gallois, les yeux brillants.

– Ok, alors on y va, dit le Capitaine en prenant sa main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

En passant la porte, il y eut une bousculade et Jack jura en ressentant une douleur au bras. Il passa sa main sur sa manche, mais continua sa marche en maugréant. Arrivé au véhicule, il se tourna vers Ianto et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné puis s'installa au volant. Lorsqu'il démarra, le Gallois glissa un regard vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait de conduire aussi brusquement.

– Tu devrais ralentir, nous risquons d'avoir un accident, fit-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

– Mais non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de son appartement.

– Au Hub, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier !

– Ok, mais s'il te plait, ralentis un peu, insista Ianto.

Jack se contenta de le regarder puis sourit avant d'enfoncer la pédale d'accélérateur.

Derrière eux, une voiture tentait de les suivre, mais à la vitesse où roulait le SUV, elle eut tôt fait de perdre sa trace et s'arrêta avant de faire demi-tour.

L'immortel s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain et sauta du véhicule sitôt arrêté, se précipitant dans le couloir de la base.

– Mais où vas-tu comme ça ? s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Là-haut ! lança le Capitaine en se mettant à courir vers les marches.

Ianto s'élança dans l'escalier, sous le regard surpris de Owen qui finissait des analyses et de Tosh qui compulsait des archives en attendant que le médecin ait fini pour partir avec lui. Il espérait rattraper son amant avant qu'il ne parvienne sur le toit, mais lorsqu'il y arriva, Jack était déjà au milieu des poutrelles et regardait le pied de la tour.

– Cariad, je t'en prie, reviens.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

– Savoir quoi ? demanda le Gallois.

– Si je peux voler !

– Non Jack, je ne le souhaite pas. Reviens vers moi, nous allons voir Owen, il trouvera ce qu'il t'arrive.

– Mais je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

– Comment ça !

– Je me sens libre. Enfin, je peux faire tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas !

– Jack, je ne sais pas comment, mais on t'a donné la même saloperie qu'à moi. Il faut te soigner, je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi.

Le Capitaine se tourna vers le Gallois et vrilla son regard sur le sien. Des pensées tournaient dans sa tête et il essayait de contrôler son envie de sauter. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il fit un pas vers son amant, mais tout se mit à valser. Ianto, maîtrisant sa peur du vide, s'approcha sur la poutrelle et le rejoignit au moment où il glissait. Le jeune homme se retrouva entraîné et tomba à plat ventre, la main fermement serrée sur le poignet de l'immortel.

– Jack, aide-moi, supplia-t-il. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

Le Capitaine leva les yeux et vit des larmes sur le visage de son amant. Il essaya de s'accrocher mais il se sentit envahi par une grande faiblesse et perdit connaissance en murmurant son prénom.

Ianto n'en pouvait plus. Sa main glissait et il voyait avec horreur le moment où il ne pourrait plus le tenir. Lorsque son leader tomba, il se mit à hurler.

– Non, Jack !

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, le bras tendu dans une tentative désespérer pour le rattraper, il vit le corps toucher le sol au pied de la tour. Puis péniblement, il retourna sur le toit et s'assit un instant, le temps de retrouver son souffle. En se levant, il contacta le médecin par l'oreillette.

– Owen, rejoins-moi sur la place, j'ai besoin d'aide.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Jack est tombé, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Le Gallois était désemparé, la douleur s'entendait dans sa voix où perçaient quelques sanglots.

– Ok, j'arrive.

Owen le rejoignit à la surface, Ianto était déjà à genoux près du corps du Capitaine et l'observait sans bouger.

– Il faut le descendre, fit le médecin en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le Gallois acquiesça sans rien dire, il avait le cœur en morceaux. Il finit par se redresser et prit son amant sous les bras, croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de glisser et Owen le prit par les chevilles. Ils descendirent dans le Hub et le déposèrent sur le lit de la baie médicale sous le regard désespéré de Tosh.

Owen s'activa autour du corps inerte. Il lui fit rapidement une prise de sang et la mit en analyse. Ianto tenait la main de l'immortel, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir, tu le sais.

– Peut-être ! Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider.

– Que voulais-tu faire ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Si, je n'aurais jamais dû le lâcher, lui, ne l'aurait pas fait, il m'aurait tenu. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, il a toujours été là pour moi ! Pour nous tous, s'emporta-t-il.

– Je t'assure qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, tu as essayé, tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

– Ce n'était pas assez, murmura-t-il.

Lorsque le médecin eut terminé, il quitta la baie médicale, laissant le jeune homme seul auprès du leader. Il prit le bras de Tosh et l'entraîna hors de la base sans un mot.

Le Gallois s'approcha et caressa la joue de son amant puis il s'assit au bout du lit et souleva l'immortel pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il l'enlaça puis il se mit à murmurer quelques mots qui devinrent une longue litanie répétée plusieurs fois avec douceur.

_Dyro, Dduw, dy nawdd _

_ac yn nawdd, nerth _

_ac yn nerth, ddeall _

_ac yn neall, gwybod _

_ac o wybod, gwybod yn gyfiawn _

_ac o wybod yn gyfiawn ei garu _

_ac o garu, caru Duw._

_Duw a phob daioni._

Soudain, il sentit le Capitaine se tendre, prémice de son retour à la vie. Patiemment, il le maintint, attendant que la douleur s'estompe et que la main qui lui serrait fortement le bras se relâche. Il continua sa déclamation, soufflée dans un murmure à l'oreille de l'immortel. Celui-ci finit par se calmer et écouta les mots avec attention. La douce voix de son amant le berçait, il se sentait bien, apaisé.

– Ianto, finit-il par dire en relevant les yeux.

Le Gallois se tut et le regarda tendrement. Puis il descendit du lit et se plaça face à lui, caressant son visage.

– Je te demande pardon, fit-il, les larmes coulant toujours.

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda Jack qui ne comprenait pas.

– Je t'ai lâché et tu es tombé.

Le jeune homme était si désespéré que son leader finit par se redresser et le serra contre lui. La tête posée sur son torse, Ianto écoutait son cœur battre rapidement. Le Capitaine descendit du lit et prit son menton pour lui lever le visage. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Ianto répondit au baiser tout en glissant ses mains dans le dos de son amant, allant caresser sa nuque. L'échange se fit plus possessif, plus passionné et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se vrillèrent.

– Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Ianto, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

– Pourquoi font-ils cela, que veulent-ils ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je te jure que je vais trouver.

Il releva la tête en entendant l'alarme du sas et il vit Tosh et Owen arriver. La jeune femme se précipita vers eux. Jack lâcha Ianto pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le Gallois s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes après avec son plateau et quatre tasses de café. Chacun se servit et le médecin retourna à son poste pour voir où en était l'analyse.

– Jack, c'est différent cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font divers essais pour parvenir au produit final.

– Comment ça ?

– Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es mort et la substance est toujours présente dans l'échantillon.

– Tu veux dire que je risque à nouveau d'avoir le même genre de réaction !

– Je ne sais pas, je vais te refaire une prise de sang et je comparerai au visuel, ça me dira au moins si elle est toujours là et préviens-moi si tu as des migraines !

– Ok, vas-y et s'il me prend à nouveau de vouloir jouer les oiseaux, enfermez-moi dans une cellule, ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire plus de mal que je vous ai déjà fait, fit-il en tournant les yeux vers le Gallois.

Owen prit son matériel et le Capitaine s'approcha. Lorsque l'échantillon fut prélevé, le médecin en posa une goutte sur une plaque de verre et la passa sous la lentille du microscope, cherchant à déceler le produit étranger. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa avec un sourire.

– Tout va bien, il semblerait que la substance ait disparu de ton corps, il faudrait que je sache pourquoi il est toujours présent dans le premier échantillon. Ta capacité de régénération a peut-être fait le ménage dans ton organisme.

– Ok, c'est parfait. Bon, écoutez, pour ce soir, je pense que le mieux serait que chacun rentre chez soi. Vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Ton programme peut-il continuer seul ?

– Oui, fit Owen, les données seront enregistrées automatiquement à la fin de l'analyse et si le produit disparaît en cours de traitement, je saurais combien de temps cela a pris. Ianto m'a dit vers quelle heure tu avais commencé à être bizarre.

– Bizarre, fit-il l'œil pétillant en dévisageant le Gallois.

– Disons, quand tu as commencé à avoir des réactions pas tout à fait logiques.

– Ok, allez, rentrez chez vous, on se voit demain.

– D'accord ! Je te raccompagne Tosh ?

– Oui, si tu veux, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle partit chercher ses affaires, posa un baiser sur la joue de Ianto puis sur celle du Capitaine et passa le sas, rejointe par Owen qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Le Gallois n'avait toujours pas bougé et Jack s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

– Alors, comme ça je suis devenu bizarre, fit-il en picorant son cou.

– Oui, répondit-il en soupirant.

– Et ?

– Et quoi ?

– Tu crois que je le suis toujours ?

– Non.

Le Capitaine quitta l'oreille qu'il suçotait pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Sa langue demanda le passage qui se fit dans l'instant, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre.

– Ian, j'ai envie de toi, fit-il en libérant sa bouche.

– Moi aussi !

Jack lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient dans la chambre sous le bureau et reprenaient leur exploration du corps de l'autre, le débarrassant méthodiquement de tous les vêtements qu'elles rencontraient pour finalement les laisser nus, leur torse collé l'un à l'autre pendant que les bouches se dévoraient. Leurs virilités dressées se touchaient, provoquant des vagues de frissons sur leur peau. Ianto glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son amant pour le rapprocher encore, épousant son corps comme s'il voulait s'y fondre. Le Capitaine balada ses mains sur ses hanches puis l'incita à s'allonger.

Il quitta sa bouche pour goûter son torse, s'en allant lécher les tétons durcis, ses doigts se promenant toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'aine. Ianto laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la caresse près de son sexe et se tendit un peu plus.

Les lèvres traçaient un sillon de feu sur la peau brûlante du Gallois et arrivèrent au membre qu'elles piquetèrent de petits baisers. La langue goûta le gland et lécha le frein faisant se cambrer le jeune homme qui se sentait décoller à chaque passage.

Lorsque le Capitaine le prit en bouche, Ianto crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

– Jack… humm…

L'immortel commença un lent va-et-vient, une main accompagnant les allées et venues, l'autre caressant l'entrejambe. Par des mouvements tantôt rapides, tantôt plus lents, il amenait le jeune homme vers l'extase et le sentait se tendre. Des gémissements de plus en plus sonores se firent entendre quand il s'en alla caresser l'intimité de son amant qui écarta les jambes pour laisser le passage. Il dessina les contours, appuyant légèrement mais sans pénétrer, accélérant encore ses mouvements sur la verge qui laissait échapper un peu de liquide. Il passa son doigt dessus pour l'humidifier et retourna vers l'anneau de chair, se glissant doucement dans l'antre chaud.

Submergé par les sensations, le Gallois se déversa dans la bouche du Capitaine en poussant un cri qui résonna dans la petite pièce. Jack continua quelques instants puis quitta le membre pour venir prendre les lèvres qui murmuraient son prénom. Le baiser se fit plus intense, leurs langues se caressant dans un mélange de salive et de semence. Puis ils se séparèrent et Ianto le bascula, le dévisageant intensément. Il s'installa à cheval sur ses hanches, faisant se toucher leurs érections. Le Gallois saisit le membre durci de son compagnon et lui appliqua quelques va-et-vient avant de se soulever et de le présenter à l'entrée de son intimité.

Les mains ancrées sur les hanches de son partenaire, l'immortel le laissa faire, ne voulant rien précipiter pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Lorsque le gland passa la barrière délicate, il vit le visage du jeune homme se crisper sous la douleur.

– Ianto, murmura-t-il en prenant son sexe pour le caresser. Ianto, je t'aime.

Le Gallois se figea un instant en le fixant puis se laissa glisser, s'empalant de lui-même sur le membre désireux. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il bascula la tête en arrière, appuyant sa main sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques instants, il commença à bouger, allant et venant sur la hampe enfouie dans son corps. Jack déplaça son bassin, cherchant à trouver la prostate du jeune homme et lorsqu'il la toucha, il vit son visage s'illuminer. Peu à peu, il accéléra ses coups de rein, les deux mains posées sur les hanches de son amant, accompagnant le mouvement de plus en plus erratique. Le plaisir monta rapidement et lorsqu'il explosa dans leur corps, Ianto se libéra dans la main de l'immortel tandis que celui-ci se déversait au tréfonds de son être.

Après quelques instants, le Gallois ne bougea plus, gardant le Capitaine prisonnier de son corps et caressa doucement son torse humide. Jack avait fermé les yeux et souriait sous les doux effleurements. Puis le jeune homme se redressa en se dégageant et se coucha près de son amant, passant sa main sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur. Jack lui caressait doucement les cheveux en reprenant son souffle. Puis peu à peu, il sentit le jeune homme se détendre et la main s'immobiliser. Ianto venait de s'endormir.

L'immortel sourit puis ferma les yeux à son tour, se laissant emporter vers le pays des rêves.

_À__ suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, le Gallois avait toujours la tête sur sa poitrine et sa main s'accrochait à sa taille comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir. Son sommeil était paisible, mais de temps à autre, ses doigts se crispaient. Jack ne bougea pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte sur son épaule. Ianto finit par remuer et se tourna, le Capitaine se redressa puis quitta le lit pour passer dans la salle de bain. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet, laissant l'eau glisser sur son corps. Les yeux fermés, il repensait à la soirée précédente et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

– Pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda le jeune homme en picorant sa nuque.

– Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

– J'ai eu froid quand tu m'as laissé.

Jack se retourna entre ses bras et le regarda amoureusement puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un délicat baiser. Le désir monta lentement dans leurs corps pressés et ils firent l'amour tendrement sous l'eau qui continuait de couler, la pièce résonnant de leurs cris de jouissance et soupirs de bien-être.

La tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon, Ianto reprenait doucement le contrôle de sa respiration, ses doigts caressaient le dos de son amant qui le serrait dans ses bras.

– Nous devrions aller nous habiller, fit le Capitaine en posant un baiser sur les cheveux du jeune homme.

– Tu as raison, en plus, j'ai envie d'un café.

– Moi aussi !

Ils sortirent de la douche, Jack coupa l'eau et prit la serviette tendue. Pendant qu'il se séchait, il détaillait le Gallois qui lui tournait le dos. Des sensations se firent pressantes et il dut se faire violence pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au désir qui montait à nouveau à la vue de ce corps parfait. Il finit par s'approcher doucement et le prit dans ses bras, se collant contre son dos.

– Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant qui sourit en le regardant dans la glace.

– Je m'en doute un peu, fit-il en sentant la virilité du Capitaine frotter contre ses fesses. Mais ce sera pour plus tard, maintenant, je dois aller faire le café, Owen et Tosh ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

– Ianto, tu es un vrai tortionnaire !

– Ah ! fit-il simplement. Peux-tu me dire pour quelle raison ?

– Dois-je te l'expliquer ?

– Non, je pense que j'ai compris, dit-il en s'échappant des bras qui le serraient. Je vais m'habiller Capitaine, finit-il avec une moue coquine.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sinon tu n'es pas prêt de remonter, je te le garantis.

Ianto quitta la salle de bain, prit ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à son amant qui le dévorait des yeux. Planté devant la glace, il ajusta sa cravate et jugea de l'effet avant de se diriger vers l'échelle. Le pied posé sur la première marche, il se retourna, attrapa le Capitaine par la nuque pour l'approcher de lui et planta un baiser sur sa bouche puis monta rapidement dans le bureau, laissant l'immortel seul, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Le Gallois se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara la première tournée de café. Il venait de servir les tasses lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit et il tourna la tête pour voir Tosh et Owen entrer dans la zone principale.

– Salut, fit-il en leur apportant leur boisson. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

– Oui, répondit Tosh, les yeux brillants, nous sommes allés au cinéma. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tasse.

– Rien de spécial, tout a été calme, sans alarme pour une fois.

La jeune femme le regarda et lui sourit puis s'installa à son poste. Owen prit sa boisson et se rendit dans la baie médicale après un bref remerciement. Il avait hâte de voir les résultats des analyses lancées la veille.

Lorsque Jack sortit sur la passerelle, Ianto leva les yeux puis retourna dans la cuisine pour servir son leader. Le Capitaine descendit le rejoindre et se plaça derrière lui, laissant sa main caresser sa hanche, faisant soupirer le jeune homme.

– Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse par-dessus son épaule.

– Merci, dit-il avant de poser un baiser dans son cou et de se rendre auprès de Owen.

Le médecin finissait de lire les informations quand son leader arriva à ses côtés.

– Ça donne quoi ?

– Il semblerait que cette fois, le produit soit actif plus longtemps. D'après ce que je vois, il aurait maintenant une durée de vie de presque trois heures.

– Oui, dans ton premier échantillon, mais pourquoi dans le dernier, il n'apparaissait plus ?

– Je pense que c'est dû à l'environnement.

– Comment ça ?

– Il doit se dégrader au contact de quelque chose dans le corps, peut-être la chaleur, je ne sais pas. Pour avoir plus de données, il me faudrait une autre base. Par contre, il faudra faire attention, d'après ce que m'a dit Ianto, ton comportement a changé après que vous soyez sortis de chez _O'Neills_, si je me souviens bien, c'est également là qu'il s'est fait piquer.

– Tu crois qu'ils utiliseraient cet endroit pour leurs tests ?

– C'est possible, il y a beaucoup de monde ! Il faudrait savoir comment ils choisissent leurs cobayes et surtout, comment ils savent ce que ça donne. Ianto et toi n'êtes pas allés à l'hôpital, ils n'auront pas de retour !

– Je vais demander à Tosh de voir si les urgences n'ont pas enregistré d'entrées avec ces informations, peut-être que l'on pourra avoir des correspondances, fit Jack.

Il quitta la baie médicale pour aller auprès de la jeune informaticienne. En arrivant à ses côtés, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu as les yeux bien brillants, tu n'as pas pleuré au moins ?

– Non, du tout ! C'est juste un peu de fatigue à force de fixer l'écran.

– Ok. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'était pas évident, mais ne va pas t'esquinter la vue, d'accord !

Tosh hocha la tête en lui souriant puis reporta son regard sur les informations qui défilaient.

– Et toi ? fit-elle, comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraît plus.

– Et Ianto ?

– Ça va, il me semble. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

– Pour rien, vous semblez différents ce matin. Je l'ai déjà remarqué la semaine dernière quand il a été blessé. Les autres jours, c'était moins flagrant, mais là, je dois dire que je me pose quelques questions, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Jack ?

– Oui ma belle !

– Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes une chose !

– Laquelle ?

– Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais Ianto est mon ami et je ne voudrais pas le voir souffrir. Prends soin de lui s'il te plait et ne joue pas avec ses sentiments.

– Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille, dis-moi ? fit-il en se baissant pour parler à son oreille.

– Il t'aime, tu le sais !

– Oui, bien sûr, il me l'a dit, mais comment le sais-tu ?

– Il suffit de le regarder pour le comprendre, si tu le lui demandais, il irait te décrocher la lune.

– Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrir, bien au contraire, fit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Je t'adore, tu sais ! finit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

En se détournant, il l'entendit rire et vit Ianto qui le fixait, le visage fermé. Il s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, dit le Gallois en se détournant.

Jack le rattrapa dans la cuisine et l'enlaça tendrement.

– Pourquoi te sauves-tu ? fit-il en goûtant la peau de son cou, tirant des frissons du jeune homme.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

– Ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Ianto ne répondit rien mais le Capitaine vit des larmes poindre dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

– Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? Regarde-moi !

Le Gallois leva la tête et tenta de se dégager. Il avait vu son amant embrasser son amie et sa main caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. La jalousie lui tordait les tripes et il avait mal.

– Ianto, qu'as-tu ?

– Je ne te suffis plus, c'est ça !

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Lâche-moi, fit-il en s'emportant.

Jack desserra son étreinte et le regarda partir vers le sas, surpris par sa réaction. En tournant la tête, il vit Tosh se lever, tout comme lui, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle.

– Rien, je t'assure, je ne comprends pas, je vais aller le voir.

– Non, laisse, j'y vais, décida la jeune femme en le retenant par le bras. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille te parler. J'ai peut-être la raison de sa réaction, je reviens, ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger.

Elle partit vers le sas et rejoignit le Gallois qui était sorti faire quelques pas sur la baie. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il lui tourna le dos et essuya rapidement ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et se mit face à lui.

– Ianto, ne te méprends pas sur ce que tu as vu, fit-elle doucement.

– Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense ?

– Je te connais, ne l'oublie pas. Tu m'as aidée lorsque j'allais mal et c'est à mon tour. Jack tient à toi et tu le sais, ne gâche pas tout.

Le jeune homme la regarda, assimilant doucement le sens de ses paroles, puis il lui sourit timidement. Elle passa son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna le long du quai. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis Ianto s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

– Je l'aime tellement, fit-il en baissant les yeux, que dois-je faire pour le garder ?

– Rien, répondit-elle, il tient à toi bien plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Tout à l'heure, il ne faisait que me remercier, tu sais comment il est, toujours charmeur, mais crois-moi, il ne pense qu'à toi. Retourne le voir et parle lui, il est inquiet, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu faire qui t'ait blessé.

– J'ai eu si peur hier, s'il n'avait pas été immortel, je l'aurais perdu. Que vais-je devenir si ça arrive ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il ne reviendra pas, on ne sait pas si sa particularité est permanente.

– Je ne sais pas Ianto, mais pour le moment, la question ne se pose pas. Actuellement, il ne peut pas mourir. Allez, va le voir, fit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue.

– Merci Tosh, dit-il en l'embrassant avant de partir vers le Hub, l'entraînant avec lui.

– C'est fait pour ça les amis, fit-elle en riant.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, le Gallois croisa le regard de son amant. Il y lut de la douleur et de la peur aussi. Il s'approcha et le prit par la main pour le tirer vers l'escalier et monta les marches. Une fois dans le bureau, il ferma la porte et s'avança vers le Capitaine qui s'était arrêté au centre de la pièce, attendant avec appréhension que le jeune homme lui parle.

Quand il sentit ses mains se glisser sur sa taille et son corps se coller à son dos, il laissa échapper un soupir et prit les doigts qui se promenaient sur son torse.

– Je te demande pardon, murmura Ianto tout près de son oreille.

L'immortel se retourna et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Il prit ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel, caressant sa bouche du bout de sa langue pour demander le passage qui se fit rapidement. L'échange se fit plus possessif, les laissant finalement à bout de souffle, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre.

– Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Ianto, on est jaloux que de ce que l'on aime. Si tu te souviens bien, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi il y a quelque temps, fit-il se rappelant du premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné après avoir vu Tosh dans ses bras.

Le Gallois lui sourit puis s'écarta pour se diriger vers la porte.

– Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il la main sur la poignée.

– Oui, si tu le veux, mais je t'en prie, pas de ballade au pub, je ne voudrais pas que la soirée se termine comme les autres.

– Aucun problème, on restera tranquille, j'ai une bonne DVDthèque si cela peut t'intéresser !

Son sourire coquin n'échappa pas au Capitaine qui s'installa derrière son bureau pour lire les rapports en attente.

– Ianto, pourrais-tu me faire un café ?

– Bien sûr !

Sur ces derniers mots, le Gallois quitta la pièce et descendit les marches, souriant à Tosh qui le fixait avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle parut rassurée et reporta son attention sur son écran.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il prépara les tasses et attendit que la boisson soit prête avant de la servir et de la distribuer. Il monta ensuite à l'office et s'occupa de faire un peu de rangement avant de commander le repas.

L'après-midi fut calme et le soir, les deux amants rentrèrent chez le Gallois. Les DVD furent bien vite oubliés, remplacés par une nuit câline et épuisante, mais oh combien agréable !

Au matin, Jack ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant qui le détaillait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

– Salut toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Bonjour Cariad, bien dormi ?

– Hum hum, fit-il en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

– J'aimerais aller faire du café, tenta le jeune homme.

– Vas-y, qu'est-ce qui te retient, ironisa le Capitaine.

– Devine, soupira Ianto.

– D'accord, répondit Jack en stoppant ses attouchements. Mais tu es tellement tentant !

Le Gallois quitta le lit et sortit de la chambre. L'immortel se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, les bras croisés derrière sa tête puis se leva à son tour en sentant une bonne odeur lui chatouiller l'odorat.

– Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux, soupira le jeune homme quand il se colla contre son dos.

– Je sais, mais que veux-tu, quand tu es près de moi, je ne peux pas résister.

– J'ai du boulot aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais pas arriver à l'office trop tard.

– Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, répondit Jack en prenant sa tasse et en s'écartant. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ianto lui sourit et passa dans le salon s'installant sur le canapé où l'immortel vint le rejoindre. Le Gallois le regardait tout en buvant son café, il était heureux que tout ce soit finalement bien terminé.

– Bien, je vais m'habiller, fit-il brusquement en se levant.

Le Capitaine le suivit des yeux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il aimait vraiment ce jeune homme pétillant de vie qui mettait du bonheur dans la sienne. Quand il eut fini, il alla le rejoindre et s'habilla à son tour.

Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement et traversèrent la place en direction du Hub. Étonnamment, il y avait déjà du monde sur la baie, mais ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas. Les visiteurs allaient et venaient, plus ou moins nombreux suivant les périodes et le temps. Cependant, cette fois, ils auraient dû être plus attentifs à leur environnement. Des personnes les regardèrent passer et leur emboîtèrent le pas, se rapprochant discrètement.

L'agression fut rapide, ne laissant aucune chance aux deux hommes de se défendre. Utilisant des pistolets électriques, les individus leur firent perdre connaissance. Une camionnette s'approcha et la porte de côté s'ouvrit. Ianto fut chargé dans le véhicule qui quitta rapidement les quais, laissant le Capitaine allongé sur le sol.

Les passants avaient vu l'attaque et l'un d'eux appela la police. Dans le Hub, Tosh fut surprise par l'attroupement qui s'était formé dans le champ de la caméra. Elle regarda plus attentivement et poussa un petit cri.

– Owen, Jack s'est fait agresser, fit-elle.

– Comment ça ?

– Regarde !

– Ok, on y va, fit-il en courant vers le sas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, la police les avait devancés. Owen montra sa carte et les agents le laissèrent approcher. Il examina le Capitaine et fit un signe à Tosh pour la rassurer, il n'était qu'évanoui.

– Nous le prenons en charge, dit-il à l'inspecteur qui s'approchait. Où est notre autre collègue ?

– Désolé, mais il n'y avait que ce Monsieur, répondit-il en regardant autour de lui.

– Ils étaient deux, notre ami a disparu, vous feriez bien de lancer un avis de recherche.

– Très bien, nous allons interroger les témoins.

– Merci, je passerai au poste un peu plus tard pour voir ce que vous avez trouvé, fit Owen. Tosh, aide-moi, il faut l'emmener. Je vais aller emprunter un transbordeur.

Il s'éloigna pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un brancard. Aidé par la jeune femme et par un policier, il posa le corps inerte sur le matelas et retourna vers l'office de tourisme. Ils passèrent la porte secrète et prirent l'ascenseur puis arrivèrent jusqu'à la baie médicale. Ils déposèrent le Capitaine sur la table et Tosh remonta le chariot, le laissant aux bons soins du policier qui attendait à la porte du bureau. Elle retourna rapidement vers la base et s'approcha du médecin, l'observant pendant qu'il examinait son leader.

Quand il eut terminé, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la rassurant de quelques mots. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Le choc avait été violent et il fallait un peu de temps au corps du Capitaine pour se remettre de la décharge. En fin d'après-midi, Owen se rendit au poste de police et recueillit tous les renseignements qu'avaient pu trouver les agents.

Il rentra à la base et vit que Jack avait repris connaissance. Il s'avança vers lui et fit un sourire à Tosh.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai la nausée.

– C'est dû au choc électrique, je vais te donner quelque chose, fit-il en ouvrant l'armoire pour prendre des comprimés. Tiens, avale ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

– Où est Ianto ? demanda l'immortel.

– Nous ne savons pas, les témoins disent qu'il a été chargé dans une camionnette. C'est tout pour le moment, je suis désolé.

– Nous allons le trouver, fit Tosh en posant sa main sur le bras de son leader.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire.

_À__ suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Lorsque Ianto reprit connaissance, il était couché sur un lit, les poignets et les chevilles attachés. Il était nu et un drap couvrait ses parties intimes. Il regarda autour de lui et ressentit une douleur dans le bras. Un homme venait de lui faire une piqûre et s'éloignait déjà. Le Gallois vit une femme s'approcher de lui et faire le tour du lit, le contemplant comme une friandise. Elle ne disait pas un mot, se contenant de le dévorer des yeux.

Il avait aimé des femmes avant de tomber amoureux du Capitaine et celle-ci était particulièrement belle. Un visage d'ange à l'ovale parfait, de beaux yeux verts en amande, de longs cheveux bleus légèrement ondulants, un cou délicat, des épaules légères, une poitrine opulente sans trop, une taille bien marquée, des hanches fines, de longues jambes qui semblaient ne plus finir, elle était très attirante pour n'importe quel homme normalement constitué et une partie de son anatomie commença à réagir bien malgré lui. Il se répétait qu'il n'aimait que l'immortel, mais son corps se réveillait et cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui promena ses doigts sur son torse, le regardant langoureusement.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser aux sensations qu'il ressentait, mais lorsque la main glissa sur son sexe, il poussa un petit gémissement. Sans le quitter des yeux, la femme saisit le tissu qui cachait le bassin du Gallois et le retira, laissant apparaître la virilité dressée. D'un doigt joueur, elle en dessina la longueur, faisant se tendre le jeune homme sous la caresse. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre, picorant doucement la peau jusqu'à aller effleurer la pointe de la verge. Lorsqu'elle la prit dans sa main, Ianto gémit plus fort et tenta de se dégager, cependant, attaché sur le lit, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

La femme fit un signe et l'homme, qui surveillait, sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

– Et bien dites-moi, c'est vigoureux tout ça ! Mais j'aurai peut-être dû attendre avant de vous faire l'injection, maintenant, je ne pourrais plus savoir si c'est moi ou le produit qui vous rend si réceptif.

Ianto ne répondit rien et garda les yeux fermés, se sentant cotonneux. Il formait l'image du Capitaine dans son esprit et imaginait que c'était ses mains qui parcouraient son corps. Quand la bouche chaude et humide s'empara de son sexe durci, il se cambra, un râle sortant de sa gorge. Après quelques allées et venues, elle le relâcha, laissa glisser sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds, révélant un corps aussi parfait que son visage et il sentit la femme monter sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches.

– Passons aux choses sérieuses, fit-elle, vous êtes là pour mon plaisir et non pour le vôtre et je compte bien en profiter.

Elle prit le membre dressé et lui appliqua quelques caresses avant de le présenter à l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement, elle le laissa glisser dans son corps puis ne bougea plus quelques instants avant de s'allonger sur le torse de Ianto. En de lentes ondulations, elle commença à se mouvoir, picorant la peau du Gallois qui tentait de retenir le plaisir qui montait au creux de son ventre. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, plus la jeune femme bougeait, plus son désir se faisait pressant et lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit au baiser fiévreux, sentant le corps féminin se tendre à mesure que montait l'orgasme.

Elle lâcha sa bouche pour se redresser, continuant d'aller et venir sur le sexe désireux. Ianto la savait très proche de la jouissance mais ne bougeait pas malgré les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme fut submergée par l'extase et Ianto explosa lui aussi tant son désir était violent. Une larme roula vers sa tempe et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

Après quelques mouvements, elle se coucha sur le torse humide et le lécha doucement avant de libérer le Gallois et de quitter le lit.

– Merci, fit-elle doucement à son oreille, c'était très agréable. J'ai enfin trouvé le spécimen parfait pour mes besoins. Je te laisse te reposer, je viendrai te voir plus tard.

Elle le recouvrit du drap, enfila sa robe ramassée à la hâte et quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme seul. Quand elle fut partie, il se mit à pleurer, se maudissant d'avoir été si faible. Il frissonna, un courant d'air passant sur sa peau humide.

– Jack, murmura-t-il, aide-moi.

Il finit par s'assoupir, le cœur lourd. Le Capitaine devait le chercher, il se raccrochait à cette idée que son amant viendrait bientôt le délivrer et que ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit des doigts parcourir son corps et ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de l'extraterrestre. Il tenta de s'écarter mais il était toujours attaché. Cependant, la drogue avait disparu de son organisme et il sentait qu'il pouvait résister.

La jeune femme s'en aperçut et essaya de le stimuler par des caresses expertes, mais elle n'obtint qu'un très faible résultat et en fut déçue.

– Ok, alors c'est bien le produit qui te rend réceptif, nous allons arranger cela, dit-elle en faisant un signe.

Un homme s'approcha, une seringue à la main. Il passa un coton sur son bras et enfonça l'aiguille, faisant pénétrer la substance. Quand il eut fini, il quitta la pièce, laissant le Gallois à la merci de sa tortionnaire. Après quelques instants, les effets se firent sentir et il réagit de nouveau aux caresses de la femme qui prit son plaisir une fois de plus et le quitta bien plus tard, comblée par la jouissance qu'elle venait de ressentir.

À la base, Tosh tentait toujours de trouver des informations sur l'enlèvement de Ianto. Elle venait de passer des heures sur son ordinateur pour n'obtenir qu'un maigre résultat. En entendant l'alarme du sas retentir, elle leva les yeux et vit le Capitaine entrer. Une heure plus tôt, une alerte l'avait fait partir en chasse, mais à son arrivée, les lieux étaient déserts. Il avait décidé de rentrer au plus vite pour avoir des nouvelles. Il vint vers elle mais la jeune femme secoua la tête, elle n'avait rien de nouveau à lui apprendre. Il posa sa main sur son bras et la remercia puis monta dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

Au bout d'une heure, Owen se rendit auprès de lui et resta sur le seuil, hésitant à taper sur la vitre. Finalement, il se décida et après avoir toqué, il ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Jack n'avait pas bougé, assis dans son fauteuil, il avait les coudes sur son bureau et son visage caché dans ses mains. Le médecin s'approcha et toucha son épaule.

– J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, fit l'immortel sans bouger. Que lui veulent-ils ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Je ne sais pas Jack, mais Tosh est toujours en train de chercher. Nous allons bien finir par le retrouver. Comment vas-tu ?

– À ton avis ! fit-il en se redressant.

– Je parlais de toi, tu as reçu une sacrée décharge, tu es resté inconscient un bon moment.

– Niveau physique, ça va, répondit son leader.

– Ok, alors je vais te laisser. Nous continuons d'analyser les données, dès que nous avons du nouveau, nous te préviendrons, nous aussi, nous voulons le retrouver.

– Merci Owen.

– Pas de problème, fit-il en quittant le bureau.

Il descendit l'escalier et se rendit auprès de la jeune informaticienne. Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa nuque et Tosh leva les yeux vers lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de retourner à la baie médicale, laissant la jeune femme surprise par ce baiser inattendu.

Dans son bureau, Jack s'était levé et faisait les cent pas, marchant de long en large, essayant de trouver le détail qui lui manquait. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'arrêta brusquement comme saisi d'une idée et descendit voir la jeune femme.

– Tosh, peux-tu trouver les images de son enlèvement, il faut que je voie quelque chose.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais tu cherches quoi ?

– Je viens de me rappeler…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fixa l'écran qui diffusait la vidéo concernée.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-il.

– Quoi ?

– Cet homme, je l'ai vu au _O'Neills_, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais les deux fois où nous y sommes allés avec Ianto, il était là. Cela a peut-être un rapport. Essaye de me trouver des renseignements sur lui, son nom, d'où il vient, où il habite, qui est son employeur…

– Ok, je te tiens au courant, fit Tosh avec un léger sourire.

Son leader avait une piste et elle allait s'appliquer à chercher tout ce qui serait susceptible de les aider à retrouver leur ami.

Pendant trois jours, elle éplucha toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter et brusquement, elle poussa un petit cri de victoire. Owen leva les yeux vers elle et s'approcha en la voyant radieuse. Le Capitaine sortit sur la passerelle et dévala l'escalier après qu'elle lui eut fait signe de la rejoindre.

– J'ai trouvé, fit-elle triomphante. Il s'agit de Meugan Yale. Il est chimiste et travaillait pour l'hôpital de Cardiff. Il y a quelques semaines, il a donné sa démission et a disparu de la circulation, mais j'ai fini par le retrouver. En visionnant les images de surveillance, j'ai vu qu'il venait souvent au _O'Neills_ et qu'en fin de soirée, il sortait et observait les personnes qui en partaient. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il avait piqué Ianto. Regarde, fit-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'image.

Effectivement, on voyait clairement l'homme s'approcher du Gallois, le bousculer puis entrer dans l'établissement. Le jeune homme se frottait la main en tentant de trouver l'individu puis continua son chemin pour rejoindre le Capitaine.

– C'est quelques minutes après qu'il a changé de comportement, fit Jack. Sais-tu où on peut le trouver. Je pense qu'il peut nous mener à Ianto.

– Oui, il est au _1241, Queen Street_, appartement 12, répondit la jeune femme.

– Ok, on y va. Owen avec moi, toi ma belle, tu restes ici et tu nous suis sur ton écran, s'il nous échappe, nous aurons besoin de toi pour le pister.

– D'accord, soyez prudents.

Les deux hommes se rendirent rapidement dans le garage et s'installèrent dans le SUV. Jack était fébrile, enfin, il avait une chance sérieuse de retrouver son amant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée par Tosh, ils descendirent du véhicule et la jeune femme leur indiqua qu'il y avait deux entrées au bâtiment. Ils se séparèrent pour se rejoindre devant la porte du domicile. Jack utilisa son bracelet pour ouvrir la serrure magnétique et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement silencieux. Apparemment, le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas chez lui et ils fouillèrent pour tenter de trouver des indices. Au bout d'une heure de recherches, force fut de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre début de piste. Owen regardait autour de lui, essayant de se mettre à la place de l'individu qui aurait des secrets à camoufler puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Planté devant le lit défait, il continuait de réfléchir puis il se baissa et regarda sous le matelas.

– Jack, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit-il en ressortant, une mallette à la main.

Il la posa sur la table, l'ouvrit et resta stupéfait à la vue des liasses de billets soigneusement rangées. Il leva les yeux vers son leader et vit son regard s'assombrir et devenir dur.

– D'accord, alors c'est soit un héritage, soit le prix de sa forfaiture, dit le médecin en refermant le couvercle. On fait quoi maintenant ?

– On attend, il ne doit pas être bien loin, il reviendra forcément pour récupérer son argent, répondit le Capitaine en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Owen fit de même et la longue attente commença. Les heures défilaient sur le cadran de l'horloge posée sur la cheminée, mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait. Si l'on ne voyait pas leur poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier, on aurait pu les prendre pour des statues de cire parfaitement exécutées.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, le Capitaine tourna la tête vers son collègue et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt en entendant une clé tourner dans la serrure. Rapidement, ils se déplacèrent pour se baisser derrière le dossier, étant ainsi invisibles à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'entrer en allumant la lumière.

Celui-ci posa son manteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il sursauta en voyant Jack et Owen, debout près du canapé.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? lança-t-il effrayé.

– Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? demanda le Capitaine en s'approchant.

L'homme semblait paniqué et regardait fréquemment vers la porte, essayant d'estimer ses chances de fuite.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Où est Ianto ? fit Owen brusquement.

– Qui ça ?

– L'homme que vous avez enlevé lorsque nous étions sur les quais, répondit l'immortel.

– Oh, lui ! Et bien, si j'étais vous, je ne chercherais pas à le retrouver.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Il est devenu le jouet d'Ariana.

– Qui est Ariana ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– La femme qui m'emploie, enfin, femme est un bien grand mot pour nous. Elle vient d'ailleurs, fit-il en pointant son doigt vers le plafond.

– C'est une extraterrestre ?

– Oui.

– Où peut-on la trouver ?

– Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire, je tiens à ma peau !

– Vous avez bien dit _jouet_ ! demanda Owen. Qu'entendez-vous par-là ?

– C'est simple, il lui a tapé dans l'œil et elle a vu ce que la drogue avait comme effet sur lui. Actuellement, il doit être en train de la satisfaire, ainsi qu'il le fait à chaque fois qu'elle en a envie.

Le médecin tourna le regard vers Jack et le vit blêmir. Il imaginait très bien quelles pensées pouvaient tourner dans son esprit, Ianto, son amant, son amour, transformé en objet sexuel pour le plaisir d'une créature d'un autre univers.

Le Capitaine s'approcha, faisant reculer le chimiste.

– Vous devriez l'oublier, fit-il en levant le bras pour se protéger d'une éventuelle réaction de l'immortel, cette drogue est addictive, plus il en reçoit, plus il devient réceptif et il ne peut déjà plus s'en passer.

Le poing de Jack partit tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup et s'écrasa contre le mur, sa tête heurtant violemment la surface. La main serrée sur sa gorge, l'immortel avait le regard haineux.

– Où… est-… il ? gronda le leader.

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire, elle me tuera !

– Si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera moi, alors je vous conseille de parler.

Tentant de se dégager, Meugan sentait l'air manquer et un vertige le prit, le laissant inconscient. Quand il fut sans connaissance, le Capitaine le chargea sur son épaule et sortit de l'appartement, suivi de Owen qui emportait la mallette.

– Tosh, nous rentrons ! fit-il simplement.

– Tu l'as trouvé Jack ? demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

– Non, mais nous avons quelqu'un qui pourra nous le dire. Prépare la sonde mentale, nous allons en avoir besoin.

– Crois-tu que ce soit nécessaire ? demanda le médecin.

– Il ne me dira rien, il a trop peur et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Ianto a besoin de nous.

– D'accord, je comprends.

Ils reprirent le SUV et rentrèrent à la base. Quand ils passèrent le sas, la jeune femme avait préparé le matériel et Jack déposa le chimiste sur le fauteuil. Owen attacha ses poignets aux bras du siège et installa les écrans en attendant que l'homme reprenne conscience. Mais cela n'allait pas assez vite au goût du Capitaine qui se chargea de le réveiller par des gifles bien appliquées.

– Où m'avez-vous emmené ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

– C'est moi qui pose les questions, répondit l'immortel. Où est Ianto ?

– Je ne dirai rien, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

– Ok, puisque la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, nous allons essayer autre chose. Owen, je te le laisse, fit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Le médecin posa le casque sur la tête du prisonnier et s'assura de sa bonne mise en place puis il se tourna vers son ordinateur, attendant le feu vert de son leader.

– Je vous conseille de répondre à sa question, fit-il en posant ses doigts sur les boutons. L'utilisation de la sonde est douloureuse.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête et Jack fit un signe à Owen. Il mit l'appareil en marche et le flux pénétra le cerveau du chimiste à la recherche des informations indispensables au sauvetage du Gallois.

Des hurlements retentirent et Tosh devint nerveuse, se tordant les mains à la vue de la douleur que ressentait le prisonnier. Jack avait le visage fermé et observait sans rien dire.

– Où est-il ? demanda le médecin.

Meugan ne répondit rien, se contentant de crier sous la souffrance endurée. Sur un signe de tête de l'immortel, Owen poussa les boutons au fur et à mesure des questions sans réponse. Brusquement, l'homme se tendit et se redressa, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– Nous y voilà, fit Jack. Où est Ianto ?

– Avec Ariana.

– Où est-elle ?

– Sur les docks.

– À quelle adresse ?

– _3,_ _Old Clipper Road_.

– Très bien, il y a combien de personnes sur place ?

– Ariana et deux gardes du corps.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui.

– Bien, une dernière chose, fit Jack en levant les yeux vers Owen. Vous avez dit que cette drogue était addictive. Comment faire pour soigner notre ami ?

– Il n'y a rien à faire. Le besoin devient permanent à la cinquième injection.

– Et vous lui en avez fait combien ?

– À chaque fois qu'Ariana me le demandait, il n'était pas coopératif.

Jack imaginait très bien que Ianto ne se laisserait pas faire, mais la drogue avait sans doute eu raison de sa volonté bien que celle-ci soit très forte.

– D'accord, mais combien d'injections avez-vous fait ? s'enquit l'immortel en sentant l'angoisse monter.

– Deux à trois par jour, quelquefois plus suivant les envies de cette femme.

Jack réfléchissait très vite. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Ianto avait été enlevé et sur les dires du prisonnier, il en avait déjà reçu au moins huit. Il regarda Owen qui vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Le Gallois serait en état de manque permanent lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient.

– C'est bon Owen, tu peux arrêter, fit-il en se tournant vers Tosh.

_À__ suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Celle-ci était en larmes et se précipita dans les bras de son leader qui la serra contre lui. Le médecin coupa le programme et l'homme perdit connaissance brusquement. Il enleva le casque et rangea le matériel. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il revint dans la zone principale et s'approcha de ses collègues.

– Reste avec elle, fit Jack en lui confiant la jeune femme qui se blottit dans les bras de son ami.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Je vais aller chercher Ianto.

– Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul, je vais venir.

– Non, restez ici et mettez-moi ce pourri en cellule. Je déciderai plus tard de ce que je vais en faire.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans son bureau et ouvrit le coffre-fort. Il en sortit une boite dans laquelle se trouvait un petit artéfact rond qu'il prit dans sa main. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le garage après un bref regard aux deux autres membres qui étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Installé dans le SUV, il quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea vers les docks. Quand il arriva à destination, il gara le véhicule à l'abri des regards et se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, sortant son arme et avançant prudemment. L'intérieur était divisé en plusieurs espaces ressemblant à des bureaux dont toutes les portes étaient fermées.

Il connecta son oreillette et appela la base.

– Tosh, murmura-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Que puis-je faire ?

– Je suis dans l'entrepôt, mais il est aménagé en pièces différentes. Peux-tu me dire si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

– Ne bouge pas un instant, je lance le programme.

– Comment va le prisonnier ?

– Owen l'a descendu comme tu le lui avais demandé, il l'a mis près de Janet. Bon, ça y est, je te vois, enfin, si c'est bien toi, j'ai quatre autres signatures. Déplace-toi pour que je te visualise.

Jack avança dans le couloir, faisant attention à chaque intersection.

– Je t'ai, continue plus loin. Prends sur ta droite à la prochaine et va au bout. J'ai deux points fixes, je suppose qu'ils sont devant une porte.

– D'accord. Où sont les deux autres ?

La jeune femme fixait l'écran et leva les yeux vers Owen qui s'approcha en lisant le désespoir dans son regard. Les deux points étaient superposés, s'éloignant quelquefois pour se confondre à nouveau.

– Tosh, réponds !

– Les autres sont dans la pièce, Jack, fit Owen. Fais gaffe en entrant.

Le Capitaine continua sa progression et arriva au croisement. Prudemment, il passa la tête pour regarder la position des hommes en faction et il se redressa, se plaquant au mur. Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre un instant.

Sa décision prise, il bascula à l'angle, visa et tira deux fois, faisant mouche. Il vit les deux corps s'effondrer sans un bruit et s'avança vers la porte. Pendant quelques instants, il ne bougea pas, attendant de voir si quelqu'un allait venir après avoir entendu les coups de feu, mais tout était calme. La main sur la poignée, il avait le cœur battant, derrière la séparation, il y avait son amant. Silencieusement, il ouvrit et se figea sur place à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ianto était couché sur le lit, toujours attaché et la créature se mouvait sur son corps, sa peau scintillant sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il entendait ses gémissements et son cri résonna lorsqu'elle eut son orgasme. Il vit le Gallois atteindre l'extase, lui aussi, se déversant avec un râle de jouissance.

– Non ! cria le Capitaine.

Sous la surprise, la femme leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'immortel. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et elle caressa doucement la peau de Ianto qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers le leader de Torchwood. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à sa nudité, seul comptait son amant, allongé et ligoté sur ce lit. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever avec rapidité.

– Il est à moi, fit-elle en s'approchant.

– Je ne le pense pas, répondit Jack.

– Il ne peut plus se passer de moi.

– Je vais me charger de lui faire oublier ce cauchemar.

– Qui vous dit que cela en est un pour lui, il prend du plaisir autant que moi ! Il en redemande maintenant.

– C'est votre drogue qui l'y oblige, lorsqu'elle aura quitté son organisme, il le saura.

– C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, il ne pourra plus jamais s'en passer, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela et je vais l'emmener avec moi lorsque je retournerai dans mon monde. C'est le meilleur mâle que je n'ai jamais eu, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais.

– Donc, toutes ces agressions, c'était vous ?

– Oui, il me fallait tester mon produit, le perfectionner et trouver le bon spécimen.

– N'avez-vous donc pas d'hommes dignes de ce nom dans votre monde ?

– Malheureusement non, ils sont tous dégénérés, ils ressemblent plus à des vieillards qu'à ce jeune homme agréable à regarder. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir avec lui et sans doute que j'utiliserai une porteuse pour lui donner une descendance. Des enfants de lui devraient faire des envieux chez nous, ils pourraient me rapporter beaucoup. Les mâles évidemment, précisa-t-elle, je me débarrasserai des femelles.

Jack eut un coup au cœur en comprenant qu'elle voulait transformer son amant en un simple étalon de qualité.

– Une porteuse ?

– Évidemment, il n'est pas question que j'ai des enfants moi-même, je n'ai pas envie que mon corps devienne difforme, fit-elle en passant sensuellement ses mains le long de ses hanches nues.

Jack sentait la colère monter, mais il se maîtrisa, il devait sortir Ianto des griffes de cette créature abjecte.

– Vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! gronda le Capitaine. Je vous en empêcherai, je peux vous l'assurer !

– Ah ! Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? fit-elle en reculant jusqu'au lit pour caresser le corps du Gallois.

Ianto tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son amant. Un bref éclair de lucidité traversa ses pupilles et une larme roula sur sa joue en le voyant. Il tira sur ses liens pour tenter de se libérer.

– Aide-moi, supplia-t-il.

Le Capitaine glissa sa main dans sa poche et saisit l'artéfact qu'il tendit devant lui en baissant les paupières.

– Ianto, fit-il assez fort pour que le jeune homme l'entende bien. Ferme les yeux et pense à moi !

Obéissant, le Gallois s'exécuta et forma l'image du Capitaine. La femme les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un faisceau lumineux sortir de l'objet.

– Je vous ai dit que vous ne l'emmèneriez pas, gronda Jack. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

À ce moment, le rayon frappa la poitrine de l'extraterrestre qui s'illumina sous l'impact. Après quelques instants, son corps explosa en un millier de petites étincelles. L'écho de son cri résonna encore pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir, laissant retomber le silence dans la pièce. Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux, remit l'artéfact dans sa poche et s'approcha du Gallois.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, son regard parcourant le corps nu et détacha ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il ôta son manteau et le posa sur les épaules du jeune homme après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir.

– Ian, murmura-t-il, pardon d'avoir autant tardé.

– Jack ! fit Tosh à l'oreillette, réponds-moi !

– Oui.

– Deux points sont encore là. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

– Nous rentrons, fit-il simplement en prenant dans ses bras le Gallois qui venait de perdre connaissance. Owen, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

– Ok, je t'attends, fit le médecin en regardant la jeune femme. Comment va-t-il ?

– Il est évanoui, mais il ne semble pas blessé.

– D'accord, fais vite.

Lorsque Jack arriva près du véhicule, il ouvrit la portière et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le siège puis boucla sa ceinture et rabattit le manteau sur ses jambes nues. Après un instant, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et ferma pour faire le tour et s'installa au volant. Pendant une minute, il regarda son compagnon puis démarra et rentra à la base.

L'alarme de l'entrée du Hub se déclencha et la lourde porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Capitaine qui portait le Gallois dans ses bras. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la baie médicale où attendait le médecin. Sans un mot, il posa le jeune homme et s'écarta pendant que Owen commençait à l'examiner. Il ouvrit le manteau et constata qu'il était nu. Le voyant prendre un drap, Tosh comprit et s'éloigna pour le laisser officier. Jack l'aida à retirer le vêtement et le posa pour recoucher son amant.

Le médecin le couvrit et prit ses constantes puis les nota avant de regarder son bras de plus près, constatant les nombreuses traces de piqûres.

– J'en compte au moins onze, Jack, mais il y en a sans doute plus. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire.

– Je ne sais pas non plus, fit-il de la douleur dans la voix. Mais je ne le laisserai pas comme ça. Je trouverai une solution.

– Il a dit que le besoin serait permanent, insista Owen.

– Je trouverai, répéta le Capitaine en caressant le visage du Gallois.

– Bien, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je crois que nous allons rentrer, nous avons besoin de repos. Méfie-toi, je ne sais pas quelle réaction il pourrait avoir à son réveil !

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais gérer.

– D'accord, alors on te laisse, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire. Tosh posa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, puis se tourna vers son leader, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– À demain, fit-elle doucement en partant vers le sas.

Owen passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils quittèrent la base.

Jack n'avait pas bougé, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à une solution efficace pour aider Ianto. Il s'assit près de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Épuisé nerveusement, il posa sa tête sur le matelas, tenant la main de son amant et finit par s'endormir.

Il fut brutalement réveillé en sentant le Gallois s'agiter. En levant les yeux, il constata qu'il était en sueur, les yeux hagards et qu'il ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

– Ianto, tout va bien, tu es à la base, fit-il doucement.

Il tentait de parler posément, mais le jeune homme ne se calmait pas, agrippant la chemise du Capitaine pour le tirer à lui.

– Ariana, murmura-t-il. Viens…

L'immortel ressentit une vive douleur quand il entendit les mots prononcés. Le Gallois semblait vouloir contenter la jeune femme qui l'avait soumis à sa volonté.

– Ian, elle n'est plus là. Ian, regarde-moi, souffla-t-il en cherchant à le focaliser sur lui.

– Ariana…

Le drap glissa et Jack put constater que le Gallois était en érection, son corps se tendant vers celui de l'immortel qu'il confondait avec sa tortionnaire. Il délirait et voulait assouvir son désir. Le Capitaine prit rapidement une décision, il fallait l'apaiser et il ne voyait qu'une solution. Il lui fit quitter son lit, lui enfila une blouse d'hôpital et l'entraîna dans le bureau. Il le fit descendre dans la chambre et le rejoignit rapidement. Quand il arriva au pied de l'échelle, le jeune homme était couché sur le dos et tendait les bras vers lui.

– Viens Ariana…

Le leader se dévêtit rapidement et se rapprocha du corps qui l'appelait. Il se colla contre lui et l'embrassa délicatement, écartant le tissu, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Le Gallois gémit, fermant les yeux appréciant les sensations. Jack descendit jusqu'à sa virilité et la prit dans sa bouche, appliquant de savants va-et-vient pour l'amener à la jouissance. Mais avant d'y arriver, Ianto se dégagea, conditionné par le fait de donner du plaisir et non d'en avoir. Le Capitaine comprit immédiatement et tendit la main vers le tube de lubrifiant, s'appliquant à préparer son intimité pour recevoir son amant.

– Ariana, vas-y, souffla le Gallois.

Jack se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches et se laissa glisser sur le membre dressé, sentant les mains de son partenaire agripper ses fesses pour initier le mouvement. Après un bref moment de douleur, il commença à ressentir du plaisir et se laissa emporter, variant les allées et venues sur la hampe de chair qui s'insinuait en lui. L'extase montait, mais Ianto, pensant faire l'amour à une femme, ne s'occupait pas de son membre douloureux et Jack s'employa lui-même à s'amener à la jouissance.

La chambre résonnait de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements et au bout de longues minutes, le Capitaine finit par se déverser dans sa main et sentit le Gallois le remplir de sa semence chaude en poussant un cri de délivrance. Le corps en sueur, ils se caressaient et l'immortel se coucha sur le torse de son amant, picorant sa peau et léchant ses tétons durcis. Puis il libéra le jeune homme et se coucha près de lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que la première fois que Ianto le possèderait, serait ainsi, mais il ne le regrettait pas, il avait aimé sentir son amant en lui, même si cela avait été bien trop court.

Jack rabattit le drap sur leurs corps et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Demain, il serait temps de trouver une solution pour soulager le Gallois.

Au matin, le Capitaine se réveilla et regarda le jeune homme dormir paisiblement. Il se dégagea des draps et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller pour aller attendre le médecin. Lorsque celui-ci arriva en compagnie de Tosh, il vit le visage fatigué de son leader et regarda vers la baie médicale. Il pâlit en voyant le lit vide et se tourna vivement vers l'immortel.

– Ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment, il va bien, fit Jack en voyant son inquiétude.

– Où est-il, tu ne l'as pas enfermé au moins !

– Non, il est dans ma chambre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il s'est réveillé cette nuit et il était très agité. Il n'a pas arrêté de demander à Ariana de…

– Non, Jack, qu'as-tu fait ?

– Rien, je l'ai simplement satisfait.

– Quoi ! Mais…

– Je l'ai laissé faire, dit-il tout bas pour éviter que Tosh entende ses paroles.

Mais celle-ci avait l'ouie finie et se mit à rougir violemment en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Gênée, elle se sauva dans la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes converser.

– Tu veux dire que…

– Oui, le coupa Jack, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le soulager et c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main.

– Ok et maintenant ? s'enquit Owen.

– Il faut aller voir le chimiste. Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça. Je ferai ce qu'il faut chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire, mais son cœur va finir par ne plus le supporter, il est fiévreux et très agité. C'est pire que les drogues terrestres.

– Je pourrais peut-être le mettre dans un coma artificiel, proposa le médecin.

– On verra en dernier recours, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. Je vais voir le prisonnier. Suis-nous sur la vidéo, peut-être me parlera-t-il si je suis seul.

– D'accord.

Le Capitaine descendit dans les voûtes et se planta devant la cellule, fixant l'homme qui baissait la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

– Nous l'avons ramené, fit l'immortel. Et j'ai tué la femme. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver mon ami. Je peux vous permettre de changer de vie en échange d'un coup de main. Vous connaissez la composition de cette drogue, j'aimerais que vous nous aidiez de trouver un antidote.

Meugan finit par le regarder. La créature était morte, mais il avait peur des représailles du Capitaine.

– Je ne peux rien faire, fit-il en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas trop de choix pour s'en sortir.

– Pourquoi ? Nous pouvons vous fournir tout ce dont vous avez besoin et notre médecin est très compétent.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, l'une des composantes ne se trouve pas sur Terre.

– Comment ça ?

– Elle activait un portail et recevait le produit d'une autre créature qui repartait aussitôt.

– D'accord. Avez-vous déjà pris livraison d'un envoi ?

– Oui, le jour où je vous ai tiré dessus.

– C'était vous ? demanda Jack.

– Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai eu tellement peur que je vous ai même raté !

Le Capitaine sourit, il l'avait belle et bien tué, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire. En prenant la balle, il avait protégé le Gallois et s'était réveillé dans ses bras.

– Ok, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est ce produit ?

– C'est le nectar d'une fleur qui pousse sur leur planète d'origine. Elle l'appelle la Belle de Jour. Ariana venait de la périphérie de Pégase, une petite planète qui n'avait même pas de nom.

– Comment cela ?

– Elle n'avait que des coordonnées.

– Très bien, vous les avez ?

– Oui, elle me les avait données pour la livraison, vous comptez vous y rendre ?

– Sans aucun doute si cela peut me permettre de sauver Ianto, fit le Capitaine en quittant le prisonnier.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Arrivé dans la zone informatique, il se rendit auprès de Tosh puis appela Owen pour leur faire part de sa décision. Il leur fallait absolument un spécimen de cette fleur et pour cela, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se rendre sur place.

– Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas, que ferons-nous ? demanda le médecin.

– Si je n'y vais pas, nous n'aurons aucune chance de soigner Ianto. Bon, je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé, fit le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

La jeune femme le suivit des yeux et le vit fermer la porte de son bureau. Elle avait de la peine pour son leader et était angoissée.

Jack descendit l'échelle et observa le Gallois qui dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front, constatant qu'il était fiévreux. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un linge humide et revint pour le passer sur son visage. Ianto soupira doucement et ouvrit les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ariana, souffla-t-il.

Le Capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer et monta fermer la trappe. Il était inutile que Tosh et Owen les entendent s'il prenait au Gallois le désir de vouloir le satisfaire à nouveau.

Il s'assit près de lui et caressa ses cheveux, murmurant des mots doux. Il voulait que son amant reprenne le cours de son sommeil et se mit à la place de l'extraterrestre.

– Cette fois, fit-il doucement, je voudrais que tu dormes, nous aurons le temps plus tard.

– Mais je suis là pour ça, tenta le jeune homme, les yeux brillants de fièvre. C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

– Je sais, mais pour le moment, je veux juste être près de toi, tu comprends ? répondit Jack douloureusement.

Ianto acquiesça puis se tourna et enlaça la taille du Capitaine qui n'osa plus bouger. Il connecta son oreillette et appela le médecin.

– Owen, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je suis descendu voir Ianto, mais il semblerait que le simple fait de le toucher déclenche le désir de satisfaire. J'ai réussi à le faire se rendormir, mais je suis coincé, je voudrais que tu descendes avec un somnifère, il faut le maintenir inconscient pour le moment.

– Je ne pourrai pas le faire souvent, il finira par ne plus le supporter. Je t'ai parlé d'un coma artificiel… commença le médecin.

– Non, pas pour le moment ! Là, je veux juste qu'il dorme. Je t'attends.

– Ok, j'arrive.

Owen prépara la seringue sous le regard inquiet de Tosh. Il la rassura d'un sourire et monta dans le bureau. Il ouvrit la trappe et jeta un coup d'œil puis soupira en voyant que Ianto s'accrochait à son leader. Il descendit rapidement et s'avança pour faire l'injection mais pour cela il fallait déplacer le jeune homme.

Jack comprit et détacha ses bras pour le coucher sur le dos. Aussitôt, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et soupira à nouveau.

– Viens Ariana…

Owen croisa le regard désespéré du Capitaine et attendit patiemment.

– Plus tard, tu te rappelles, pour le moment, je voudrais que tu dormes, fit l'immortel presque dans un murmure.

À nouveau, le jeune homme se laissa faire et se rendormit.

– Vas-y Owen, je veux que l'on puisse le toucher sans qu'il ait cette réaction.

Le médecin opina puis fit la piqûre. Lorsque ce fut fait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son leader dans un geste de soutien muet puis remonta l'échelle. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone principale, une larme roula sur sa joue et cela surprit Tosh qui s'approcha de lui.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il est mal, très mal même. On ne peut même plus le toucher sans qu'il pense qu'il doive…

Sa voix se brisa et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras.

– Jack est malheureux, fit-il en posant sa joue sur l'épaule de son amie. Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

– On va l'aider, répondit Tosh, il est hors de question que Ianto reste dans cet état, c'est inhumain.

– C'est bien là le nœud du problème, celle qui lui a fait ça ne l'était pas ! lança Owen.

Quinze minutes plus tard, lorsque Jack descendit les marches, le médecin était retourné à son laboratoire et analysait le prélèvement qu'il avait fait à Ianto quand le Capitaine l'avait ramené à la base.

L'immortel s'arrêta près de Tosh qui leva les yeux vers lui sans rien dire.

– Je vais aller lui demander les coordonnées, ensuite, il faudra que tu prépares ton programme pour l'activation d'un vortex.

– Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec lui ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Ianto n'est pas responsable…

– Je ne parlais pas de lui, mais de l'autre, fit-elle en montrant le couloir des cellules.

– Je veux obtenir son aide, il sera temps de le punir après. Ne t'en fais pas, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de lui.

– D'accord, maintenant, je comprends.

– Pourquoi, tu pensais que je ne ferais rien ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur son écran. Elle avait lu de la douleur dans le regard de son Capitaine et en souffrait.

– Bon, je te laisse, fit-il, je vais voir Owen.

Toujours silencieuse, elle le regarda se rendre à la baie médicale puis leva les yeux vers la passerelle et soupira doucement.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, Jack. J'ai bien quelques éléments, mais sans cette substance inconnue, je ne pourrai pas faire de test.

– Comme je l'ai dit à Tosh, je vais aller demander les coordonnées à notre prisonnier et j'irai sur place. Je te ramènerai ce qu'il faut. Crois-tu que tu pourras l'aider ?

– Je vais essayer Jack, je ferai tout mon possible. Mais si nous n'y arrivons pas, que vas-tu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverai.

– Et si tu appelais ton Docteur, avec toutes les choses qu'il a vues, il pourrait peut-être t'aider ?

– Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, j'ai confiance en toi.

– Très bien. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je te tiens au courant. Je descendrai voir Ianto tout à l'heure, mais je ne le toucherai pas, fit-il rapidement en voyant Jack ouvrir la bouche. J'attendrai que tu viennes avec moi.

– Bien, je descends dans les cellules. À plus tard.

Le Capitaine se rendit dans les voûtes et prit un siège pour s'installer face au prisonnier.

– Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? fit l'immortel.

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Vous n'avez aucune chance. Je peux vous donner les coordonnées, mais lorsque vous arriverez là-bas, vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher.

– Je sais me faire invisible, ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

L'homme baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir à la décision à prendre.

– Je pourrai changer de vie, c'est bien cela ?

– Oui, personne ne vous trouvera, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

– Je récupèrerai mon argent ?

Le regard de l'immortel s'assombrit un court instant, mais il se reprit.

– Il est à vous !

– Ok, vous m'avez dit que votre médecin était compétent.

– C'est le meilleur !

– Très bien, mais je veux travailler avec lui.

– Pas de problème, répondit le Capitaine. Alors, ces coordonnées !

Le chimiste se décida enfin et lui communiqua les chiffres puis fixa son vis-à-vis, étonné de voir qu'il ne notait rien.

– J'ai une excellente mémoire, fit Jack devant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Derrière l'objectif de la caméra, Tosh suivait la conversation et avait noté les informations puis elle lança le programme de recherche.

– Une dernière chose, dit le Capitaine en se levant. À quoi ressemble cette fleur ?

– Elle est identique à celle que l'on a sur Terre, mais elle a en plus de longs filaments vivants.

– Vivants ? Comment ça ?

– Elle semble vivre comme n'importe quel animal, je dirai que ça s'apparenterait à un hybride issu d'une fleur et d'un insecte. De plus, elle est dangereuse tant qu'elle est en terre.

– Dans quel sens ?

– Elle pique et son poison est mortel. Vous voulez toujours aller en chercher une ?

– Oui, ma priorité est de sauver mon ami.

– Je vous l'ai dit, même avec la plante, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire quelque chose.

– Et que va-t-il se passer si nous ne pouvons pas le soigner ?

– Les précédents cobayes n'ont pas survécu à un sevrage de quatre jours. Ils ont commencé par délirer, mais ils étaient toujours actifs, faisant ce pourquoi ils étaient conditionnés. Au bout de ce délai, ils sont tombés dans le coma et ont tous fini par mourir en deux à trois jours.

Le Capitaine blêmit, il devait se mettre rapidement à la recherche de la fleur et la ramener au plus vite. Il remonta voir Owen et lui fit un bref topo. Celui-ci avait suivi la conversation sur l'écran de surveillance et comprenait l'urgence de la situation, ils avaient déjà perdu une journée et le temps filait très vite.

Tosh appela son leader et lui transmit ses notes. Jack décida de partir sur-le-champ, mais avant, il voulait aller voir son amant et s'assurer que tout irait bien.

– Owen, viens avec moi, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Ils se rendirent auprès du Gallois qui était toujours inconscient. Le médecin prit ses constantes sous le regard inquiet de son leader, mais Ianto ne réagissait pas.

– Bien, je ne sais pas si cela aura une incidence sur le délai que nous avons, mais je veux que tu le mettes dans le coma et que tu le surveilles. Je vais partir immédiatement, Tosh m'a donné toutes les informations. Je vais faire au plus vite, mais si je ne suis pas revenu dans deux jours, je te demande de ne pas le laisser souffrir.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je…

– Non Owen, ce n'est pas ça, le coupa-t-il pour l'empêcher de prononcer le mot de trop. Je veux que tu appliques le protocole que nous avions utilisé pour Thomas. Peut-être que nous aurons un peu plus de temps !

– Très bien ! Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour le coma.

Il monta l'échelle et se rendit dans son laboratoire. Tosh vint près de lui et il lui expliqua la demande du Capitaine. Elle semblait inquiète, elle aussi connaissait le délai. Quand Owen retourna auprès de Ianto, la jeune femme reprit place à son poste, tentant vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance que devait ressentir son leader devant son impuissance.

Lorsque les deux hommes descendirent l'escalier, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard douloureux de l'immortel. Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il n'en était pas besoin. Quand ils se séparèrent, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta le bâtiment pour se rendre sur les docks. L'activation ne devait pas se faire dans le Hub pour éviter des entrées impromptues. Il y avait assez d'arrivées dans la ville pour au moins protéger l'institut.

Quand il fut sur place, il brancha son oreillette et Tosh lui répondit.

– J'active maintenant, assure-toi que rien ne passe dans l'autre sens.

– Ok, nous allons veiller sur lui, ne t'en fais pas.

– Merci, fit-il simplement en entrant les coordonnées sur son bracelet.

En quelques instants, un portail se matérialisa et le Capitaine s'avança pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Après son passage, l'activation s'arrêta, laissant le silence reprendre possession des lieux. À la base, Tosh poussa un petit gémissement, son leader venait de quitter la Terre.

Quand Jack sortit du portail, l'obscurité régnait. Le vortex se referma, laissant le silence se réinstaller. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut des bâtiments de verre. Il se dirigea dans cette direction et croisa des êtres de même apparence qu'Ariana, cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait surpris de le voir. Il continua son chemin puis entra dans une rue un peu plus sombre que le reste des artères qu'il venait de parcourir.

Il se plaqua brusquement au mur en entendant des cris provenant d'un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, il se pencha légèrement pour regarder dans la direction du bruit et vit des hommes en uniforme marcher vers lui en soutenant un corps inerte. Quand ils passèrent près de lui, il put voir que l'homme inconscient était un humanoïde contrairement aux deux autres qui ressemblaient aux êtres qu'il venait de voir.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras et tourna la tête. L'individu, près de lui, le détaillait sans rien dire. Il se mit face à lui, vaguement inquiet.

– Qui es-tu étranger ? demanda l'homme.

– Comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas d'ici ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– C'est évident sinon tu ne serais pas dans les rues à cette heure ?

– Ah ! Et pourquoi y êtes-vous ?

– Je cherche les fugitifs.

– Comme celui-là ? indiqua l'immortel en pointant son doigts vers les trois hommes qui remontaient la rue.

– Oui, je suis payé pour cela et toi, tu vas me rapporter un joli magot !

Une sueur froide coula dans le dos de Jack et sa réaction fut immédiate, il balança son poing dans le visage du chasseur. Celui-ci heurta violemment le mur et glissa doucement, laissant une traînée rouge sur la surface. Le Capitaine s'approcha et se rendit compte que le choc l'avait tué. Rapidement, il le déplaça et le cacha derrière des caisses, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se fasse repérer. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux le doute qu'avait eu Meugan quant à la réussite de son entreprise.

Prudemment, il se faufila dans les ruelles et parvint aux abords extérieurs de la ville. Il marcha une bonne partie de la nuit. Sur une affiche, il avait vu qu'il existait une serre où étaient cultivées les Belle de jour et il avait bien l'intention d'en ramener quelques spécimens.

En arrivant près d'un hameau derrière lequel on pouvait voir des tunnels de culture, il vit plusieurs policiers malmener un groupe de personnes qui semblaient terrorisées. S'il s'agissait des serres qu'il recherchait, il valait mieux aider les humains qui vivaient là. Il s'approcha, se dissimulant à la vue des individus et évalua ses chances de pouvoir intervenir. Il sortit son arme et se redressa après avoir fait le point. Quatre hommes, c'était faisable, il suffisait de ne pas se faire repérer avant d'arriver près d'eux.

Lentement, il passa de cache en cache jusqu'à être proche de l'un d'eux. D'un coup bien appliqué, il l'assomma, mais lorsque le corps tomba sur le sol, les autres se retournèrent, pointant leurs armes. Une fois de plus, il ne réfléchit pas, agissant dans l'urgence et tira par trois fois avant de s'effondrer, lui-même touché par un projectile. Les personnes présentes se sauvèrent pour se mettre à l'abri et Jack sentit la vie le quitter, une fois de plus.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Quand le bruit des coups de feu se fut tu, une petite fille sortit de l'une des maisons, vainement appelée par une femme. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit auprès du Capitaine et caressa sa joue. Un homme vint la rejoindre et examina l'immortel puis le prit sous les bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'une des habitations. La fillette les suivait et referma la porte avant de s'approcher du corps déposé sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla et murmura une prière puis sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Jack bouger et reprendre une inspiration douloureuse qui lui arracha un cri. Effrayée, elle courut se cacher derrière son père qui s'était emparé d'un fusil.

Le Capitaine se redressa et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de l'enfant et il leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, fit-il doucement. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

La petite fille finit par s'approcher et le regarda dans les yeux puis caressa sa joue à nouveau. L'immortel lui fit un sourire mais ne bougea pas.

– Vous êtes un fugitif ? demanda le père.

– Non, je ne suis qu'un voyageur en quête d'une fleur pour sauver un ami.

– Quelle fleur ? fit la fillette.

– Une Belle de jour. J'en ai besoin pour faire un médicament.

– Nous en cultivons, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– Tais-toi Kara, c'est un étranger. Il ne doit pas savoir.

– Mais papa, il nous a aidés. Tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe quand les policiers viennent chez nous.

Jack suivait l'échange sans rien dire.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, si les dirigeants apprennent que nous avons hébergé un étranger, ils vont nous le faire payer très cher.

– Alors on ne va pas l'aider !

La fillette semblait hors d'elle. Elle se mit face à son père et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, relevant la tête pour regarder l'adulte.

– Et bien moi, je vais le faire. S'il avait été là quand Vera a été emmenée, il l'aurait défendue. Tu sais bien qu'ils recherchent toujours des porteuses.

– Tu as bien dit des porteuses ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, les dirigeants s'en servent pour avoir des enfants.

– Mon ami a été enlevé par une femme qui venait de votre planète et elle voulait aussi utiliser une porteuse pour qu'il lui donne des enfants.

– Il devait être beau alors, parce qu'il est rare qu'ils utilisent des étrangers.

– Oui, il l'est, souffla-t-il des larmes montant à ses yeux.

– Tu es avec lui, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire, surpris par cette question venant d'une fillette d'environ dix ans.

– Tu connais le nom de la femme, fit-elle.

– C'était Ariana.

– Pourquoi c'était ? demanda le père.

– Je l'ai tuée, répondit-il simplement.

Le couple eut un mouvement de recul et Kara se tourna vers eux avant de reporter son attention sur le Capitaine.

– C'était la fille de l'un des dirigeants, expliqua-t-elle. Il la laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il y a quelque temps, elle était partie pour trouver un mâle qui lui conviendrait. Donc, puisque tu es ici, c'est qu'elle l'avait bel et bien trouvé. Nous avons eu plusieurs informations disant qu'elle avait disparu, mais nous ne savons pas tout.

– Vous allez apporter le malheur dans notre famille, dit enfin la mère en le pointant du doigt. Sortez de ma maison.

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais l'enfant vint le rejoindre et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

– Je t'accompagne, fit-elle en le regardant.

– Kara… commença sa mère.

– Non, j'ai dit que je l'aiderai, s'il n'avait pas été là tout à l'heure, l'une de nous aurait été emmenée. Tu veux que ça recommence comme avec Vera ?

La femme secoua la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et son mari la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son arme et suivit le Capitaine et Kara qui se dirigeaient vers les serres.

– Je peux te poser une question ? fit-elle en levant les yeux.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Tu étais mort tout à l'heure !

– Oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire, c'est un secret.

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et tourna la tête pour voir ses parents les rejoindre. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la question, étant trop loin lorsqu'elle l'avait posée.

Quand ils atteignirent le bâtiment, elle poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il la suivit et regarda autour de lui. Des milliers de plantes étaient soigneusement alignées et il s'avança mais la fillette le retint.

– Fais attention, elles sont dangereuses. Si elles te piquent, tu pourrais mourir !

– Merci, tu es gentille.

– Pour qu'elles soient inoffensives, il faut les sortir de la terre. Tu en as besoin de combien ?

– Je ne sais pas. À ton avis, tu en prendrais combien ?

– Plusieurs, on ne sait jamais ! fit-elle en s'approchant.

Il la regarda prendre le pied de la tige et tirer pour le sortir du pot puis elle fit tomber la terre des racines et la plante baissa pavillon. Elle lui mit dans la main et fit de même avec quatre autres plants. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle prit une grande feuille de papier dans laquelle elle emballa les végétaux et donna le tout au Capitaine qui la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue, la faisant rougir.

– Tu vas partir maintenant ?

– Oui, il faut que j'aille aider mon ami. Je te remercie, c'est très gentil ce que tu viens de faire. Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis au moins ?

– On a toujours des ennuis avec les dirigeants, ils se considèrent comme des dieux et nous, nous n'avons rien. Ils envoient les policiers lorsqu'ils ont besoin de porteuses ou de mâles et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

– Je vous remercie, fit le Capitaine en se tournant vers les parents. Je vais partir pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Vous êtes de bonnes personnes, même si vous n'osez pas aider par peur des représailles et je vous comprends, vous avez des responsabilités. Votre fille est sensationnelle, protégez-la, elle le mérite.

Le couple opina sans rien dire et le père ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir. La mère et la fille suivirent et il referma derrière lui.

– Je peux t'accompagner pour te dire au revoir ? demanda Kara.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais je pars au travers d'un portail.

– Je sais, mais tu auras besoin de moi pour atteindre la zone.

– Pour quelle raison ? Je ne peux pas l'activer d'ici ?

– Non, il faut aller là où tu es arrivé, il n'y a qu'à cet endroit que les ouvertures sont possibles.

– Tu en sais des choses, comment l'as-tu appris ? demanda l'immortel.

– C'est ce que l'on nous dit quand nous allons en ville pour la première fois. Il est interdit d'approcher la zone sinon les policiers nous emmènent.

Jack réfléchit rapidement et comprit alors pourquoi les deux hommes avaient arrêté le fugitif, il devait vouloir passer le portail mais s'était fait attraper.

– D'accord, tu peux m'accompagner, mais seulement si tes parents t'en donnent la permission.

– Maman, je peux, dis, je peux, fit-elle en sautillant devant sa mère.

Celle-ci regarda son mari puis lui sourit.

– Si tu veux, mais nous allons avec toi.

– Super ! lança l'enfant en prenant la main de l'immortel. Allez, on y va. Il faut arriver avant la nuit.

– Pourquoi ?

– À cause des nettoyeurs, personne ne doit être dehors sinon on nous attrape et on nous met en prison.

– Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez beaucoup de liberté ! fit Jack en regardant les parents qui les rejoignaient.

– Nous nous contentons de ce que nous avons, nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit le père. Allons-y, Kara a raison, il faut faire vite.

Ils prirent la route et arrivèrent à l'orée de la ville une bonne heure plus tard. La fillette s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait, visiblement, elle ne quittait pas souvent sa ferme.

Prudemment, ils parcourent les ruelles que le Capitaine avait déjà emprunté plus tôt et ils finirent par arriver dans la zone d'activation. Avant d'ouvrir le portail, l'immortel s'assura de la sécurité des lieux et appuya sur les boutons de son bracelet puis se tourna vers les parents pour les remercier. Ensuite, il se baissa et prit la fillette dans ses bras.

– Continue à aider les autres et sois prudente.

– J'espère que tu pourras sauver ton ami, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se redressa et allait passer le portail lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu. Il se tourna vivement et sentit l'enfant s'accrocher à ses jambes en pleurant. Il la protégea de son mieux et se baissa. Il entendit les parents crier puis le silence. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit leurs corps allongés sur le sol, ils venaient d'être tués par les policiers qui pointaient maintenant leurs armes sur le Capitaine.

Il se releva, cachant toujours l'enfant derrière lui et recula doucement vers le vortex puis bascula au moment où de nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre. Lorsqu'ils furent passés, le portail se referma, interdisant aux policiers la possibilité de les suivre.

À la base, Owen surveillait Ianto, allant auprès de lui de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et ne tombait pas dans un coma profond. En revenant dans la zone, il interrogeait Tosh qui secouait la tête. Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle du Capitaine, mais il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures. Il fallait être patient, sa recherche prendrait un peu de temps.

Le soir, ils se firent livrer des pizzas et restèrent au Hub. Aucun d'eux ne voulait laisser le Gallois tout seul et ils déplièrent le canapé pour passer la nuit, ce serait bien plus confortable que de rester assis.

Après une dernière visite à son patient, Owen alla nourrir les pensionnaires et le prisonnier puis retourna dans la zone principale, accueilli par Tosh qui lui tendit une tasse de café.

– Il n'est pas aussi bon que le sien, mais il se laisse boire, fit-elle en essayant de sourire.

– Merci, fit le médecin en passant sa main sur sa joue. Jack va réussir, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver comment sauver Ianto.

Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme commence à bailler.

– Tu devrais t'allonger et dormir un peu, fit Owen, je vais aller voir si j'ai un résultat et je reviens.

– D'accord, tu aurais une blouse pour moi, je n'aime pas dormir habillée.

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais t'en chercher une.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et lui tendit le vêtement. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se changer et se glissa dans les draps. Il la rejoignit après avoir retiré son jean et enfilé un pantalon ample. Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre, comme intimidé par la proximité des deux corps à moitié dénudés puis la jeune femme ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au médecin qui s'assoupit à son tour.

Au matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la tête posée sur le torse de Owen et celui-ci avait le bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était bien et n'osait pas bouger mais quand elle sentit les doigts caresser doucement sa peau, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du médecin qui la fixait sans parler. De son autre main, il lui toucha la joue et lui souleva le menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser et entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue qui vint goûter la sienne.

Les deux corps s'enflammèrent, ils se laissèrent aller à leur désir profond et firent l'amour tendrement, chacun s'employant à contenter l'autre dans une envie trop longtemps étouffée. Leur orgasme les laissa essoufflés mais satisfaits et ils se recouchèrent, reprenant doucement le contrôle de leurs sensations.

– Tosh, murmura le médecin, je t'aime.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais se souleva pour le regarder et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire. Puis elle s'échappa de ses bras et récupéra la blouse tombée à terre. Elle se leva et partit vers la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de café et revint près du canapé. Owen la remercia en prenant sa boisson, mais ne but pas, se contentant de la fixer. Il venait de lui avouer son amour, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

– Tosh… commença-t-il.

– Oui !

– Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

– Oui !

– Tu me crois au moins ?

– Oui !

– Tu ne ressens rien pour moi, c'est ça ? fit-il angoissé.

Elle le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait lui répondre puis s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

– Je t'aime aussi Owen, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime !

– Pourquoi m'as-tu rien dit avant ? s'enquit-il.

– Tu ne faisais pas attention à moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu partageais mes sentiments.

– Cela fait longtemps que je veux te le dire, mais je n'osais pas.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder puis une alarme bipa sur l'ordinateur de la baie médicale et Owen se précipita vers l'écran.

– Merde, c'est pas vrai, fit-il en enfilant son pantalon.

Il prit sa sacoche et monta l'escalier rapidement. Tosh le suivit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux images. Ianto était réveillé et s'agitait dans la chambre du Capitaine.

Le médecin descendit l'échelle et la jeune femme le rejoignit. Elle eut un choc en voyant le Gallois se débattre dans les draps.

– Je ne comprends pas, je l'avais mis dans le coma, comment a-t-il pu se réveiller ?

– Ariana, souffla-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Tosh qui s'était approchée.

Paniquée, elle essaya de se dégager, mais elle avait moins de force que son collègue qui la tirait à lui.

Owen posa la mallette et prépara rapidement une seringue pour le faire sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il fit l'injection, le drap glissa, révélant l'érection bien présente du jeune homme. Tosh rougit et détourna la tête. Le produit agit rapidement et Ianto relâcha la jeune femme qui s'écarta. Le médecin le recouvrit et prit ses constantes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Si le Gallois se réveillait à nouveau sans que le Capitaine soit de retour, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'appliquer les consignes de son leader et cela lui serra le cœur.

Owen resta quelques instants auprès de son patient puis monta l'échelle pour rejoindre Tosh qui s'était sauvée.

– Que va-t-on faire ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, mais Jack m'a donné des ordres précis pour le cas où il ne serait pas revenu sous deux jours. S'il n'est pas de retour ce soir, il faudra descendre Ianto dans la crypte.

– Quoi ?

– Il veut que j'applique le protocole que nous avions utilisé pour Thomas.

La jeune femme le regardait, ayant du mal à assimiler les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le Capitaine voulait congeler le Gallois. C'était impensable.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Il veut lui éviter de souffrir en attendant que l'on trouve une solution. Il n'a pas décidé ça de gaieté de cœur, tu sais !

– Oui, finit-elle par laisser tomber. Il tient beaucoup trop à lui pour le laisser dans cet état.

Elle le regarda et il s'approcha en voyant que ses larmes commençaient à couler.

– Calme-toi, nous finirons bien par trouver. Jack va bientôt revenir, j'en suis sûr.

– Oui, mais peut-être qu'il sera trop tard, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'alarme se déclenche, les faisant sursauter. Tosh se précipita à son poste et constata une activation dans l'entrepôt où son leader s'était rendu. Elle nota le passage de deux signaux mais en perdit un aussitôt. Elle interrogea Owen du regard et vit que celui-ci réfléchissait intensément.

– Que faisons-nous, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Ianto tout seul ?

– Tu vas rester ici. Normalement, il ne devrait pas se réveiller, mais s'il le fait, ne va pas le voir. Contente-toi de le surveiller sur l'écran. Je vais aller bloquer la trappe pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas l'idée de sortir de la chambre. Je vais sur place et je reviens au plus vite, en cas de problème, tu me contactes, ok ?

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Le médecin monta rapidement l'escalier et déplaça le bureau pour que l'un des pieds soit sur le panneau puis il quitta le bâtiment au volant de sa voiture.

En arrivant sur place, il se gara près du SUV et rentra dans l'entrepôt, arme au poing.

– Tosh, tu le vois toujours ? demanda-t-il après avoir branché son oreillette.

– Oui, il n'a pas bougé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, sois prudent.

– Pas de problème. Continue de le surveiller.

Il progressa lentement puis s'arrêta en voyant une créature agenouillée et une autre allongée. En regardant de plus près, il reconnut le manteau militaire et se mit à courir. Lorsqu'il arriva près du Capitaine, la fillette le dévisagea, continuant de caresser doucement le visage de l'immortel.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda l'enfant.

– Je suis un ami, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Les policiers lui ont tiré dessus après avoir tué mes parents, fit-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue.

– Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

– Non, mais il est mort en m'aidant. J'attends qu'il revienne.

Owen la dévisagea un instant puis détourna le regard en entendant le Capitaine reprendre une profonde inspiration douloureuse.

– Reste calme, Jack, fit le médecin quand il le vit se redresser brusquement.

– Kara, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant la fillette.

– Oui, on est tombé dans la lumière. Je ne sais pas où je suis, fit-elle en serrant sa main.

– Tu es en sécurité, fais-moi confiance, d'accord.

L'enfant acquiesça et se blottit contre lui. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la tempe et se tourna vers Owen qui était toujours près de lui.

– Ça va ? demanda le médecin en l'aidant à se relever.

– Oui, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Meugan disait que je n'avais aucune chance.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est une planète épouvantable. Kara a eu sa sœur enlevée par les dirigeants pour servir de porteuse. Ses parents et elle m'ont aidé à trouver la plante, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés au point d'activation, des policiers nous sont tombés dessus. Nous étions tous les deux près du portail et j'ai réussi à le passer, mais ils m'ont tué une seconde fois.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand je suis arrivé chez Kara, il y avait une rafle et je me suis interposé, mais je me suis fait avoir. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais dans sa maison, fit-il en montrant l'enfant toujours accrochée à sa main.

– Tu crois que nous allons avoir de la visite ?

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Et bien, il ne faut pas être devin pour penser que ces dirigeants ne vont pas laisser le crime impuni.

– De ce côté, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de souci, j'ai pu brouiller le signal lorsque nous sommes passés, ils ne savent pas où nous sommes allés. Bien, je crois que nous devrions aller au Hub, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour Ianto.

– Il était temps que tu rentres…

– Pourquoi, le coupa le Capitaine, il est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Ce matin, Ianto est sorti de son coma. Je ne comprends pas, avec ce que je lui avais donné, il n'aurait pas dû.

– Et maintenant ?

– Je l'ai remis sous somnifère, mais je t'avoue que Tosh a eu très peur lorsqu'il l'a attrapée.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher !

– Elle n'a rien fait, elle était descendue avec moi pour m'aider. Il lui a pris le poignet alors qu'elle ne faisait que le regarder.

– Ok, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

– Il ne nous reste que deux jours avant un éventuel coma, tu es sûr que nous aurons le temps ?

– Je l'espère, fit le Capitaine en s'installant au volant après avoir fait monter Kara sur la banquette arrière.

Elle regardait autour d'elle et sursauta lorsque le SUV démarra. Dans le rétroviseur, Jack vit sa frayeur et la rassura de quelques mots. Quand les deux véhicules arrivèrent à la base, elle descendit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils passèrent le sas et la jeune informaticienne vint au-devant des nouveaux arrivants, un peu surprise en voyant la fillette.

– Jack, je suis soulagée que tu sois là.

– Moi aussi, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Kara ? Elle est notre invitée, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur l'enfant.

– Oui, bien sûr. Tu viens avec moi ! dit-elle en tendant la main.

La fillette se déplaça pour se mettre derrière le Capitaine qui sourit en voyant sa réaction. Il s'accroupit et prit ses mains.

– Tu peux aller avec elle, c'est une amie. Tu me fais toujours confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et rejoignit Tosh qui l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé. Jack la suivit du regard puis se tourna vers Owen.

– Je vais aller voir Ianto. Tiens, ce sont les plantes dont tu auras besoin. Fais de ton mieux.

– D'accord. Il dort, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, mais l'accumulation du somnifère dans son organisme n'est pas bon. Une chose, lorsque je suis parti, j'ai bloqué la trappe pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à Tosh.

– Ok, ce soir, j'aimerais que tu ne fasses rien. Je l'aiderai en cas de besoin.

– Mais…

– Non Owen. Fais ce que je te demande, s'il te plait.

– C'est toi qui décide. Bon, je te laisse, je vais analyser cette plante et voir ce que je peux faire. Il me faudra aussi l'aide de Meugan.

– Pas de problème. Il veut travailler avec toi.

– Tu vas le sortir de cellule ?

– Oui.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'échappe ?

– Non. D'une part, nous garderons sa mallette et d'autre part, je lui mettrai un appareil qui l'empêchera de sortir de la zone informatique.

– Nous avons ça ici ? demanda le médecin.

– Oui, il est dans mon coffre. C'est Suzy qui l'avait analysé. Bien, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Il monta dans son bureau et poussa la table de travail. Il ouvrit la trappe et regarda le jeune homme endormi avant descendre auprès de lui. Il s'assit contre le mur et le contempla de longues minutes, n'osant pas le toucher par crainte de le réveiller. Au bout d'une heure, il retourna voir le médecin. En passant près du canapé, il vit que Kara s'était endormie et que Tosh l'avait recouverte d'un plaid.

En le voyant arriver, Owen s'approcha, des documents en main.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il dort toujours, je ne l'ai pas touché. Tu as quelque chose ?

– Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en faire. J'ai besoin de lui, fit-il en pointant le menton vers le couloir des cellules.

– Ok, je vais aller te le chercher. Assure-toi qu'il n'y a pas d'arme à sa portée. Je peux l'empêcher de sortir, mais pas de vous blesser, il y a toujours un risque même si je peux le neutraliser.

– Comment ?

– L'appareil peut envoyer des décharges électriques, mais ça risque de le sonner pour un moment et le temps nous est compté.

– D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudent.

– Bien, alors j'y vais, fit le Capitaine en montant les marches.

Il se rendit dans les voûtes et Meugan s'approcha de la vitre en le voyant entrer.

– Je vous avais dit que je réussirais. Maintenant, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Êtes-vous toujours d'accord ?

– Oui bien sûr, je ferai n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici, fit-il en montrant la cellule d'un geste de la main.

– Je vous comprends, mais il y a une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Vous porterez ce bracelet.

– Il sert à quoi ?

– À nous protéger.

Le chimiste réfléchit un instant puis opina sans répondre. Jack entra et clipa l'appareil sur son poignet. Une petite lumière clignota puis devint fixe et le Capitaine fit signe au prisonnier de sortir. Il le conduisit auprès de Owen et retourna voir Tosh.

– Tu vas bien, fit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Oui.

– Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop peur !

– Je ne m'y attendais pas. Comment peut-on faire ça à un homme ? Si Owen n'avait pas été là…

– Je sais, c'est pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu descendes le voir. Il vaut mieux éviter de le tenter. Je m'occuperai de lui, Owen analyse la plante et Meugan va l'aider. Je te demande de le surveiller discrètement pendant que je vais voir Ianto. Tu me préviens s'il y a un problème.

– D'accord. Jack, fit-elle, tu peux me dire qui elle est ?

– Oui, c'est elle qui m'a donné les plants. Ses parents ont été tués juste avant notre passage du portail. Elle était près de moi et je l'ai entraînée lorsque les policiers m'ont tiré dessus.

– Tu es mort devant elle ?

– Oui, deux fois, mais ne t'en fait pas, elle ne dira rien. Je vais te laisser, veille sur elle et appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

Il s'éloigna et monta dans son bureau. Il s'installa à sa table et jeta un coup d'œil par la trappe, fixant son amant endormi puis il prit un dossier et se mit au travail.

En fin d'après-midi, Owen l'appela et il descendit le rejoindre. Ils avaient beaucoup avancé sur les analyses, mais les différents mélanges déjà effectués ne donnaient pas les résultats escomptés.

– Vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer. Demain, vous aurez peut-être de nouvelles idées.

– D'accord, fit Owen en rangeant son matériel.

– Vous, vous retournez en cellule, dit le Capitaine en se tournant vers le chimiste. Ce soir, je ne peux pas vous surveiller. Allez, on y va, fit-il en invitant l'homme à passer devant lui. Tosh, attends-moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Pas de problème.

Il accompagna Meugan jusqu'à sa cellule et l'enferma, puis retourna auprès de l'informaticienne qui finissait de ranger ses affaires.

– Tosh, je voudrais que tu emmènes Kara, je ne peux pas quitter le Hub.

– Je ne peux la garder chez moi, fit-elle, je ne peux pas l'héberger.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, je voudrais que tu l'accompagne à l'église Saint Jean-Baptiste sur _Church Street_. J'ai appelé le prêtre, il peut la prendre en charge en attendant que nous lui trouvions une famille. Sa place n'est pas ici et elle n'a plus personne. Pour le moment, je dois me consacrer à Ianto et je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour elle.

– Très bien, tu lui en as parlé ?

– Pas encore, mais elle me fait confiance. Demain, j'irai passer un moment avec elle pendant que vous serez ici. Bon, je vais lui expliquer.

Il s'approcha de la fillette et s'assit près d'elle. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il souhaitait.

– Kara, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

– Oui, c'est quoi ?

– Tu vas accompagner Toshiko et elle va te confier à un ami.

– Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus de moi ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais ta place n'est pas ici. Tu sais, nous avons beaucoup de travail et je dois aider mon ami. Je viendrai te voir tous les jours et nous allons te trouver des parents qui t'aimeront autant que ceux que tu viens de perdre.

La fillette le regardait, les larmes aux yeux mais acquiesça.

– Tu es très importante pour moi, ne l'oublie pas. Je vais m'assurer que tu seras heureuse. Tu vas faire la connaissance d'autres enfants, tu iras à l'école…

– C'est quoi ? le coupa-t-elle.

– Tu ne sais pas ?

– Non, chez moi, je travaillais à la ferme avec papa.

– Et bien, une école, c'est un endroit où tu vas pour apprendre beaucoup de choses comme lire, écrire et compter, par exemple.

– Et ça sert à quoi ?

– À avoir un métier, à lire des livres, à écrire de jolies choses.

– C'est bien alors, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

– Oui, c'est bien. Alors tu vas aller avec Toshiko et demain, je viendrai te voir. Si tu as envie de m'appeler, tu pourras le faire, j'ai prévenu le père Erwen.

– C'est qui ?

– Un prêtre qui va s'occuper de toi, c'est un ami, tu peux lui faire confiance.

– D'accord. Dis, fit-elle au bout d'un instant, je peux le voir ?

– Qui ?

– Ton ami !

– Pour le moment, il se repose, dès qu'il ira mieux, je te le présenterai.

– Tu n'as pas de photo ? Je voudrais voir comment il est.

– Je t'en amènerai une demain, c'est d'accord ?

– D'accord, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de Tosh. Kara glissa sa main dans la sienne en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Au moment de partir, Owen se rapprocha de son leader, il venait d'avoir une idée qui pourrait peut-être leur donner un peu plus de temps sans pour autant être obligé de congeler le Gallois.

– Jack, je peux te parler un instant ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Viens avec moi. Tosh, attends-moi, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et Owen ferma la porte du bureau. Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui et le regarda, attendant qu'il parle.

– Voilà, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Je ne suis pas pour que tu appliques le protocole, il est déjà dépendant et je ne pense pas qu'une injection de plus lui fasse du mal, non, attends et écoute-moi, fit-il en voyant qu'il voulait parler. Je sais que tu veux le soigner, mais nous avons besoin de temps. Je ne dis pas que nous devons lui donner un nombre inconsidéré de doses, mais une par jour ou tous les deux jours pourrait l'aider sans le mettre en état de manque.

– Tu es sûr de toi ?

– Non, mais on ne risque rien à essayer. Je ne peux pas le gaver de somnifères et il semblerait qu'il arrive à combattre les produits pour le coma artificiel.

– Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait quand même être dangereux.

– Pas plus qu'un coma profond, n'oublie pas que j'ignore si le fait de le congeler pourrait le mettre à l'abri de complications. Pour le soulager, on peut toujours faire appel à des professionnelles.

– Non, il n'en est pas question, martela le Capitaine.

– Comme tu veux, mais penses-y, nous pouvons choisir cette option. La drogue est plus facile à reproduire que l'antidote. Bon, je vais te laisser, nous allons accompagner Kara.

– Owen, fit l'immortel en le voyant s'approcher de la porte.

– Oui.

– Je voudrais que tu sois sincère avec Tosh, elle le mérite et elle t'aime.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout. Protège-la, nous avons tous assez souffert, un peu d'amour n'est pas du luxe.

– Ne te fais pas de souci, je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui du mal. À demain.

– Bonne soirée, fit le Capitaine en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Il attendit que l'alarme se soit tue, puis bloqua les entrées en tapant ses codes sur l'ordinateur. Il descendit nourrir les pensionnaires et le prisonnier puis mit les appareils en veille avant de se faire un café et d'aller rejoindre le Gallois. Appuyé contre le mur, il le caressait du regard. Il avait envie de se coucher près de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas déclencher de réaction.

Finalement, il s'assit près du lit et posa sa tête sur le matelas, prenant garde à ne pas toucher son amant et il s'endormit au milieu de la nuit. Il fut brutalement réveillé par le Gallois qui s'agitait dans le lit et il se leva pour s'asseoir près de lui, tentant de le calmer par des paroles rassurantes. Il lui toucha le front et constata qu'il était en sueur. Il l'épongea avec une serviette mais au moment où il allait se lever pour aller mouiller le linge, Ianto l'attrapa par le poignet et le fixa.

– Jack, soupira-t-il.

– Oui, Ian, je suis là.

– Aide-moi.

– Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Owen y travaille, tu dois tenir.

Il vit le jeune homme fermer les yeux pendant un instant puis il les rouvrit en souriant.

– Ariana, fit-il, viens, j'ai assez dormi.

Jack était désespéré, après un très bref moment de lucidité, Ianto venait à nouveau de partir dans son délire et le tirait à lui. Le Capitaine mit un genou sur le lit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il lui murmura de se rendormir, mais le Gallois ne voulait plus obéir et s'évertuait à le rapprocher de son corps fiévreux.

– Viens, j'ai envie, fit-il dans un souffle.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'immortel et il finit par caresser le corps de son amant. Puis il se redressa et fixa le jeune homme. Il avait réussi à l'inciter à dormir, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui suggérer de prendre du plaisir !

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe, le faisant soupirer.

– Je voudrais quelque chose de différent cette fois, susurra-t-il.

– Oui, soupira le Gallois.

– Je voudrais que nous fassions vraiment l'amour pour que tu prennes autant de plaisir que moi, que tu acceptes ce que je vais te faire.

– Je n'en ai pas le droit.

– C'est moi qui édicte les règles, tu le sais et j'ai envie que l'on s'aime vraiment.

– Si tu veux.

Jack sourit, il allait pouvoir le laisser faire ce pourquoi il était conditionné tout en lui donnant du plaisir. Il écarta le drap et commença à caresser son corps. Le Gallois se tendit sous les doigts baladeurs et gémit doucement. Puis rapidement, l'immortel se dévêtit et se coucha près de lui, butinant son cou, remontant sur sa mâchoire pour aller prendre ses lèvres en un long baiser sensuel après que sa langue eut obtenu le passage.

Il sentit les mains du jeune homme lui caresser le dos et se coucha un instant sur lui, faisant frotter leurs virilités. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle puis peu à peu, le Capitaine picora son cou, puis son torse, agaça les tétons sous les gémissements de son amant, descendit vers son bas-ventre promenant ses doigts sur la peau sensibilisée. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sexe dressé, il le caressa du bout du doigt et obtint un râle de plaisir. Il donna des petits coups de langue puis le prit dans sa bouche, commençant un lent va-et-vient. Le désir montait dans le corps du Gallois, les gestes experts du Capitaine le tirait vers l'extase et il gémit plus fort puis brusquement, il se tendit et tenta de s'écarter.

Jack releva la tête et s'approcha pour reprendre ses lèvres.

– N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, je voudrais que tu prennes du plaisir toi aussi.

– D'accord, fit-il en se relâchant.

Le Capitaine prit le sexe dans sa main et le caressa avant de l'engloutir à nouveau. Le mouvement de va-et-vient se fit plus rapide. Il glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune homme qui écarta les jambes à la demande du geste. Délicatement, il caressa l'anneau de chair puis inséra un doigt dans l'antre chaud, faisant se cambrer le Gallois.

Il était très proche de la jouissance et Jack accéléra ses mouvements. Dans un cri, Ianto se déversa dans sa bouche, crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'immortel le suça encore un peu, recueillant la semence ainsi offerte, puis relâcha le membre pour aller prendre les lèvres.

– Maintenant, murmura le Capitaine, tu vas pouvoir me satisfaire, mais ensuite, je veux que tu me laisse à nouveau de donner du plaisir.

– Si tu veux, c'est toi qui décide, soupira-t-il les yeux brillants.

L'immortel prit le tube de lubrifiant et le posa près de lui. Puis il embrassa son amant et attrapa sa main pour l'amener à son intimité.

– Prépare-moi, soupira-t-il en se mettant sur ses hanches.

Ianto obéit et caressa l'entrée proposée. Délicatement, il glissa un doigt tout en continuant de répondre au baiser du Capitaine qui s'était courbé pour prendre ses lèvres. Lorsque le troisième pénétra, il se redressa en gémissant et saisit le lubrifiant pour en enduire le sexe de son partenaire. Celui-ci se tendit mais se laissa faire. Jack lui fit retirer ses doigts pour les remplacer par le membre et s'y empala doucement. Une légère douleur se fit ressentir puis bientôt, le plaisir prit sa place et l'immortel commença à aller et venir, se penchant à nouveau pour prendre les lèvres de son compagnon.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, le plaisir montait très vite. Le leader se redressa et caressa le torse de son amant qui gémissait, allant et venant dans le corps qu'il serrait de ses doigts crispés. Puis Jack prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son sexe, l'incitant à le masturber. Il le guida dans le mouvement, accélérant progressivement en sentant la jouissance prendre possession de ses reins et finit par se déverser sous la poigne en criant le prénom du Gallois. À ce moment, Ianto se laissa aussi submerger par l'extase et se libéra dans ce corps qui l'enserrait avec un râle profond.

Jack se retira doucement et se coucha près de lui, puis l'essuya avec la serviette. Tendrement, il l'embrassa et reprit ses caresses après quelques longues minutes.

– J'ai envie de toi maintenant, fit-il dans un murmure. Tu veux bien ? Tu me laisses te faire l'amour ?

– C'est toi qui décide, c'est toi qui édicte les règles, se soumit le Gallois.

Le cœur un peu serré par ces paroles, le Capitaine reprit sa promenade de baisers puis descendit jusqu'au bas-ventre, picorant la peau sensible de l'aine. Il le fit se mettre à genoux et se plaça derrière lui, faisant frotter, contre ses fesses, sa virilité à nouveau réveillée. Ianto se laissa faire et se cambra pour garder le contact. Jack se pencha sur lui et lui mordilla le cou doucement tout en glissant un doigt dans son intimité. Le Gallois se raidit, mais ne tenta pas de se soustraire à l'intrusion.

– Laisse-moi faire, murmura l'immortel. Tu vas aimer, c'est promis.

Ianto ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer puis gémit lorsque deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier, commençant doucement à préparer la pénétration. Jack s'écarta puis sa langue vint rejoindre ses doigts, léchant doucement la peau sensible. Il écouta son compagnon soupirer d'aise et sourit en prenant le lubrifiant. Il étala le produit sur son membre et se présenta devant l'intimité offerte. Doucement, il se posa dessus et commença à entrer, mais s'arrêta en entendant le jeune homme crier. Il glissa ses doigts sur son dos puis prit son sexe pour le caresser. Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il continua sa progression et s'immobilisa quand il fut entièrement dans l'étroit canal.

Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient et incita le Gallois à se redresser pour se coller contre son torse. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux corps se balançaient, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait.

– Je t'aime, soupira l'immortel en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Ianto ne répondit pas, Ariana édictait les règles et elle avait le droit de dire et de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Peu à peu, l'extase se faisait plus présente et plus pressante. Les doigts enroulés autour de son sexe lui apportaient des sensations agréables et il gémit à nouveau, reposant ses mains sur le lit. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, le Capitaine était au bord de la jouissance et celle-ci explosa simultanément chez les deux partenaires. La pièce résonna de leurs cris et de leurs essoufflements. Le corps secoué de spasmes, l'immortel continua ses mouvements pendant quelques instants avant de se retirer doucement, laissant le Gallois s'allonger sur le lit.

Jack se coucha à son tour et regarda son compagnon, celui-ci lui sourit puis posa sa tête sur son torse.

– Tu avais raison, j'ai aimé, fit-il avant de s'endormir.

Le Capitaine était satisfait, Ianto avait obtempéré à ce qui lui était dicté par la drogue, mais il avait également pu prendre du plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Jack entendit l'alarme du sas retentir le lendemain, il quitta rapidement le Gallois, enfilant ses vêtements tout en montant l'échelle. Il sortit sur la passerelle et constata que le médecin venait d'arriver. Il alla le rejoindre, il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Si Ianto obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, ils pourraient peut-être s'en servir pour l'inciter à ne plus répondre au désir de satisfaire.

– Salut, Jack, alors, comment s'est passé la nuit ?

– Pas trop mal, mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Je vais faire du café et je voudrais que tu montes dans mon bureau.

– D'accord. Au fait, Tosh viendra plus tard, elle avait une course à faire.

– Pas de souci. Comment ça va avec elle ?

– Très bien, nous sommes allés au cinéma hier soir et je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

– Vous êtes satisfaits de votre soirée alors, fit le leader avec un léger sourire.

Owen ne répondit pas et à la surprise du Capitaine, il se mit à rougir un peu. Jack se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara les boissons puis l'invita à le suivre.

Installés dans le bureau, le médecin buvait par petites gorgées, attendant que l'immortel lui parle. Celui-ci laissait son regard se promener sur le corps du Gallois qui dormait en dessous, puis il se redressa.

– Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, mais il m'a appelé par mon prénom.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Pendant un bref instant, il s'est rendu compte que c'était moi et il m'a demandé de l'aide puis il a à nouveau sombré.

– Voilà qui est nouveau, mais c'est sans doute logique. Il est très fort et peut-être qu'il a conscience, tout au fond de lui, que quelque chose n'est pas normal, cependant, vu les sentiments qu'il a pour toi, il obéit sans résistance.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire et réfléchit en fixant le médecin puis il continua d'expliquer la soirée.

– Il semblerait qu'il réponde à certains ordres.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu te rappelles, lorsque je lui ai demandé de dormir, il l'a fait.

– Oui.

– Dans la nuit, il s'est réveillé et quand j'ai voulu le calmer, il s'est senti obligé de vouloir me satisfaire.

– Et je suppose que tu l'as laissé faire ?

– Oui, mais j'y ai mis une nuance.

– Oh ! fit le médecin en se doutant de la demande qui avait été faite. Et, que s'est-il passé ?

– Il a répondu positivement.

– Donc, si je comprends ce que tu viens de me dire, tu as fait le nécessaire pour qu'il se sente bien, lui aussi !

– C'est cela, tu vas me trouver égoïste !

– Non, pas vraiment, tu aurais pu l'être si tu avais été le seul à prendre du plaisir, mais si tu as pu le lui faire partager, c'est une bonne chose, enfin, je pense.

– Je ne veux pas que cela devienne une habitude, il n'est pas un objet. Je l'aime, finit-il si bas que Owen eut du mal à l'entendre.

Le médecin vint près de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le Capitaine leva les yeux.

– Je le sais et je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour trouver l'antidote à cette abomination. Bon, je vais y retourner, j'aurais besoin de Meugan, tu pourrais me l'amener ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je te suis.

En arrivant au pied de l'escalier, il croisa Tosh qui venait d'arriver avec un sachet de viennoiseries. Elle lui sourit puis se rendit à la cuisine. Quand elle en sortit, elle vit le Capitaine entrer dans la zone avec leur prisonnier. Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais et elle s'inquiéta, mais ne dit rien. Elle alla s'installer à son poste et continua des analyses de fichiers.

– Jack !

– Oui ma belle.

– Il nous reste peu de temps, que comptes-tu faire ?

– Nous verrons avec Owen ce soir. Aujourd'hui, ils vont recréer la drogue pour pouvoir faire des tests. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

Il la quitta pour retourner dans son bureau et s'installa pour lire les dossiers en attente. Dans la soirée, le médecin monta le voir avec les résultats, mais il s'inquiétait. Malgré les nombreux essais, il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne formule pour l'antidote.

– Il faut que j'aille voir comment il est, fit-il.

– D'accord, je t'accompagne.

Ils descendirent dans la chambre et Owen examina le Gallois qui ne bougea pas. En prenant sa tension, le médecin constata que son pouls était trop lent et s'inquiéta.

– Jack, je crois qu'il arrive à la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter. Maintenant, tu n'as que deux choix, celui de le congeler, sans savoir si nous pourrons arriver à le réveiller ou celui de lui faire une injection pour éviter le coma.

Le Capitaine le regarda puis fixa le jeune homme. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, il n'avait plus d'autre possibilité.

– Fais-lui une piqûre, lâcha-t-il.

– Ok, je reviens.

Owen remonta rapidement et prépara une seringue sous le regard intéressé du chimiste. Quand le médecin retourna auprès de son patient, Tosh surprit un sourire sur le visage de Meugan et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. En le regardant plus intensément, elle fut prise d'un doute et consulta les données enregistrées des procédures de création de la drogue, puis elle poussa un cri et se précipita vers l'escalier.

– Owen, arrête ! cria-t-elle en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Dans la chambre, le médecin releva la tête et croisa le regard désespéré de la jeune femme.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– La formule a été renforcée, fit-elle en pleurant.

– Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

– Ce n'est plus la même composition que le produit d'origine, celui-ci sera sans doute imparable.

Jack blêmit, il avait donné son autorisation à l'injection en pensant que cela pourrait aider son amant et il se retrouvait à être responsable d'un désastre. Il monta rapidement l'échelle et se précipita vers la baie médicale où le prisonnier souriait effrontément.

– Pourquoi ? cria-t-il.

L'homme ne répondait pas, mais son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il vit Tosh sortir sur la passerelle. Il aurait pu reproduire uniquement la drogue d'origine, mais il s'était aperçu que Owen était très proche de la solution de l'antidote et s'était arrangé pour que le Gallois reste soumis. Tant que Jack avait besoin de son aide, il ne risquait rien, mais il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction du Capitaine et son regard lui fit peur, lui faisant brusquement perdre son sourire.

– Cela semble vous satisfaire, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?

– Votre médecin est bien trop doué. Il m'a fallu des mois pour arriver à parfaire le produit et lui, trouve la solution en deux jours !

– C'est donc parce que vous avez compris qu'il y a plus intelligent que vous ! Mais qui êtes-vous pour décider de la vie des autres ! Vous allez vous remettre au boulot et me trouver l'antidote au nouveau produit !

Meugan secoua la tête et Jack s'approcha.

– Il vaut mieux que vous fassiez ce que je vous demande, dans le cas contraire, vous pourriez le regretter.

– Vous croyez que vous me faites peur ! lança-t-il goguenard.

– Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne testiez pas ma patience ! fit-il en serrant les poings.

Owen s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Je vais m'y remettre, Jack, je trouverai, ne t'en fais pas. Retourne auprès de lui, mais emmène-le celui-là, je ne veux plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Tosh, peux-tu venir me donner un coup de main ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en s'avançant.

Le Capitaine ramena le prisonnier en cellule puis remonta auprès du Gallois. Tendrement, il caressa sa joue, ne craignant plus de le réveiller. Il était responsable de son état et s'en voulait profondément. Mais Ianto continuait de dormir et sa respiration était calme.

Une heure plus tard, Owen descendit l'échelle et s'approcha pour examiner le jeune homme.

– Nous avons un peu avancé, fit-il, mais ce soir, il faut que nous rentrions nous reposer. Nous finissons par tourner en rond et ce n'est pas une solution. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je reviens à la première heure demain matin. Je ne sais pas quelle pourra être sa réaction à son réveil, sois patient, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

– C'est de ma faute, fit le Capitaine.

– Non, Jack, tu n'y es pour rien, tu as fait ce que je te proposais, j'aurais dû vérifier la composition. C'est moi le fautif ! Bon, je te laisse, essaie de passer une bonne nuit. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

L'immortel ne répondit pas, mais le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes. Owen posa sa main sur son épaule puis monta l'échelle pour rejoindre Tosh qui l'attendait dans la zone principale.

– Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle lorsque son ami arriva près d'elle.

– Je l'espère.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, le cœur lourd. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au restaurant, mais l'envie n'y était plus. Tosh proposa un dîner à son domicile et Owen accepta.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Quand Jack quitta le Gallois, il descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Il resta un moment près du chimiste, le fixant intensément sans rien dire. L'homme était mal à l'aise, il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en s'en prenant au jeune homme et il craignait que le Capitaine le lui fasse payer. Lorsque l'immortel sortit de la zone, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se coucha pour essayer de dormir. Demain, il pourrait toujours essayer de réparer les dégâts, enfin si on lui en donnait la possibilité.

En revenant dans l'aire centrale, le leader mit les ordinateurs en veille et relâcha le chien de garde qui poussa un cri en s'envolant. Jack lui tendit une tablette de chocolat que l'animal vint attraper avant de remonter dans son antre.

Les épaules basses et les mains dans les poches, le Capitaine retourna auprès du Gallois. Il se déshabilla, prit une douche pour se délasser et se coucha, prenant dans ses bras le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché dans son sommeil.

Dans la nuit, il fut à nouveau réveillé par l'agitation de son amant. Celui-ci soupirait et promenait ses mains sur son corps. Jack lui attrapa les poignets, l'embrassa délicatement puis le lâcha.

– Non Ianto, je voudrais que tu dormes, fit-il tout contre son oreille.

– Mais je suis là pour te satisfaire, souffla le Gallois. Ariana, je suis là pour toi.

– Pas ce soir, je veux juste que tu dormes, fais-le pour moi.

Il sentit les mains se poser sur son ventre et ne plus bouger. Puis le corps se détendit, lui indiquant que le jeune homme venait de se rendormir. Une larme coula et il ferma les yeux, se laissant finalement emporter par le sommeil.

Au matin, des doigts sur son bras le firent sursauter et il ouvrit les paupières, croisant le regard de Owen. Délicatement, il se dégagea des bras du Gallois et se vêtit pendant que le médecin s'assurait des constantes de son patient. Ils remontèrent dans le bureau, fermant la trappe pour laisser le jeune homme dormir tranquillement.

– Alors ? demanda Owen.

– Cette nuit, il a fallu que je lui demande de dormir, mais il m'a obéi. Il me prend toujours pour Ariana. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il dort autant, ce n'est pas normal ! Depuis que je l'ai ramené, il ne se réveille que pour répondre au besoin de satisfaire.

– Je n'en sais rien. Si je pouvais te donner une réponse, crois-moi, je le ferais, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais continuer à chercher, fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas le laisser dans cet état. Tosh a préparé le café si tu en veux un.

– Ce n'est pas de refus, fit-il en le suivant dans l'escalier.

– Salut Jack, comment vas-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Ça peut aller, mais Ianto m'inquiète !

– Je te comprends, mais nous allons nous y remettre et nous finirons bien par trouver.

– Merci.

Il se rendit dans les voûtes et se planta devant Meugan qui le regardait d'un air craintif. Pendant de longues minutes, l'immortel le dévisagea sans un mot.

– Quoi ! s'emporta-t-il devant le silence de son geôlier.

– Je vous laisse une dernière chance, aidez mon ami et vous aurez la vie sauve !

– Et si je refuse ?

– Si vous faites preuve de bonne volonté, je peux éventuellement vous donner de la compagnie !

– Ah ! Vous feriez ça ? C'est vrai que je m'ennuie, votre amie, la jolie Japonaise me plait bien, fit-il.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, mais si vous le désirez…

– Pourquoi pas ! Ensuite, je serai peut-être à même de vous aider, j'ai des besoins moi aussi, je pense que les vôtres sont satisfaits ! Je me trompe, fit-il arrogant.

– Bien, alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit le Capitaine sans relever l'allusion et résistant à l'envie d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Je serai de retour dans quinze minutes, préparez-vous !

Il quitta la zone, laissant le chimiste espérer une délicieuse rencontre. Il retourna auprès de Owen et appela Tosh pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. En quelques mots, il leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire et le médecin sourit. La jeune femme le regarda puis sourit à son tour. Tous trois retournèrent vers les cellules et Jack ouvrit la porte, laissant passer son amie.

Meugan se leva, ses yeux pétillaient et il se délectait d'avance des bons moments qu'il allait passer. Tosh s'approcha et posa sa main sur la vitre, le fixant, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

– Alors, il semblerait que votre ami ait une certaine importance pour que l'on me donne si vite satisfaction.

– Je te laisse, je reviens tout à l'heure, fit le Capitaine en ouvrant la porte pour sortir dans le couloir.

– Ok, répondit la jeune femme.

Il referma derrière lui et rejoignit Owen qui l'attendait à l'étage du dessous. Quand il le vit arriver, il croisa le regard de son leader et sourit en comprenant que son plan se déroulait comme il l'espérait. Il prit la bombe anti-weevil et attendit que l'immortel fasse sortir Janet de sa cellule.

Pendant ce temps, Tosh continuait d'exciter le chimiste, prenant bien soin de faire monter la pression.

– Alors, tu me rejoins, fit-il en commençant à défaire sa chemise.

– On a le temps, minauda-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur la vitre.

– Je ne peux plus attendre, tu es très appétissante et je veux te goûter.

Elle eut un petit rire et se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'ouvrir. De là où il se trouvait, Meugan ne vit pas le Capitaine entrer en poussant la créature devant lui. La jeune femme s'écarta, lui laissant le passage.

– Tu peux y aller Jack, je crois qu'il est à point, fit-elle en rejoignant Owen.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le médecin la prit dans ses bras et posa un léger baiser sur sa bouche avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir, laissant son leader ouvrir la cellule et y pousser le Weevil.

– Mais que faites-vous ? s'écria le prisonnier.

– Vous vouliez de la compagnie et bien, en voilà. Soyez gentil avec Janet, vous verrez, elle peut être très douce.

– Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! tenta-t-il en se réfugiant dans le fond.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais demander à Tosh de vous satisfaire, vous avez sans doute mal compris. Et puis, vous savez maintenant ce que cela fait d'être trompé. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard et vous me direz ce que vous avez décidé. N'oubliez pas, de la douceur.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la zone, un sourire éclairant son visage en entendant l'homme lui ordonner de revenir. Il rejoignit Owen et Tosh qui avaient allumé la CCTV et regardaient ce qu'il se passait.

Il entendit la jeune femme rire en voyant les images et remarqua le bras du médecin autour de sa taille. Il la tenait tendrement contre lui, caressant sa hanche du bout de ses doigts.

– Alors, fit-elle en levant les yeux.

– Il ne semble pas vraiment apprécier sa gentille compagne, répondit l'immortel en riant.

– Je veux bien le croire ! dit Owen.

– Je n'ai pas non plus digéré ce qu'il a fait à Ianto. Il me le paiera très cher. Bon, je vais monter dans mon bureau. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, tenez-moi au courant.

– Bien sûr.

Le médecin retourna à ses analyses, accompagné par la jeune informaticienne. Jack monta et sur la passerelle, il s'arrêta et se tourna pour les regarder. Il eut un sourire et alla s'installer à sa table de travail, ouvrant la trappe pour voir le jeune homme.

Pour le déjeuner, il commanda des pizzas et monta les chercher à l'office. Profitant d'une période calme dans les visites, il avait décidé de fermer le bureau et avait dérouté les vacanciers sur un autre site. Il récupéra les boites à l'arrivée du livreur et redescendit dans le Hub, invitant ses deux collègues à le rejoindre à l'étage, il ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner du Gallois. Après avoir fini de manger, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations et Jack se rendit auprès du chimiste. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant sa cellule, il eut un sourire en voyant l'homme blotti dans un coin et le Weevil, accroupi sur le sol, face à lui.

Quand il le vit arriver, Meugan se raidit, mais n'osa pas bouger par crainte d'attirer la créature qui le surveillait. Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte et Janet s'approcha, se laissant entraîner vers sa cellule. Après avoir refermé, l'immortel quitta la zone et descendit à l'étage inférieur pour raccompagner l'extraterrestre puis revint voir le chimiste.

– Alors, vous avez passé un bon moment ? fit-il.

– Vous trouvez ça drôle, me laisser avec cette bête !

– J'avoue que oui ! Maintenant, je vous donne le choix, vous m'aidez ou je ramène Janet.

Le prisonnier le regarda fixement, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que d'accepter. Il hocha la tête et Jack sourit.

– Bien, vous voilà devenu raisonnable. Je vais vous emmener auprès de Owen, mais cette fois, il vaudrait mieux que vous fassiez le nécessaire pour que tout ce passe bien. C'est dans votre intérêt.

– D'accord, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Satisfait, Jack ouvrit la cellule et lui mit le bracelet puis le conduisit auprès de Owen qui le regarda arriver avec un air suspicieux.

– Il a décidé de nous aider, mais je le garde à l'œil. Il n'y aura pas d'injection faite à Ianto sans un test sur sa personne, fit-il en faisant sursauter le chimiste.

– Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

– Je ne veux pas que vous nous fassiez une nouvelle entourloupe, c'est une garantie pour nous. Allez, au boulot, vous avez peu de temps !

Tosh s'éloigna pour aller à la cuisine préparer du café. Le temps que la boisson coule, elle s'étira et fut surprise de sentir les mains de son Capitaine sur ses épaules.

– Détends-toi, dit-il en lui faisant un massage.

– Merci, ça fait du bien.

– À ton service, ma belle, mais ne le dis pas à Owen, fit-il à son oreille.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il risquerait d'être jaloux et je ne veux pas perdre un bon médecin.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui puis lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre, tu tiens trop à Ianto !

– C'est vrai. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, j'ai mal de le voir ainsi.

– Je te comprends, mais fais confiance à Owen, il y a une solution et il la trouvera. Bon, je te laisse, je vais lui porter un remontant. Le tien est là, fit-elle en prenant deux tasses avant de sortir.

Il la regarda partir, prit sa boisson et monta dans son bureau. Tout en buvant, il fixait le jeune homme endormi puis se leva brusquement en le voyant s'agiter. Il posa sa tasse et descendit rapidement auprès de lui.

– Owen, fit-il par l'oreillette, j'ai besoin de toi.

– J'arrive, dit-il en entendant la voix angoissée, s'élançant vers l'escalier après avoir saisi sa mallette.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'échelle, Ianto, le visage en sueur, tentait d'agripper la chemise de l'immortel.

– Jack, aide-moi, fit-il.

Le Capitaine tourna la tête vers le médecin, qui s'accroupit pour l'examiner.

– Ianto, Ianto, tu m'entends, dit-il doucement.

– Jack, aide-moi, répéta le Gallois avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

– Owen, fais quelque chose !

– Je veux bien, mais quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Le jeune homme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et sourit.

– Viens Ariana, fit-il.

– C'est pas vrai, lança Jack, ça recommence ! Fais-lui une piqûre, il faut trouver quelque chose.

Le médecin hocha la tête et prépara l'injection, mais au moment où il allait introduire l'aiguille dans son bras, Ianto le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux.

– Vas-y, le pressa l'immortel.

Owen obéit, le cœur lourd puis attendit que son ami se rendorme. Le Capitaine détacha ses mains et les posa sur sa poitrine, caressant sa joue doucement.

– Je vais y retourner, fit le médecin. Il faut vraiment trouver la solution. Ce que je ne comprends pas, ce sont ses éclairs de lucidité. Je vais en parler à Tosh.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire et s'assit près du jeune homme. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il regarda Owen remonter dans le bureau.

Dans la baie médicale, le chimiste continuait de tester différentes solutions, mais le nouveau produit qu'il avait créé se révélait bien plus complexe à contrer. La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais elle désespérait d'arriver à un résultat. Elle leva les yeux en voyant Owen descendre l'escalier.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il est mal, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

– Comment réagit Jack ?

– Il en souffre. Meugan, j'ai une question, fit-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui les écoutait. Ianto semble avoir des moments de lucidité incompréhensibles. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

– Non, ce genre de réaction n'intéressait pas Ariana, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une soumission totale, le reste ne lui importait pas.

– D'accord, autre chose, pourquoi dort-il autant ?

– La plante sécrète une sorte de somnifère naturel. Dans la nature, elle s'en sert pour endormir ses proies avant de les consommer.

– Donc, c'est une carnivore, c'est bien ça ? demanda Owen.

– Oui, tout à fait.

– Et pour cette soumission, comme vous dites, qu'y a-t-il comme explication ? Comment peut-on la contrer ?

– Le mélange est complexe et l'obéissance dépend de l'individu. Certains se soumettent sans broncher, d'autres se rebellent et dans ce cas, ils étaient tués, mais sous certaines conditions, on peut arriver à leur suggérer de faire que l'on demande. Votre ami a sans doute compris inconsciemment que s'il voulait rester en vie, il devait obéir. Vous appelleriez cela l'instinct de survie.

– C'est donc pour ça qu'il a fait ce que Jack lui a demandé !

– Comment ça ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Il est parvenu à lui faire faire ce qu'il souhaitait à deux reprises.

– Lesquelles ? s'intéressa le chimiste.

– C'est très simple, la première fois, il lui a demandé de continuer à dormir…

– Et la seconde ? insista-t-il.

– Il a pu lui faire prendre du plaisir, fit Owen en regardant Tosh rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en se détournant.

– Il est très fort votre Capitaine. Il a pu le soumettre à sa volonté, maintenant, il fera tout ce qu'il voudra, fit Meugan avec un large sourire.

Le médecin le saisit brusquement par le col et lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol. La jeune informaticienne se précipita pour l'empêcher de continuer à le frapper. Owen était hors de lui.

– Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle !

– Que se passe-t-il ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Tosh se retourna et croisa le regard de son leader qui descendait vers eux.

– Owen, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Ce pourri est satisfait de la réaction de Ianto à tes demandes !

– C'est vrai ? s'enquit l'immortel en tournant la tête vers l'homme toujours au sol. Je crois que vous devriez vous mettre au boulot et trouver le moyen de le sortir de l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mis. Ma patience a des limites et il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de les tester. Vous pourriez le regretter.

Meugan se leva en se frottant la mâchoire et retourna au microscope. Tout en continuant les analyses, il essayait de penser au moyen de s'échapper, mais ce bracelet à son poignet ne lui disait rien qui vaille. On le laissait se déplacer dans la zone, mais s'il lui prenait l'envie de sortir du bâtiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Il continua donc à travailler, essayant de se faire oublier, peut-être que s'il parvenait à leur donner satisfaction, ils relâcheraient un peu la surveillance et il pourrait fuir.

– Owen, vous en êtes où ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Nous savons que si Ianto dort, c'est à cause d'une substance que produit la plante. Pour la soumission, d'après Meugan, c'est l'instinct de survie qui dicte à Ianto de faire ce qu'on lui demande, par contre, pour ses moments de lucidité, je ne sais pas.

– D'accord, merci.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est mon boulot de l'aider, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne recommence pas ! fit Owen en montrant le chimiste du menton. Je ne ferai pas de nouvelle injection, mais la dernière nous a donnés quatre jours supplémentaires avant un nouvel état de manque. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une consolation, mais ça peut nous donner un peu de temps que nous allons mettre à profit.

– Bien, alors je vous laisse continuer. Vous voulez un café ?

– Oui, nous allons en avoir besoin.

– Je vous apporte ça.

Le Capitaine partit vers la cuisine et posa ses mains sur le comptoir, regardant la machine. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fut brusquement secoué par des sanglots. Il se ressaisit quand il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille et une joue se posa sur son dos. Baissant les yeux, il reconnut les mains délicates de Tosh. Il essuya ses joues et se tourna vers elle.

– Jack, il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. Continue à veiller sur lui et nous, nous travaillons à l'antidote.

– Je le sais bien et je vous fais confiance, mais quand je le vois comme ça…

– Owen m'a dit qu'il t'avait reconnu. Tout n'est pas perdu, lorsque ça se reproduira, essaie de lui parler et de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, c'est important.

L'immortel acquiesça sans rien dire puis se tourna vers la seconde machine pour préparer le café, il ne voulait pas toucher au bébé du Gallois. Quand les boissons furent prêtes, il versa et tendit les tasses à la jeune femme qui le remercia et retourna auprès du médecin.

Après le déjeuner, le Capitaine laissa ses collègues pour se rendre auprès de Kara qui attendait sa visite. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras, faisant sourire l'immortel. Le père Erwen la suivait et vint saluer son ami.

– Cette enfant est un vrai bonheur, fit l'homme d'église.

– Je vous remercie de l'avoir accueillie. Puis-je l'emmener se promener ? J'aimerais lui faire voir les jolies choses de notre ville.

– Bien sûr ! Simplement, il faudrait qu'elle soit de retour au plus tard à 18 heures, vous connaissez nos impératifs.

– Oui, loin de moi l'idée de perturber votre quotidien. Alors, tu es d'accord pour une ballade, fit l'immortel en s'adressant à la fillette qui tenait lui la main.

– Oh oui !

– Très bien, alors, on y va !

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Après avoir salué le prêtre, ils quittèrent le presbytère et Jack emmena Kara découvrir Cardiff. Ils s'arrêtèrent manger une glace et l'immortel sourit en voyant l'enfant commencer par goûter cette nouveauté avant de littéralement se jeter dessus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils reprirent leur promenade et le Capitaine la conduisit dans le parc où il avait rencontré Ianto. Un manège avait été monté et il proposa un tour à la fillette qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Installée sur un éléphant, elle riait aux éclats lorsque le plateau s'ébranla.

Le tour terminé, elle descendit et se jeta dans les bras de l'immortel qui se redressa en la portant. Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Il faut que nous rentrions, fit-il en lui souriant.

– Déjà ?

– Oui, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le père Erwen. Je reviendrai te voir, ne t'en fais pas.

– D'accord ! Comment il va ton ami ?

– Nous faisons tout pour le soigner. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, je l'emmènerai avec moi pour te le présenter.

– Tu lui feras un bisou pour moi !

– Pourquoi, tu ne le connais pas ?

– Non, mais tu l'aimes et ça me suffit.

– Très bien, je l'embrasserai, c'est promis. Allez, maintenant il faut rentrer, fit-il en la posant sur le sol.

Ils retournèrent jusqu'au presbytère où le prêtre les attendait. La fillette était rayonnante, elle dit au revoir à l'immortel et lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la main de l'homme d'église.

– À bientôt mon Père, fit Jack.

– Revenez quand vous voulez mon ami.

Le Capitaine quitta la pièce et retourna au Hub. La fin de la journée se passa dans le calme et lorsque son collègue monta le voir, Jack était à son bureau, le regard posé sur le jeune homme endormi sous ses pieds.

– J'ai quelque chose, fit Owen en entrant.

– Ah ! Explique !

– Nous avons obtenu une réaction sur l'un des mélanges. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Nous allons rentrer et demain, nous continuerons, j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver très vite.

– Très bien. Je vais descendre avec toi pour raccompagner le prisonnier. Ensuite, je resterai avec Ianto.

– Appelle si tu as un problème. Je passe la soirée avec Tosh, nous serons ici rapidement.

– Je me débrouillerai, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, fit-il en se levant.

Ils descendirent les marches et Jack fit signe à Meugan de le rejoindre. Avant de partir, Tosh s'approcha de son leader et posa sa main sur son bras.

– N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, c'est important, il faut qu'il sente que tu le soutiens.

– D'accord. Passez une bonne soirée, fit-il en empoignant le prisonnier pour le reconduire à sa cellule.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la base et l'immortel s'engagea dans le couloir. Quand le chimiste fut bouclé, il fit le tour des étages pour nourrir les pensionnaires et monta quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy.

Un peu plus tard, il téléphona pour se faire livrer son repas et descendit dans sa chambre. Son regard caressa le corps de son amant et il commença à voir les premières marques du manque de nourriture. Le jeune homme passait son temps à dormir et lorsqu'il était réveillé, il ne mangeait pas. Owen lui avait posé une intraveineuse pour l'alimenter, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Si cela continuait, Ianto allait finir par mourir de faim.

Après un très long moment, il se coucha près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, sentant sa peau sèche sous ses doigts. Le Gallois bougea puis soupira doucement, se collant contre son corps comme pour s'y fondre.

– Dors Ianto, tout va bien, fit le Capitaine les larmes aux yeux.

Brusquement, il sentit le jeune homme se tendre et baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard douloureux de son amant.

– Aide-moi, souffla-t-il.

– Owen y travaille, fais-moi confiance.

– Jack !

– Ianto, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Il faut que je sache ce que tu ressens.

– J'ai peur.

– Je m'en doute, mais je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.

Le corps se détendit et les yeux se fermèrent pour se rouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'un sourire.

– Ariana !

– Non Ianto, je ne suis pas Ariana, je t'en prie, bats-toi, fit le Capitaine laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

– Ariana, que veux-tu ?

L'immortel soupira, il venait à nouveau de perdre le contact.

– Je veux que tu dormes, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur le front de son amant. Je veux que tu dormes.

– C'est toi qui décide.

Le jeune homme se détendit à nouveau et sa respiration se fit plus régulière, indiquant au Capitaine qu'il venait de se rendormir. Le serrant dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux et finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Au matin, il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le Gallois et remonta dans son bureau, sortant sur la passerelle lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme du sas. Il descendit l'escalier et se rendit auprès de Owen qui venait d'arriver.

– Salut Jack. Alors, tout c'est bien passé ?

– Il s'est encore réveillé, mais j'ai pu le faire se rendormir en peu de temps.

– C'est très bien. Nous allons continuer les analyses.

– D'accord, mais je voudrais te poser une question. Je l'ai bien regardé hier et la dénutrition commence à se voir sur son corps, peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

– À vrai dire, non, tout ce que je peux te proposer ce sont les intraveineuses pour le moment. Je vais me renseigner pour un nourrissage par tube.

– Comment ça ?

– S'il ne peut rien avaler de lui-même, je peux peut-être lui poser un système directement relié à son estomac, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'étouffe si tu n'arrives pas à le contrôler.

– Explique !

– Tant que tu arrives à le faire dormir, il ne risque rien, mais si malgré tout il veut te satisfaire, il vaut mieux qu'il n'ait rien dans la trachée, tu comprends.

– Très bien, renseigne-toi. Une dernière chose, sa peau est très sèche, aurais-tu quelque chose que je puisse lui mettre ?

– Oui, je vais te donner une crème. Il ne boit pas assez, c'est pour ça. Quand il se réveillera, essaie de lui donner de l'eau.

– Merci, fit le Capitaine en prenant le tube que lui tendait le médecin. Tu as besoin de Meugan ?

– Pas pour le moment, nous allons avancer un peu, tu le feras monter plus tard.

– Comme tu veux ! Je vais m'occuper de Ianto.

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent partir et se remirent au travail rapidement. Leur ami avait besoin de leur aide et cela devenait urgent.

Dans la chambre, Jack s'assit sur le lit et découvrit le Gallois puis il commença à étaler le produit sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le jeune homme bougea et soupira avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ariana, souffla-t-il.

– Je suis là Ianto, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose.

– C'est toi qui décide.

– Je vais te donner un verre et je veux que tu boives. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

– C'est toi qui édicte les règles.

Jack se leva et passa dans la salle de bain pour en revenir avec un gobelet qu'il lui plaça entre les mains, l'aidant à l'apporter à sa bouche. Doucement, le jeune homme but le liquide puis se recoucha en se léchant les lèvres.

– C'est très bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu te rendormes, je vais juste t'embrasser.

– Si tu veux.

Le Capitaine s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Pendant un instant, le Gallois ne bougea pas puis sa langue demanda le passage pour approfondir le baiser. Jack obtempéra et entrouvrit la bouche, répondant à la sollicitation. Puis il s'écarta et posa sa main sur le torse de son compagnon.

– Je veux que tu dormes, nous avons le temps. Ianto, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le jeune homme se détendit et se rendormit, laissant le Capitaine désespéré devant la nouvelle réaction physique de son amant. L'immortel continua de passer la crème et rabattit le drap puis sortit de la chambre.

Il retourna auprès du médecin et lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi à le faire boire. Owen l'incita à recommencer toutes les heures puis il rangea son matériel et suivit son leader vers le canapé pour le déjeuner que Tosh avait été chercher.

Quand il apporta les cafés, le médecin lui indiqua qu'il n'aurait finalement pas besoin de Meugan et qu'il valait mieux le laisser en cellule. Lorsqu'il eurent fini, ils reprirent leur travail et Jack remonta à nouveau dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, l'alarme se déclencha et le Capitaine partit en intervention, revenant avec un nouveau prisonnier qu'il descendit dans les voûtes, passant devant le chimiste qui recula en voyant l'extraterrestre s'arrêter devant la vitre. Jack le poussa et le fit entrer dans une autre cellule puis retourna vers la porte.

– Pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui ? lança Meugan.

– Non, vous pouvez vous reposer. Je vous ai dit que notre médecin était doué !

Il entendit un grognement et sourit en refermant la porte.

– Jack, j'ai du nouveau, entendit-il dans son oreillette.

Il pressa le pas et se rendit auprès du médecin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Je pense avoir trouvé un dosage satisfaisant, enfin, pour le moment. Il reste encore quelques tests à faire, mais j'ai au moins une réaction positive.

– Que veux-tu faire ?

Owen le fixa quelques instants. Dans l'éprouvette et sous le microscope, le mélange neutralisait la drogue, mais pour savoir si tout se passerait bien pour Ianto, il fallait le lui injecter et il hésitait, se souvenant de l'expérience précédente.

– Il n'y a qu'une solution pour savoir, fit-il.

– D'accord. Meugan a-t-il participé à la dernière élaboration ?

– Non, il n'a fait que des tests de réaction. Ce produit, nous l'avons obtenu tout à l'heure avec Tosh.

Jack réfléchissait en regardant ses collègues puis accepta la proposition. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait tout tenter pour libérer le Gallois. Owen prit son matériel et suivit le Capitaine. Une fois auprès de son patient, il se prépara à faire l'injection et leva les yeux vers son leader, voulant être bien certain de ce qu'il devait faire. L'immortel acquiesça et le médecin fit la piqûre puis attendit, écoutant le cœur et prenant la tension.

– Ça demandera combien de temps pour savoir ?

– Aucune idée. J'espère surtout que tout se passera bien.

– Je te fais confiance.

– Merci Jack, mais je peux faire des erreurs, je ne suis pas infaillible.

– Personne ne l'est... souffla le Capitaine.

Au bout de dix minutes, n'ayant pas obtenu de réaction, Owen se leva pour monter l'échelle, suivi par son leader. Dans la baie médicale, Tosh fixait l'écran de la CCTV et surveillait un éventuel réveil du Gallois. Elle leva la tête en voyant les deux hommes arriver et eut un sourire triste.

– Rentrez chez vous, il n'y a rien à faire de plus ce soir. Profitez de votre soirée et on se voit demain.

Owen ne dit rien et prit ses affaires, se rendant compte que son Capitaine voulait être seul. Il entraîna son amie avec lui et ils quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant l'immortel désemparé.

Après avoir nourri les pensionnaires, il retourna auprès de son amant. Il commençait à perdre l'appétit, déprimant devant son incapacité à l'aider.

Il s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, sentant sous ses doigts sa peau un peu moins rêche.

– Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? murmura-t-il les lèvres sur son front. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Je t'en prie Ianto, bats-toi, fais-le pour moi, pour nous.

Il sentit la main se crisper sur sa taille et baissa les yeux, contemplant le visage endormi et serein. Cette fois, le Gallois ne se réveillait pas à son contact et Jack n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité de rêves étranges dans lesquels il voyait Ariana s'en aller avec le jeune homme qui se laissait faire sans réagir.

Quand il s'éveilla, son amant avait toujours la tête posée sur son torse. Avec un soupir, il se dégagea et resta un instant assis à le regarder avant d'aller prendre une douche. Après un dernier regard à l'homme endormi, il monta l'échelle pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Quand l'alarme du sas retentit, il en sortit avec trois tasses qu'il donna à ses collèges. Puis il suivit le médecin pour lui faire le rapport de la nuit.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Owen le détaillait, se rendant compte à quel point l'état du Gallois l'affectait.

– Tu dis qu'il n'a fait que dormir ?

– Oui, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il n'a pas réagi. Il semble avoir passé une nuit tranquille. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– À vrai dire, pas grand chose. Il faudrait que tu poses la question à Meugan, c'est lui qui est à l'origine du problème. Il connaît son produit bien mieux que moi.

– D'accord, je vais aller lui parler. Tu auras besoin de lui aujourd'hui ?

– Normalement, non, mais tout dépend de ce qu'il te dira !

– Bien, j'y vais, fit le Capitaine en quittant la zone pour s'engager dans le couloir des cellules.

Tosh sortit les éprouvettes et les apporta à Owen qui la remercia d'un sourire et ils se remirent au travail. Il fallait parfaire le produit et le purifier pour obtenir le meilleur résultat possible.

Jack entra dans le local de détention et se planta devant le chimiste qui se releva. Il s'approcha, cherchant à savoir ce que le Capitaine lui voulait, il ne semblait pas être décidé à le sortir de sa geôle.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

– Alors quoi ?

– Votre nuit, toujours aussi agréable ?

– Cela va vous étonner, mais il ne s'est rien passé, il semblerait que notre médecin ait trouvé une parade.

Il vit l'homme blêmir et en fut satisfait.

– Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions. Nous aurions besoin de savoir comment il va réagir à l'antidote que nous lui avons injecté !

– Une dose ne suffira pas, pas après tout ce qu'il a reçu.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Ça va neutraliser les effets, mais que provisoirement.

– Il lui en faudra combien ?

– Tout dépend de votre dosage, mais la dernière drogue employée était plus concentrée et donc plus difficile à contrer.

– Je suppose que vous en êtes fier !

– Comment croyez-vous que j'en suis arrivé là, à l'hôpital, tout le monde me prenait pour un larbin, j'ai fait mes preuves et maintenant, je suis reconnu ! lança-t-il en soutenant le regard du Capitaine.

– Vous auriez pu mettre vos dons au service des hommes au lieu d'en faire ça.

– C'était moins lucratif.

– Pour en revenir à Ianto, que puis-je faire pour l'aider ?

– Tant que vos amis n'auront pas trouvé comment supprimer le principe actif de la drogue, ils n'arriveront à rien.

– Oh ! C'est si difficile ?

– Un peu oui, fit-il goguenard, ne se rendant pas compte que Jack le poussait à se dévoiler.

– Et que faudrait-il faire ?

– Vous n'avez aucune chance, votre spécialité n'est pas celle qu'il faut. Vous avez besoin d'un esprit supérieur.

– Et si j'étais cet esprit supérieur, que devrais-je faire ?

L'homme jubilait, il voulait donner une leçon à son geôlier et ne se méfia pas, continuant de parler sans faire attention et il posa sa main sur la vitre.

– C'est très simple, je réfléchirai à la réaction des produits suivant leur composition.

– Question de température ?

– C'est cela !

– Ok, Owen, tu as entendu, traite le produit de différentes façons, l'une d'elles est celle que nous cherchons, mais au vu de ce que j'ai remarqué sur la planète, il s'agirait de chaleur, fit-il le regard étincelant.

– Je m'y mets, lui répondit le médecin.

Meugan le dévisagea, ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait habilement amené à lui donner la solution.

– Merci beaucoup, maintenant, je crois que nous allons avancer, fit le Capitaine en quittant la zone, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand Jack arriva auprès de ses collègues, il vit des larmes dans les yeux de Tosh et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

– Le cauchemar est bientôt fini, dit-il doucement. Alors Owen, tu penses y arriver ?

– Bien sûr, maintenant que je sais dans quelle direction aller. J'avoue que tu es doué pour tirer les vers du nez, il ne s'est douté de rien.

– Il est trop imbu de lui-même, il aurait fait une erreur, tôt ou tard et personnellement, je préférais que ce soit le plus tôt possible.

La jeune femme s'écarta et lui sourit, puis il remonta voir le Gallois.

_À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Deux heures plus tard, Owen entrait dans son bureau, un sourire sur les lèvres et il s'approcha de son leader.

Jack repoussa le dossier qu'il lisait et l'interrogea du regard. Il se leva, brusquement saisi d'un espoir irraisonné.

– Alors, ça donne quoi ?

– Nous avons réussi. Arrivé au point d'ébullition, nous avons attendu de voir la réaction du produit et après dix minutes, l'une des composantes avait disparu.

– Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé ?

– Après avoir vérifié, c'est bien la drogue entière que nous avons détruite. Il ne reste que l'antidote purifié. Cependant, il a dit qu'il en faudrait plusieurs injections et je n'ai pas beaucoup de produit pur.

– Tu peux en refaire ! Il te reste des plantes ?

– Oui, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, il nous reste deux jours, ne l'oublie pas.

– Écoute, fit le Capitaine après avoir réfléchi, que penserais-tu de commencer à lui donner ce que tu as déjà pendant que tu recrées de nouvelles doses, au moins, on gagnera un peu de temps.

– C'est une possibilité, mais lorsqu'il sera sorti d'affaire, je te conseille de tout détruire.

– C'est bien mon intention.

– Et tu vas faire quoi pour l'autre ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une petite idée, mais je veux attendre l'avis de Ianto. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'il est dans cet état, il a son mot à dire. Bien, tu veux lui faire quand la première injection ?

– Maintenant si tu veux, il est resté calme toute la journée, ensuite nous vous laisserons. S'il se réveille, je préfère que vous ne soyez que tous les deux.

– Merci, soupira le Capitaine.

– Accompagne-moi, il vaut mieux, tu pourras le calmer si le besoin s'en fait sentir, il a confiance en toi.

– Il me prend pour Ariana, c'est tout, je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de confiance, c'est plutôt de la soumission, lâcha l'immortel, de la douleur dans la voix.

Owen descendit le premier et attendit que son leader l'eut rejoint pour préparer l'injection. Il la fit puis s'écarta, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Après quelques minutes, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit Tosh qui l'attendait.

Lorsque le silence retomba dans la base, Jack s'assit près de son amant et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il le regardait puis se souvint des paroles qu'il lui avait dites lorsqu'il avait été tué en le protégeant et prononça certains mots un peu maladroitement.

– _Dyro, Dduw, dy nawdd, ac o garu, caru Duw. _Mon dieu, Ianto, tu me manques tellement, souffla-t-il en laissant couler ses larmes.

N'osant pas se coucher près de lui, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et enserra ses jambes avec ses bras, le désespoir se lisant sur son visage. Puis il finit par s'approcher et posa sa tête sur le lit pour finalement s'endormir. Dans la nuit, il se réveilla, sentant un doux effleurement sur son bras et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant.

Il se redressa vivement et s'approcha, sondant ses yeux à la rechercher d'une réaction autre que de la soumission. Quand le Gallois passa sa main sur sa joue, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

– Ianto, tu es enfin revenu, fit-il en l'embrassant délicatement. Ian, réponds-moi.

Le jeune homme le dévisageait, mais ne disait pas un mot et le Capitaine s'affola.

– Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

– Oui.

– Tu peux me dire qui je suis ?

– Pourquoi, tu ne le sais pas ?

– Dis-moi ? insista le leader.

– Tu es le Capitaine Jack Harkness et je t'aime.

L'immortel le prit brusquement dans ses bras, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il s'écarta doucement, l'embrassa tendrement et le recoucha.

Pendant de longues minutes, leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, puis Ianto lui sourit.

– Depuis quand parles-tu le gallois ? fit-il.

– Depuis que tu me répètes des mots que je ne comprends pas, mais te les entendre dire soulage mon cœur.

– C'est une prière, une prière druidique, tu n'en connais pas la signification ?

– Non. Tu pourrais me la donner ?

– Si tu veux. Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras ?

L'immortel s'allongea près de lui et Ianto glissa ses doigts sous le T-shirt, cherchant la chaleur de son corps.

_Accorde-moi, Dieu, le refuge _

_Et dans le refuge, la force _

_Et dans la force, la compréhension _

_Et dans la compréhension, la connaissance _

_Et dans la connaissance, la connaissance de ce qui est bon _

_Et de la connaissance de ce qui est bon, l'amour des autres _

_Et de la tendresse, l'amour de Dieu._

_De Dieu et de toute bonté._

– C'est très beau, fit l'immortel avec des larmes dans la voix. Et moi, je t'ai dit quoi ?

– _Accorde-moi, Dieu, le refuge, Et de la tendresse, l'amour de Dieu._

– Je préfère quand même quand c'est toi qui le dit, c'est beaucoup plus beau, surtout en gallois, répondit le Capitaine en le serrant un peu plus. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir un peu, cela fait des jours que nous essayons de te sortir de là, Owen va être heureux d'avoir réussi et Tosh aussi.

– Pourquoi Tosh ?

– Et bien, elle s'est autant investie que lui et j'ai même comme l'impression qu'ils se sont beaucoup plus rapprochés qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, je veille sur toi, fit-il en lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit son amant se détendre et sourit, le plus dur semblait passé et il ne restait qu'à consolider sa guérison. À son tour, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Quand il s'éveilla le lendemain, Ianto était toujours dans ses bras et paraissait serein. Délicatement, il s'échappa de l'étreinte et tira le drap sur le jeune homme puis il s'habilla après avoir pris une douche et remonta dans son bureau. Il lui tardait d'expliquer à Owen ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand l'alarme du sas se déclencha, il sortit de la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres et le médecin comprit immédiatement. Il s'approcha, Tosh à son bras et l'interrogea du regard.

– Il m'a reconnu, dit le Capitaine, nous avons pu discuter un peu.

– J'en suis heureuse pour toi, fit la jeune femme. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

– L'aider à aller mieux, c'est évident, mais Meugan nous a prévenu que ce ne serait que provisoire, il lui faudra d'autres injections.

– Je vais aller le voir, dit Owen, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien.

– D'accord, je t'accompagne si tu le permets.

– Évidemment, je prends mon matériel et j'arrive.

Ils allèrent auprès du jeune homme et le médecin l'examina rapidement, notant les informations sur une fiche de suivi. Rassuré, il se releva et quitta la pièce, rejoint par l'immortel.

– Alors ? fit-il.

– Il semble aller bien, mais il est encore fiévreux, continue de le surveiller et en cas de problème, je retournerai le voir. Nous allons nous remettre sur les doses supplémentaires et je prépare l'antidote. Sois patient, ça ne se règlera pas du jour au lendemain.

– Je m'en doute, mais tu crois qu'il pourrait faire une rechute ?

– C'est possible, mais si cela se produit, nous lui ferons une injection, ça devrait lui permettre de contrer la drogue qu'il a encore en lui.

– Ok, je te remercie. Je vais aller voir notre invité ! fit le Capitaine en quittant la zone.

Il descendit voir le chimiste et il discuta avec lui pendant de longues minutes, le voyant blêmir à mesure qu'il lui expliquait que le Gallois semblait s'en sortir avec l'injection déjà faite.

– Ne pensez pas que vous que ce sera aussi facile ! Je vous ai dit que vu le nombre de doses qu'il avait reçu, il resterait dépendant !

– Oui, mais vous avez également dit que plusieurs piqûres seraient nécessaires, je l'avais bien compris.

– Vous n'aurez jamais assez de produit pur…

– Ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela, le coupa le Capitaine. La production est en route et l'antidote sera fait au fur et à mesure des besoins. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller voir mon ami.

– Je vais rester enfermé ici ? demanda Meugan.

– Oui, jusqu'à ce que Ianto s'en soit définitivement sorti, je ne voudrais pas risquer que vous fassiez une bêtise !

Il sortit de la zone et monta voir ses collègues qui s'affairaient autour des différentes éprouvettes.

– Owen, je vais aller faire une visite à Kara, cela fait un moment que je n'y suis pas passé. J'ai appelé le père Erwen et il semblerait qu'elle se soit renfermée, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

– Bien sûr ! Elle ne connaît personne ici, son seul point d'ancrage, c'est toi. Nous surveillerons Ianto, ne t'en fais pas. S'il y a un problème, nous t'appellerons.

Jack le remercia et monta prendre son manteau, jetant un coup d'œil par la trappe ouverte. Il quitta rapidement la base et se rendit auprès de la fillette qui l'accueillit en se jetant à nouveau dans ses bras. Le prêtre se rendit compte de l'attachement de l'enfant pour le Capitaine et s'inquiétait de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir lorsque des parents adoptifs lui seraient présentés. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas d'actualité, son ami lui avait demandé de ne faire que des recherches. La décision serait prise avec Ianto.

L'immortel emmena la fillette et lui fit passer un bon moment avant de la ramener auprès de l'homme de Dieu. Avant de se séparer, il fit promettre à Kara de ne pas refuser la gentillesse que souhaitaient lui donner les personnes qui s'occupaient d'elle. L'enfant accepta et passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

– Au fait, avant de partir, je voulais te montrer la photo de mon ami, fit-il en glissant sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

Il la présenta à la fillette qui la prit et la regarda attentivement puis elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

– Tu as raison, il est beau, dit-elle.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, répondit le Capitaine. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je te laisse. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt, finit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après un dernier signe de la main, l'immortel quitta le presbytère et retourna à la base. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle principale, il proposa un café à ses collègues puis il se rendit auprès du Gallois. Le jeune homme dormait toujours et Jack le laissa pour aller s'occuper des dossiers en attente.

En entendant du bruit, il baissa les yeux vers le lit et vit que Ianto le fixait. Avec un sourire, il descendit le rejoindre et s'assit près de lui.

– Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

– Pas trop mal, mais je me sens un peu bizarre.

– Je pense que c'est normal, la drogue que l'on t'a injecté est encore dans ton organisme et on va avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser.

– Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu manges un peu, cela fait des jours que tu n'as rien avalé.

– Je n'ai pas très faim.

– Je m'en doute, mais fais-moi plaisir, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de demander à Owen de te faire des misères.

– D'accord, fit le Gallois en se rallongeant.

– Très bien, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, sois sage, répondit le Capitaine en montant l'échelle après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et appela son collègue.

– Owen, Ianto est réveillé, je vais lui porter un en-cas.

– C'est très bien, mais ne le force pas trop, l'appétit reviendra progressivement.

– Je le sais, mais il faut qu'il se nourrisse !

– Je vais prévenir Tosh, fit le médecin en repartant vers son poste.

Jack sourit en entendant le petit cri que la jeune femme poussa, visiblement, elle était heureuse de la nouvelle. Quand il quitta la pièce, il les regarda et elle lui fit un signe. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et rejoignit le Gallois qui l'attendait, les yeux fermés.

Arrivé près de lui, il posa son plateau et s'assit sur le lit puis caressa doucement sa peau. Mais il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il entendit le soupir du jeune homme. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, le Capitaine sentit le changement.

– Ariana, souffla Ianto en tendant la main.

– Non, Ianto, je t'en prie, pas ça ! Owen, Owen, j'ai besoin de toi, lança-t-il par l'oreillette tout en bloquant les poignets du Gallois.

Le médecin stoppa immédiatement en entendant l'appel de son leader. Tosh le regarda préparer une seringue et comprit ce qu'il se passait, Ianto faisait une nouvelle crise. Une larme perla et Owen tenta de la rassurer.

– Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir, fit-il en partant rapidement.

Lorsqu'il arriva près du Capitaine, celui-ci lui lança un regard désespéré et le médecin fit la piqûre puis s'écarta le temps que le produit agisse. Jack tenait le Gallois serré dans ses bras pour lui éviter de s'agiter. Peu à peu, il le sentit se détendre et le recoucha lorsqu'il se fut endormi.

– Tu le savais et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Montre-toi patient, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour lui, fit Owen avant de retourner auprès de Tosh.

Jack acquiesça, continuant de fixer le visage du jeune homme. Il avait le cœur en miette de le voir ainsi. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir parler avec lui et maintenant, il était reparti dans son délire.

Pour le dîner, Owen accompagna son amie pour aller chercher le repas. Ils espéraient que Ianto pourrait le partager avec eux et ils se rendirent chez son traiteur préféré. Quand ils revinrent une heure plus tard, Jack sortait de la cuisine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et le visage de Tosh s'éclaira, le Gallois devait être réveillé.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

– Il nous attend en salle de conférence, je l'ai convaincu de se joindre à nous. J'y vais, je ne veux pas le laisser seul, vous nous rejoignez ?

– Oui, nous arrivons, juste le temps de réchauffer les plats, fit Owen.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Tosh s'approcha et posa un baiser sur la joue du Gallois qui lui sourit sans rien dire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Le Capitaine lui déposa son assiette et s'assit près de lui. Prenant sa fourchette, le jeune homme commença à triturer sa nourriture et Jack posa sa main sur la sienne, l'incitant à manger. Il s'exécuta, avalant bouchée après bouchée, lentement, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur ses collègues.

– Ianto ? fit Owen au bout d'un moment, je peux savoir comment tu te sens.

– Ça va, répondit-il, le regard toujours baissé.

– Jack t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ?

– Oui, en gros, souffla-t-il.

– Tu as besoin qu'on en parle ?

Le Gallois secoua la tête et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège. Tosh se leva en s'excusant puis sortit de la pièce pour aller préparer le café, laissant les trois hommes ensemble. Peut-être que son ami serait moins gêné et qu'il pourrait parler au médecin.

– Ianto, je suis là pour t'aider, fit-il. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas facile et tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi.

Mais il restait silencieux puis une larme roula sur sa joue et Jack s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant, tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets, je resterai près de toi, fit-il en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

À ce moment, Tosh revint avec le plateau et déposa les tasses devant chacun des convives puis reprit sa place, interrogeant Owen du regard. Celui-ci secoua la tête et but en silence. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle ramassa les assiettes et les couverts et le médecin emporta les tasses, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête.

– Je suis fatigué, fit le Gallois en évitant le regard de son amant.

– Viens, je te raccompagne.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et Jack le laissa se coucher puis alla voir Owen.

– Vous en êtes où ?

– Nous avons la possibilité de faire une bonne dizaine de doses, mais comment vas-tu faire s'il fait une crise pendant mon absence ?

– Je ne sais pas, je le laisserai faire sans doute. Rentrez chez vous, il est tard, je me débrouillerai s'il y a une alerte.

– Très bien ! Alors on va te laisser. Avec la piqûre qu'il a reçue tout à l'heure, il devrait tenir jusqu'à demain.

– D'accord, passez une bonne soirée, fit le Capitaine en tournant les talons.

Il arriva dans la chambre au moment où l'alarme du sas s'arrêtait et il s'approcha du Gallois qui était allongé.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

– Tout d'abord, il faut que tu te souviennes que l'on t'avait drogué, c'est important.

– C'est si moche que ça ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Disons que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Tu te rappelles avoir été enlevé ?

– Oui et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une sorte de hangar.

– C'est tout ?

– Non, j'étais attaché et j'avais froid. J'ai vu une femme, enfin, je pense qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'ici !

– Tu as raison, c'était une extraterrestre. Que te rappelles-tu d'autre ?

– Elle était très belle, elle m'a caressé et je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Puis un homme m'a fait une piqûre et j'ai senti une grande chaleur m'envahir. Elle a quitté sa robe et s'est mise sur moi et j'ai…

Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler. Il avait fait l'amour à cette femme, enfin, l'amour était un bien grand mot, il avait eu des relations avec elle et y avait pris du plaisir.

– Chut, souffla le Capitaine. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Elle t'avait drogué et se servait de toi pour son propre désir.

– Que vas-tu penser de moi ? fit Ianto en le regardant.

– Que tu n'es qu'une victime ! Ce n'était pas de ta propre volonté et je t'aime toujours si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

– Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, elle venait régulièrement me voir, mais à chaque fois que je résistais, elle me faisait faire une injection. À la troisième, je ne sais plus…

– Elle a continué, tu es resté quatre jours entre ses mains et j'ai pu finalement t'en sortir. Je l'ai tuée, mais tu étais devenu dépendant et tu voulais satisfaire toute personne passant près de toi.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

Devant le regard affolé du jeune homme, le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il lui caressa tendrement le dos et la nuque puis posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– J'ai agressé quelqu'un ? s'enquit-il.

– Disons que tu avais attrapé Tosh, mais Owen t'a donné un somnifère. Elle a eu peur, mais rien de bien méchant.

– Mon dieu, je comprends pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça tout à l'heure !

– Non Ianto, elle ne t'en veut absolument pas, tu peux me croire. Elle était bouleversée, elle t'aime beaucoup.

– Qu'ai-je fait d'autre ?

– Eh bien, tu m'as pris pour Ariana !

– Ariana ?

– Oui, c'était le nom de cette femme.

– Et que s'est-il passé ?

– À ton avis ?

– Non, tu ne vas pas me dire…

– Si, la première fois, je ne t'ai pas contrarié…

– Comment ça ? Ça s'est produit plusieurs fois ?

– Oui, mais à la seconde, nous nous étions aperçus que tu répondais à des ordres. Tu obéissais lorsque je me faisais passer pour elle en te demandant de faire certaines choses.

– Comme quoi ? s'enquit Ianto de plus en plus angoissé.

– Dormir, j'ai pu obtenir que tu te rendormes pour te calmer.

– Et ensuite ?

– Eh bien ! Ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours pour le sommeil, alors quand tu n'as plus voulu te rendormir, je t'ai suggéré de prendre du plaisir avec moi.

Ianto le dévisagea, rougissant brusquement. Jack l'empêcha de quitter l'abri de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement en l'allongeant. Sa langue caressa les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour la laisser rejoindre sa consœur et elles entamèrent un doux ballet sensuel. Le Capitaine sentit monter en lui un désir qu'il avait du mal à refreiner.

– Ian, j'ai envie de toi, souffla l'immortel en allant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Il se releva en sentant le jeune homme se tendre puis le regarda. Il ne disait rien et semblait souffrir. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt et tourna la tête, laissant échapper des larmes qui se perdirent dans l'oreiller.

– Je te demande pardon, j'ai été maladroit, fit l'immortel en se levant. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il s'apprêtait à monter l'échelle lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Il se tourna et croisa le regard bleu de son amant.

– Reste, souffla-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi.

Jack le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Ianto se dégagea et entraîna l'immortel jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea. Le Capitaine se coucha près de lui et il l'enlaça, le jeune homme posant sa tête sur son torse pour écouter battre ce cœur qui l'aimait.

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant de longues minutes puis l'immortel sentit les doigts du Gallois se promener sur son torse et se glisser dans la chemise après avoir défait un bouton. Il se laissa faire en fermant les yeux puis il sentit le jeune homme se redresser et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser, laissant sa langue aller caresser sa jumelle et resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Ianto qui se coucha sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son désir contre sa cuisse et soupira doucement.

– Jack, fais-moi l'amour, demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser.

– Tu crois que…

– S'il te plait, le coupa le jeune homme. J'ai envie de tes mains sur moi, je veux te sentir en moi.

Essuyant la larme qui venait de couler sur la joue de son amant, le Capitaine prit ses lèvres et le bascula sur le lit, caressant doucement sa peau, glissant vers les tétons dressés par un désir déjà plus qu'évident.

– Jack, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

L'immortel se redressa, laissant toujours sa main divaguer vers le bas-ventre du Gallois.

– Comment être sûr que c'est bien ce que je veux et pas ce que me souffle cette drogue ?

– Si c'était la drogue, tu m'appellerais Ariana, fit-il tirant un sourire de son compagnon.

Il reprit ses baisers, allant picorer la peau délicate du cou tout en caressant le sexe du bout du doigt. Il descendit sur le torse, laissant un sillon humide sur lequel il souffla doucement, faisant naître des frissons sur la peau de son amant. Lentement, il continua sa progression vers le membre tendu qu'il goûta du bout des lèvres, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, Ianto laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Capitaine, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter. L'immortel jouait de sa langue sur la longueur et serrait les lèvres pour presser la hampe durcie. Il sentait le Gallois se tendre sous ses caresses et s'en délectait. Il accentua le rythme, faisant progressivement monter l'extase, glissant sa main sous les reins du jeune homme pour ensuite remonter ses doigts le long de la fente de ses fesses, l'incitant à écarter les jambes pour lui offrir son intimité.

Lorsqu'il eut l'accès, il mouilla ses phalanges et les présenta à l'entrée convoitée puis en glissa une délicatement tout en continuant de sucer le membre réactif. Il fit entrer deux autres doigts et caressa l'intérieur, écartant doucement, préparant sa pénétration. Brusquement, le Gallois se cambra et se déversa sa bouche en laissant échapper un cri, crispant ses mains dans ses cheveux. L'immortel avala la semence, passant sa langue pour ne rien laisser perdre puis quitta le membre radouci pour aller embrasser son amant, tout en laissant ses doigts dans son corps, continuant de faire des petits cercles pour le détendre.

– Prends-moi, souffla Ianto. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Jack se déplaça et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant puis s'en enduisit le sexe avant de se poser sur l'anneau de chair. Il glissa doucement dans le corps aimé, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser le Gallois s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois profondément enfoui dans l'antre chaud, il ne bougea plus et se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de son amour. L'enserrant dans ses bras, il changea de position et plaça le jeune homme sur son bassin sans quitter son corps. Il lui fit passer ses jambes derrière son dos et saisit ses hanches pour le faire se soulever, l'entraînant dans un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

Les mains derrière la nuque du Capitaine, Ianto allait et venait, le sexe de son amant touchant sa prostate à chaque retour dans son corps. Il bascula sa tête en arrière puis replia ses jambes pour prendre appui sur ses pieds et accentuer la pénétration, gémissant à chaque coup de boutoir. L'immortel laissait échapper des grognements de bien-être et accompagnait le balancement de son amant, s'appliquant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Lorsqu'il le sentit au bord de l'explosion, il saisit son sexe et le masturba vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main avec un cri de pure jouissance. Le Capitaine ne tarda pas à le suivre et se déversa au tréfonds de son corps, tentant de maîtriser les spasmes qui le secouaient après un orgasme dévastateur.

Après quelques secondes, Ianto replaça ses jambes derrière le dos de l'immortel et le garda enfoui, voulant le sentir encore tout au fond de lui et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, passant ses doigts sur la peau mouillée de sueur.

– Je t'aime, fit-il avant de reprendre sa ballade sur son cou, léchant le contour de sa mâchoire avant de s'emparer sa bouche.

– J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, murmura Jack. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

Le Gallois grogna en sentant le sexe radouci quitter son abri, laissant échapper un peu de sperme qui tomba sur les draps. Il s'allongea sur le lit et Jack le prit dans ses bras. Lorsque leurs cœurs et leurs souffles eurent repris un rythme normal, ils allèrent se doucher puis se couchèrent et s'endormirent, enlacés.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier et sortit du lit sans déranger son amant. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et monta l'échelle pour aller préparer le café. En arrivant au bas de l'escalier, il s'arrêta, tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains, mais la tête lui tourna et il s'effondra sur le sol en perdant connaissance.

Jack ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il venait d'entendre du bruit et tourna la tête pour voir la place vide à côté de lui. Il se leva et enfila son pantalon puis monta l'échelle au moment où l'alarme du sas résonnait. Tosh poussa un cri qui l'inquiéta et il descendit rapidement les marches pour voir le médecin accroupi auprès du Gallois.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit l'immortel en se baissant à son tour.

– Je n'en sais rien, il était comme ça quand nous sommes arrivés. Aide-moi à l'emmener à la baie médicale.

Ils soulevèrent le corps inerte et le déposèrent sur la table puis le docteur prit les constantes, les comparant avec les précédentes.

– Alors ! insista le leader.

– Ce n'est rien, un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

– De fatigue, comment ça ?

– Il a bien dormi cette nuit ?

– Oui, fit-il en tournant les yeux vers Tosh.

Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux les laisser et elle s'éclipsa.

– Vous avez… commença le médecin.

– Oui, mais c'est lui qui le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas du fait de la drogue. Ensuite, il s'est endormi. Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus près de moi, je suppose qu'il a voulu aller faire du café.

– Je le pense aussi, il veut reprendre le cours de sa vie, c'est tout à fait normal, mais il faut qu'il le fasse progressivement.

À ce moment, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard angoissé du Capitaine.

– Hey ! fit ce dernier en lui caressant le visage. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, rien de grave, mais il te faut du repos, répondit le médecin.

– D'après Jack, j'ai beaucoup dormi, crois-tu que je doive encore me reposer ?

– C'est la drogue qui produisait cet effet, ce n'était pas dû au fait que tu étais fatigué.

– D'accord, que dois-je faire alors ?

– Y aller progressivement, c'est tout. Tant que le produit est encore présent en toi, tu risques d'avoir des soucis, mais l'antidote va en venir à bout, nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour ça. Il faudrait que tu essaies d'anticiper les crises, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais si tu te sens différent, il faudrait nous prévenir, ainsi nous pourrions faire l'injection avant que le désir prenne le pas sur ta volonté.

– Si tu veux, fit-il, mais je ne contrôle pas ce qu'il se passe.

– Je le sais bien, de toute façon, nous allons rester près de toi et si nous avons un doute, tu auras une dose. Meugan nous a prévenu que ça risquait d'être long.

– Qui est Meugan ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Celui qui a créé la drogue à la demande d'Ariana et crois-moi, il n'en est pas peu fier !

– Je pourrais le voir ?

– Bien sûr, il est dans une cellule, mais pour le moment, je voudrais que tu te reposes un peu, tu as le temps.

– Si tu veux, mais je souhaite faire le café, tu peux m'accompagner ?

– Évidemment ! Owen, il peut y aller ?

– Oui, mais surveille-le.

– Comme le lait sur le feu, fit l'immortel avec un grand sourire.

Il suivit le Gallois et resta appuyé au mur le temps qu'il prépare les boissons. Tosh s'approcha et lui tendit une chemise qu'il enfila après l'avoir remerciée.

Quand les tasses furent prêtes, Ianto les mit sur son plateau et fit la distribution puis s'assit sur le canapé. Le Gallois restait silencieux et Jack posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui. C'est juste un peu perturbant d'être fatigué d'avoir tant dormi !

– Ça va passer. N'oublie pas ce que Owen a dit. Préviens-nous si tu sens un changement dans tes sensations. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse de rendre compte de ce qui ne va pas.

– Parce que tu crois qu'avoir envie de toi est une mauvaise chose, fit-il en levant les yeux sur son amant.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…

– J'ai compris, le coupa le Gallois. J'ai compris, n'en rajoute pas !

Le ton agressif surprit l'immortel qui n'insista pas. Le jeune homme se leva et retourna dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de nettoyer la machine. À nouveau pris d'un vertige, il agrippa le comptoir en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber.

– Jack, souffla-t-il. Jack, aide-moi.

L'immortel se leva d'un bond et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Lorsque Ianto ouvrit les yeux, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Le Capitaine comprit immédiatement et appela Owen qui se précipita, une seringue à la main.

– Reste calme, ça va aller.

– Ar… commença le jeune homme avant de s'évanouir.

– Non Ianto, non pas encore. Vas-y Owen !

Le médecin fit l'injection puis s'écarta, laissant son leader porter le corps inerte sur le canapé. Il s'assit près de lui en attendant que son amant reprenne connaissance.

Tosh s'approcha et passa sa main sur la joue du Gallois. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

– Owen, il n'a pas assez de temps pour prévoir la réaction, fit le Capitaine.

– Oui, c'est ce que je vois, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul. Je vais peut-être être amené à lui faire des injections préventives, mais il me faudra son accord.

– Je lui en parlerai, fit l'immortel en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux après quelques minutes.

– Ok, je vous laisse, dit le médecin en retournant auprès de Tosh.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le leader.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

– Si, tu m'as appelé, mais tu avais déjà perdu connaissance, je t'ai juste empêché de te retrouver sur le sol.

– C'est tout ?

– Et bien…

– Non, ne me dis pas que j'ai recommencé !

– Disons que Owen t'a fait l'injection rapidement, mais j'ai encore failli m'appeler Ariana !

– Je suis désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Tu crois que je peux aller prendre l'air sur la baie ?

– Je vais demander à Owen, mais je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème, il semblerait que l'antidote ait une couverture de 20 à 24 heures. Tu viens d'en avoir une dose, tu as donc un peu de marge. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Il se rendit auprès du médecin et lui fit part de la demande du Gallois.

– Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, mais ne le lâche pas.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai un œil sur lui et je ne serai pas loin.

Il retourna vers le jeune homme qui sourit en entendant la réponse. Il se leva pour aller se changer, même pour un tour sur la baie, il voulait être présentable. Après avoir vérifié sa cravate, il rejoignit l'immortel qui l'attendait dans la zone principale et ils montèrent sur la dalle de l'ascenseur invisible. En se retrouvant à l'air libre, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration sous le regard rieur du Capitaine. Celui-ci le prit par la main et l'entraîna sans se soucier des coups d'œil moqueurs de certains passants.

Arrivés au canal, ils s'assirent et restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Ianto ferma les paupières, écoutant le ressac de la mer et le cri des mouettes.

– Tu crois que l'on peut passer chez moi, fit-il les yeux toujours clos.

– Bien sûr, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux y aller si tu veux.

– Non, j'aimerais y aller.

– Pas de problème, on y va quand tu veux.

– Très bien, alors maintenant, fit le Gallois en se levant.

Jack sourit devant l'air décidé de son amant et il le suivit jusqu'à son immeuble. Une fois dans l'appartement, Ianto le plaqua contre le mur et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné auquel l'immortel répondit. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, le jour commençait à tomber.

– Je t'aime, souffla le Gallois en se blottissant dans ses bras.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Puis brusquement, le téléphone du Capitaine sonna et il sourit en entendant la voix un peu angoissée de Owen.

– Jack, mais que se passe-t-il ? Cela fait des heures que vous êtes partis ! Ianto a eu un problème ?

– Non, il va bien, nous sommes chez lui.

– Oh ! Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'étais inquiet.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons rentrer. Il faut qu'il dorme maintenant.

– C'est évident, on vous attend, je voudrais l'examiner avant de partir.

– D'accord, nous serons là dans trente minutes, fit-il en raccrochant.

Ianto était toujours blotti contre lui et semblait s'être assoupi.

– Eh ! Mon ange, il faudrait que l'on rentre à la base, Owen veut te voir.

– Je suis bien là, répondit une voix endormie.

– Moi aussi, mais c'est ton médecin et il veut s'assurer que tu vas bien avant de rentrer chez lui.

– Tout à l'heure, on a le temps.

– Nous oui, mais il a peut-être prévu quelque chose pour sa soirée.

– Oh ! Tu crois, fit le Gallois en se redressant. C'est vrai, je me lève, je ne voudrais pas que Tosh m'en veuille, finit-il en souriant.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et quarante minutes plus tard, ils passaient le sas. Ianto se rendit auprès du médecin qui l'examina avant de décréter que tout allait pour le mieux.

– Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Tâche de te reposer, pour le moment, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Juste une chose, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à ce que je vais te dire, c'est important.

– D'accord, je t'écoute, fit le Gallois en tournant les yeux vers le Capitaine qui les observait du haut des escaliers.

– L'antidote a une couverture de plus ou moins 22 heures et je souhaiterai te proposer une injection préventive tous les jours pour t'éviter des désagréments.

– Il m'en faudra combien ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, mais vu le nombre de doses de drogue que tu as reçu, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille en rajouter huit à dix pour commencer. Tu en as déjà eu cinq et j'avoue que je ne sais pas on devra risquer une réaction.

– J'ai compris. Pour ce soir, tu pense que je suis tranquille ?

– Oui, mais demain matin, il faudra me donner ta décision, soit je te pique en prévention, soit nous attendons une crise. Il n'y a que toi qui peux choisir, je respecterai ce que tu souhaites.

– Merci, je vais voir ça. Passe une bonne soirée. Toi aussi, Tosh, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui rougit un peu en baissant les yeux.

_À suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Il quitta la baie médicale et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Jack le suivit et le regarda, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air soucieux !

– Owen vient de me demander de choisir entre la prévention et le risque. À ton avis, que dois-je faire ?

– C'est à toi de décider, mais peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai là.

– Tu crois que je peux aller le voir maintenant ?

– Oui, bien sûr si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Je voudrais comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça.

– Oh ! Je peux t'en donner la raison, il trouvait que c'était plus lucratif que de travailler dans un hôpital ! fit le Capitaine acerbe.

– D'accord ! Et que vas-tu faire ?

– Pour le moment, rien, je le garde enfermé en attendant que tu sois guéri totalement et ensuite, je verrai, j'avais pensé te laisser choisir son châtiment. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

– Mis à part le descendre, je ne vois pas trop de possibilité, fit Ianto, faisant lever un sourcil à l'immortel.

– C'est ce que tu veux ?

– Je n'en sais rien, fit-il avec un soupir. Je peux le voir maintenant ?

– Oui, viens, fit Jack en le prenant par la main.

Ianto leva les yeux vers lui et lut de la tendresse dans son regard. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ils se dirigèrent vers les cellules. En arrivant devant la vitre, il fixa le prisonnier sans rien dire. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

– Alors, voici notre étalon, fit-il en tentant d'irriter le Gallois. J'avoue qu'Ariana avait bien choisi, il est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu vous ramener dans son monde, j'aurais été encore plus riche.

– Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Elle voulait utiliser une porteuse pour avoir une descendance à vendre, fit le Capitaine.

– C'est quoi une porteuse ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

– Et bien ! Elle voulait des enfants de toi, mais elle ne voulait pas les porter par crainte d'abîmer son corps, tu vois le genre !

– Oui, tout à fait, mais pourquoi des enfants de moi ?

– Elle pensait qu'ils feraient des envieux. Elle voulait vendre les garçons ou les mâles comme elle les appelait, elle pensait se faire de l'argent sur ton dos, enfin, c'est une façon de parler.

– D'accord, mais si c'était des filles ?

– Elle les aurait fait tuer, répondit simplement l'immortel en le voyant blêmir. Je suis désolé, elle comme lui ne voyait que l'argent que tu pouvais leur apporter. Pour Ariana, il y avait en plus le plaisir qu'elle prenait avec toi.

Une larme roula sur la joue du Gallois et Jack s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Meugan regardait la scène sans rien dire puis il tapa sur la vitre pour attirer leur attention.

– Et moi, vous m'oubliez, vous aviez dit que vous me sortiriez d'ici lorsqu'il serait guéri !

– Ce n'est pas le cas, il a encore besoin d'antidote, mais en faisant des injections préventives, nous devrions pouvoir contrer votre drogue suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il finisse par s'en débarrasser.

– Ça risque d'être long, je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici moi, insista-t-il.

– De toute façon, votre sort est lié à sa décision. Je ferai ce qu'il me demandera.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu !

– Ah non ! Et bien, c'est dommage pour vous ! Tu as quelque chose à dire Ianto ?

– Oui, il porte bien son nom !

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– En langue celtique, Meugan veut bien dire _le serviteur_, n'est-ce pas ! fit le Gallois en fixant le prisonnier.

– Et alors ! lança ce dernier.

– Alors rien, tu peux le descendre, fit-il en le fixant intensément. Il ne mérite pas de vivre.

– Quoi ! Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça, fit Meugan affolé en reculant vers le mur.

– Pas ce soir, j'ai autre chose de prévu, fit le Capitaine en se tournant vers le Gallois.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, fit-il lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Viens Ianto, dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire et quitta les voûtes. Arrivé dans la chambre du Capitaine, il se tourna vers lui et l'immortel put lire de la douleur dans son regard.

– Je voudrais que tu te reposes, fit-il doucement. Tu en as besoin.

– Je vais aller prendre une douche, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

– D'accord, mais ensuite, j'aimerais que tu passes une bonne nuit, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête.

– Ian, parle-moi, qu'as-tu ?

– Et si je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir, si j'ai toujours cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête ? Imagine qu'il me reprenne l'envie de…

– Non mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, nous savons quoi faire maintenant.

– Pour elle, je n'aurais été qu'un reproducteur, c'est ça ?

– Oui, mais pas pour moi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu puisses en douter.

– Même après ce que j'ai fait ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer, mais de temps en temps, j'ai des flashs et je me revois avec elle. Je prenais vraiment du plaisir Jack, c'était fort.

– Tu étais drogué, tenta l'immortel.

– Ça n'explique pas tout. Tu l'as été aussi et tu n'as pas réagi de la même manière. Qu'est-ce qui fait que moi, j'étais plus porté sur le sexe ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Je l'ignore. Ça dépend peut-être des sentiments que tu as en toi ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? Que j'aurais eu cette réaction parce que j'étais amoureux ! Alors c'est que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas ! fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

– Non Ianto, ce n'est pas ça, je t'aime et tu le sais, tu ne dois surtout pas en douter. Mais je suis immortel, j'ai peut-être voulu avoir la réponse à une question ? Savoir si je pouvais voler est idiot, je le sais parfaitement, mais c'était sans doute une idée comme ça. Tu aurais préféré autre chose ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

– Ian, ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-il.

Jack s'accroupit près de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, puis l'embrassa délicatement. Ianto répondit au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Puis ils se séparèrent et le Gallois passa dans la salle de bain. L'immortel ne bougea pas, le jeune homme était perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il entendit l'eau couler puis poussa la porte en percevant des sanglots. Il se glissa dans la cabine pour enlacer son amour, se moquant de mouiller les vêtements qu'il portait encore.

– Ça va aller, Ian, vas-y, pleure, je suis là, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Il sentit les mains s'accrocher à sa chemise, le tirant un peu plus vers le corps dénudé. Le Gallois était perdu et la douleur le submergeait.

– Ne m'abandonne pas, souffla Ianto.

– Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui et se noya dans le regard azur qui le fixait amoureusement. Jack baissa la tête et prit sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux, asseyant de faire passer dans ce contact tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Après un moment, il s'écarta et caressa doucement la joue du Gallois.

– Finis de prendre ta douche et viens te coucher.

Ianto acquiesça sans rien dire puis saisit le gel liquide pendant que l'immortel quittait la cabine pour enlever ses vêtements mouillés. Le Gallois passa derrière lui, la taille ceinte d'une serviette et glissa ses bras autour de son torse, se collant à son dos.

– Vas-y, j'arrive, fit le leader.

Le jeune homme obéit et lorsque Jack arriva dans la chambre, il était couché et l'attendait, fixant la porte les yeux mi-clos. Le Capitaine s'allongea près de lui et ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à venir s'y réfugier ce qu'il fit bien volontiers. Après un dernier baiser, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla le premier et ne bougea pas. Il était bien et Ianto dormait toujours la tête posée sur son torse. Lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit, le Gallois s'agita, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de son amant qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il sentit les cils du jeune homme chatouiller sa peau, signe qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda l'immortel.

– Humm, oui…

Il se souleva et le regarda en souriant puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'écarter pour quitter le lit.

– Où vas-tu comme ça ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Voir Owen, je ne veux pas risquer une crise, j'ai décidé de lui demander de faire les injections préventives.

– Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, pas de problème, je viens avec toi, fit-il en attrapant ses vêtements.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et Ianto se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le café puis il distribua les tasses, finissant par le médecin.

– Owen, fit-il en lui tendant sa boisson, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que la prévention vaut mieux que le risque.

– C'est ton choix !

– Oui, je voudrais en finir au plus vite, tant que je serai dans l'inquiétude d'une nouvelle crise, je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose.

– D'accord, alors relève ta manche, je vais préparer la dose. Tu te rends compte qu'il t'en faudra au moins huit de plus !

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda Ianto.

– C'est simple, lorsque Jack t'a ramené, j'ai dénombré onze marques de piqûres, sans compter celles qui sont passées inaperçues. Dans la mesure où Meugan nous a avoué que tu en avais eu au moins deux à trois par jour et que l'on t'a récupéré au bout de quatre jours, cela fait au moins douze doses. Pour le moment, tu en es à cinq d'antidote et je préfère dépasser le nombre d'injections supposé avant de te sevrer. Il y a eu aussi celle que l'on t'a fait ici… commença-t-il.

– Comment ça ? le coupa Ianto.

– Pour t'aider, j'avais suggéré à Jack de te faire une injection qui nous aurait laissé un peu plus de temps dans la mesure où tu étais à la limite du coma. Ton pouls était très faible et nous devions te préserver. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Meugan avait modifié la formule et celle que je t'ai injectée était plus puissante.

Ianto tourna les yeux vers son amant et vit son visage décomposé.

– Pardonne-moi, fit-il doucement, je pensais pouvoir t'aider et je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas toi le responsable.

– Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui aie donné mon accord.

– Jack, tout va bien maintenant, fit le médecin. Nous allons devoir surveiller ses réactions, mais il est sur la bonne voie. Ianto, tu es sûr de ta décision.

– Oui, fais ce que tu as à faire. Pour le reste, on verra, répondit le Gallois.

Owen lui fit la piqûre et nota l'information sur la fiche. Il faudrait encore une bonne semaine avant de tenter de savoir si cela suffirait !

Les jours passèrent et Owen et Tosh se concentraient toujours sur l'antidote tout en s'occupant des analyses et des dossiers en attente et les interventions étaient assurées par Jack et Ianto qui avait repris son service.

De temps à autre, l'immortel laissait son amant aux bons soins du médecin pour aller rendre visite à Kara. Comme à chaque fois, elle était radieuse lorsqu'elle le voyait et avant de la quitter, Jack lui dit que bientôt, elle pourrait faire la connaissance de son ami.

Il retourna à la base et reprit la lecture de ses dossiers, surveillant Ianto du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Et tout se passait pour le mieux, sauf pour Meugan qui commençait à trouver le temps long, enfermé dans sa cellule. Plusieurs fois, il entra dans une rage incontrôlable, se défoulant sur sa couchette et se jetant sur la vitre, mais bien vite, il renonçait et tombait dans une apathie qui réjouissait le Gallois.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que le Capitaine réservait au prisonnier, toutes les fois qu'il lui avait posé la question, il l'avait éludé habilement, lui faisant perdre la tête avec des étreintes passionnées.

Au bout d'une semaine, Owen monta voir son leader et demanda à Ianto de les rejoindre. Il fallait tenter le sevrage avec tous les risques que cela comportait. Le Gallois accepta sans réserve et le médecin demanda à l'immortel de le surveiller, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Ainsi débuta l'angoissante attente d'une éventuelle rechute. Ianto continuait son travail sous le regard bienveillant de son amant. Leur nuit fut calme et le lendemain midi, le jeune homme était soulagé d'avoir dépassé le stade critique des 24 heures. Owen l'examina et ne lui trouva qu'un peu de température qu'il fit baisser avec un comprimé.

La journée se poursuivit tranquillement et Jack sortit sur une intervention, laissant le Gallois à la base. Une heure plus tard, il remontait des voûtes après avoir enfermé un nouveau pensionnaire. Il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine et l'enlaça pendant qu'il faisait du café. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, faisant frémir le jeune homme qui finit par lui tendre sa tasse en soupirant.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit l'immortel en remarquant son regard brillant.

– Oui, mais je crois que ma température augmente, je vais aller voir Owen, fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Le médecin l'examina, mais ne trouva rien mis à part cette fièvre persistante qu'il attribua au sevrage.

Deux jours passèrent et Ianto était de plus en plus fébrile, tentant de cacher son état en se réfugiant dans les archives. Le Capitaine se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le Gallois lui échappait constamment et s'emportait lorsqu'il insistait trop.

Jack descendit voir le chimiste et lui demanda la raison de cette réaction. Celui-ci parut heureux de la situation et se rengorgea en le défiant du regard. Il était un prisonnier, il n'allait certainement pas les aider à trouver la solution. Il s'était fait avoir une fois, il ne recommencerait pas et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, laissant l'immortel sans réponse à ses questions.

De guerre lasse, il remonta voir Owen et lui fit part de son inquiétude. Le médecin aussi avait constaté des modifications dans le comportement de son collègue, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sans son consentement, il ne pouvait pas lui faire d'injection. En l'état actuel des choses, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était souhaiter que Ianto s'en sorte seul ou qu'il ait une nouvelle crise qui obligerait son collègue à lui administrer l'antidote.

Un cri et le bruit d'une tasse qui s'écrase contre un mur les tira de leur réflexion et Jack se précipita vers la cuisine. Il croisa le regard désespéré de son amant et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, inconscient. Le médecin prit ses constantes puis se recula un peu quand il le vit rouvrir les yeux avec un léger sourire.

– Owen, c'est reparti, dépêche-toi ! fit le Capitaine en serrant son amant contre lui, lui murmurant des mots à son oreille.

Le médecin se précipita à son labo et prépara une seringue devant Tosh qui venait de comprendre. Il retourna auprès de son leader et fit l'injection puis s'écarta. Jack prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le porta au canapé où il le déposa délicatement.

Owen retourna à son poste, laissant son leader auprès du Gallois et invita Tosh à aller faire un tour la baie pour laisser à leur collègue le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand ils revinrent, la zone informatique était déserte et virent la porte du bureau fermée. En fin d'après-midi, le médecin finit par monter voir son leader et trouva la trappe ouverte. Après un coup d'œil, il descendit à l'invitation de l'immortel qui était allongé, serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il dort, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de voir qu'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.

– Je le comprends. Nous allons vous laisser, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, de toute façon, il va être tranquille jusqu'à demain.

– Il vous reste de l'antidote ?

– Oui, quand j'ai vu sa nouvelle réaction, nous avons produit des doses supplémentaires. Il y a même un reliquat pour la drogue.

– Garde-la, j'en aurai besoin.

– Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Tu le sauras plus tard, mais j'en veux cinq doses.

– Bien, c'est toi le patron !

– Passez une bonne soirée, fit l'immortel.

– À demain !

Owen remonta l'échelle et Jack resta sans bouger. Lorsque l'alarme du sas se fut tue, le silence se fit pesant, ne laissant entendre que la respiration régulière du Gallois. L'immortel ferma les yeux et finit par s'assoupir.

Quand il s'éveilla dans la nuit, Ianto n'était plus dans la chambre. Il remonta rapidement et parcourut la zone du regard. Son angoisse grandissait, le jeune homme était perturbé et il pouvait être n'importe où ! Le Capitaine alluma la CCTV et visionna les vidéos d'archives, suivant les déplacements de son amant jusqu'à le voir sortir sur la baie. Il continua de faire défiler les images et blêmit lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers l'entrée de l'office de tourisme après avoir longuement regardé le haut du bâtiment, cet endroit où l'immortel aimait se percher pour se détendre.

Il se saisit de son manteau et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, son cœur rata quelques battements. Ianto était sur l'angle des poutrelles extérieures et regardait le pied de la tour.

– Ian, que fais-tu ? demanda Jack en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

– Tu crois que moi, je pourrais voler ! répondit-il.

– Non, tu ne le pourrais pas, tu le sais bien, tu ne le pourras pas plus que moi. Je t'en prie, reviens. Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir.

– Pourquoi ? Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien. Toutes ces piqûres ont été inutiles, cette drogue est toujours là !

– Owen a préparé des doses supplémentaires. Tu savais que ça risquait d'arriver. S'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtise. Que vais-je devenir si tu n'es plus là ?

– Tu seras libre, souffla le Gallois.

– Je ne le veux pas Ianto, tu fais partie de moi et je ne veux pas que cela change.

– Tu pourrais en avoir tant d'autres qui en valent la peine !

– Tu en vaux la peine, tu m'entends, tu en vaux la peine et je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi. Je t'en prie, reviens, fit l'immortel en avançant de manière imperceptible, tendant la main à son amant.

– Laisse-moi, insista le Gallois.

– Il n'en est pas question. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

– Jack, je t'en supplie, oublie-moi, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

– Si ! Nous y arriverons ensemble, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance ainsi qu'à Owen. Laisse-nous une chance de t'aider.

Ianto tourna la tête et vrilla son regard dans celui de son amant. Il aimait cet homme du 51e siècle, Dieu qu'il l'aimait et justement, à cause de ses sentiments, il voulait lui rendre sa liberté. Mais son cœur et sa raison bataillaient, l'un lui disant d'accepter et l'autre de mettre fin au supplice en sautant.

– Ian, je t'en prie, souffla l'immortel. Donne-nous une chance !

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le Gallois continuait de le dévisager puis lentement, il déplaça un pied pour se tourner.

– C'est ça, viens, l'encouragea le leader. Viens, je t'attends.

Le jeune homme continua sa lente progression puis brusquement, son pied glissa et il poussa un cri en quittant la poutrelle. Jack se jeta à plat ventre et réussit à lui saisir le poignet.

– Jack, aide-moi, supplia Ianto.

– Bien sûr, tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te lâcher. Soit on tombe ensemble, soit on s'en sort, mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Accroche-toi, je vais te remonter !

Peu à peu, il parvint à le tirer à lui puis se redressa en bloquant ses chevilles sous la poutrelle, aidant le Gallois à s'appuyer pour ramener sur la traverse. Prudemment, Jack recula et reprit pied sur le toit, sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait fermement. Une fois en sécurité, il attira son amant et l'enserra dans ses bras, essayant de calmer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait encore puis il lui leva le visage et le contempla avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ianto se laissa faire sans rien dire, il était désorienté. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux et fixa le Capitaine.

– Moi, je t'ai lâché, murmura-t-il.

– Que dis-tu ?

– Quand tu étais là-haut, je t'ai lâché, mais pas toi pourquoi ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer de toi.

– Moi non plus et pourtant, je t'ai lâché ! insista-t-il.

– Je ne craignais rien.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, tu n'as pas pu compter sur moi, je suis faible. Je l'étais aussi face à Ariana, je n'ai pas résisté.

– Chut, fit le Capitaine en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Allez, viens, tu vas finir par attraper froid et Owen ne va pas apprécier.

Ils redescendirent dans la base et il l'installa sur le canapé puis passa dans la cuisine pour lui rapporter une tasse du café que le Gallois avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

– Ianto, cesse de t'en vouloir comme ça.

– Mais je t'ai confondu avec elle, je t'ai…

Jack lui prit sa tasse des mains et enserra son amant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa aller et l'immortel lui caressa tendrement le dos.

– Ian, ce n'est pas de ta faute et j'aurai pu tout aussi bien te laisser dans l'état où tu étais, j'avoue que j'ai un peu profité de la situation. C'est toi qui es en droit de m'en vouloir, je l'ai fait sans ton consentement.

Ianto releva les yeux et croisa le regard azur de son leader. La tristesse se lisait dans ses prunelles et il se rendit compte qu'il s'en voulait.

– Si j'avais été à ta place, fit-il doucement, il est probable que j'aurai agi de la même manière. La seule chose qui me gêne, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

Jack s'écarta légèrement et le fixa quelques instants avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, il s'en alla titiller la peau fine de son cou, remontant vers son oreille.

– On peut facilement y remédier, fit-il en provoquant une vague de frissons chez son partenaire. Maintenant, tu es tout à fait conscient de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, souffla le Gallois, tout en se tendant sous les caresses de son amant.

– Tu en as envie ?

– Oui.

Le Capitaine reprit ses lèvres, laissant ses doigts caresser le corps qui le désirait. Puis il prit le jeune homme par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le faisant tomber sur le lit après avoir s'être débarrassé de leurs vêtements. Il se coucha près de lui et commença à le caresser. Ianto le repoussa et se pencha sur lui, picorant son torse de bouquets de petits baisers. L'immortel apprécia l'initiative et ferma les yeux sous les sensations.

Pendant que le Gallois léchait ses tétons durcis et baladait ses doigts sur sa peau, Jack glissa sa main sur le côté et saisit la hampe dressée de son amant, commençant doucement à le masturber. Ianto délaissa les petits boutons de chair pour descendre vers le bas-ventre de son compagnon qui s'occupait toujours de sa virilité. Le Capitaine l'attira à lui et passa sa langue sur le bout du gland, tirant un gémissement de son homme. Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, le Gallois s'allongea sur le côté et lui rendit la pareille, alternant des mouvements amples et d'autres plus courts, caressant la peau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, provoquant leur ouverture.

Il humidifia ses doigts et les présenta devant l'anneau de chair, massant doucement l'entrée tout en continuant sa fellation. Le désir que son amant faisait monter dans son corps était trop puissant, il fallait qu'il l'arrête, il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça. Il s'écarta et se plaça entre les jambes du Capitaine. Celui-ci grogna puis se tendit quand il sentit un doigt s'immiscer dans son intimité, suivi de deux autres qui préparèrent doucement la pénétration par des petits mouvements de ciseaux.

– Ian, viens, souffla l'immortel en se tortillant sous les doigts inquisiteurs.

Il avait envie de sentir son amant en lui et cette fois, celui-ci était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, ça n'en était que plus excitant.

Le Gallois s'enduisit le sexe de lubrifiant puis se posa sur l'anneau, caressant doucement le ventre de son compagnon. Celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda puis se redressa et saisit ses fesses, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce faisant, il lui fit passer la barrière de chair et une brève douleur l'envahit avant de commencer à ressentir les prémices du plaisir.

– Jack, tu vas te blesser, fit Ianto en tentant de calmer son ardeur.

– Je veux te sentir en moi.

Le jeune homme l'obligea à s'allonger et lui fit replier les jambes, commençant à donner des petits coups de bassin pour pénétrer toujours plus loin dans l'antre chaud. Les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres, il comprenait maintenant ce que pouvait ressentir l'immortel lorsqu'il le faisait sien. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples, ressortant presque de l'étroit canal pour s'y rengainer aussitôt, tirant des râles de son partenaire.

Les mains crispées sur les draps, le Capitaine subissait les assauts de plus en plus rapides de son compagnon, sentant le plaisir monter par vague à chaque retour dans son corps lorsqu'il parvenait à toucher sa prostate, lui envoyant des décharges de bonheur.

Ianto se sentait au bord de la jouissance et prit le sexe de son amant, s'appliquant à calquer ses mouvements sur ceux de ses reins. Lorsque Jack se répandit dans sa main avec un râle rauque, le Gallois se libéra dans le corps de son compagnon, des étoiles dansant derrière ses paupières closes, un cri de jouissance se répercutant dans la chambre.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'abattit sur le corps de l'immortel, restant enfoui en lui. Le Capitaine le serra contre lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle, passant doucement sa main sur son dos humide de sueur.

Le jeune homme finit par se redresser et se retira lentement puis se coucha près de lui, caressant tendrement son visage avant de prendre ses lèvres.

– Alors ? demanda finalement l'immortel.

– Comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne pas de ça ? C'était incroyable, fit le Gallois.

– Tu as des excuses, la drogue te soumettait au plaisir que tu devais donner et non recevoir.

– Oui, mais tu m'as bien dit que…

– Oui, Ianto, la seconde fois, je voulais que tu prennes du plaisir, dommage que tu n'en aies aucun souvenir.

– Je suis désolé… commença le jeune homme.

– Ne le sois pas. Nous aurons bien d'autres moments comme celui-là, je te le promets. Maintenant, je te propose d'aller prendre une douche et de dormir.

– D'accord, répondit le Gallois.

Ils allèrent se laver puis ils se couchèrent et s'assoupirent rapidement.

Au matin, quand Jack s'éveilla, le jeune homme était toujours blotti contre lui. Il attendit patiemment son réveil et lui sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Ianto resserra sa prise sur sa taille, se collant à lui en passant sa jambe entre les siennes.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'immortel.

– Mieux. Dis, je voudrais que tu n'en parles pas à Owen.

– Il le faut pourtant, il doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

– Je t'en prie, Jack.

Le Capitaine le regarda, le médecin devait être mis au courant de la réaction du jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser son silence.

– Ok, je te le promets, mais je voudrais que tu trouves le courage de le faire, il faut le lui dire, il pourrait t'aider. Fais-le pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre.

– D'accord, mais pas tout de suite !

– Si tu veux. Tu crois que tu es suffisamment en forme pour me faire un bon café ?

– Oui, sans problème, fit Ianto en se levant.

Jack le regarda s'habiller et monter l'échelle. Arrivé en haut, le jeune homme se retourna et lui envoya un baiser que le Capitaine attrapa et posa sa main fermée sur son cœur, faisant sourire le Gallois.

Quand il le rejoignit, son amant lui tendit sa tasse, prenant la sienne pour aller la boire sur le canapé. L'immortel s'installa près de lui, posant sa main sur sa cuisse, promenant ses doigts de manière inconsciente. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit avec amusement que Ianto avait les yeux fermés et soupirait doucement.

– Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda l'immortel.

– Du rangement aux archives !

– Très bien, n'oublie pas ta promesse d'aller parler à Owen, c'est important, il n'y a que lui qui puisse te rassurer.

– D'accord, soupira le Gallois.

Le médecin et Tosh arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard et Ianto leur servit un café puis rejoignit son collègue à la baie médicale. Ainsi qu'il s'y était engagé, il lui avoua ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que son inquiétude quant à la suite des évènements.

Owen l'écouta attentivement puis le rassura, il était sur la bonne voie, mais le chemin serait encore long, il devait être patient.

La semaine passa, rythmée par les interventions et autres activités diverses. Le Gallois ne ressentait plus les effets de la drogue, mais chaque jour, le médecin lui faisait une injection préventive.

Un matin, Jack profita de ce que le jeune homme était occupé pourconvoquer Owen dans son bureau et lorsque celui-ci entra, il lui demanda de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir.

– Tu as un problème ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Non, pas vraiment ! Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose de particulier, mais je veux que ça reste entre nous pour le moment. C'est possible ?

– Dis toujours !

– Tu m'as bien prévu cinq doses de drogue ainsi que je te l'avais demandé ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Très bien ! Je souhaiterais savoir s'il est possible de supprimer le somnifère qu'elle contient.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je les réservais à Meugan, je vais m'arranger pour les lui faire prendre, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais il va payer très cher ce qu'il a fait à Ianto.

– Le supprimer, non, c'est impossible, mais je peux éventuellement ajouter une substance qui en annulerait les effets. Pour ce qui de lui faire prendre le produit, tu peux le mettre dans sa nourriture, mais il faudrait quand même une injection pour initier le processus.

– Très bien, je vais voir. Prépare-moi ça et préviens-moi.

– D'accord ! Comment va Ianto ?

– C'est difficile, mais il va déjà mieux, il est aux archives, fit-il en montrant l'écran du menton.

Owen avait bien remarqué que son leader fixait l'appareil et se doutait de la raison. Depuis l'accident malheureux de la rechute, il ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il se leva et sortit du bureau, il avait du travail qui l'attendait, modifier la drogue ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il commença le mélange, le résultat n'était pas probant, mais son Capitaine lui avait demandé de l'aide et il entendait bien trouver la solution, lui non plus ne pardonnait pas au chimiste.

Patiemment, il testa plusieurs dosages et cela lui prit deux jours, mais finalement, il poussa un petit cri de victoire qui fit lever les yeux de Tosh qui s'affairait sur son ordinateur. En voyant son regard, elle comprit qu'il y était parvenu. Ils en avaient parlé la veille lors de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et la jeune femme lui avait suggéré une partie de la solution, mais elle ignorait le but final de cette recherche.

Tout comme Jack et Ianto, Tosh et Owen se complétaient parfaitement et après des semaines de tâtonnements, ils avaient fini par se trouver pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui avait des sentiments pour lui depuis de longs mois. Mais il avait fallu l'angoisse due à l'enlèvement du Gallois pour que les mots soient dits et que le rapprochement physique se produise. Ils avaient ainsi passé de nombreuses soirées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant les sentiments s'épanouir.

Le médecin monta voir son leader et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ianto, assis sur le bureau, les regardait l'un après l'autre et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jack lui avait demandé de les rejoindre pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

– Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter les injections, qu'en penses-tu Owen. Il va bien maintenant et nous avons largement dépassé le dosage initial.

– C'est ça, les cinq dernières n'étaient qu'une sorte de police d'assurance. Ianto, nous allons donc stopper, mais à la moindre alerte, viens me voir ou parles-en à Jack, fit le médecin au Gallois qui hocha la tête sans rien dire.

– As-tu fini la préparation ? demanda le leader en se tournant vers Owen.

– Jack, je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec cette drogue ? le coupa Ianto.

– Oui, c'est très simple. Meugan était fier de ce qu'il avait créé, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il en apprécie les effets.

– Comment ça ?

– Nous allons lui faire goûter sa drogue, fit-il les yeux brillants.

– Il ne la prendra jamais !

– Oh si ! Je peux te l'assurer. Owen m'a dit que la première dose devait être injectée, nous allons le faire.

– Il refusera !

– Je m'y attends, mais je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

– Quand il nous verra arriver avec la seringue, il ne va pas se laisser faire, argumenta Ianto.

– Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je vais le sortir de sa cellule. Je suis persuadé qu'il va tenter de s'enfuir, mais l'appareil à son poignet devrait lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas possible.

– Il fonctionne comment ?

– Lorsque la zone de couverture est dépassée, il réagit en envoyant un signal sur mon bracelet et j'ai deux possibilités, soit lui demander de réintégrer l'espace, soit de lui balancer une décharge qui l'assommera juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

– Et tu comptes en profiter pour lui faire la piqûre ?

– Non, je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il est à ma merci et lorsqu'il reprendra conscience, Owen lui injectera le produit.

– Et ensuite ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Les quatre doses suivantes seront mélangées à sa nourriture, mais contrairement à toi, il ne dormira pas plus que d'habitude. Par contre, il aura tous les effets de la drogue, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous vous en approchiez, fit-il en regardant les deux hommes.

– Aucun souci pour moi, dit le médecin en levant les mains. Tosh ne descend jamais, reste juste Ianto et toi !

– Je l'accompagnerai lorsqu'il ira lui apporter sa nourriture.

– Et tu vas le garder combien de temps ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Lorsqu'il aura eu les cinq doses, je l'enverrai sur la planète d'Ariana. Ah ! J'oubliais, fit-il en voyant le Gallois ouvrir la bouche, je lui donnerai une dose de Retcon qui effacera sa mémoire sur un an, délai durant lequel il a travaillé à l'élaboration de la drogue. Ainsi, il n'aura aucune possibilité de trouver l'antidote.

– Mais il va mourir ! fit le Gallois.

– Oui, mais après avoir souffert, je te le garantis, fit le Capitaine, le regard soudain très dur. On ne s'en prend pas à mon équipe et encore moins à toi, dit-il, radouci, en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

_À suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

Le médecin les observa quelques instants avant de se lever discrètement et quitta la pièce. Les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas son départ, tout aux sensations qui commençaient à les envahir. Jack se mit debout et se plaça entre ses jambes, glissant sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour finir par prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser savoureux.

– Nous avons fait fuir Owen, fit Ianto en souriant, voyant que son collègue avait déserté les lieux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il a mieux à faire que de tenir la chandelle, répondit le Capitaine en laissant ses lèvres divaguer dans le cou de son amant. Ce que tu peux sentir bon, fit-il doucement en faisant frémir le Gallois.

– Jack, ce n'est pas le moment, dit le jeune homme en tendant de le repousser.

– Si, tous les moments sont bons, à la condition qu'ils soient avec toi, murmura l'immortel en continuant sa ballade incendiaire.

Lorsque le leader le bascula sur le bureau, virant par la même occasion tous les papiers qui y étaient déposés, ils entendirent l'alarme du sas retentir, signe que leurs collègues venaient de quitter le bâtiment.

– Ian, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, souffla le Capitaine en vrillant son regard dans celui de son amant qui lui caressa tendrement la joue. Fais-moi l'amour.

Le Gallois se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains, déposant des baisers papillons sur le front, les paupières closes, le nez, le menton pour finalement aller prendre ses lèvres, sa langue quémandant le passage qu'il s'empressa de lui accorder. Ses mains le débarrassèrent de ses bretelles et de sa chemise, ses doigts se baladaient sur la peau tiède, caressant doucement en faisant naître des frissons. Il quitta la bouche pour aller goûter le cou, s'enivrant de ses phéromones si particulières puis descendit sur les tétons durcis qu'il lécha et mordilla doucement tout en glissant du bureau.

Il pivota, appuyant le Capitaine à la table de travail et s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon d'une main pendant que l'autre caressait doucement la virilité réveillée. Il entendait les gémissements de son amant et après avoir laissé tomber le vêtement, il glissa sa main sur le boxer malmené, descendant passer sa bouche sur le tissu. Mettant ses mains sous l'élastique, il libéra le membre désireux et ôta le sous-vêtement, goûtant délicatement le bout du gland d'où suintaient des perles de désir. Il sentit les mains de son amant se crisper dans ses cheveux et dessina la longueur du bout de la langue, jusqu'aux testicules pour remonter glisser le sexe entre ses lèvres.

– Arh, Ian… je… Hum… Oui…

Le Gallois débuta un lent va-et-vient, continuant ses caresses pour amener son amant au plus près de l'extase. Le Capitaine ne touchait plus terre, des vagues de plaisir montaient dans ses reins, Ianto se gorgeait de ses râles de bien-être et continuait consciencieusement son ouvrage, sentant le corps de l'immortel se tendre sous ses doigts. Il quitta momentanément le sexe et sourit en entendant le grognement de frustration que laissa échapper son leader, puis remonta prendre ses lèvres et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le bureau et retourna vers le bas-ventre, pour se saisir du membre délaissé. Lorsqu'il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de son partenaire, celui-ci s'allongea et posa ses pieds sur la table, ouvrant l'accès à son intimité que Ianto s'en alla caresser du bout du doigt.

Le Capitaine se cambra lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide passer la barrière de son anneau de chair, mais la bouche qui enserrait son sexe lui procurait tellement de plaisir qu'il se détendit, s'abandonnant aux sensations qui le submergeaient. Puis brusquement, il se déversa dans la bouche de son amant, en criant son prénom. Ianto ne laissa rien perdre puis quitta le membre pour aller embrasser l'immortel qui se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence.

Le Gallois reprit ses caresses, défaisant sa ceinture avant de s'approcher pour toucher son corps, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Jack le laissait faire en souriant puis son regard tomba sur sa main.

– M. Jones, vous ne cessez de m'étonner, fit le Capitaine amusé en voyant la bouteille de lubrifiant que le Gallois venait de sortir de la poche de son pantalon avant de laisser tomber le vêtement.

– Toujours avoir son matériel sur soi, Monsieur, c'est le propre de tout bon majordome ! répondit-il ironique.

Une main sur le torse, il obligea son amant à se recoucher sur le bureau et lui fit amener ses fesses sur le bord de la table, continuant de masser doucement le sexe à nouveau réveillé. Quand il fut nu, il se colla à lui, faisant se toucher leurs virilités en se baissant pour embrasser son ventre puis lécher le gland. De son autre main, il continuait de préparer l'intimité du Capitaine qui se cambra lorsque les doigts du Gallois touchèrent sa prostate.

– Viens Ianto, souffla l'immortel perdu dans les nimbes du plaisir.

Le Gallois s'exécuta et enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant puis se posa sur l'anneau de chair et commença doucement à pénétrer, s'arrêtant en entendant le gémissement de douleur de son compagnon. Quand il le sentit se détendre, il bougea lentement et avança par petites touches jusqu'à être complètement enfoui dans l'antre chaud. Les mains placées derrière les genoux relevés du Capitaine, il lui ouvrait largement les cuisses, pénétrant encore plus profondément à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans son corps. La table tremblait sous les coups de boutoirs et la pièce résonnait de leurs râles et gémissements de plaisir.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le Gallois sentait la jouissance s'emparer de ses reins et accéléra encore le rythme. Il lâcha la jambe pour aller empoigner le sexe de son amant et le masturba vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa main en poussant un cri de pure jouissance. Ianto le rejoignit peu de temps après, se libérant dans son corps, un grondement remontant dans sa gorge lorsque l'extase l'emporta à son tour.

Il continua de légers va-et-vient, les mains ancrées sur ses hanches, pour finalement se coller contre lui, restant enfoui au plus profond de cet être aimé, laissant ses spasmes se calmer doucement. Toujours à l'abri, il se pencha et prit les lèvres de son amour qui s'était redressé, l'enveloppant d'un regard tendre.

– Je t'aime Jack, souffla le Gallois.

– Moi aussi mon amour, fit l'immortel.

Le jeune homme se retira puis le laissa descendre du bureau pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, son cœur emballé battant la chamade.

– On devrait aller prendre une douche, fit le Capitaine en caressant le dos humide du Gallois. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid et Owen et Tosh ne vont pas tarder, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas ici.

– Tu as raison, mais je suis bien là, je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

– Il le faut pourtant, ce soir, chez toi, nous aurons le temps pour un bon gros câlin si tu en veux toujours un.

– Je te le rappellerai, fit le Gallois, tirant un sourire de son amant.

– Je fais confiance à ta mémoire, allez viens, dit le Capitaine en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers l'échelle.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent de la chambre, Ianto ramassa rapidement les feuilles qui traînaient sur le sol et les posa sur le bureau, il viendrait les classer plus tard. Dans la salle principale, leurs deux collègues étaient revenus et Tosh avait déballé les plats du déjeuner.

Quand elle les vit descendre les marches, elle sourit et appela Owen avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence où le repas les attendait. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café et les rejoignit, s'installant à son tour, surprenant le coup d'œil du médecin.

– Tu vas bien Ianto ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, juste pour m'en assurer ! N'oublie pas mes conseils.

– Ne t'en fais pas, une fois m'a largement suffi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Owen, je le garderai à l'œil, je te l'ai dit, fit l'immortel.

– Bien ! Quand comptes-tu t'occuper de Meugan ? demanda le médecin.

– Normalement, demain matin ! Tout à l'heure, je vais descendre le voir pour lui dire que tu as besoin de son aide, je pense qu'il sera heureux de sortir de cellule.

– J'imagine.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Tosh, jusqu'ici on s'est débrouillé sans lui. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il recommence ?

– En fait, j'espère plutôt qu'il tentera de se sauver, fit le Capitaine.

– Mais pourquoi le ferait-il, tu vas lui mettre son bracelet, il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire.

– Il ignore ce que provoque cet appareil. Il n'en a jamais fait l'expérience et crois-moi, s'il tente quelque chose, il va le sentir passer.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu cherches ?

– C'est simple, je vais l'envoyer sur la planète d'Ariana, mais avant, je vais le rendre dépendant à sa propre drogue. Owen a pu la modifier pour neutraliser le somnifère ainsi, il sera normalement éveillé.

– Mais ils ne lui en donneront pas là-bas !

– Non, lâcha l'immortel.

– Mais… ça va finir par le tuer ! fit-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

– Yep !

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est inhumain, dit-elle en tapant du plat de sa main sur la table.

– Crois-tu que ce qu'il a fait à Ianto, en toute connaissance de cause, l'était ? Dis-moi, tu trouverais normal que je le laisse s'en tirer ?

– Non, finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix. Je te demande pardon, fit-elle en se tournant vers le Gallois.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes et il s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Mais Jack a raison, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. S'il m'avait laissé faire, je lui aurai mis une balle dans la tête.

Elle le fixa après avoir entendu son aveu. L'épreuve qu'il avait subie avait durement secoué ce jeune homme habituellement si doux et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Bien, puisque c'est réglé, fit l'immortel, je pense que l'on peut passer au café. Tu nous sers ton nectar ? dit-il en regardant son amant qui s'était relevé.

– Je vais le chercher, répondit-il en quittant rapidement la salle.

– Tosh, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, fit le Capitaine, mais si tu le souhaites, prends quelques jours et reviens quand ce sera fini.

– Non, je veux rester.

– C'est ton choix, de toute façon, je ne te demande qu'une chose, lorsque Meugan sera dans la zone, je veux que tu montes dans le bureau et que tu y restes. J'aimerais d'autant qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi, ce serait bien son genre.

– Si tu veux, fit-elle au moment où Ianto revenait avec les tasses.

Il distribua les boissons et déposa un carré de chocolat près de la jeune femme qui sourit devant cette gentille attention.

– Je préfère te voir comme ça, fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il reprit sa place et tous restèrent silencieux durant les quelques minutes qui leur furent nécessaire pour déguster leur café puis chacun retourna à ses activités, laissant le Gallois nettoyer la salle puis il descendit aux archives continuer le rangement des nouveaux artéfacts récupérés.

Le soir, Jack vint le rejoindre et réussit à le convaincre de laisser le reste pour le lendemain. Il l'invita au restaurant et ils passèrent la soirée à la _Bayside Brasserie_ avant de rentrer chez le jeune homme.

Après une douche des plus coquines et le gros câlin promis, le Gallois s'assoupit dans les bras de son amant qui se laissa emporter à son tour.

Le lendemain, Ianto se réveilla le premier et regarda l'immortel dormir. Il n'osait pas bouger, il était bien et voulait que cela dure. Le Capitaine se mit à sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme.

– Rien, j'aime te regarder dormir, quand tu es là, tu n'es rien qu'à moi.

– Peu importe où je me trouve, je n'appartiens qu'à toi, tu le sais pourtant, fit-il en ouvrant les paupières pour croiser les prunelles brillantes de son amant.

– Je le sais, mais ici, c'est différent, c'est notre chez nous.

Ianto se tut brusquement en voyant le sourcil levé de son compagnon.

– Notre chez nous ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Oui, enfin, si tu le souhaites, tenta le Gallois.

– Tu n'as pas peur que je m'incruste ?

– Non, je dirais plutôt que je l'espère. Cariad, j'aimerais que l'on vive ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le Capitaine le fixa sans rien dire et Ianto sentit son estomac se nouer. Il lui semblait qu'il ne soit pas dans les intentions de son amant de donner un tour officiel à leur relation et le leader s'en aperçut.

– Pourquoi tu angoisses comme ça ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et son compagnon la lui releva pour l'embrasser doucement.

– Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, fit-il, comment peux-tu en douter ? Rien ne me tient plus à cœur que d'être près de toi. Mais peut-être finiras-tu par te lasser de moi !

– Aucun risque et de toute façon, je partirai avant toi, souffla Ianto des larmes dans les yeux.

– Je t'en prie, ne pense pas à ce qu'il pourrait se passer plus tard. Pour le moment, nous sommes ensemble, c'est ce qui compte et je n'ai pas l'intention que ça change.

Le Capitaine l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le Gallois répondit à son baiser et en demanda plus, caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le désir se lisait dans leurs yeux et sur leur corps et ils prirent le temps de l'assouvir avant de se décider à se lever pour aller au Hub.

En arrivant, Ianto se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le café et Jack alla voir Owen. Ils discutèrent quelques instants sur le moment le plus approprié pour sortir Meugan de sa cellule et ils décidèrent de le faire sitôt après avoir bu leur premier café du matin.

Tosh n'était pas trop rassurée, mais faisait confiance à ses amis et à son leader pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Jack descendit dans les voûtes. Le chimiste le regarda s'avancer vers lui, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Le Capitaine ne laissait rien paraître et lui fixa le bracelet avant de le conduire dans la zone informatique.

– Tosh, peux-tu porter ce dossier sur le bureau de Jack, fit Owen lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent.

Meugan la regarda passer avec envie et monter les marches puis reporta son attention sur le médecin qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Il obéit et vint se placer à côté de lui, jetant de temps à autre un regard au leader qui ne semblait plus s'occuper de lui.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, il fit des analyses en suivant les indications de Owen puis il décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Profitant de ce que le médecin lui tournait le dos et que Jack était monté dans son bureau rejoindre la jeune informaticienne, il s'assura que Ianto n'était pas dans la salle pour s'approcher silencieusement du sas ouvert.

Soudain, il sentit une vibration à son poignet et la voix du Capitaine résonna.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il. Vous devriez reprendre votre place.

– Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter, comment comptez-vous faire de là où vous êtes ?

Il vit Owen se déplacer et se mit à rire en faisant un pas de plus vers la sortie.

– Si j'étais vous, je ne le ferais pas, poursuivit l'immortel toujours immobile.

– Peut-être ! Mais vous n'êtes pas moi ! Et moi, j'ai bien l'intention de partir !

Ianto pénétra dans la salle et porta les yeux vers son amant qui avait lentement levé sa main pour ouvrir son bracelet. Le doigt sur le bouton, il défia le chimiste du regard.

– Je vous le répète, fit-il, il vaudrait mieux pour vous abandonner l'idée de sortir d'ici.

– Pas question, je pars, dit-il en se tournant pour sortir.

À ce moment-là, il parut tétanisé et resta sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Par un effort de volonté, il fit face au Capitaine qui souriait, puis s'effondra sans connaissance.

Owen et Ianto s'approchèrent puis lorsque le médecin se fut assuré de l'état de l'homme, ils le portèrent à la baie médicale et lui passèrent des liens pour l'empêcher de s'échapper lorsqu'il se réveillerait. La seringue préparée attendait sur un plateau et Jack vint rejoindre ses collègues.

Toujours sur la passerelle, Tosh regardait ce qu'il se passait et dix minutes plus tard, Meugan ouvrit les yeux.

– Je vous avais dit de m'écouter ! lança le Capitaine. C'est toujours comme ça, on prévient mais personne n'obéit, finit-il ironique. Tu peux y aller Owen.

– Qu'allez-vous faire ? s'inquiéta le chimiste.

– Oh ! C'est vrai, ce que je peux être négligent, fit l'immortel en se tapant le front, j'ai décidé de vous faire goûter à votre drogue, juste pour voir comment vous y réagirez.

– Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit…

– Le droit ! le coupa le leader, le droit, je le prends, tout comme vous l'avez fait avec Ianto ! Vas-y Owen, termina-t-il en bloquant le bras de l'homme attaché qui tentait de se soustraire à l'injection.

Lorsqu'il retira l'aiguille, il leva les yeux vers l'immortel qui desserra les doigts, libérant le chimiste qui se détendit au bout de quelques secondes en fermant les yeux. Jack fit signe à Tosh de venir les rejoindre et il la laissa près du lit, entraînant ses deux collègues vers le haut de l'escalier.

– Tu ne vas pas la laisser là ! s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Je veux juste qu'il se fixe sur une personne dont il a envie. Lorsque nous avons eu besoin de son aide pour trouver l'antidote, il a clairement émis le souhait de passer un moment avec Tosh. Le seul problème pour lui, c'est qu'une fois bien excité par notre charmante amie, je lui ai confié Janet.

– Tu n'as pas fait ça ! fit Ianto.

– Si et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il s'est mis en colère, fit le Capitaine en riant, elle est gentille notre Janet.

Owen et Ianto furent également pris d'un fou rire, l'un se souvenant de qu'il s'était passé, l'autre en imaginant la scène. Ils finirent par se calmer et regardèrent vers la baie médicale. Tosh souriait de manière provocante en fixant le chimiste qui la dévorait des yeux. Les trois hommes n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait, mais voyaient très bien la réaction qui en résulta.

Elle finit par leur faire un signe de la main et ils la rejoignirent. L'homme, très excité, ne se débattit pas lorsqu'ils le détachèrent pour le ramener dans sa cellule, suivant Tosh qui ouvrait la voie.

Une fois enfermé, ils le laissèrent et remontèrent dans la zone informatique pour le surveiller sur l'écran de la CCTV.

– Tu vas le laisser comme ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Pourquoi, tu veux lui donner ce dont il a envie ?

– Non, sans façon, mais Ianto…

– Je sais, la coupa Jack en regardant son amant. Ianto était une victime de sa cupidité. Il n'est pas question que je lui permette de se soulager avec quelqu'un, s'il veut le faire, il a des mains !

Les derniers mots claquèrent dans le silence de la salle et les plantant là, le Capitaine monta dans son bureau. Le Gallois mit ses doigts sur le bras de son amie en lui souriant.

– Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il avant de suivre son leader.

_À suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

Arrivé dans la pièce, il ferma la porte et s'approcha. Son amant lui tournait le dos, les mains posées sur la table. Il enserra sa taille et se colla contre lui, déposant un baiser léger dans son cou.

L'immortel se retourna dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le jeune homme remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre ses lèvres. Le Capitaine répondit au baiser, s'accrochant au jeune homme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ianto passa sa main sur son visage et lui sourit.

– Je t'aime, fit-il, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais que ta décision n'a pas été facile à prendre, mais je te soutiens quoi que tu veuilles faire.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire, il avait tellement eu peur de perdre cet homme qui était maintenant sa raison de vivre !

Après un moment, Ianto lui proposa un café et le leader accepta, relâchant son étreinte. Le Gallois le laissa pour aller préparer la boisson, rassurant au passage sa collègue qui s'inquiétait.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tasse.

– Ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense que lorsque Meugan aura quitté la base, ça ira mieux. Il a eu peur et ça se comprend !

– Oui, je suis d'accord, mais crois-tu qu'il fallait en arriver là ?

– C'est sa décision et je ne m'y opposerai pas. Si vous n'aviez pas trouvé l'antidote, soit je serai toujours sous l'emprise de cette drogue, soit je serai mort.

– Oui, évidemment !

– Bon, je te laisse, je vais lui porter son café, après, je dois monter faire un peu de ménage à l'office, la semaine prochaine, on va rouvrir et je voudrais que tout soit en ordre.

Il quitta la jeune femme et se rendit dans la cuisine. Une fois la boisson prête, il monta voir le Capitaine et posa sa tasse devant lui avant de sortir silencieusement.

Il passa deux heures bien remplies à ranger, nettoyer, classer tout ce qui n'était pas à sa place et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il laissa son regard embraser la pièce avec un petit sourire satisfait. Content de son travail, il hocha la tête et rejoignit l'équipe avec le repas que le livreur venait de déposer.

Le plat de leur prisonnier fut rehaussé d'une dose de drogue et il le porta aux cellules, accompagné par le Capitaine.

En les voyant arriver, Meugan les défia du regard puis tapa du poing sur la vitre.

– Que m'avez-vous fait ?

– La même chose que ce que vous avez fait subi à mon ami, répondit l'immortel.

– Ce n'est pas possible, je ne dors pas, si j'avais vraiment eu la drogue, je serai en train de dormir.

– Oh ! Et nous priver de vos sautes d'humeur ! Cela aurait été vraiment dommage, je vous ai dit que nous avions un très bon médecin, il a trouvé comment contrer le somnifère !

– Vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de m'en injecter d'autres, je vous le garantis.

– Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, je voulais que vous sachiez ce que Ianto avait ressenti lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du produit. C'est vrai que lui pouvait se satisfaire agréablement compte tenu du contexte !

– Et vous allez me laisser comme ça ? Vous savez combien de temps agit cette drogue ?

– Non et j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler et je reviens m'occuper de vous ! fit le Capitaine en attrapant Ianto par le bras pour le faire sortir de la zone. Soyez sage et je vous ferai peut-être une surprise, finit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Il laissa le chimiste s'imaginer des choses toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres qui n'eurent comme seul effet que de réveiller son envie. En arrivant devant l'écran de la CCTV, Jack sourit en voyant sa réaction et se frotta les mains.

– Bon et si maintenant on allait manger. J'ai une faim de loup !

– Tout est prêt, fit Ianto, allez vous installer, je prépare la machine et j'arrive.

Owen et Tosh se dirigèrent vers la salle et le Capitaine suivit le Gallois. Il l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher.

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il en l'enlaçant.

– Non, pas vraiment, si ce n'est que je ne pensais pas que tu serais heureux de faire du mal !

– Comment ça ! fit l'immortel en le tournant vers lui. Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, tu me fais un peu peur je dirais, tu sembles vraiment beaucoup apprécier ce que tu fais subir à Meugan.

– Évidemment ! Et je trouve même que ce n'est pas encore assez !

Le Capitaine parlait durement et le Gallois recula de quelques pas. Jack remarqua son inquiétude et lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer à lui.

– Ianto, il aurait pu te tuer, tu t'en rends compte au moins !

– Oui, mais est-ce une raison de prolonger la punition ?

– Oui ! Maintenant, si tu veux que j'arrête, je le peux encore, il n'a eu que deux doses. Il aura sans doute quelques soucis durant plusieurs jours, mais cela passera. Par contre, si je continue, tout se terminera par sa mort !

Ianto ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, bien sûr son amant avait raison, mais une balle dans la tête aurait été plus rapide !

– Ianto, veux-tu que j'arrête ? insista l'immortel.

Le Gallois se perdit dans son regard, il y lut tout l'amour que son amant lui portait et aussi toute la douleur qu'il avait encore au souvenir de ce que le chimiste lui avait fait subir.

– Non, je te laisse faire, dit-il en s'approchant.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et Jack passa sa main derrière sa nuque puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Tu sais, j'ai vraiment très faim, fit l'immortel en rompant le baiser.

– Tout est prêt et Owen et Tosh doivent nous attendre.

– Pas de problème, allons manger le plat de résistance, je m'occuperai du dessert un peu plus tard, fit-il en faisant sourire le Gallois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, leurs collègues discutaient à voix basse et se tournèrent vers eux. Tosh sourit en voyant l'air radieux du jeune homme et le remercia lorsqu'il lui tendit sa pizza.

– Vous auriez dû commencer ! fit-il, ce n'est plus très chaud maintenant.

– Pas grave, répondit-elle. Ça va toi ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant puis Ianto dévisagea le médecin sans rien dire. Celui-ci croisa son regard insistant et baissa les yeux avant de les relever.

– Quoi ! finit-il par lâcher.

– Tu comptais nous le dire dans combien de temps ?

– Dire quoi ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent !

Jack les regardait l'un après l'autre, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet échange et Tosh semblait se tasser pour disparaître de la surface de la Terre, glissant sa main sur ses doigts dans l'espoir insensé de cacher ce que le Gallois venait de remarquer.

– Owen, insista-t-il.

– Ianto, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Demande-le-lui !

– Alors ! Que nous caches-tu ? insista le leader.

Le médecin glissa un regard vers la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre puis fixa à nouveau les deux hommes. Ah ! Ianto et sa perspicacité naturelle !

– Alors !

– Bon, ça va ! lança Owen. Je viens de demander la main de Tosh, finit-il en rougissant.

Ianto sourit et Jack ouvrit la bouche sans parler, visiblement pris de court par la nouvelle.

– Oh ! Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ! fit-il en regardant le couple. Mes félicitations, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ianto.

– J'ai vu briller sa bague. Tosh n'en porte jamais.

– Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu as l'œil !

– C'est le propre de tout bon majordome, Monsieur, fit-il avec un sourire devant le sourcil levé de son leader.

– Et vous comptez vous marier quand ?

– Jack, elle vient tout juste d'accepter, laisse-nous le temps d'y penser !

– Ok, mettons que je n'ai rien dit. On sera invité ? lança-t-il avec une petite moue. J'adore les mariages !

– Évidemment, la question ne se pose même pas ! fit Tosh visiblement remise de ses émotions.

– Bien, je vais chercher le café, dit Ianto en se levant.

– Je t'accompagne, réagit la jeune femme en l'imitant.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils quittèrent la pièce en riant comme deux collégiens. Owen et le leader restèrent dans la salle et le médecin prit son courage à deux mains.

– Jack, je voudrais te demander quelque chose !

– Pas de conseil sur le mariage ! Tu n'as aucune chance que je puisse t'aider !

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais voulu te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin !

Il se figea devant le regard du Capitaine, lisant la surprise sur son visage.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant, prends le temps de réfléchir.

– Non, c'est inutile, j'accepte volontiers. Cela me fera plaisir.

– Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'angoissais un peu !

– Et pourquoi ?

– Et bien ! Dans la mesure où je ne doutais pas de la réponse de Ianto, la tienne m'inquiétait un peu !

– Pourquoi ? Il a déjà accepté ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il refuserait ce plaisir à Tosh !

– Comment ça ?

– Elle est sûrement en train de le lui demander, fit-il au moment où les deux jeunes gens revenaient.

– Alors ! lança le Capitaine à l'attention de son amant.

– Alors quoi ?

– On passe devant M. le Maire tous les deux ? lança-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase.

Ianto eut un coup au cœur devant cette demande inattendue et Tosh attrapa le plateau avant qu'il ne lui échappe des mains. Jack se précipita en voyant sa réaction et l'incita à s'asseoir.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, c'est juste un étourdissement.

– Owen, examine-le, je voudrais m'assurer que ce n'est pas une rechute.

Visiblement, le Capitaine était soucieux et le Gallois tenta de le rassurer, mais rien n'y fit tant que le médecin ne se fut pas assuré de son bon état de santé.

– Je pense que ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, tu t'es pas mal démené ce matin, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

– D'accord.

Tosh l'embrassa sur la joue et sourit à Owen. Il serra la main du Gallois et le remercia sous le regard interrogateur du leader.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Ianto sera le témoin de Tosh, fit le médecin avec un grand sourire. Nos deux amis auprès de nous pour cette belle journée, que demander de plus ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur café, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Le jeune homme termina de ranger la salle puis s'occupa de la cuisine et enfin, de la machine. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Tosh lui avait demandé d'être son témoin et son émoi lorsque l'immortel lui avait proposé de passer à la mairie, ne se rendant pas compte de la manière dont il avait dit ces mots que le Gallois espérait entendre.

Effectivement, Ianto aurait voulu unir sa vie à celle de son Capitaine, mais comment le lui faire comprendre. Il l'aimait plus que tout et il ne manquait plus que cela pour que son bonheur soit parfait.

L'après-midi avait été consacrée à diverses activités et tout à ses pensées, il prépara le repas pour leur prisonnier, ajouta la dose de drogue ainsi que son amant lui avait demandé et se dirigea vers les cellules, sans même attendre le Capitaine. Quand il arriva devant la vitre, il constata que Meugan était couché sur le sol et semblait inconscient. Il s'approcha et posa le plateau pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se pencha sur lui et au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas, l'homme lui saisit le poignet et le fit tomber à terre.

– Elle m'a bien chauffé ton amie, alors tu vas en subir les conséquences, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du Gallois qui tentait de se défendre.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu que Jack l'accompagne ? Maintenant, il était dans une bien mauvaise posture, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que l'immortel se rendrait rapidement compte de son absence.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution, tenta-t-il.

– Non, mais à défaut de la belle Japonaise, je pourrai me soulager ! Ariana te trouvait à son goût et j'avoue que moi aussi, fit-il en posant un baiser dans son cou après l'avoir relevé pour le bloquer contre la couchette.

À force de se démener, le Gallois réussit à lui échapper et se releva mais l'homme se projeta sur lui et il cogna durement le mur, s'assommant à moitié.

Dans son bureau, Jack releva la tête, il avait une soude angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il quitta la pièce et regarda dans la salle centrale.

– Owen, tu sais où est Ianto ?

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, il est peut-être aux archives.

L'immortel alluma la CCTV et visita les salles l'une après l'autre. Le médecin, monté le rejoindre, regardait par-dessus son épaule. Quant ils en vinrent aux cellules, le cœur du Capitaine rata un battement et il dévala les marches pour se rendre dans les voûtes. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il se précipita sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée au moment où Meugan allait violer Ianto qui était sans connaissance. D'un violent coup de poing, il l'envoya contre le mur et sortit son arme. Il se pencha sur le Gallois et s'assura qu'il était toujours vivant.

– Vous avez fait l'erreur de votre vie, siffla l'immortel. Vous n'auriez pas dû poser vos sales pattes sur lui.

– C'est de votre faute, vous saviez très bien ce que faisait cette drogue !

– Oh ! Oui, mais vous ignorez combien de doses vous en avez déjà eu ! lança Jack en le fixant.

– Quoi !

L'immortel tourna les yeux une seconde pour constater que le plateau était à l'extérieur, le chimiste ne l'avait pas encore consommé. C'est cet instant que choisit l'homme pour se ruer sur l'immortel qui perdit son arme sous le choc. S'en suivit une bagarre proprement violente, le Capitaine se laissant dominer par la rage de tuer.

Owen entra à ce moment, réussit à sortir le Gallois et lui remonta boxer et pantalon à l'instant où Tosh passait la porte. Dans la cellule, Meugan avait réussi à se saisir du pistolet et le pointait sur Jack qui le regardait, les yeux flamboyants.

– Tuez-moi, allez-y, de toute façon, vous ne vous en sortirez pas !

– C'est ce que vous croyez ! Une fois que vous serez mort, je m'occuperai d'elle, dit-il en montrant Tosh du menton et ensuite, de votre petit copain.

Owen se déplaça pour se mettre devant la jeune femme qui avait entendu les paroles et commençait à avoir peur. S'il tuait Jack, il n'y aurait plus que Owen pour la protéger et elle ne pensait pas que cela suffirait au vu de l'excitation du prisonnier.

L'immortel s'avança jusqu'à toucher le canon, il n'avait aucune envie que cet homme s'en sorte. Finalement, Ianto avait raison, une balle dans la tête était bien plus simple. Le doigt crispé sur la gâchette, Meugan ne comprenait pas la réaction de son geôlier, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de mourir et cela le déstabilisa. Le Capitaine s'en aperçut et se saisit de l'arme. Dans la lutte, le coup partit et Jack baissa les yeux sur la tache qui s'agrandissait sur sa chemise. Lorsqu'il tomba, il entraîna le chimiste avec lui. Quand celui-ci se releva, il tourna les yeux vers Tosh et s'avança vers elle, mais il fut stoppé par la balle que Owen venait de tirer. L'air hébété, il passa sa main sur sa poitrine et regarda sa paume maculée de sang avant de lentement s'effondrer sur le sol. Le médecin récupéra le pistolet et enjamba le corps pour aller voir le Capitaine.

Celui-ci reprit connaissance quelques secondes après et vit le médecin penché sur lui.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il en se relevant.

– Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas, tu es arrivé à temps. Par contre, j'ai dû le descendre, fit-il en montrant le corps étendu.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, j'aurais dû le faire bien avant, répondit l'immortel. Ok, je vais le remonter, fit-il en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Si tu veux bien mettre celui-là dans la cellule, je viendrai m'en occuper plus tard.

– D'accord, vas-y, on te rejoint.

L'immortel remonta dans la salle centrale et déposa le Gallois sur le canapé. Assis près de lui, il attendit le retour de ses collègues. Quand Owen arriva, le Capitaine laissa sa place et alla faire du café. Il en porta une tasse à la jeune femme qui était visiblement secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta de quelques mots.

– Ça ira, fit le médecin, il aura une belle bosse, mais rien de bien méchant.

– Très bien, je vais le laisser ici en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, ensuite, je l'accompagnerai chez lui.

– Tu as encore besoin de nous ?

– Non Owen, vous pouvez partir. Tâchez de passer une bonne soirée, oubliez tout ça. D'accord Tosh, fit-il en s'approchant.

Elle le regarda, les yeux humides et acquiesça. Le médecin récupéra ses affaires et ils quittèrent la base. Jack recouvrit Ianto d'un plaid et descendit dans les voûtes pour s'occuper de faire disparaître le corps puis nourrit les pensionnaires et Myfanwy avant de redescendre la zone informatique.

En arrivant, il s'arrêta brusquement, le canapé était inoccupé et le Gallois n'était pas visible. Rapidement, il fit le tour de la cuisine et du bureau, descendant même dans sa chambre pour trouver la salle de bain vide. Il remonta et alluma la CCTV puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une enveloppe sur laquelle son prénom était écrit de la main du jeune homme.

_À suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit et lut rapidement le contenu puis il la chiffonna rageusement. Il visionna les images des caméras et vit le Gallois ouvrir le sas après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la salle. Des larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues puis il quitta la base. Jack le suivit jusque sur la baie puis il disparut au détour d'une rue.

Le Capitaine attrapa son manteau et sortit par l'ascenseur invisible. Pendant une heure, il arpenta la ville et finalement, il se rendit chez le jeune homme, mais il n'y avait personne. L'appartement était vide et visiblement, le locataire ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, en passant dans la cuisine, il avait remarqué que la machine à café avait été débranchée ainsi que le réfrigérateur qui était entrouvert.

Il sortit et referma soigneusement puis retourna à la base.

Au matin, lorsque Owen et Tosh entrèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver le Hub dans l'obscurité et la jeune femme interrogea l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, mais en levant les yeux, elle vit de la lumière dans le bureau de son leader. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du médecin et ils décidèrent de monter voir ce qu'il se passait.

En arrivant devant la porte, ils virent qu'il avait posé ses bras sur la table et semblait dormir. Sans faire de bruit, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'approchèrent. Tosh se baissa pour ramasser le papier chiffonné et s'apprêtait à le poser lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son collègue, elle le défroissa et lut.

_Jack,_

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, tu as été patient avec moi, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Après cette femme qui m'a soumis, c'est lui qui voulait me violer._

_Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ma faiblesse. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois m'oublier, tu n'aurais pas dû m'empêcher de sauter l'autre nuit. Tu trouveras bien mieux, je ne suis pas digne de toi ni de ton amour._

_Je m'en vais pour que tu sois libre, libre d'aimer et d'être aimé comme tu le mérites._

_Ne m'en veux pas, mais je t'aime tellement que je ne peux plus rester près de toi, je n'en ai pas le droit._

_Ne me cherche pas, je t'en prie, remercie Owen pour son dévouement et Tosh pour sa gentillesse. Ils me manqueront, protège-les, ils ont besoin de toi._

_Je pars le coeur déchiré parce que malgré tout, je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer._

_Oublie-moi, fais-le pour moi._

_Ianto._

Quand elle eut terminé, elle leva les yeux puis s'approcha du Capitaine, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et le fit sursauter.

– Ian ? fit-il en se redressant.

– Non Jack, ce n'est que moi, dit-elle.

L'immortel vit son visage humide et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Depuis quand est-il parti ? demanda Owen.

– Hier soir ! souffla-t-il. Quand vous êtes sortis, je me suis occupé de Meugan et des pensionnaires et quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché avec les caméras et j'ai vu sa lettre, fit-il en regardant le papier posé sur le bureau.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Il ne veut pas que je le cherche, répondit-il de la douleur dans la voix.

– Tu ne vas rien faire ! s'insurgea la jeune femme en s'écartant, le fusillant du regard. Tu n'as pas le droit, il souffre, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, il a besoin de toi, quoi qu'il en dise.

– Je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester avec moi s'il ne le veut pas. Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal ! lança l'immortel des larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à le chercher, je suis même allé chez lui, mais il n'y était pas, il a débranché ses appareils, il n'a pas l'intention de revenir. Il ne veut plus de moi, finit-il dans un murmure.

Owen et Tosh se regardèrent, leur leader était désespéré, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent le Gallois.

– Jack, nous allons le chercher, fit le médecin. De plus, il est également question de sa santé, je ne sais pas s'il pourra se passer de l'antidote, il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait une rechute, fit-il tout en sachant que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais il voulait faire réagir son leader.

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard et il lui fit signe de se taire en voyant qu'elle allait parler. Le Capitaine releva la tête, l'air hagard, la dernière phrase de son collègue l'inquiétait. Devant le silence qui venait de s'installer, Tosh se décida.

– Bien, écoutez, je vais aller faire du café et je me mets à sa recherche. Owen, tu viens m'aider ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! Ne t'en fais, pas, on va te le ramener ! dit-il à son leader.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dans la cuisine. Pendant que la boisson coulait, le médecin passa tendrement ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune femme, la faisant frémir. Elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa au moment où l'immortel entrait. Gênée, elle baissa les yeux et attrapa les tasses. Jack recula et fit demi-tour avant que l'un des deux ne puisse faire un geste. Ils entendirent l'alarme du sas, le Capitaine était parti.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra, fit Owen.

Elle prit sa boisson et lui tendit la sienne puis alla s'installer à son poste pour commencer les recherches. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle visionna les images d'archives enregistrées au moment du départ de son collègue puis interrogea les différentes bases de données des aéroports et des gares, mais ne trouva rien.

Lorsque l'immortel revint, il était abattu. Sans un mot, il monta dans son bureau et referma la porte. Owen et Tosh le suivirent des yeux puis se regardèrent avant de se replonger dans leurs recherches. Le médecin avait décidé que pour se donner toutes les chances de retrouver le Gallois rapidement, il devait aider sa collègue.

Dans l'après-midi, une alarme retentit, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le Capitaine était déjà parti. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, remontant des sous-sols où il avait enfermé un nouveau pensionnaire. Tosh s'approcha de lui, l'empêchant de monter l'escalier et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Jack, il faut que tu te reprennes, fit-elle doucement.

– Je pensais que c'était du passé, qu'il avait retrouvé sa confiance. Comment ai-je pu le laisser partir ?

– Tu ne l'as pas laissé, il ne t'a pas donné le choix. Il a profité de ton absence, tu n'y peux rien. Mais ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en prie.

Il la regarda quelques instants puis lui sourit faiblement en passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

– Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, pas encore, nous continuons à chercher. J'ai interrogé les gares et les aéroports, mais il n'y a pas trace de son passage.

– N'oublie pas qu'il sait disparaître, fit l'immortel. Regarde dans son dossier pour voir s'il n'aurait pas un alias.

– Tu crois qu'il serait parti sous une autre identité ?

– Peut-être, il est doué, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Très bien, mais je n'ai pas accès à ces informations, mon accréditation n'est pas suffisamment élevée, fit-elle.

– Si, depuis ce matin, tu peux y accéder, j'ai relevé ton niveau d'accès. Je te fais confiance. Je t'en prie, fais ce que tu peux pour le retrouver.

– J'y vais, répondit-elle en retournant à son poste.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne trouva rien et se sentait perdre espoir. En fin d'après-midi, Owen lui proposa d'arrêter pour aller passer une soirée tranquille, elle avait besoin de faire un break. Elle finit par se laisser convaincre et ferma les fichiers pendant que le médecin montait voir le Capitaine.

– Jack, comment te sens-tu ?

– Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? fit-il en se levant.

– Non, malheureusement, mais Tosh n'en peut plus, il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose ce soir. Elle en a besoin. Nous nous y remettrons demain matin.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Passez une bonne soirée. Ne vous en faites pas, je reste ici pour le cas où il y aurait du nouveau.

– Très bien ! Appelle en cas de besoin.

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, allez vous détendre.

– Bien, alors à demain, fit Owen en quittant la pièce.

Jack le suivit et s'appuya à la rambarde, regardant ses collègues se préparer à partir. Tosh lui adressa un petit signe de la main et il lui répondit par un sourire.

Ils sortirent et le silence retomba dans le Hub. Les mains dans les poches, l'immortel descendit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il se fit un café puis partit faire le tour des pensionnaires. En fin de soirée, il finit par aller dans sa chambre prendre une douche avant de se coucher, se laissant emporter dans un sommeil peuplé de créatures étranges et de silhouettes sans visage.

Au matin, il s'éveilla, emmêlé dans ses draps et le corps trempé de sueur. Il se leva péniblement et prit une douche avant de s'habiller pour aller attendre ses collègues.

Quand Tosh arriva, elle apportait des viennoiseries et insista pour qu'il déjeune, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas dîné la veille au soir. Lorsqu'ils eurent bu leur café, elle s'installa pour une nouvelle journée de recherche, ne s'interrompant que pour donner les coordonnées d'une activation de la faille.

Owen et Jack partirent en intervention et restèrent absents une bonne partie de la matinée. Quand ils rentrèrent, elle les attendait, ayant fait livré le repas qu'elle avait disposé dans la salle de conférence.

L'ambiance était lourde, mais chacun y mit du sien pour tenter de meubler le silence. Puis finalement, Owen plaça des blagues qui leur tira quelques rires. Tosh alla faire le café et rapporta les tasses. Le médecin la remercia et glissa sa main le long de son bras, leurs regards s'accrochant. Jack sourit devant ce tableau tendre et son cœur se serra au souvenir des moments identiques passés avec Ianto.

L'après-midi, la jeune femme retourna à ses recherches et Owen aux analyses que UNIT leur avait transmis pour contre-expertise. L'immortel descendit les rejoindre et passa d'un poste à l'autre, s'intéressant au travail accompli.

Il s'arrêta près de la jeune informaticienne et la regarda pianoter sur son clavier. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

– N'aie pas peur ma belle, ce n'est que moi, fit-il doucement.

– Désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention que tu étais là.

– J'ai vu, tu sembles concentrée. Tu fais quoi ?

– C'est simple, toutes mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Tu m'as parlé d'un éventuel alias, mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans son dossier, alors j'essaie autre chose.

– Ah ! Et tu penses à quoi ?

– Une anagramme !

– Comment ça ?

– Un autre nom fait à partir des lettres de son prénom et de son nom. On utilise souvent ce genre de chose dans certains métiers, les services secrets par exemple. À Londres, il aurait pu s'en servir mais cela n'apparaît nulle part.

– D'accord, je te laisse à tes recherches. Je ne voudrais pas te déconcentrer.

– Cela ne me dérange pas que tu restes, tu le sais bien, Jack.

– Oui, mais je préfère que tu travailles au calme. À plus tard, fit-il en montant dans son bureau.

La soirée arriva sans autre changement, mais le programme de Tosh avait donné un nombre impressionnant d'anagrammes. Il restait maintenant à faire des comparaisons, pour cela, elle mettrait la recherche en route pendant la nuit, ainsi rien ne viendrait perturber l'ordinateur si ce n'est une éventuelle alerte de la faille.

Après avoir lancer les séquences, elle alla voir l'immortel et le prévint de leur départ. Elle lui fit promettre de sortir se détendre un peu pour se changer les idées, mais malgré toute l'insistance dont elle fit preuve, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le ferait. Le Hub était désormais bien triste sans le Gallois.

Une fois de plus, l'immortel ne quitta pas la base et la nuit du Capitaine fut très agitée. Au matin, il se réveilla épuisé. Il n'arrivait plus à récupérer et sa concentration s'en ressentait. Lors d'une intervention sur laquelle il partit en compagnie de Owen, il se fit tuer et se réveilla sur la table de la baie médicale, Tosh lui tenant la main.

– Jack, fit le médecin, tu dois arriver à te reposer, si je n'avais pas été là, Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé.

– Tu n'as rien toi ? s'enquit l'immortel en s'asseyant.

– Non, mais pour toi, ça aurait pu être pire, des passants auraient pu te trouver !

– Tu as raison ! Je dors pourtant, mais je n'arrive pas à récupérer. Je fais sans cesse des cauchemars et je vois Ianto s'en aller sans se retourner. Je n'y peux rien, je ne maîtrise rien, finit-il doucement.

– Très bien, alors, ce soir, tu sors avec nous, tu vas te changer les idées. J'ai une chambre d'amis, tu viendras chez moi.

– Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais rester ici.

– Pas question, insista Tosh. Tu viens avec nous et il n'y a pas à discuter.

Devant la détermination de la jeune femme, l'immortel ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer puis monta dans son bureau.

À l'heure du déjeuner, sa collègue vint le prévenir que le repas était prêt et il les rejoignit. Ils discutèrent de l'avancée des recherches et Tosh les informa que sur les milliers de possibilités proposées par l'ordinateur, une bonne partie avait déjà été écartée. Son programme recherchait des similitudes dans toutes les bases de données du pays et supprimait automatiquement celles qui ne donnaient rien. Mais au vu de la quantité à traiter, cela risquait de demander quelques jours pour obtenir un résultat acceptable.

Pour la soirée, Owen avait réservé une table au _Fontana de Trevi_ sur _Church Street_ et s'était arrangé pour que Kara puisse obtenir l'autorisation de dîner avec eux. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent, la fillette était déjà installée avec Tosh et se précipita dans les bras de l'immortel qui lui sourit. Lorsqu'il se releva, les yeux humides, il remercia ses amis et s'assit auprès de l'enfant qui était retournée à table.

– Dis, pourquoi tu es triste ? Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir ! lança Kara avec toute la spontanéité de son âge.

– Mais je le suis, seulement…

– Il est parti ! C'est ça, le coupa l'enfant.

– Qui ?

– Ton ami, c'est pour ça que tu es triste.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses collègues.

– Je le sais, c'est tout. Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas.

– On ne lui a rien dit Jack, je te le jure, fit Tosh visiblement aussi surprise que le Capitaine.

– Oui, il est parti, il pensait que c'était mieux.

– Je sais qu'il reviendra, insista Kara. Bon, on mange ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son entrain dérida les convives et Owen fit signe au serveur de venir prendre la commande des apéritifs. Il leur laissa les cartes et partit faire préparer les verres.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, l'enfant goûta à tous les plats servis avec une gourmandise sans cesse renouvelée. Lorsque le dessert fut servi, elle regarda le Capitaine, les yeux brillants et prit de la glace et de chantilly qu'elle lui proposa. L'immortel lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle y glisse sa cuillère. Elle finit sa coupe, puis demanda à s'installer sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui. Il passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front.

Les adultes continuèrent de discuter puis lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle s'était endormie, ils décidèrent de la ramener au presbytère.

À leur arrivée, le prêtre les conduisit à sa chambre et Tosh se chargea de la déshabiller et de la coucher. Avant de quitter la pièce, Jack se pencha sur l'enfant et l'embrassa.

– Je vous remercie mon Père, fit-il une fois dans le couloir. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et je pense qu'elle aussi.

– Ce sont vos amis que vous devriez remercier, ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il vous était arrivé, perdre un membre de son équipe est très douloureux.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et montèrent en voiture, Jack installé à l'arrière. Tosh et Owen se jetaient des petits coups d'œil et le médecin surveillait son leader dans le rétroviseur.

– Nous ne lui avons pas donné la véritable raison, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais il n'aurait peut-être pas compris. C'est ta vie privée, si tu veux la dévoiler, cela ne regarde que toi, fit-il.

– Merci, répondit le Capitaine. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, tu peux me déposer au Hub, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous ennuie, tenta-t-il.

– Pas question, je t'ai dit que tu dormais chez moi. Ta chambre est prête et on n'est pas obligé de se coucher tout de suite, on peut encore discuter.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Au fait, merci encore pour Kara, je suis certain que cela lui a fait plaisir.

– À nous aussi ! enchérit Tosh, elle est vraiment très mignonne. Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? Le prêtre nous a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle soit proposée à l'adoption, enfin, pas pour l'instant.

– Oui, mais c'était avant ! Je voulais lui présenter Ianto et voir avec lui ce qu'il convenait de faire. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu être sauvé, mais maintenant, il est loin, finit-il des sanglots dans la voix.

– Elle te l'a dit, il va revenir. Nous n'avions pas parlé de son départ. J'ignore comment elle l'a su. Tu crois qu'elle aurait un don particulier ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'étudier les gens de sa planète, mais on trouve de tout dans l'univers, fit Jack.

– Bien, nous sommes arrivés, dit Owen en garant la voiture.

Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Une fois dans l'appartement, Tosh prit le manteau du Capitaine et alla l'accrocher puis l'invita à passer au salon. L'immortel sourit, elle semblait se déplacer avec aisance dans les pièces, signe évident qu'elle y venait souvent. Elle mit un peu de musique et alla faire du café pendant que Owen rejoignait son leader après s'être changé.

– Tu es bien installé, fit-il pour meubler le silence.

– Oui, nous pourrons envisager de rester ici quelque temps… dit-il en s'interrompant brusquement. Je suis désolé Jack.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais Tosh va devoir se trouver un autre témoin, je ne pense pas que Ianto accepte de venir si je suis là, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui ne vienne pas pour lui laisser la place, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente gêné.

– Il n'en est pas question, fit la jeune femme en les faisant sursauter. Il n'y aura pas de mariage tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu, il m'a promis d'être là et j'attendrai. Non Owen, je t'en prie, ne dis rien ! fit-elle brusquement.

Il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et se mit à pleurer. Le leader se leva et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement, mais le médecin le retint.

– Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser Jack, tu dors ici ce soir. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas et n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Kara, il va revenir.

La tête basse, le Capitaine s'approcha d'eux et la jeune femme quitta les bras de son fiancé pour ceux de l'immortel qui l'enlaça puis elle s'écarta et leur proposa leurs tasses. Ils s'assirent et burent en silence puis la jeune femme se leva et prit la main de son leader pour l'entraîner vers la chambre d'amis.

– Voilà, ici, c'est chez toi pour ce soir et aussi longtemps que tu voudras y rester, fit-elle en le faisant entrer.

La pièce était agréable et joliment décorée, mais Jack eut un coup au cœur en voyant le couvre-lit rouge qui lui rappela son amant et cette chemise qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Discrètement, la jeune femme tira la porte, le laissant seul.

Il s'assit quelques instants sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans la cabine, laissant l'eau le délasser des tourments de la journée. Une fois séché, il se coucha et ferma les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil.

Au matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il resta un moment, les yeux fixés au plafond puis il se leva et s'habilla. Il quitta silencieusement la chambre et alla prendre son manteau.

– Tu ne vas pas partir sans boire un café, fit Tosh en le regardant.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, aussi discrète que le Gallois dans le Hub.

– Je pensais que vous dormiez encore, fit-il doucement.

– Owen oui, mais moi, je me doutais bien que tu te sauverais dès que tu en aurais la possibilité. Viens et assieds-toi, je te prépare un mug.

_À suivre…_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

L'immortel obtempéra et s'assit sur le canapé. Les yeux perdus dans le bleu du ciel qu'il voyait par la fenêtre, il attendit le retour de son hôtesse. Il la remercia et prit sa tasse. Owen arriva à ce moment et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme avant d'aller chercher sa boisson.

– À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'enfuir, fit-il ironique.

– Non ! répondit le leader.

– Tu as bien dormi au moins ?

– Oui, c'est même étonnant, cela fait plusieurs jours que ça ne m'était pas…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire du médecin.

– Tu m'as donné quelque chose, c'est ça !

– Oui, je voulais que tu te reposes, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

– Bien, Messieurs, je vous abandonne, je vais m'habiller. Mon ordinateur me réclame et j'espère qu'il me donnera de bonnes nouvelles, fit Tosh avec un sourire.

Elle quitta le salon, laissant les deux hommes discuter en finissant leur café. Lorsqu'elle revint, Owen s'en alla à son tour, visiblement, aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'immortel seul de peur qu'il ne quitte l'appartement sans les prévenir.

Quand tous furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'immeuble et montèrent en voiture pour se rendre à la base. À leur arrivée, les lumières de la zone informatique étaient en veille et le ptérodactyle les accueillit d'un piqué assez majestueux avant de remonter dans son antre. Le Capitaine activa la barrière pendant que Tosh éclairait la salle et allait préparer un café.

Jack fit le tour des cellules et monta dans son bureau, prenant connaissance des messages arrivés depuis la veille. À son poste, la jeune femme lisait rapidement les dernières trouvailles de son programme puis elle lança une impression. Après avoir passé un long moment au téléphone pour vérifier la situation des personnes dont le nom avait été retenu par l'ordinateur, elle rejoignit son leader.

– Entre Tosh, fit-il en l'entendant taper sur la vitre.

– Jack, j'ai quelque chose.

– Vas-y assieds-toi !

– L'ordinateur a fait le tri et a terminé l'analyse.

– Et… fit-il plein d'espoir.

– Il ne reste que deux noms, mais l'un d'eux correspond à un homme de 85 ans qui est actuellement au _Spire Cardiff Hospital_, je viens de vérifier.

– Et l'autre ?

– Il s'agit de Tonio Enjas.

– Tu sais où il se trouve ? dit-il en se levant.

– Pas encore, mais je sais qu'il a pris le train à _Cardiff Central Railway Station_ pour aller à Londres.

– Il est là-bas ?

– Sans doute ! Mais je ne sais pas encore à quel endroit. Je vais lancer le programme pour trouver un éventuel employeur.

– Je te remercie, Tosh, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

– Mais de rien, moi aussi, je veux le retrouver, n'oublie pas que tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu, je ne pourrais pas me marier. Je veux qu'il soit là avant que l'on arrête une date.

– Oui, je te comprends, j'espère pour toi que sera pour bientôt.

– Pour toi aussi, Jack, dit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Elle retourna s'installer à son poste et programma la recherche en entrant des paramètres différents, mais en prenant pour base le nom sortit par l'ordinateur puis elle demanda à Owen de l'accompagner pour aller chercher le repas du midi. Ils laissèrent le Capitaine seul dans la base et montèrent par l'ascenseur invisible. Jack descendit l'escalier et déambula dans la zone, passant de temps en temps près de l'ordinateur pour jeter un coup d'œil aux informations recueillies puis s'assit dans le canapé, attendant le retour de ses collègues.

Quand l'alarme de la faille retentit, il se leva précipitamment et consulta l'écran qui avait affiché les détails de l'activation. Il nota les données, laissa un message et sortit rapidement par le parking.

Lorsque les jeunes gens arrivèrent, ils furent surpris par le silence qui régnait et Tosh alla à son poste, constatant l'alerte.

– Owen, il est parti. Des Weevils à récupérer au centre commercial !

– Combien ?

– Deux me semble-t-il ! Tu vas le rejoindre ?

– Pas pour le moment, pour deux Weevils, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps. Si dans une heure il n'est pas là, j'irai le retrouver. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit qu'on le surveille.

– Très bien ! Je vais préparer le déjeuner et je garde les plats au chaud.

– Pas de problème ! Je peux voir ce qu'a trouvé l'ordinateur ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! Appuie sur Entrée, il t'affichera les recherches.

Le médecin lut les informations déjà récoltées puis brusquement l'appareil se mit à biper. Tosh se précipita à son poste, prit rapidement connaissance des données et poussa un petit cri. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva et croisa le regard de l'immortel qui remontait du garage. Il s'arrêta en voyant son visage puis s'avança, plein d'espoir.

– Tu l'as trouvé, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, trop occupée à tenter de retenir ses larmes. Jack la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

– Merci ma belle, fit-il doucement, je savais que tu étais la meilleure.

– Jack, tu as fait vite. Tu les as trouvés ? demanda Owen.

– Non, quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient redescendus dans les caves, j'ai juste bloqué le passage.

Tosh s'écarta et essuya ses yeux puis leur proposa d'aller déjeuner. Ils se rendirent en salle de conférence et apprécièrent les plats, le cœur beaucoup plus léger après l'excellente nouvelle concernant le Gallois.

– Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

– J'aimerais lui demander de revenir, mais après ce qu'il a subi, il ne veut sans doute plus entendre parler de Torchwood.

– Depuis qu'il est parti, il a eu le temps de réfléchir. Il faudrait que vous en discutiez, je pense que tu devrais aller le retrouver.

– C'est qui son employeur ?

– La _Bank of Scotland_ sur _Cockspur Street._

– Il travaille dans une banque ? fit Jack étonné. Mais, il n'a rien d'un banquier, quoiqu'il est doué avec les chiffres ! finit-il après un silence.

– Alors, tu vas y aller ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je n'aurais pas essayé, c'est ça !

– Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous avec lui pour… une ouverture de compte, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

– De compte ? Mais…

– Jack, tu espères entrer dans cette banque et lui dire : _Ianto, je suis là pour te ramener à Cardiff !_ J'imagine très bien sa tête. N'oublie pas que c'est un établissement financier, il y a des vigiles et s'ils perçoivent quelque chose de bizarre, tu ne pourras pas l'approcher.

– D'accord ! Allons-y pour une ouverture de compte, fit-il, résigné.

La jeune femme téléphona et revint le voir en agitant un post-it qu'elle colla sur son bureau.

– Voilà, tu dois y être demain matin à dix heures. Tu te présentes sous le nom de James Harwood.

– Pourquoi ce nom ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien et puis, ce sont tes initiales, non !

– Évidemment, vu comme ça ! Bien alors demain, direction la City et j'espère que nous serons deux à en revenir.

– Nous aussi, fit Owen en s'approchant.

Cette fois-ci, Jack resta seul à la base. Il devait partir tôt le lendemain pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous et ne voulait pas déranger ses collègues. Sa nuit fut plutôt calme et au matin, il se réveilla, frais et dispo, revigoré à l'idée de revoir son amant.

À 5 h 30, il descendit dans le parking et sortit du bâtiment, direction l'autoroute pour Londres. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il gara le SUV à l'extérieur de la ville et prit un taxi pour se rendre à son rendez-vous, il ne voulait pas risquer que Ianto croise le véhicule et s'enfuit à nouveau.

À 9 h 55, il passait les grandes portes de la banque et s'adressa à une hôtesse qui lui indiqua le bureau, en le dévorant des yeux et il s'y rendit d'un pas nonchalant.

Quand il vit Ianto, assis derrière sa table de travail, son cœur fit un bond. Il s'approcha en le fixant.

– Bonjour M. Enjas, Tonio Enjas, c'est bien ça ?

Ianto sursauta en reconnaissant la voix et se leva brusquement.

– Je t'en prie Ianto, je n'aimerais pas être obligé de me battre avec les vigiles de la banque. Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

– Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

– Devine ?

– C'est Tosh, c'est bien elle, j'aurais dû m'en douter, fit-il, dépité.

– Ianto, nous devons discuter. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me manques !

– Je croyais t'avoir tout dit.

– Non, ce n'est pas comme cela que je conçois une rupture. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert et crois-moi, j'ai partagé ta souffrance, si j'avais pu l'endurer pour toi, je l'aurais fait, mais voilà, c'est à toi qu'elle s'en est prise et je n'ai rien pu faire. Pour Meugan, j'avoue que c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'écouter et le descendre lorsque tu me l'as demandé, mais je pensais que c'était une punition bien trop douce.

En voyant sa position dans son fauteuil, un vigile s'approcha et se plaça derrière le Capitaine, la main sur la crosse de son arme.

– Tout va bien M. Enjas ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, John, il n'y a aucun problème !

– Bien, je vous laisse, fit-il en s'éloignant pour aller reprendre sa place, surveillant toujours l'immortel du coin de l'œil.

– Ianto, je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ma maladresse nous séparer. Reviens avec moi à Cardiff.

– Je ne le peux pas Jack, j'ai tourné la page Torchwood. Libre à toi de me retconner si tu dois le faire, mais je ne repartirai pas.

– Bien, je ne peux pas t'y obliger, mais que vais-je dire à Tosh ?

– À quel propos ?

– Tu as déjà oublié que tu avais accepté d'être son témoin ?

– Non, mais je ne peux plus avoir cet honneur, dis-lui de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

– Il n'en est pas question, de toute façon, si tu ne reviens pas, il n'y aura pas de mariage.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Elle refuse que l'un de nous deux se désiste, je lui ai proposé de choisir une autre personne afin que tu puisses être présent, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle a dit que c'était nous deux ou pas de cérémonie. Imagine la tête de Owen !

– Oui, mais ça ne change rien à ma décision, je ne reviendrai pas.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis une jeune femme s'avança en souriant.

– Excuse-moi Tonio, tu n'oublies pas que nous déjeunons ensemble.

– Bien sûr que non, de toute façon, nous avions fini, M…

– Harwood, James Harwood, pour vous servir jolie demoiselle fit Jack charmeur en se levant.

– M. Harwood, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré d'homme aussi galant que vous, fit-elle en tendant la main.

Jack la prit et la porta à ses lèvres tout en s'approchant. Ianto les regarda et son cœur se serra en voyant le sourire que sa collègue adressa à son Capitaine ainsi que la main que celui-ci gardait plus longtemps que nécessaire.

– M. Enjas a bien de la chance de déjeuner avec une personne aussi séduisante que vous. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour tous ces renseignements, fit-il en se tournant vers Ianto qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Je pense que cela me sera très utile.

Le Capitaine quitta le bâtiment sous le regard admiratif de plusieurs personnes, y compris de la jeune femme qui se tourna finalement vers le Gallois.

– Et bien Tonio, on peut dire qu'il a de la prestance. C'est un homme on ne peut plus séduisant, il doit faire des ravages.

– Sans doute, fit-il doucement, une douleur sourde étreignant son cœur.

Il ferma son dossier et invita sa collègue à sortir pour aller déjeuner. Un peu plus loin, l'immortel était adossé à un arbre et le regarda passer.

Concentré sur sa discussion, Ianto ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit sa route, tenant la jeune femme par le bras. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant et s'installèrent près de la baie vitrée. Ils déjeunèrent de bon appétit, discutant de choses et d'autres, mais le Gallois repensait à la présence de son leader. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier et voilà qu'il débarquait à nouveau dans sa vie.

– Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

– Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

– Nous pourrions sortir, enfin, si tu veux bien.

– Je suis désolé Astrid, je ne peux pas.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas rester chez toi tout seul.

– Pourtant si, j'ai un travail à finir.

– C'est dommage, fit-elle avec une petite moue. Tant pis, je trouverai un autre cavalier, lui par exemple, dit-elle en montrant le Capitaine qui passait dans la rue.

Ianto se tourna pour voir la personne indiquée et son cœur rata un battement. Jack venait de héler un taxi et quittait la City.

– Tu peux toujours essayer si tu arrives à le retrouver. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas de Londres.

– Ah ! Tu crois. Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance, deux hommes sexy et aucun n'est disponible.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, ils reprirent le chemin de la banque et le Gallois tenta d'oublier la visite du matin.

En fin d'après-midi, Astrid revint à la charge, elle avait bien l'intention d'obliger son collègue à l'accompagner.

– Tonio, je t'en prie, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'accompagnes, cela ne t'engage à rien.

– Je… non, je t'assure, j'ai du boulot, tenta le Gallois.

– Juste une heure, s'il te plait, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

– Bon, très bien, mais pas plus, finit-il par accepter.

– Super ! Je suis sûre que l'endroit va te plaire.

– Ah bon ! Parce que tu me connais si bien ?

– Non, pas encore, mais qui sait !

– Alors, tu m'emmènes où ?

– Oh, pas très loin d'ici, au _Nancy's_ sur _Warwick House Street._

Ianto releva les yeux brusquement. Il connaissait cet établissement, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il lui rappellerait trop le Capitaine.

– On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ?

– Non, j'aime beaucoup le jazz et ils ne passent que cela et de la meilleure période en plus, 1920 à 1940 !

Le Gallois abandonna, ce ne serait que pour une heure, il le supporterait. La jeune femme le laissa après lui avoir donné rendez-vous devant le pub à 19 h puis retourna dans son bureau.

À la fin de l'après-midi, Ianto rentra chez lui et se changea après avoir pris une douche. Planté devant la glace, il hésitait sur la couleur de la chemise, puis finalement, il choisit la rouge. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Jack soit encore à Londres, il ne risquait donc rien à la mettre. Il sourit en nouant sa cravate, se souvenant des réactions de son amant lorsqu'il s'habillait ainsi. Mais tout cela était loin maintenant, il avait tourné la page.

En arrivant sur place, il constata que Astrid n'était pas encore là et l'attendit. Appuyé au mur, il regarda sa montre puis reporta son attention sur les passants pour finalement la voir arriver. Élégante et souriante, elle s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Tu es ravissante, fit-il en lui offrant son bras.

– Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer à une table, attendant le serveur pour commander. Celui-ci s'approcha et leur laissa une carte des quelques plats servis dans la salle du bas.

Ils discutèrent, écoutant distraitement la musique distillée par le Jazz Band. Les conversations des autres consommateurs allaient bon train puis brusquement, le silence se fit, surprenant le Gallois qui leva les yeux.

– Mais, ce n'est pas ton client de ce matin, fit Astrid admirative.

– Si !

– C'est un bel homme, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Oui, sans doute, fit-il en tentant de cacher son trouble.

Jack s'installa au bar et commanda un verre puis se tourna vers le groupe qui jouait, se laissant bercer par la musique. Au vu de sa tenue, il avait tout à fait sa place dans ce genre d'endroit et surprit quelques regards admiratifs.

À la table de Ianto, la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à détourner les yeux puis brusquement, elle se leva.

– Astrid, tu t'en vas ?

– Non, je vais l'inviter à nous rejoindre !

– Tu n'y penses pas quand même, tu ne le connais pas !

– Non, mais justement, j'aimerai discuter avec lui. Qui sait, nous pourrions avoir des choses en commun, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ianto ne savait plus où se mettre, il appréhendait que Jack n'accepte l'invitation. Il le vit lever les yeux vers la jeune femme et lui sourire puis prendre son verre et la suivre jusqu'à leur table.

– Tonio, tu te souviens de M. Harwood ! fit-elle en invitant le Capitaine à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

– Évidemment !

– Bonsoir M. Enjas ! Je suis un peu surpris de vous voir dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? fit Jack, le regard brillant en voyant la chemise.

– Ah ! Et pourquoi s'il vous plait, fit Ianto en tentant de rester poli.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être à cause de la musique que l'on y passe.

– C'est vrai, par contre, vous, vous êtes dans votre élément, lâcha-t-il en montrant le manteau.

– Messieurs, du calme, intervint Astrid. Tonio, je t'en prie !

_À suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Ianto détourna les yeux et se raidit brusquement en sentant le genou de l'immortel toucher le sien. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale et il ferma les paupières un instant, réaction surprise par le Capitaine.

– Alors M. Harwood, fit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène à Londres ?

– Appelez-moi James, je vous en prie, dit-il charmeur. Je dirais que c'est une affaire personnelle.

– Oh ! Et vous pensez rester longtemps ici ?

– Sans doute pas, tout dépendra du déroulement des négociations.

Le Gallois restait silencieux, se concentrant sur son verre, essayant d'occulter ce genou qui continuer de toucher le sien.

– Vous êtes descendu à l'hôtel, James ? s'enquit Astrid.

– Oui, je suis au _Guoman Tower Hotel_ près de_ Tower Bridge._

– Il paraît qu'il est très agréable.

– Effectivement, le service est de bonne qualité et la vue sur la Tamise est magnifique.

– Puis-je vous demander dans quelle branche vous travaillez ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je suis dans la sécurité, fit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

– Oh ! Ce doit être un métier dangereux !

– Pas plus que de travailler dans une banque, dit-il en regardant le Gallois toujours silencieux. Excusez-moi M. Enjas, mais est-ce ma présence qui vous gêne ?

– Non, pour quelle raison le serais-je ?

– Je ne sais pas, depuis mon arrivée, je ne vous ai pas vraiment vu participer à la conversation.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, répondit-il légèrement agressif.

Astrid haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise par sa réaction et Jack sourit en posant sa main sur celle du Gallois qui retira la sienne brusquement.

– Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer, chez nous, ce n'est qu'un geste d'amitié, fit le Capitaine en reprenant son verre.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ianto puis lui leva le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur sa boisson, l'avalant d'un trait.

– Bien, fit Jack, je vais vous laisser, je dois rentrer maintenant.

– Nous partons aussi, lança Astrid en se levant à la suite de l'immortel. Tonio, tu ne viens pas, fit-elle en le voyant toujours assis.

– Non, je reste encore un peu.

– Alors, l'honneur de vous raccompagner me revient jolie demoiselle, proposa le Capitaine en lui tendant la main.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

– Ce sera un plaisir, insista le leader.

La jeune femme posa un baiser sur la joue du Gallois et s'avança vers la sortie. Jack se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui glissa une carte magnétique dans la poche.

– Je resterai à l'hôtel jusqu'à 22 heures, ensuite, je retourne à Cardiff. Si tu veux rentrer avec moi, ne sois pas en retard. Je suis à la chambre 437. Bonsoir M. Enjas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit-il en se redressant, tendant la main à Ianto qui l'ignora.

Le Capitaine se détourna et rejoignit Astrid qui l'attendait à la réception puis il lui offrit son bras, posant un baiser sur sa joue et ils sortirent, laissant le Gallois à ses mornes pensées.

Il commanda un autre verre et le sirota doucement, essayant de se convaincre que si Jack lui avait laissé la clé, c'était parce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il le rejoigne. Mais il avait également vu comment il s'était comporté avec Astrid et la jalousie prit le pas sur sa raison. Il avala son verre d'un trait, régla l'addition et sortit, marchant d'un pas décidé vers l'hôtel de son leader.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le silence régnait, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'occupant des lieux, l'immortel était parti, il était arrivé trop tard, il venait de le perdre définitivement. Jack devait être déjà bien loin et sans doute en compagnie de Astrid. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et ne retint pas ses larmes. Puis il sentit une présence face à lui et se raidit, mais garda les yeux fermés pour tenter de se reprendre.

Ce devait sans doute être la femme de ménage qui était entrée sans qu'il l'entende, mais une main se posa sur sa joue et il reconnut le toucher, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Rassemblant son courage, il releva la tête et ouvrit les paupières, croisant le regard azur du Capitaine. Un instant, il resta sans bouger puis il fut pris d'un brusque accès de rage et le bouscula. Jack tomba sur le dos et Ianto s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sans un mot, il commença à défaire les bretelles et la chemise dont le leader se débarrassa d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Le Gallois prit ses lèvres avec violence, mais l'immortel le laissa faire. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant et la rage dont il faisait preuve lui fit froid dans le dos. Toujours sans un mot, Ianto s'attaqua à la ceinture et lui enleva son pantalon, passant sa main sur le boxer, faisant soupirer le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme se releva et se dévêtit rapidement avant de saisir le poignet de son compagnon pour le mettre debout puis le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. L'immortel se soumit de nouveau, sentant les lèvres parcourir son torse, mordillant ses tétons durcis, descendant vers son nombril où la langue se glissa, pour finalement continuer leur course folle vers son sexe fièrement dressé.

Les mouvements du Gallois étaient rapides et sans douceur. Jack commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il continua à se laisser faire. Ianto lécha son membre, le faisant gémir, puis releva sa jambe pour aller visiter son anneau de chair. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant puis sans prévenir en introduisit trois dans l'intimité de son amant, le faisant se cambrer sous la douleur ressentie. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de l'immortel, vite réduit au silence par la main qui s'était posée sur sa bouche.

Les doigts habilement dirigés finirent par toucher la prostate du leader qui oublia la douleur pour apprécier le plaisir. Plusieurs fois, Ianto répéta le mouvement avant de le lâcher pour le faire se retourner, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes puis il se déplaça entre les jambes de son amant et le pénétra brutalement, lui tirant des gémissements de douleur. Le Gallois commença de lents va-et-vient qui devinrent vite rapides et brutaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se désengagea et le fit mettre sur le dos, se rengainant aussitôt, avec toujours la même violence. Jack ouvrit les yeux et fixa son visage, la colère se lisait sur ses traits fins, mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil !

– Ian, commença-t-il sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

– Tais-toi ! lâcha Ianto, continuant son pilonnage de plus en plus violent.

Il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, empêchant ainsi le Capitaine de parler. Les mouvements de son bassin provoquaient le frottement de son ventre sur la virilité de son amant et celui-ci sentit bientôt la jouissance le gagner malgré la brutalité de l'acte. Lorsque finalement il se répandit entre leurs deux corps, le Gallois se redressa et lança quelques nouvelles ruades avant de s'épancher à son tour dans l'antre chaud.

Essoufflé, le cœur emballé, des spasmes le secouant violemment, il planta ses doigts dans les hanches de son amant, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais resta enfoui sans rien dire.

Jack posa ses mains sur ses poignets puis caressa tendrement sa joue.

– Ian, parle-moi, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Le Gallois finit par le regarder et vit une larme glisser doucement. Son cœur se serra et il se retira délicatement. Un peu de sperme et un filet de sang coulèrent entre les jambes de son compagnon. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se recroquevillant en se mettant à pleurer et le Capitaine se redressa, remarquant les traces. Avec une légère grimace, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

– Mon Dieu, Jack qu'ai-je fait, dit-il en deux sanglots.

– Chut, parle-moi, murmura le leader.

Ianto leva les yeux et Jack l'embrassa tendrement. Le Gallois s'accrocha à lui, se collant à sa peau comme s'il voulait s'y fondre. Mais il restait silencieux, en proie à une détresse intense. Son corps tremblait toujours mais cette fois, c'était la tension qui retombait. L'immortel n'insista pas et s'allongea sur le lit, l'enlaçant toujours dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Le Capitaine lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, l'enveloppant toujours dans ses bras.

– _Ac yn nerth, ddeall,_ fit-il en murmurant.

– Je n'ai plus de force, Jack et plus beaucoup de compréhension, répondit Ianto en réponse au vers récité, avant de s'endormir.

L'immortel ferma les yeux à son tour et sombra pendant une heure. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le Gallois était toujours près de lui, mais lui tournait le dos. Il en profita pour passer dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Après s'être habillé, il s'installa dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit et regarda son amant dormir. Il détailla son corps nu, le caressant du regard, le voyant frémir dans son sommeil.

Plus il réfléchissait et moins il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ianto, d'habitude si doux dans leurs étreintes, ne semblait cette fois s'être soucié que de son propre plaisir, de plus, ses assauts l'avaient blessé dans sa chair. Il s'inquiétait et si cette réaction était due à la drogue qu'il avait reçue ! Il fallait qu'il parvienne à le faire revenir à Cardiff à moins qu'il ne demande à Owen de passer à Londres pour l'examiner, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute.

Ianto bougea puis se redressa brusquement, comme paniqué et tourna la tête, croisant le regard de son amant. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit.

– Tu vas mieux ? fit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

– Jack, je… commença-t-il, une larme roulant de nouveau au souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

– Ne dis rien, fit-il en l'incitant à se recoucher. Ian, je voudrais que tu voies Owen, continua-t-il doucement.

– Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis malade, c'est ça ?

– J'aurais voulu m'en assurer, mais je ne t'y obligerai pas. Quand tu seras prêt, je quitterai Londres.

– Tu vas la retrouver, lâcha le Gallois.

– Retrouver qui ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Si je suis venu, c'était pour toi, rien que pour toi.

– Tu n'étais pas parti avec Astrid ? Je t'ai vu l'embrasser.

– Bien sûr que non, mais en voilà une idée. Alors tu crois que parce que tu ne veux plus de moi, je dois forcément aller voir ailleurs ? Tu me connais bien mal Ianto. Je l'ai juste raccompagnée chez elle, je l'ai laissée à sa porte. J'avoue qu'elle était déçue, mais elle n'est pas toi, finit-il dans un souffle.

– Je te demande pardon, répondit le Gallois.

– C'est donc par jalousie que tu m'as…

– Je t'en prie, ne dis plus un mot et pardonne-moi, mais quand tu es près de moi, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je t'aime tellement et je souffre quand je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si je devais te résumer en quelques mots, je dirai que tu représentes pour moi, la facette la plus agréable du désir dans la peau.

– Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Ianto, j'avoue que lorsque je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai été à deux doigts de t'embrasser pour lui montrer que tu étais à moi, mais, je savais que si je faisais cela, je te perdrais.

– Mais, je t'ai blessé, commença le Gallois.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je cicatrise vite, mais la prochaine fois s'il te plait, fais preuve de plus de douceur.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement pour le regarder. Tu veux dire que tu veux toujours de moi ?

– Évidemment, ce n'est pas ce petit incident qui va m'éloigner de toi, je t'aime et tu le sais. Ian, acceptes-tu de revenir ?

Le Gallois le fixa quelques instants avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Oui, Jack ! De plus, Tosh a besoin de moi. Je m'en voudrais de retarder son mariage indéfiniment, fit-il les yeux brillants.

L'immortel lui sourit et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres pour quémander le passage qui se fit, laissant sa jumelle venir à sa rencontre. Il passa ses mains sur le corps de son amant, le sentant réagir sous ses caresses et finalement, ils refirent l'amour, tendrement cette fois, attentifs aux désirs de l'autre.

Quand il quitta le lit, Jack ramassa ses vêtements puis les posa sur le fauteuil avant d'aller prendre une douche, rapidement rejoint par le Gallois qui se glissa dans son dos, se collant contre lui. Celui-ci lui déposa des petits baisers dans le cou, faisant réagir son partenaire qui se tourna pour lui faire face.

– Il faut quitter la chambre, Ian, la femme de ménage ne va pas tarder, je devrais déjà être sorti depuis 22 h.

– Humm, fit le jeune homme tout en continuant de goûter la peau.

– Arrête Ian, ou on ne va jamais partir.

– Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, d'habitude, c'est toi qui en redemande, fit-il.

– On aura tout le temps à Cardiff, répondit l'immortel.

– Très bien, dit Ianto en s'écartant pour retourner dans la chambre en s'essuyant. Mais dis-moi, où est le SUV, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu en train !

– Non, je n'ai pas ta patience, rester deux heures assis sans bouger, j'avoue que c'est trop pour moi. Je l'ai laissé en dehors de la City, dans un parking surveillé, on ne sait jamais, il faudrait pas qu'il disparaisse.

– Qui appelles-tu ? s'enquit le Gallois en le voyant décrocher le téléphone.

– La réception pour leur demander un taxi, par contre, je pense que tu devrais prévenir Tosh que tu rentres avec moi, ça va la soulager.

– Je ne vais pas la déranger à cette heure-ci, je la verrai demain matin au Hub.

– Très bien ! Et pour Astrid ?

– Quoi Astrid ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air de t'apprécier !

– Elle est gentille, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas, tu devrais le savoir.

– Oui, fit l'immortel, je m'en suis rendu compte ! Et mon corps aussi, si tu veux mon avis.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Jack. Mais comme tu me l'as si bien dit un jour, on n'est jaloux que de ce que l'on aime !

– Je ne m'en plains pas, loin de moi cette idée, Ian, mais c'est vrai que d'habitude, tu fais preuve de plus de douceur.

Ianto ne répondit pas et se détourna. Le Capitaine s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Une fois habillé, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre après avoir récupéré son sac dans l'armoire de l'entrée. Arrivé à la réception, il régla sa note et quitta l'hôtel pour monter dans le taxi qui les attendait.

– Avant de partir, tu ne veux pas aller saluer Astrid ?

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Tu as travaillé avec elle, elle va se poser des questions si elle ne te voie pas demain.

– Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux pas la déranger à cette heure-ci.

– On va passer devant chez elle et s'il y a de la lumière, tu iras la voir. C'est plus correct que de le lui annoncer par téléphone. Je resterai dans la voiture, ainsi, tu n'auras pas à te justifier.

– D'accord, répondit le Gallois.

Jack donna l'adresse de la jeune femme et le taxi s'engagea dans les rues presque désertes. Il s'arrêta au bas de l'immeuble et l'immortel fit signe à Ianto, de la lumière filtrait encore au travers des rideaux.

– Comment sais-tu que c'est bien chez elle ?

– Lorsque je suis parti, elle s'est mis à la fenêtre et m'a fait un signe de la main. Je ne peux pas me tromper. Allez vas-y, je t'attends.

Le jeune homme sortit du véhicule et sonna à l'interphone. Après quelques instants, il poussa la porte et disparut dans le bâtiment. Jack descendit sur le trottoir, il ne pouvait pas attendre sans bouger et fit quelques pas en attendant le retour de son amant.

Lorsque celui-ci revint, le Capitaine lui ouvrit la portière puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui avait surpris la caresse qu'il avait faite sur le cou du Gallois. À son tour, il monta et le taxi reprit sa route, les déposant près du parking où était stationné le SUV.

Le retour à Cardiff se fit dans une ambiance détendue et Ianto s'assoupit. Jack le regarda dormir tout en surveillant la route, heureux de le ramener avec lui. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à le protéger de son mieux pour qu'il se sente en sécurité.

Au bout d'un long moment, des doigts se glissèrent sur sa cuisse et il tourna la tête un bref instant, croisant le regard de son amant. Il lui sourit puis posa sa main sur la sienne.

– Tu veux que l'on s'arrête ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, j'aimerais, mais je préfère que l'on rentre, nous serons mieux à la maison.

– Si tu veux, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps de toute façon.

Le Gallois s'approcha et mit sa tête contre son épaule, déposant un baiser dans son cou avant de reprendre sa place, le fixant toujours du regard. Il était bien, ces quelques jours loin de son amant lui avait fait prendre conscience que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, il n'était pas prêt à se séparer de lui.

L'immortel reprit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts, posant un baiser dessus sans quitter la route des yeux.

– Tu peux me dire comment a réagi Astrid ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Assez mal je dirais, mais demain, elle ne se souviendra plus de moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– À ton avis, fit Ianto en le fixant.

– Tu lui as donné du Retcon ?

– Oui !

– Mais comment… tu en avais pris avec toi ?

– Oui ! Quand je suis parti, je me suis dit que la meilleure façon de t'oublier, c'était de le faire définitivement alors j'ai emmené un comprimé, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'avaler. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'aimais quand même me souvenir de toi.

– Et pour la banque, tu es dans la base des employés !

– Oui, mais en arrivant, je vais changer des bricoles. Tonio Enjas apparaîtra toujours, mais mentionné comme étant décédé.

– Tu peux faire ça ?

– Oui, je ne peux pas effacer le nom, ça pourrait être découvert, mais je peux modifier une date de naissance et une situation. Comme Astrid ne se souviendra pas de moi, il n'y aura pas de souci. Les autres employés n'avaient pas de contact avec moi et le service du personnel ne m'a jamais rencontré.

– Comment ça ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– J'ai tout fait par ordinateur, mon dossier, ma carte. Je n'ai fait que récupérer mon pass en arrivant. Le seul qui pourrait me poser un problème, c'est John, mais ça aussi, je peux le régler. Il faudra que je retourne à Londres pour récupérer mes affaires et prévenir ma logeuse, je peux également rencontrer John pour lui offrir le verre de l'amitié, fit-il en surprenant le haussement de sourcil de son amant.

– Verre de l'amitié, hein ! Rappelle-moi de me méfier lorsque tu m'inviteras à boire un verre, fit Jack ironique.

– Tu ne risques rien, tu le sais bien, répondit Ianto.

– Ne crois pas ça, n'oublie pas que l'Agence du temps m'a volé deux années de ma vie !

– Effectivement, je n'y pensais plus, excuse-moi.

Le Gallois ferma les yeux quelques minutes, se laissant bercer par le roulement sur l'autoroute et les caresses de son amant sur son poignet.

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

En arrivant à Cardiff, Jack alla directement chez le jeune homme, la journée avait été longue et ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Ianto prit le sac et pénétra dans l'immeuble, suivi par son amant. Une fois dans l'appartement, il se rendit dans la cuisine, posant le bagage sur le sol et rebrancha la machine pour faire deux tasses.

– Bienvenue chez toi, fit le Capitaine en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

– Chez nous Jack, chez nous, n'oublie pas.

– Oui, tu as raison.

– Mais dis-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ici pendant mon absence ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

– C'est très simple, tu n'y étais pas, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le salon, Ianto vit son répondeur clignoter et écouta le message.

– _Ianto,_ fit la voix de Tosh. _J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de rentrer, tu nous manquais. À demain, enfin, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués !_

Le Gallois regarda son amant qui semblait aussi surpris que lui de cette annonce.

– Comment savais-tu que je reviendrais avec toi ?

– Je l'ignorais, mais quelqu'un d'autre le savait.

– Ah ! Et qui ça ?

– Kara, fit l'immortel, le plus naturellement du monde.

– Et peux-tu me dire de qui il s'agit !

– C'est vrai, désolé, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. C'est la fillette qui m'a permis de te sortir de la drogue.

– Comment ça ?

– Lorsque Meugan nous a avoué que l'une des composantes était sur la planète d'Ariana, j'y suis allé en utilisant les coordonnées qu'il avait pour recevoir les livraisons. Sur place, j'ai aidé la famille de Kara, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu empêcher la mort de ses parents au moment de mon retour et nous avons traversé ensemble.

– Tu veux dire que tu l'as ramenée avec toi ?

– Oui, je l'ai confiée au père Erwen de l'église Saint Jean-Baptiste.

– Mais, que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

– Je voulais lui trouver une bonne famille, mais il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué maintenant.

– Pourquoi ?

– D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle est très intuitive. C'est elle qui nous a dits que tu reviendrais. Elle en était persuadée.

– Mais, quand t'a-t-elle dit cela ? insista le Gallois.

– Pendant ton absence ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à supporter que tu sois parti. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars et je ne récupérais plus, au point que ma concentration avait baissé et que je me suis fait tuer lors d'une intervention avec Owen.

– Et tu en as discuté avec une petite fille ?

– Pas vraiment ! Un soir, Owen m'a invité à sortir et lorsque nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, la petite était déjà là avec Tosh. Kara a remarqué ma tristesse, elle savait que tu étais parti alors que personne ne lui avait rien dit. Elle m'a assuré que tu reviendrais, elle en était certaine.

– Mais ça n'explique pas le message de Tosh.

– Je pense que si, je ne leur ai pas donné de nouvelles. Elle a dû penser que tout se passait bien.

Ianto passa sa main sur sa tempe, tout cela lui donnait la migraine et il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

– Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta l'immortel.

– J'ai mal au crâne, c'est infernal.

– Viens ici, fit le Capitaine, passant dans son dos, commençant à le masser, délassant son cou puis remontant le long de sa mâchoire pour finalement s'arrêter sur ses tempes, décrivant des petits cercles pour redescendre dans sa nuque. Détends-toi, ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

Ianto gémit et s'appuya contre le torse de son amant. Celui-ci continua pendant quelques minutes puis il le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, merci.

– Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher. Demain, nous avons pas mal de choses à faire et je voudrais te présenter Kara. Je lui avais promis de le faire lorsque tu serais guéri et il me semble que ce soit le cas.

– Donc, je dois la vie à pas mal de monde d'après ce que je comprends ! Comment vais-je pouvoir vous remercier ?

– Pour ma part, tu connais la solution, fit Jack, l'œil coquin. Pour Tosh et Owen, sois présent à leur mariage et pour Kara et bien, je ne sais pas, je te laisse trouver par toi-même.

– Je verrai ça demain, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre, pour le moment, je vais me coucher.

Ils se déshabillèrent et prirent rapidement une douche avant de se glisser dans le lit, se laissant emporter par le sommeil, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jack s'éveilla le premier et soupira doucement en voyant le Gallois encore près de lui. Il se sentait bien, son amour était revenu et il pouvait maintenant envisager une vie sereine à ses côtés. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il le prit rapidement et décrocha.

– Salut Jack, je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Tosh.

– Non, pas du tout.

– Il est bien là, hein ?

– Oui, nous sommes arrivés cette nuit. Que se passe-t-il, vous avez un problème ?

– Nous non, mais le père Erwen a téléphoné, il semblerait que Kara soit malade.

– Comment ça, fit-il en se dégageant des bras du Gallois.

– Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, Owen est allé l'examiner et il semble inquiet. Tout ce qu'il a pu lui donner n'a servi à rien. Elle est assez faible.

– Très bien, je vais passer la voir, je réveille Ianto et nous y allons, fit-il en secouant son amant avant de raccrocher. Ian, Ian, réveille-toi, il faut partir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il en s'étirant comme un chat.

– Kara est malade et Owen ne trouve pas ce qu'elle a !

– Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en rejetant la couette. J'arrive.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV en direction du presbytère. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, la jeune femme les attendait et sourit en voyant le Gallois, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Jack entra et vit le prêtre qui s'avançait vers lui, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

– Bonjour mon Père, fit-il en lui serrant la main. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Nous avions mis cela sur le compte du stress. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a, elle a commencé à se sentir mal hier soir, mais rien d'important et ce matin, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre.

– Nous pouvons la voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, votre médecin est auprès d'elle, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Gallois.

– Je vous présente Ianto Jones, mon Père. Ianto, voici le père Erwen.

– Enchanté, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main que l'homme d'église accepta.

– Également, répondit celui-ci. Venez, c'est par-là !

Ils parcoururent les couloirs pour arriver à la chambre où l'enfant était alitée. Quand Jack entra dans la pièce, Owen se leva, laissant sa place.

– Et bien princesse, fit doucement l'immortel. Il paraît que tu es malade.

– Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Ce n'est pas bien ça, j'avais quelqu'un à te présenter !

– Ton ami ! Il est revenu !

– Oui, tu avais raison, il est revenu. Ianto, approche, fit-il en se tournant vers le Gallois. Ian, je te présente Kara, la plus courageuse des petites filles qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

– Bonjour, Kara. Il paraît que je te dois la vie, fit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Non, c'est normal d'aider, dit-elle, tirant un sourire de l'immortel.

– Je t'en remercie quand même. Jack m'a expliqué ce que tu avais fait.

Le Capitaine se leva pour s'approcher du médecin, laissant son amant s'asseoir près de l'enfant qui lui prit la main.

– Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

– À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. La fièvre ne fait qu'augmenter et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tosh, aurais-tu une idée ?

– Peut-être ! Nous avons déjà trouvé des extraterrestres qui ne s'adaptaient pas à notre univers.

– Oui, mais elle est humaine, fit le Capitaine.

– Non Jack ! Elle est humanoïde, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle a peut-être certains besoins spécifiques que nous n'avons pas ici.

– Mais elle allait bien !

– Oui, il a sans doute fallu du temps pour que son organisme utilise ses réserves et maintenant, elle manque de quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il faudrait pouvoir analyser certains éléments.

– Comme quoi ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Je ne sais pas, l'air, la nourriture, que sais-je… répondit Tosh.

– Nous avons déjà quelque chose, fit le médecin.

– À quoi tu penses ?

– Les plantes, il me reste des feuilles que je conservais pour les analyser. Je vais voir s'il y a des éléments que l'on ne trouve pas sur Terre. Mais si c'est le cas, il faudra que Kara s'en aille.

– Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Tosh. Tu ne vas pas la renvoyer là-bas !

– Non, mais il y a d'autres endroits. Tu connais du monde Jack, tu pourrais trouver.

– J'avoue que non, malheureusement, fit-il en regardant l'enfant.

– Je sais qui pourrait nous aider, dit Tosh.

– Si tu penses au Docteur, oublie, il n'est pas question que je lui demande de l'aide.

– Non, je pensais à UNIT. Je peux _visiter_ leurs bases. Ils ont peut-être des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles.

– Très bien, alors rentrez, nous vous rejoindrons, répondit l'immortel.

– À tout à l'heure, firent les deux jeunes gens en sortant après avoir embrassé la fillette et salué le prêtre.

– Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit l'homme d'église.

– Nous allons chercher, en attendant, il est important de maintenir sa température et qu'elle boive beaucoup. Ian, il faut rentrer, Tosh et Owen sont déjà partis.

– On ne peut pas la laisser Jack.

– Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder au centre pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler mon Père, nous viendrons rapidement.

– Très bien ! Ne vous faites pas de souci, nous allons prendre soin d'elle. Allez-y mes enfants !

Le Capitaine se pencha sur la fillette et l'embrassa, Ianto fit de même, mais au moment où il allait se relever, Kara lui prit la main.

– Je lui avais dit que tu reviendrais, tu sais, il était malheureux. Il t'aime, fit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et croisèrent le regard du prêtre qui leur sourit. Puis ils quittèrent le presbytère pour retourner à la base.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Ianto se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café, l'équipe allait en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Jack était monté dans son bureau et Tosh avait déjà lancé son programme de piratage. Le Hub était en effervescence, le temps était compté, il fallait très vite trouver une solution.

Dans son laboratoire, Owen examinait les échantillons qu'il lui restait et initialisa une analyse des différents composants. Cela allait demander un peu de temps, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Ianto fit le tour des postes, laissant une tasse près de chacun puis rejoignit son amant.

– Jack, dit-il en entrant. Crois-tu que nous pourrons la sauver ?

– J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas la renvoyer là-bas. Elle n'a plus personne et c'est l'enfer pour une enfant de son âge, pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

– Tu penses que UNIT aura quelque chose qui puisse nous aider ?

– Je l'espère, ils ont plus de données que nous. Ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en se levant pour venir près de lui, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver. Je lui dois de t'avoir encore près de moi et c'est inestimable.

Il l'embrassa délicatement et Ianto se blottit contre lui pendant quelques instants. Puis il s'écarta et sortit, laissant l'immortel reprendre sa lecture.

Durant la matinée, la jeune informaticienne craqua les différents fichiers qui pouvaient être utiles pour aider Kara, mais à l'heure du déjeuner, elle n'avait rien de probant.

Owen avait terminé l'analyse et étudiait maintenant les graphiques pour comprendre ce qui pourrait être incriminé dans la dégradation de la santé de la fillette.

Jack téléphona au prêtre pour prendre des nouvelles, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau sinon que les médicaments, administrés par le médecin, semblaient avoir ralenti la fièvre mais sans pour autant la stopper. Il précisa qu'il rappellerait dans l'après-midi et raccrocha.

Ianto, quant à lui, s'était réfugié dans les archives. Par sa faute, la petite fille était en danger. Si Jack n'avait pas été sur sa planète pour tenter de le sauver, elle serait toujours là-bas effectivement, mais elle aurait encore ses parents et ne serait pas malade. Il s'appuya sur la table et laissa sa peine s'épancher.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, fit Jack en l'enlaçant, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

– Bien sûr que si ! Elle serait en bonne santé si tu ne l'avais pas ramenée avec toi. C'est à cause de moi tout ça.

– Non Ian ! répondit l'immortel en le tournant face à lui. Que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je te laisse mourir ! Il n'en était pas question, moi aussi, je t'ai dans la peau et il était impensable que je t'abandonne. Il y a une solution, j'ai une excellente équipe, il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne trouvions pas. Viens, il faut aller déjeuner.

– Je n'ai pas très faim.

– Je m'en doute, mais nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour aider Kara.

Ianto leva les yeux et acquiesça puis quitta la salle pour aller commander le repas. En revenant dans la zone, Jack fit le tour des postes, encourageant ses collègues d'une parole ou d'un geste.

Quand les plats furent livrés, ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle de conférence pour déjeuner et firent le point sur l'avancée des recherches.

– Tosh, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le leader.

– Non, malheureusement, tout ce qui intéresse UNIT, ce sont des armes. Ils ne semblent pas se soucier des peuples.

– Oui, on s'en serait douté, mais continue, on ne sait jamais.

– Bien sûr, fit-elle.

– Moi, j'ai peut-être quelque chose, dit Owen.

– Vas-y, parle, insista le Capitaine en voyant qu'il se taisait.

– J'ai besoin de vérifier, mais j'ai une piste. Avant de la confier au père Erwen, tu m'avais demandé de lui faire un bilan.

– Oui…

– Et bien, il y a des choses qui diffèrent par rapport à nous et j'aurais besoin de lui faire une autre prise de sang pour vérifier.

– Tu penses à quoi ?

– Pour le moment, je n'en parlerai pas, je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs, mais après déjeuner, j'irai au presbytère. Pourrais-tu prévenir le prêtre, fit-il en regardant l'immortel.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– J'irai avec lui, le coupa Ianto.

– Très bien, alors si tu veux bien nous apporter ton délicieux café, nous pourrons ensuite nous remettre au travail.

Le Gallois sortit rapidement et revint quelques minutes après avec son plateau. Jack les rejoignit après s'être absenté pour téléphoner. Le rendez-vous était pris, ils pourraient y aller dès qu'il auraient terminé.

Sitôt fini, Owen alla préparer sa mallette pendant que Ianto rangeait la salle et le rejoignait. Ils se rendirent au garage et prirent le SUV, s'engageant dans la circulation déjà dense en ce milieu de journée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le prêtre les attendait et les conduisit auprès de l'enfant qui sourit en les voyant entrer. Ianto s'assit près d'elle et passa sa main sur sa joue.

– Kara, notre médecin voudrait te faire une prise de sang. Nous avons peut-être trouvé pourquoi tu es malade, mais il doit vérifier. Tu es d'accord ?

– Oui, souffla-t-elle. Jack n'est pas venu ?

– Non, il a du travail, comme nous, il essaye de savoir comment t'aider. Il te rendra visite plus tard. Vas-y Owen, fit-il en se levant.

Le médecin prépara son matériel et passa un coton alcoolisé avant de faire le prélèvement, surveillant le visage de l'enfant qui grimaça un peu.

– Voilà, c'est fini, dit-il en mettant un pansement. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer et trouver ce qui ne va pas.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas et c'est Jack qui viendra te dire comment on va te soigner.

– D'accord !

– En attendant, je veux que tu restes au calme, que tu prennes des bains de temps en temps pour faire baisser ta température et surtout que tu boives beaucoup, c'est important.

– D'accord, répéta-t-elle.

– Nous allons vous laisser mon Père, fit Ianto, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

– Je vous fais confiance, répondit-il en les raccompagnant.

De retour à la base, Owen s'installa dans son laboratoire et reprit ses analyses. Au bout d'une heure, il poussa un cri de victoire, faisant lever les yeux de Tosh et sortir Jack et Ianto du bureau.

– J'ai trouvé, je sais ce qu'elle a, fit-il triomphant.

– Très bien, alors montez tous les deux, lança le Capitaine.

_À suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

Les deux membres le rejoignirent, ils prirent des sièges et s'installèrent. Owen posa ses graphiques sur la table et regarda ses collègues.

– Voilà ce que j'ai découvert. Kara manque de sélénium.

– Comment ça ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– C'est simple, le dosage de sélénium pour les humains 200 µg/g au maximum, mais Kara présentait un taux de 450 µg/g qui pour nous correspondrait à un surdosage dangereux. Actuellement, elle en est à 175 µg/g, ce qui pour nous serait bon, mais pour elle, ce n'est pas assez et ça la tue.

– Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Ianto.

– Oui, son dosage diminue de manière alarmante. Je n'y avais pas fait attention au début parce que le sélénium métallique est un élément trace essentiel, mais nombre de ses composés sont extrêmement toxiques. Il est présent dans l'environnement et la biomasse sous plusieurs formes chimiques. Mais pour elle, c'est un élément vital.

– Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Tosh.

– Nous n'avons qu'une solution, des injections. C'est la seule chose qui puisse la sauver en dehors de la renvoyer chez elle.

– Bien, fit Jack. Il n'y a pas d'autre manière de le lui faire prendre, c'est une enfant quand même, des piqûres tous les jours, j'avoue que si j'étais à sa place…

– Pour le moment, il faut faire rapidement remonter son dosage, ensuite, je verrai pour lui préparer une solution à boire, ce sera plus simple.

– Très bien, alors vas-y. Tu crois que l'on peut commencer dès aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, je te demande juste une heure pour tout mettre en place.

– Ok, je vais prévenir le père Erwen que tu passeras.

– J'ai dit à Kara que tu viendrais, fit le médecin.

– Pas de problème, je t'accompagnerai, approuva l'immortel.

Chacun retourna à ses occupations puis Jack et Owen allèrent voir l'enfant, Ianto ayant refusé de les accompagner. Il se sentait responsable de cet état de fait et avait besoin de faire le point.

Le médecin et le leader passèrent environ deux heures auprès de Kara. Après avoir fait l'injection, ils attendirent patiemment les premiers effets qui apparurent au bout d'une heure. La température commença à baisser et la tension remonta progressivement.

– Merci mes enfants, fit le prêtre, rassuré.

– Ce n'est qu'un début, répondit Jack, maintenant, il va falloir ramener son dosage à celui qu'il était sur sa planète, mais nous allons procéder autrement. Ce soir, elle aura une nouvelle injection et à partir de demain, on lui fera boire une préparation. Ce sera plus simple et moins douloureux. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que cette médication doive la suivre tout au long de sa vie.

– Boire un verre tous les jours n'est pas très contraignant si vous voulez mon avis, répondit l'homme d'église. Le principal, c'est qu'elle guérisse.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Jack en se penchant sur Kara.

– Mieux. Pourquoi Ianto n'est pas avec toi ?

– Il avait du travail.

– Ah bon ! Il m'a dit la même chose quand tu n'es pas venu.

– Et bien ! Il avait raison, je cherchais un moyen de t'aider et tu vois, nous y sommes arrivés. Pourquoi, saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

– Non, fit-elle. Avant, je savais, mais plus maintenant.

– Owen ! appela le Capitaine.

– Oui.

– Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus ses intuitions. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait une faculté de divination, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

– Peut-être pas ! Mais je vais voir ça de plus près. Pour le moment, laissons-la reprendre des forces, nous aurons le temps plus tard.

– Très bien ! Nous allons vous laisser mon Père, fit Jack. Nous avons encore du travail pour aider cette jolie demoiselle.

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons veiller sur elle. Au revoir.

Les deux hommes embrassèrent l'enfant et saluèrent le prêtre puis ils retournèrent à la base. Quand Jack gara le SUV, il sentit comme un vide qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. En arrivant dans la zone informatique, Owen rassura Tosh, lui expliquant que l'enfant avait bien réagi à l'injection puis il retourna dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur la préparation qu'il devait lui faire boire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le Capitaine ressortit de son bureau et regarda dans la salle. Le Gallois n'était pas venu le voir à son retour pour avoir des nouvelles de Kara et cela le surprit.

– Tosh, tu as vu Ianto ?

– Non, pas depuis un bon moment, fit-elle.

L'immortel passa sa main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant puis retourna à son poste pour allumer la CCTV. Il vit le jeune homme déambuler dans la base, comme à son habitude, puis il passait le sas après un bref coup d'œil à sa collègue. Jack le retrouva sur la baie, se dirigeant vers son appartement.

Il décrocha le combiné et appela son amant, mais il tomba sur sa boite vocale. Il s'inquiéta, jamais Ianto n'éteignait son portable. Il tenta un appel sur celui de l'appartement, mais ce fut le répondeur qui décrocha. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

– Owen, Tosh, je vais chez Ianto.

– Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Justement, c'est ce que je veux savoir, il est parti et je n'arrive pas à le joindre, fit-il en dévalant les marches. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il sortit rapidement et traversa la place au pas de course. Il entra dans l'appartement avec la clé que lui avait remis le Gallois puis il fit le tour des pièces. Il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme, une fois de plus, il tenta de l'appeler sur son téléphone, mais personne ne répondit. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tentant de comprendre cette absence. Ianto ne pouvait pas avoir à nouveau disparu. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il savait que le jeune homme se sentait responsable de l'état de santé de Kara, mais celui-ci n'ignorait pas qu'ils avaient trouvé comment la soigner.

Il resta sans bouger, essayant d'occulter la douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac puis il se leva. À ce moment, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha rapidement en voyant le prénom de son amant s'afficher.

– Ian, mais où es-tu ?

– À Londres !

– Comment ça, mais que fais-tu là-bas ? Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de repartir !

– Mais non, quelle idée, je serai de retour dans deux heures, je m'apprête à prendre la route. Tu n'as pas oublié que j'avais des choses à faire ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi et j'avais à réfléchir.

– À quel propos ?

– À ce qui s'est passé, entre autres !

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu Tosh ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

– Je suis désolé, mais elle était concentrée sur son travail et je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps vous en auriez et j'avoue que j'ai oublié de te laisser un message, mais je comptais t'appeler.

– Pourquoi as-tu coupé ton téléphone ? J'ai essayé de te joindre.

– Je ne voulais pas être dérangé pendant que je parlais avec John. Il a été un peu surpris de me voir parce qu'Astrid n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais, mais il ne se posera plus de question. Après le déjeuner, il aura besoin de dormir un peu et d'après moi, il doit déjà être en train de faire la sieste.

– Reviens vite et sois prudent, fit Jack, je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi.

– Je serai bientôt près de toi Cariad, je t'aime.

– Moi aussi Ian, fit l'immortel avant de raccrocher.

Le cœur plus léger, il reprit le chemin du Hub après avoir verrouillé l'appartement. Quand il arriva, il rassura ses collègues qui s'inquiétaient et monta dans son bureau.

Deux heures plus tard, le sas s'ouvrit sur le Gallois. Tosh leva la tête et lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers la cuisine. Il prépara du café et en apporta à chacun, en s'excusant de son absence impromptue puis il monta voir l'immortel. Celui-ci se leva dès qu'il passa la porte de son bureau et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

– Eh ! fit le jeune homme, je ne me suis absenté que cinq heures. Je t'ai manqué tant que ça !

– Oui, tu devrais le savoir. Ça aurait été moins dur à supporter si tu m'avais parlé avant de partir. Je me suis imaginé toutes sortes de choses.

– Comment va Kara ? demanda Ianto.

– Mieux, Owen a fait la première injection. Ce soir, nous y retournons pour la seconde et à partir de demain, elle aura une préparation à boire tous les jours.

– Tu penses que cela suffira ?

– Il n'y a pas de raison. Maintenant, il faut lui trouver une bonne famille, mais nous avons encore une bricole à vérifier.

– Laquelle ?

– C'est elle qui nous a dit que tu reviendrais, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus cette faculté de deviner les choses. Il faut que Owen s'occupe de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Le choix des parents dépendra du fait qu'elle aura ou non cette perception.

– Très bien ! Je pourrai t'accompagner lorsque tu iras la voir ?

– Évidemment ! Je pense qu'elle sera contente. Elle t'a demandé tout à l'heure.

– Bien, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille voir Tosh.

– Un problème ?

– Du tout, mais en tant que témoin de la future mariée, j'ai des choses à faire, fit-il, faisant sourire l'immortel.

Ianto descendit l'escalier et rejoignit sa collègue.

– Pourrions-nous déjeuner ensemble demain ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, je préviendrai Owen.

– Je voudrais que nous ne soyons que tous les deux, fit-il.

– Si tu veux. Il y a un problème ?

– Absolument pas, mais le futur marié ne doit pas connaître tous les détails.

– Oh ! Très bien, Jack viendra avec nous ?

– Non, nous ne serons que tous les deux.

– D'accord, je pense que nous allons partir, je vais aller le voir, fit-elle en montrant le médecin du menton.

– Sois prête pour midi, je t'emmènerai à la _Bayside_, nous y serons tranquilles.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la jeune femme le retint par le bras et le tira à lui.

– Merci Ianto, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il lui sourit et partit rapporter les tasses à la cuisine. En revenant, il croisa Owen.

– Vous rentrez ? demanda le Gallois.

– Pas encore, nous allons d'abord aller voir Kara, elle doit avoir une injection. Tosh est allée chercher Jack. Tu viens avec nous ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

Leurs collègues les rejoignirent et ils descendirent vers le parking pour prendre le SUV. Owen monta dans sa voiture avec la jeune femme et ils se dirigèrent vers le presbytère.

S'excusant de l'heure tardive de leur visite, Jack demanda à voir l'enfant et le prêtre les accompagna. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire et tendit les bras à Ianto qui s'approcha et l'embrassa.

– Il était inquiet, tu sais, fit-elle en montrant le Capitaine.

– Je m'en doute, mais j'avais un travail à finir.

– Tu ne pars plus maintenant ?

– Non, je vais rester ici.

Il se leva et laissa sa place au médecin qui prépara la piqûre, souriant lorsqu'il vit la fillette faire une grimace.

– Tu ne vas rien sentir, tu es grande, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, fit-elle les dents serrées.

– Voilà, c'est fait, tu es courageuse. Maintenant, tu n'en auras plus, mais il faudra que tu boives cela tous les jours, fit-il en lui montrant une bouteille.

– C'est quoi ?

– La même chose que dans la piqûre, c'est pour te soigner. Bien, maintenant, je vais te laisser dormir, il est tard, tu dois te reposer.

Les trois autres membres l'embrassèrent puis sortirent de la chambre pour discuter avec le prêtre. Lorsque le médecin eut tout expliqué, ils partirent rejoindre leurs véhicules et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

Le Capitaine se rendit chez le Gallois et après une douche câline, ils s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Au matin, Jack s'éveilla le premier et regarda son amant dormir paisiblement. La tête posée sur sa main, le bras appuyé sur le matelas, il le détailla, caressant chaque parcelle de son regard. Ianto sourit et l'immortel se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

– Bonjour, fit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avant de lui rendre son baiser, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Les doigts du leader se promenèrent sur le torse avant d'être rejoints par les lèvres qui le goûtèrent. Ils finirent par se laisser emporter par leur désir et firent l'amour tendrement.

Allongé sur le Capitaine, Ianto détaillait son visage, déposant de petits baisers au hasard de sa ballade visuelle. Puis il prit ses lèvres avant de s'écarter pour quitter le lit.

Jack le rejoignit dans la cuisine et glissa ses mains sur sa taille, l'embrassant dans le cou.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il devant le silence du Gallois.

– Bien sûr pourquoi, Meugan est mort, Kara est sauvée et moi, je suis débarrassé de cette drogue, de plus, ma meilleure amie va se marier et je suis son témoin. Je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas être bien.

– Ian, je sais quand quelque chose te chiffonne et en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas.

– Mais non, tu te fais des idées, tiens, fit-il en lui donnant sa tasse et en se sauvant dans le salon. Au fait, aujourd'hui, je déjeune avec Tosh, alors ce midi, tu resteras avec Owen.

– Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ?

– Non, n'oublie pas que je suis le témoin de la mariée et j'ai quelques bricoles à lui suggérer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu vendes la mèche !

– Je sais garder des secrets, tu sais.

– Oui, mais là, je veux une surprise totale. Tu n'as pas le choix et ne t'avise pas de venir nous surveiller.

– Ian, fit le Capitaine en faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Tu sais bien que quand tu es loin de moi…

– Pas question et puis, je ne serai pas absent bien longtemps, juste le temps de déjeuner. Tu pourras bien te passer de moi pendant deux heures.

– Tu auras intérêt à te faire pardonner ce soir !

– Tout ce que tu veux Jack, tout ce que tu veux, fit-il.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres en se levant et récupéra la tasse vide. Après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle et la machine, il alla s'habiller. Le Capitaine, étant déjà prêt, le regardait, appuyé sur le mur.

– Ianto, j'ai pensé à quelque chose !

– Oui, fit le Gallois en le fixant dans la glace.

– Je pourrais voir avec le père Erwen pour la bénédiction.

– Pourquoi pas, je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Tosh et Owen. Penses-tu qu'il soit possible que Kara soit là elle aussi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, elle ne peut pas rester au presbytère. Il lui faut une famille. Elle a besoin de reconstruire sa vie, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée de repousser son adoption.

– Très bien, répondit Ianto.

– Au fait, où as-tu mis la mallette de Meugan ?

– Dans les archives, pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans, je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

– Je sais, c'est moi qui aie bloqué la serrure. Tu veux vraiment le savoir, fit Jack en s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Évidemment, comment veux-tu que je fasse mon boulot si je ne sais pas où je dois la ranger !

– Ian, c'était son salaire pour t'avoir… commença l'immortel, s'arrêtant de parler en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de son amant.

Ianto s'écarta de quelques pas tout en réfléchissant. Ainsi, le chimiste avait eu une valise pleine de billets en paiement de son travail d'asservissement.

– Que veux-tu en faire ? souffla-t-il.

– J'ai pensé m'en servir pour assurer l'avenir de Kara et une partie pourrait être offerte en cadeau de mariage, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse décider.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et l'immortel le tira à lui et lui leva le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement, caressant doucement sa nuque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Le cœur lourd, Ianto alla chercher le manteau et le présenta à son Capitaine qui l'enfila puis ils quittèrent l'appartement pour le Hub. Quand ils arrivèrent Owen et Tosh étaient déjà là et le Gallois se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire du café, suivi des yeux par la jeune femme qui soupçonnait un mal-être latent. Quand il vint lui déposer sa tasse, elle mit sa main sur son bras.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Ça n'a pas l'air, tu veux en parler ?

– Non, pas maintenant, fit-il en levant les yeux vers la passerelle d'où son amant le regardait.

– Tu n'as pas de problème avec Jack, dis-moi !

– Non, non aucun, ce n'est pas ça. Nous en parlerons pendant le déjeuner si tu veux bien.

– Très bien ! J'ai prévenu Owen. Il a un peu grogné, mais je lui ai promis de me faire pardonner !

– Toi aussi, fit Ianto avec un sourire, décidément, ils ont les mêmes idées.

– Pourquoi ?

– Jack a insisté pour venir avec nous et il n'a pas tellement apprécié mon refus si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, très bien, répondit-elle en riant, faisant se retourner l'immortel qui allait rentrer dans son bureau.

– Bien, alors à tout à l'heure Tosh, je vais lui porter son café avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler.

_À suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

Ianto monta rejoindre son amant et lui donna sa tasse, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table de travail.

– Merci mon ange, fit le Capitaine en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, faisant soupirer le jeune homme. Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, j'ai digéré la nouvelle.

– Je sais que c'est loin d'être évident, mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

– Tu es sûr de toi. Et si cette drogue n'était qu'endormie.

– Je ne le pense pas, mais de toute façon, Owen a gardé des doses supplémentaires pour le cas où. Ne te fais pas de souci, tout va bien maintenant.

– Bon, je vais y aller, fit Ianto en se relevant. J'ai du boulot.

– Tu vas faire quoi ?

– Finir le rangement des archives et ensuite, je commanderai pour votre repas. Tu voudras quoi ?

– Je te le dirais bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu acceptes, fit l'immortel l'œil coquin.

– Jack, sérieusement !

– Ok, pizza pour moi, ce sera parfait.

– Très bien ! Allez, à plus tard, lança le jeune homme en quittant le bureau.

Il descendit dans les sous-sols et retira sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise. Il laissa son regard se promener sur les différentes étagères puis vit la mallette. Pendant un instant, il resta sans bouger et s'avança pour prendre un carton, s'efforçant d'occulter la douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac.

Dans son bureau, le Capitaine suivait ses déplacements par le biais de la CCTV et surprit sa réaction en apercevant la valise. Le coude posé sur le bras du fauteuil et les doigts sur la tempe, il se demandait s'il devait aller le rejoindre puis il le vit tourner le dos résolument à l'étagère et saisir un artéfact.

L'immortel reprit sa lecture des dossiers en attente, mais laissa l'écran allumé, regardant de temps en temps l'image, se souvenant du _piège_ du Gallois lorsqu'il était allé vérifier la caméra qu'il avait, en fait, simplement débranchée.

Une heure plus tard, il referma le dossier après avoir signé le rapport et se leva en voyant son amant, les mains posées sur la mallette, les épaules basses. Il descendit rapidement et poussa doucement la porte, s'efforçant de ne pas surprendre le jeune homme.

– Ian, fit-il en s'approchant. Ian, tu vas bien ?

Le Gallois leva la tête et brusquement pris d'un accès de rage, jeta la valise qui s'ouvrit en tombant sur le sol.

– Ianto, calme-toi, dit l'immortel en le prenant dans ses bras.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent enlacés puis le jeune homme s'écarta pour aller ramasser les billets. Jack l'y aida, le regardant de temps en temps, voyant ses lèvres trembler sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas pleurer.

– Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? fit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

– Non, ça ira. Je crois que tu as raison, fais ce qu'il faut pour Kara, elle le mérite. Je ne veux plus voir cet argent.

– Très bien ! Je vais en parler au père Erwen.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout ramassé, l'immortel prit la poignée et se redressa, tirant son amant à lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il remonta dans son bureau et ouvrit son coffre. Il y mit la mallette puis referma, se remémorant la réaction du plus jeune. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il décida d'aller en parler à Tosh.

– Je peux te voir un instant, fit-il en arrivant près d'elle.

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Je préfère que l'on sorte si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, mais Ianto ne va pas tarder à revenir, nous déjeunons ensemble.

– Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je dois te parler.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Pas vraiment, viens avec moi, fit-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'accompagner à la plate-forme de l'ascenseur invisible.

En passant devant Owen, elle lui fit un petit signe et il les regarda monter sans rien dire. Une fois à l'extérieur, le Capitaine se mit à marcher lentement et la jeune femme le rejoignit. Elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait à lui expliquer ce qui le perturbait, mais le laissa prendre la parole.

– Tosh, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

– Oui, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Ianto a confiance en toi… commença-t-il.

– En toi aussi, Jack, n'en doute pas, le coupa-t-elle.

– Oui, je le sais, mais là, c'est particulier. Il s'agit de ce qu'a fait Meugan !

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et l'immortel se tourna vers elle.

– Il a encore des réactions dues à la drogue ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quand nous l'avons cueilli chez lui, Owen avait trouvé une valise pleine d'argent. C'était celui que lui avait donné Ariana pour son _travail_.

– Oh ! fit-elle.

– Oui et c'est là que ça coince. Il avait trouvé la mallette, mais ignorait ce qu'elle contenait jusqu'à ce matin.

– Et comment il l'a su ?

– Je le lui ai dit, il voulait savoir où la ranger, je n'avais pas le choix.

– Je suppose qu'il l'a mal pris.

– C'est évident, mais j'ai pu le convaincre d'en proposer une partie pour assurer l'avenir de Kara et il a finalement accepté.

– Tu veux utiliser cet argent !

– Oui, pourquoi ? Tu es contre cette idée ? Ianto a souffert, je le conçois parfaitement, mais maintenant, il s'en est sorti et Meugan est mort.

– Mais tu devais la lui rendre la mallette !

– C'est ce que je lui avais dit, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait. Après ce qu'il lui a fait endurer, il était hors de question qu'il vive comme un pacha. De toute façon, n'oublie pas que s'il n'avait pas été tué par Owen, il l'aurait été par sa drogue. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de cet argent.

– Oui, bien sûr, ça va de soi !

– Ianto veut faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aime, c'est pour ça que nous allons voir avec le père Erwen pour constituer une sorte de réserve pour Kara.

– Et le reste, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

– Justement, c'est également pour ça que je voulais te parler. Il ne veut rien garder et j'ai pensé que d'autres pourraient en bénéficier aussi.

– Tu veux que je me renseigne pour des œuvres caritatives, c'est ça ?

– Pas vraiment ! Il était plutôt question de vous en donner une partie pour que vous puissiez vous installer, non, laisse-moi parler, fit-il en voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais crois-moi, pour qu'il passe à autre chose, il faut qu'il sache que ceux qu'il aime sont heureux. Tu ne vas pas lui refuser ça !

Tosh le fixa sans rien dire, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait repousser l'offre, mais la lueur de tristesse qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son leader lui fit rendre les armes.

– Si tu crois que ça l'aidera, j'accepte, mais à condition que Owen soit d'accord.

– Très bien, alors parlez-en ce soir et ce midi, essaye de rendre son sourire à Ianto, moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons parler de beaucoup de choses, je trouverai bien un moyen de glisser ça dans la conversation. Bien, il faut que j'y retourne, il va se demander où je suis passée, fit-elle en repartant vers la plate-forme, le bras accroché à celui du Capitaine qui lui sourit.

En arrivant dans la zone informatique, elle fit un signe à Owen qui la regarda passer puis retourna à son poste en attendant que le Gallois revienne de l'office avec le repas de ses collègues. Quand elle entendit le sas s'ouvrir, elle leva la tête et ferma ses fichiers. Quand le Gallois arriva près d'elle, elle enfila sa veste et envoya un baiser à son fiancé, se dirigeant vers la sortie au bras de Ianto.

– Jack, tout est dans la cuisine, fit-il, bon appétit !

Les jeunes gens pouffèrent de rire en quittant rapidement la base, laissant le leader et le médecin médusés devant tant de gaieté.

Une fois sur la baie, ils se dirigèrent vers la _Bayside Brasserie_ où le Gallois avait réservé une table en terrasse. Quand ils furent installés, le serveur leur laissa la carte du menu et leur proposa un apéritif. Après avoir passé commande, ils commencèrent à discuter. Tosh lui parla de son dernier programme et Ianto l'écouta sans un mot, ravi de déjeuner en sa compagnie.

– C'est pas tout ça, fit-elle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour parler boulot que nous sommes là !

– Non, mais on n'est pas pressés.

– Ianto, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu me sembles bien triste aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de Jack, sinon…

– Non, pas du tout, la coupa-t-il. Il s'agit d'autre chose.

– Vas-y, parle-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider. De quoi s'agit-il ?

– De Meugan, lâcha-t-il.

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– J'ai pris une décision et j'espère que c'est la bonne.

– Dis-moi !

– Jack m'a proposé de partager l'argent qu'ils ont trouvé chez lui, une partie pour Kara et une autre pour… vous, finit-il après une hésitation.

– Et tu en penses quoi ?

– Sur le coup, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Kara ignore d'où il provient, mais pas vous et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

– Écoute, si tu veux mon avis, tu te fais du souci pour rien. Peu importe ce que tu en feras, Jack m'en a parlé tout à l'heure et je dois en discuter avec Owen. Si tu changes d'avis ou s'il n'en veut pas, on pourra toujours le donner à une œuvre caritative.

– Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si nous vous le donnions ?

– Absolument pas ! Je sais d'où il provient et crois-moi, la douleur que nous avons ressentie ne s'atténuera qu'avec le temps, mais Jack pense que ce serait, pour toi, une manière de pouvoir tourner la page.

– Et toi, quel est ton avis ?

– J'avoue, qu'au début, j'ai voulu refuser, mais il m'a convaincue. Il est malheureux, tu peux me croire, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il t'aime et je suis certaine que s'il avait pu prendre ta place, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

– Moi aussi je l'aime, souffla-t-il, mais je pense toujours à ce qu'il s'est passé. Jack m'a dit que c'était la drogue, n'empêche que j'y ai pris du plaisir, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Ianto, cesse de te torturer, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu en as aussi pris avec Jack.

Il releva brusquement la tête et allait répondre lorsque le serveur leur apporta leur plat. Lorsqu'il fut reparti, le Gallois regarda la jeune femme.

– Il te l'a dit !

– Oui, il souffrait de te voir dans cet état et ne voulait pas que tu sois sous somnifère en permanence, Owen l'avait prévenu que tu finirais par ne plus le supporter. Il avait même pensé te congeler.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, il se disait que ce serait peut-être une solution pour nous laisser plus de temps pour trouver une parade. Il voulait appliquer le même protocole que pour Thomas.

– Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

– Évidemment, tu crois qu'il l'aurait fait de gaieté de cœur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que tu obéissais à ses demandes pour te faire dormir, il a fait la même chose lorsque tu…

– Ça, je le sais, il me l'a dit, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

La jeune femme rougit un peu et Ianto s'excusa. Ils continuèrent leur repas, discutant de choses un peu plus légères.

– Et si nous parlions de ton mariage, fit-il pour changer de sujet. Vous avez arrêté une date ?

– Oui, ce sera pour le 27 août.

– Donc en plein été, parfait. Je te propose une chose, pour la mairie, un tailleur et pour l'église, une robe longue avec un voile.

– L'église ?

– Pourquoi, tu ne souhaites pas de bénédiction ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Owen.

– Et bien, fais-le. S'il n'en veut pas, alors la robe longue pour la mairie, tant pis, mais tu nous priverais du lancé de riz, fit-il en souriant.

– Je te dirai ça quand nous aurons pris une décision.

– Très bien, alors, le plus urgent, c'est la robe. Je connais une couturière qui a des doigts de fée, je vais la contacter pour prendre rendez-vous. Elle ne fait que du sur-mesure et il ne reste que quelques semaines avant la cérémonie, donc, il faut s'y mettre rapidement. Pour ce qui est du voile, j'ai ma petite idée, tu l'auras le jour de ton mariage, tu ne devrais pas être déçue.

– Es-tu sûr que c'est au témoin de s'occuper de tout ça ? fit-elle.

– Non, mais j'aimerai avoir ce privilège si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, répondit-elle après un instant, mais j'y mets une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Cesse de te torturer pour des soucis qui sont maintenant loin derrière toi, pense à ceux qui t'aiment et va de l'avant.

Ianto la fixa puis détourna la tête, laissant son regard se porter sur la baie puis sur la _Water Tower_.

– J'ai du mal à oublier, fit-il doucement.

– Tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu ressasses sans arrêt les mêmes pensées.

– Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par répondre, mais c'est difficile à vivre.

– Si la vie était trop simple, elle ne serait pas aussi excitante, tu ne crois pas ? Pour parler d'autre chose, je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr ?

– Tu t'occupes de mon mariage, mais as-tu envisagé quelque chose pour ton avenir ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tu aimes Jack et lui aussi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Vous vivez ensemble, allez-vous officialiser tout ça ?

Ianto la dévisagea, évidemment que c'était son souhait le plus cher, mais il n'était pas le seul dans l'affaire. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'il ne voulait pas bousculer l'immortel.

– Je n'en sais rien, tu sais, pour le moment, je me contente de ce qu'il m'offre, pour le reste, on verra.

– Très bien, mais si vous envisagez de franchir le pas…

– Je te demanderai d'être mon témoin, la coupa le Gallois. J'y ai déjà pensé, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne puis ils continuèrent à manger. Après le dessert, ils prirent un café et le serveur leur proposa un digestif qu'ils acceptèrent. Avant de quitter le restaurant, Ianto téléphona à la couturière et rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain soir puis ils retournèrent au Hub.

Lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit, Jack se posta sur la passerelle et vit son amant entrer, Tosh accrochée à son bras. Sentant son regard posé sur lui, le jeune homme leva les yeux et lui sourit puis se rendit dans la cuisine.

Il distribua les cafés et rejoignit l'immortel, s'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil du bureau pour l'observer.

– Vous avez bien déjeuné ? demanda le Capitaine en le regardant.

– Oui, j'avoue que nous nous sommes régalés. Et vous ?

– Tu sais, une pizza reste une pizza.

– Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude !

– Oui, mais tout dépend avec qui je la mange, fit Jack en se levant pour s'approcher de son amant. Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

– Tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirai pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. C'est entre Tosh et moi, au fait, demain soir, j'ai à faire.

– Ah bon ! Et on peut savoir ?

– Non, mais je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps, une heure ou deux, tout au plus, je te rejoindrai à l'appartement.

– Très bien !

– Ne boude pas, s'il te plait, tu sais qu'un mariage demande pas mal de préparation et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

– Pourquoi, tu connais la date ?

– Évidemment, ce sera le 27 août. D'ailleurs, il faudra aussi renouveler ta garde-robe.

– Pourquoi, elle est très bien comme elle est ! Elle ne te plait plus ?

– Si, là n'est pas la question, mais il s'agit d'un mariage Jack, tu ne peux pas y aller avec ton manteau !

– Mais je l'aime ce manteau, fit-il avec une petite moue, et toi aussi d'après ce que je sais.

– Bien sûr, mais… Oh et puis fais comme tu veux, de toute façon, le principal, c'est que tu sois là !

– Ian, je… commença le leader en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Oui, fit le Gallois le cœur battant.

– Non, rien, on verra ça plus tard.

L'immortel n'osait pas poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours. Comment le Gallois réagirait s'il lui proposait une union ? Depuis que Owen avait demandé Tosh en mariage, il se disait qu'après son installation chez son amant, ce pourrait être dans l'ordre des choses. Mais le jeune homme était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait subi et il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne sa demande pour de la pitié ou pour une façon de lui faire oublier sa douleur.

– Jack, que me caches-tu ?

– Rien, je t'assure, j'avais pensé à quelque chose, mais c'est sans importance pour le moment. Embrasse-moi, fit-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher de son visage.

Ianto prit ses lèvres tendrement, glissant sa langue sur sa bouche pour demander le passage que le Capitaine lui accorda, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Gallois, les yeux brillants, passa sa main sur la joue de son amant et quitta la pièce.

_À suivre…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

Alors que Tosh et Owen s'apprêtaient à quitter la base, l'alarme de la faille retentit et la jeune femme se pencha sur son ordinateur pour lire les données. Le Capitaine descendit rapidement et s'approcha d'elle.

– Des Weevils, Jack, fit-elle en lui donnant les coordonnées.

– Très bien, je vais y aller avec Ianto, rentrez chez vous et à demain.

– Tu ne veux pas que l'on reste jusqu'à votre retour ? demanda Owen.

– Non, ce n'est pas utile. Passez une bonne soirée.

– Très bien, alors à demain ! Bonsoir Ianto, fit Tosh en le voyant arriver.

– Bonsoir, répondit-il en tendant le manteau du Capitaine.

Celui-ci l'enfila et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et se rendirent rapidement sur les docks. En garant le véhicule, Jack aperçut une créature qui se déplaçait vers un empilement de caisses. Il fit un signe au Gallois qui prit son arme et s'éloigna pour le contourner. Le Capitaine poursuivit son chemin afin de s'approcher de l'alien mais un cri arrêta sa progression et il se mit à courir. Lorsqu'il arriva, le Weevil se penchait sur Ianto qui était au sol et tentait de se dégager. L'immortel tira, touchant mortellement l'assaillant puis rejoignit son amant qui venait de perdre connaissance, la créature lui ayant coupé le souffle en lui tombant dessus.

– Ian, Ian, parle-moi, fit le leader en lui tapotant les joues.

Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son amant.

– Tu m'as fait peur, fit-il.

– Ça va, répondit Ianto en voulant se relever.

Le mouvement lui tira un cri de souffrance et il retomba sur le dos.

– Où es-tu blessé ?

– J'ai du mal à respirer, fit-il doucement.

– Très bien, alors on va y aller calmement et j'appelle Owen.

– Tu ne vas pas le déranger, il est avec Tosh.

– Tu as besoin de lui, il partira après.

Il prit son téléphone et contacta le médecin, lui expliquant le problème en quelques mots. Celui-ci le prévint qu'il serait au Hub à leur retour et raccrocha.

Le Capitaine aida son amant à se mettre debout et le soutint jusqu'au véhicule puis retourna chercher le Weevil pour le charger dans le coffre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la base, leur collègue était là et les attendait. Il examina le Gallois et le rassura, il n'avait rien de cassé, mais il lui fallait un peu de repos.

– Je suis désolé Tosh, fit-il en voyant son amie sortir de la cuisine.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais tâche de ne pas te faire trop amocher, je voudrais que mon témoin soit présent à mon mariage !

– Oui, évidemment, j'y serai, je te le promets.

– Pour demain soir, tu es sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème ?

– Non, c'est toi qui resteras debout, fit-il en souriant après avoir surpris le haussement de sourcil de Owen. On va chez la couturière ! finit-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

– Oh ! Alors, pas de problème, mais tu resteras assis, répondit le médecin.

– Bien sûr !

– Veille sur lui Jack, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son leader.

– C'est bien mon intention. Et maintenant, sauvez-vous !

– Au fait Ianto, fit Tosh en le regardant, c'est d'accord pour ce que tu m'as demandé !

– Très bien, nous en parlerons demain, répondit le Gallois, s'amusant de l'air surpris de son amant et de son collègue.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent la zone informatique et le silence retomba, laissant les deux hommes, le regard vrillé dans celui de l'autre.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça peut aller, mais j'aurai du mal à me faire pardonner mon escapade de ce midi, répondit Ianto avec un petit sourire en reboutonnant sa chemise.

– Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, je préfère savoir que ce n'est pas trop grave. Nous allons rentrer et tu prendras un bain pour te délasser.

L'immortel l'aida à descendre de la table médicale et lui enfila sa veste. Le leader s'absenta pour aller nourrir les pensionnaires puis revint dans la salle. Ils quittèrent la base, laissant le chien de garde se dégourdir les ailes.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, le Capitaine aida son amant à se déshabiller puis fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et ajouta des sels parfumés. Prudemment, le Gallois se glissa dans la mousse et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par un bien-être agréable. Après avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, l'immortel quitta la pièce, le laissant se reposer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il revint et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis poussa le battant en voyant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, il passa ses doigts dans l'eau et constata qu'elle avait refroidi, il fit un ajout d'eau chaude et surprit un sourire sur le visage de son amant.

– Tu te sens mieux ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il en ouvrant les paupières.

Il tendit la main et Jack se baissa, le laissant glisser ses doigts derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent pour un baiser très tendre, puis au moment où le Capitaine allait se redresser, le Gallois le fit basculer dans l'eau, éclaboussant les murs et le sol. Son rire se répercuta dans la pièce et il reprit sa bouche, ses mains partant à la découverte du corps de son amant.

– Ian, tu n'es pas sérieux, Owen t'a demandé de te reposer.

– C'est ce que je fais, mais je préfère être dans tes bras pour ça.

– On aurait pu s'installer sur le lit et en plus, j'ai encore mes vêtements, fit le leader montrant sa chemise mouillée.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de les enlever ! fit le jeune homme taquin.

Jack le regarda un instant puis se redressa, les jambes toujours dans l'eau et se dévêtit. Ianto se releva un peu et passa sa main sur sa cuisse, remontant vers l'aine, fixant le visage de son amant. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, appréciait la caresse et se cambra lorsque la main se referma sur son sexe réveillé.

Le Gallois se mit à genoux dans l'eau et commença à lécher la hampe tendue, donnant des petits coups de langue avant de sucer le gland du bout des lèvres. L'immortel gémit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, accompagnant le mouvement sur sa verge.

– Hum, Ian…

Le membre enfermé dans la chaude cavité de son amant, Jack se laissait emporter par le plaisir. La bouche allait et venait, le Gallois jouait avec sa langue, passant sur le frein, se gorgeant des gémissements de l'immortel.

De son autre main, Ianto caressait les bourses, glissant ses doigts dans l'entrejambe pour revenir toucher la peau sensible. Il sentait son amant se tendre sous les sensations ressenties et le savait proche de la jouissance. Il accéléra sa cadence puis se délecta de la semence que l'immortel déversa en criant son prénom.

Il continua sa lente succion le temps que les spasmes du Capitaine se calment puis releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Avec une petite grimace de douleur, il s'appuya au montant de la baignoire, regardant Jack se baisser vers lui.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux, fit-il doucement.

– Je sais, mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Et de plus, j'avais promis de me faire pardonner… Tu n'as pas aimé ?

– Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? Tu connais la réponse, mais Owen t'a conseillé de te reposer.

Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et le vit frissonner. L'eau était maintenant presque froide, il était temps de sortir pour se sécher. Le Capitaine quitta la baignoire et aida son amant à en faire de même puis lui fit enfiler son peignoir et le frictionna doucement, attentif à ne pas lui faire de mal puis l'incita à aller se coucher.

– Mais j'ai faim, protesta le Gallois.

– Je sais, mais ce soir, tu manges au lit, allez, file, fit-il lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

L'immortel se sécha et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins puis alla téléphoner. Une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur déposait la commande et Jack ramena le plateau dans la chambre, le posant sur les jambes de son amant.

Ils se régalèrent des plats mexicains qu'il avait commandé et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le Capitaine alla dans la cuisine. Planté devant la machine, il hésitait et sursauta quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

– Je t'ai demandé de rester couché, fit-il.

– Je sais, mais mon bébé semble te poser un problème, répondit le Gallois.

– Non, pas du tout, enfin si, un peu, finit-il par admettre.

– Pousse-toi et mets de l'eau. Je m'occupe du café et je retourne me coucher.

– Très bien, fit l'immortel en saisissant la verseuse.

Quand il eut fini, Ianto quitta la cuisine et retourna se glisser dans le lit. Un gémissement lui échappa et Jack vint le voir précipitamment.

– Ça va aller, fit le Gallois en le voyant inquiet. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je devrais pouvoir survivre !

– Je reviens, fit le Capitaine en quittant la chambre.

Quelques minutes après, il était de retour avec les deux tasses et tendit celle de son amant qui le remercia d'un sourire. Ils burent en silence puis lorsque Ianto eut fini sa boisson, il rendit son mug et s'allongea en fermant les yeux. Le leader alla les déposer dans la cuisine, puis vint se coucher près du jeune homme qui se lova contre lui, passant sa main sur son ventre. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt et son amant s'assoupit à son tour.

Quand il s'éveilla au matin, il croisa le regard du Capitaine qui le détaillait.

– Désolé, je me suis endormi hier.

– Je sais, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est ce que je voulais.

– Comment ça ?

– Owen souhaitait que tu te reposes et il m'avait donné ce qu'il fallait pour que tu passes une bonne nuit.

Le Gallois le fixa quelques instants puis s'écarta. L'immortel se pencha sur lui et prit ses lèvres, laissant vagabonder sa main sur sa peau.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? fit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

– Mieux j'avoue, dit-il en appréciant les caresses.

– C'est parfait alors, soupira l'immortel en continuant sa ballade sur son torse.

Le jeune homme sentit le désir monter dans son corps et se tendit sous les effleurements que lui prodiguait le Capitaine. Il gémit lorsque la langue s'en alla glisser dans son nombril puis descendit vers sa virilité. Lorsque la bouche de son amant se referma sur elle, Ianto laissa échapper un râle et s'agrippa aux draps, tentant de freiner le plaisir qui se faisait pressant.

Son amant passa sa main entre ses jambes, l'incitant à les écarter et caressa son intimité du bout du doigt, appuyant doucement sans jamais pénétrer. Il entendait les gémissements qui le renseignaient sur l'état d'excitation du plus jeune et continua ses allées et venues sur le sexe qu'il tenait fermement.

– Hum… Jack… soupira le Gallois. Hum… hum… je… viens, cria-t-il en laissant la jouissance le submerger au moment où son amant glissa un doigt dans son anneau de chair.

Après quelques instants, le Capitaine quitta le membre radouci pour venir prendre les lèvres de son amour, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence.

– Ian, susurra l'immortel, j'ai envie de toi mais je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, viens, je veux te sentir en moi, fit Ianto en écartant les jambes pour laisser son amant se positionner entre elles.

Jack mouilla ses doigts avant de les présenter à l'entrée convoitée, pénétrant doucement tout en prenant les lèvres du Gallois, leurs langues se caressant sensuellement. Quand il estima que la préparation était suffisante, le Capitaine prit le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et en enduisit son sexe puis se posa sur l'anneau de chair, glissant ses doigts sur le torse humide de son partenaire.

Il s'introduisit doucement dans la chaude intimité accueillante et s'arrêta le temps que son compagnon s'habitue à sa présence. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, Ianto était un véritable appel à la luxure et Jack prit ses lèvres, s'enfonçant lentement dans son corps jusqu'à être profondément enfoui. Encore une fois, il ne bougea plus, parsemant le visage du Gallois de petits baisers.

Puis il commença de lents va-et-vient, cherchant le centre du plaisir de son partenaire et lorsqu'il le toucha, le jeune homme laissa échapper un râle de bien-être. Régulièrement, il s'appliqua à frapper la prostate, obtenant des gémissements à chaque fois. Peu à peu, il accéléra la cadence, sentant le plaisir prendre possession de ses reins.

Il se saisit de la virilité de son amant et lui appliqua le même rythme que celui de son bassin, surveillant le moment où il allait se laisser submerger par l'extase. Lorsque le Gallois se déversa dans sa main en criant son prénom, le Capitaine se libéra dans le corps de son amant, continuant ses allées et venues malgré les spasmes de jouissance qui le secouaient.

Il passa doucement sa main sur son torse, le caressant du bout des doigts puis se retira pour se coucher près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ianto respirait rapidement, laissant paraître des grimaces de douleur.

– Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta l'immortel.

– Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à mes côtes. Ça va passer.

Jack le serra contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et attendit qu'il reprenne une respiration plus régulière. Le Gallois se redressa et fixa son amant puis l'embrassa délicatement avant de quitter le lit.

Quelques minutes après, il revint avec deux tasses de café et s'assit près de l'immortel qui passa ses doigts sur sa cuisse tout en buvant le nectar de son amour.

– Aujourd'hui, tu resteras à la base si nous avons une alerte, je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé, fit-il.

– Si tu insistes, de toute façon, je dois m'occuper de l'office et ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tosh.

– Je ne peux toujours pas venir ?

– Non !

– Très bien, je t'attendrai ici alors.

– Oui, nous devons être chez la couturière à 16 h et je ramènerai Tosh chez elle après. J'en aurai pour pas plus de deux heures je pense, de toute façon, si nous avons du retard, je t'appellerai.

Le Capitaine se dégagea de la couette et passa dans la salle de bain. Ianto sentait que quelque chose le dérangeait mais il garda le silence et le rejoignit. Ils prirent leur douche et allèrent s'habiller. Une fois prêts, ils se rendirent au Hub.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Owen et Tosh étaient déjà à leur poste et le médecin retint le Gallois pour l'examiner. Satisfait de son état de santé, il le laissa reprendre son travail, insistant pour qu'il ne force pas.

Jack s'occupa de trouver une famille aimante pour Kara qui fut un peu triste de devoir quitter Cardiff pour Swansea, mais le Capitaine lui promit de venir la voir régulièrement et elle accepta. De plus, il insista sur le fait que ses retours à la vie devaient rester un secret absolu et la fillette promit de garder le silence. Quelques jours plus tard, quand ses parents adoptifs vinrent l'emmener, Ianto leur remit une mallette, leur expliquant la raison de ce cadeau et le couple le remercia chaleureusement.

Quand l'enfant sortit du presbytère, tenant la main de sa nouvelle maman, Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer. La fillette lui avait permis de sauver l'amour de sa vie, mais elle devait s'éloigner, elle avait besoin d'une vie calme avec une famille soudée. Ses facultés particulières avaient complètement disparues, le médecin en avait déduit que ce devait être un effet secondaire de son manque de sélénium. Son taux était revenu à la normale pour son organisme et tout allait pour le mieux.

Kara échappa à sa mère et se jeta dans les bras de l'immortel qui la serra contre lui, caressant tendrement les cheveux.

– Tu ne m'oublieras pas, fit-elle en le regardant.

– Ça me sera impossible, répondit-il une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

– Tu l'aimeras toujours, dit-elle en montrant Ianto.

– Bien sûr !

– Dis, alors tu pourras te marier avec lui, fit-elle innocemment.

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas. Ianto n'ayant pas entendu la question, il se contenta de regarder le jeune homme et posa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant avant de la conduire à la voiture où ses parents l'attendaient.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner et s'engager dans la circulation puis allèrent saluer le prêtre et rentrèrent à la base.

Les jours passèrent au rythme des interventions sur le terrain et des visites chez la couturière et le grand jour arriva enfin, Tosh était nerveuse et Ianto tenta de la décontracter, lui disant que depuis le temps qu'elle espérait cette issue, celle-ci était enfin à sa portée.

Le Capitaine avait bien évidemment refusé de mettre autre chose que son éternel manteau, mais la jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas. Pour elle, le principal était que ses amis soient auprès d'elle en ce jour si particulier.

Les invitations avaient été envoyées à une vingtaine de personnes, famille et amis, pour les cérémonies qui devaient se dérouler sur deux jours, la bénédiction étant donnée le samedi.

_À suivre…_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

Tosh avait passé la nuit chez Owen et ils arrivèrent ensemble. Tout comme pour la robe que la future mariée porterait le lendemain, le Gallois avait choisi la coupe du tailleur qui mettait la jeune femme en valeur et elle était coiffée d'un bibi à voilette. Ils rejoignirent Ianto et Jack qui les attendaient avec les invités sur le parking.

En arrivant devant le _City Hall_, ils purent admirer la grande coupole d'inspiration Renaissance anglaise et française. Ils entrèrent, montèrent l'escalier et détaillèrent le premier palier décoré de statues de marbre représentant des personnages célèbres de l'histoire galloise, des bouquets de fleurs étant disposés au pied de chacune d'elles.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places et s'assirent, discutant à voix basse.

L'officier d'état civil entra et ouvrit la cérémonie. Une fois installés, tous écoutèrent la lecture des différents articles du Code civil puis le maire demanda aux époux s'ils avaient fait un contrat. Devant la négative, il invita chacun à se lever pour écouter l'engagement du mariage.

– Monsieur Owen Harper, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Toshiko Sato ici présente ?

– Oui, répondit le médecin en regardant la jeune femme.

– Mademoiselle Toshiko Sato, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Owen Harper ici présent ?

– Oui, fit-elle doucement.

Ianto s'avança et leur remit les anneaux que chacun passa au doigt de l'autre puis ils firent de nouveau face au maire.

– Si quelqu'un a une raison valable de s'opposer à ce mariage, reprit l'officier, qu'il se manifeste ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

Après un instant de silence pendant lequel il regarda l'assistance muette, il poursuivit :

– Au nom de la loi et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, fit-il souriant en regardant Owen.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser.

Les mariés furent invités à signer le registre puis ce fut au tour des témoins. Le livret de famille fut remis au couple qui reçut les félicitations des invités.

Les flashs crépitaient, le photographe engagé par Ianto faisait son travail avec application, prenant le couple et les témoins sous différents angles afin de faire le plus bel album possible.

Tous sortirent au bout d'une heure et rendez-vous fut donné pour le lendemain à l'église Saint Jean-Baptiste pour la bénédiction puis la séance de photos dans _Bute Park_ situé tout près.

Sa main gantée sur le bras de son mari, Tosh était rayonnante. Tous quatre se dirigèrent vers le restaurant qui avait été réservé pour le repas et s'installèrent sur la terrasse qui avait été décorée selon la demande de Ianto. Ils portèrent un toast sitôt que les apéritifs furent servis et Jack glissa ses doigts sur la cuisse du Gallois qui se tendit un peu sous le contact.

Il coula un regard de biais vers son compagnon et surprit un léger sourire tandis qu'il parlait avec les nouveaux mariés. La caresse se fit plus appuyée et Ianto posa sa main sur celle de son amant, lui intimant d'un pincement d'arrêter son geste.

L'immortel le regarda, les yeux brillants puis reporta son attention sur les autres convives. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les éclats de rire résonnaient et les autres clients tournaient la tête vers eux de temps en temps, souriant de cette joyeuse ambiance.

Pour le dessert, le serveur apporta des assiettes où se dressaient des petites pièces montées individuelles faites de mini choux. Sur celle de Tosh, il y avait une petite poupée masculine et sur celle de Owen son pendant féminin quant à celles de Jack et Ianto, elles étaient surmontées du T stylisé de l'institut.

Un nouveau toast fut porté et les mariés échangèrent un morceau de leur gâteau respectif sous le flash du photographe qui continuait son travail.

Quand finalement ils quittèrent le restaurant, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et les deux hommes accompagnèrent le couple jusqu'à leur véhicule. Le Gallois tendit une mallette à la jeune mariée qui le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue.

– Faites-en bon usage, fit-il à son oreille, au moins que cela serve à vous rendre heureux.

– Merci, dit Owen en venant leur serrer la main avant de fermer la portière de sa femme.

Il s'installa au volant puis démarra, laissant ses collègues les regarder partir. Une autre grosse journée les attendait demain et pour le moment, ils voulaient se retrouver seuls pour savourer leur union.

Ianto se détourna et se dirigea vers l'office de tourisme et Jack le suivit, un peu surpris par sa réaction.

– Ian, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

– Si, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Ma meilleure amie vient de se marier, tout est parfait.

Il se dégagea et entra dans le bureau puis attendit que son leader ait fermé la porte pour déverrouiller le passage secret. Une fois dans le Hub, le jeune homme descendit dans les voûtes et s'occupa des pensionnaires, passant plus de temps que nécessaire dans la zone des cellules.

Il repensait aux engagements prononcés par ses amis et aurait, à ce moment-là, souhaité être à leur place. Bien sûr, le Capitaine l'aimait, mais pas suffisamment apparemment pour lui demander de s'unir à lui et il avait mal. Finalement, il se reprit, il se contenterait de ce que l'immortel lui accorderait, il l'avait dit à Tosh, ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais au moins, il resterait près de lui.

Quand il remonta dans la zone informatique, son leader n'était plus là et il leva les yeux vers le bureau. La porte était fermée et il décida d'aller faire du café. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, son amant entra et le regarda.

– Ianto, ai-je fait quelque chose ?

– Non !

– C'est pour le restaurant, c'est ça ! insista-t-il.

– Non !

– Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-moi, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Je t'assure, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

– Tu veux rentrer ?

– Vas-y si tu veux, je vais aller marcher un peu, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, fit le Gallois en se dégageant doucement.

L'immortel le regarda partir, mais ne tenta pas de le retenir, il sentait que son amant lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il était mal dans sa peau, mais ne voulait pas le harceler.

Discrètement, le Capitaine le suivit à travers les rues de la ville. Il le vit entrer dans le parc et s'arrêter près de l'arbre où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le tronc et baissa la tête, essayant de réfréner ses larmes. Le leader s'approcha silencieusement et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

– Ian, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Le Gallois se tourna et fixa ses pupilles azur puis accepta le baiser que l'immortel déposa sur ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime, fit le leader, n'en doute jamais.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad, je suis désolé…

– Ne le sois pas, tu es bouleversé, c'est normal. Un mariage est un grand changement, mais je suis sûr que Tosh et Owen vont être heureux.

– Je le sais.

– Allez, viens, on rentre, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans rien dire et suivit son amant qui l'entraîna vers son appartement. En arrivant, Ianto se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit après s'être mis en boxer puis ferma les yeux.

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, l'immortel le détaillait puis tira le battant pour le laisser dormir, ce qu'il fit peu de temps après.

En début de soirée, Jack passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et constata qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il s'approcha et le regarda quelques instants avant de ressortir pour aller commander le repas.

Vers 22 heures, l'immortel finit par aller se coucher et le jeune homme vint se lover contre lui tout en dormant profondément. Le Capitaine se laissa doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il s'éveilla au matin, Ianto constata que son amant dormait toujours et quitta silencieusement le lit pour aller faire du café. Lorsqu'il revint avec les tasses, il s'assit et posa la boisson pour caresser tendrement la joue de son aimé. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en se mettant sur le dos.

– Tu vas mieux, fit-il en le fixant.

– Pourquoi, il y a eu un problème ? s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Et bien, mis à part que tu t'es endormi sitôt que nous sommes arrivés et que j'ai dîné seul…

– Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! le coupa le jeune homme.

– Tu semblais épuisé, j'ai préféré ne pas te déranger.

– Je suis désolé. Voilà encore une chose à me faire pardonner, fit-il taquin en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Ian, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas !

– Bien sûr, quelle question ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous sommes attendus à l'église, il faudrait penser à te lever.

– Je bois mon café et j'arrive, fit l'immortel.

– Très bien, je te sors tes vêtements et je vais prendre une douche.

Le Gallois finit sa tasse et alla ouvrir l'armoire pour choisir la chemise de son amant et la déposa avec son pantalon sur la chaise près du lit puis passa dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en revint, le Capitaine venait de se lever et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis s'écarta pour s'habiller.

– Jack, il faut que l'on aille chez Tosh.

– Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas avec Owen ?

– Non, sa robe est chez elle, je dois l'aider à se préparer.

– Tu joues les petites mains ! fit l'immortel taquin.

– On peut dire ça. Tu peux me déposer chez elle ?

– Seulement si je peux aller avec toi !

– Pas question, tu le sais très bien. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux prendre un taxi.

– Mais non, je vais t'y emmener. Tu m'as l'air bien tendu dis-moi, ce n'est pourtant pas ton mariage.

– Non, souffla le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur sa cravate.

Ils finirent de se préparer en silence et quand ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement et montèrent en voiture. Le Capitaine déposa le Gallois chez son amie et rejoignit Owen qui avait passé la nuit seul.

Quand Ianto entra chez Tosh, celle-ci était déjà entre les mains de la coiffeuse et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller déballer le paquet qu'il venait d'amener et posa la robe sur le lit.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la chambre, il la laissa commencer à s'habiller avant de venir fermer le dos du vêtement. Elle retourna s'asseoir et Ianto apporta le voile qu'il confia à la coiffeuse.

Quand elle fut prête, Tosh se leva et tourna sur elle-même pour admirer le résultat et remercia son ami. Celui-ci était admiratif, la jeune femme était magnifique. Il lui présenta ses gants qu'elle enfila puis il prit le coussin avec les alliances que les jeunes mariés avaient retiré pour les confier au Gallois en prévision de la bénédiction. Il lui offrit son bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture puis l'installa à l'arrière.

Les têtes se tournaient sur le passage du véhicule qui roulait à faible allure pour se rendre à l'église. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les invités étaient déjà à l'intérieur ainsi que Owen et Jack, quant à lui, attendait à la porte pour accompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à l'autel.

En voyant le couple arriver, il sourit et baisa la main de son amie avant de lui offrir son bras. Ianto l'embrassa sur la joue par-dessus le voile et la laissa aux bons soins du Capitaine pour aller rapidement prendre sa place.

Au son de l'orgue qui jouait, Tosh avançait dans l'allée, au bras l'immortel. Elle était radieuse, mais personne ne pouvait encore le savoir, son visage étant occulté par un superbe voile en dentelle de Calais que le Gallois avait tout spécialement fait venir de France.

Sa robe, également choisie par Ianto, était un long fourreau blanc de satin et dentelle qui mettait sa fine silhouette en valeur.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en un délicat chignon piqué de petites fleurs blanches qui lui donnaient un air de princesse de conte de fée.

Jack la sentit resserrer sa prise sur son bras et posa sa main sur ses doigts gantés pour la rassurer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ils remontèrent l'allée, les invités les regardant passer. Arrivé auprès de Owen, le Capitaine prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser délicatement puis la donna au médecin qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. L'immortel vint prendre place à côté de Ianto qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son si irrésistible amant. Mais il devait réfréner le désir qui s'insinuait en lui, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de lui montrer à quel point il lui chamboulait les sens !

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le leader, tu me sembles sur le point d'imploser !

– C'est le cas, mais malheureusement pour moi, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, fit-il avec un coup d'œil coquin.

– Oh ! Je vois ! Aurais-tu envie d'aller visiter la sacristie ! dit-il avec un air amusé.

– Jack, je t'en prie !

– D'accord, je ne dis plus rien, fit-il avec une petite moue en prenant la main de Ianto.

Devant l'autel, le prêtre procéda à la bénédiction, le mariage religieux se déroulait sans la moindre anicroche. Tout était vraiment parfait et le bien-être se lisait sur le visage du futur marié devant Dieu. Toujours voilée, Tosh ressentait également un bonheur sans nom et ne vivait que dans l'attente de l'échange des anneaux.

Le père Erwen continua sur la déclamation des consentements, puis leur tendit les alliances qu'ils se passèrent en énonçant leurs engagements.

La jeune femme prit la main du médecin et glissa l'anneau, visiblement émue.

– Moi, Toshiko Sato, je te reçois comme époux et je te promets d'être fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Le médecin en fit de même après avoir retiré le gant de sa bien-aimée.

– Moi, Owen Harper, je te reçois comme épouse et je te promets d'être fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Lorsque ce fut fait, le prêtre reprit la parole.

– Vous êtes maintenant unis devant Dieu et les hommes, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, fit-il en regardant Owen.

Ce dernier souleva le voile, découvrant une Tosh radieuse, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues. Délicatement, il prit ses lèvres sous les flashs des appareils photos. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se tournèrent vers l'assistance, en arborant un sourire chaleureux.

Jack regarda son amant pendant quelques instants, son regard brillait et visiblement, il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

– Crois-tu que nous pourrions…

– Jack, je t'en prie, nous sommes dans une église et c'est le mariage de Tosh ! le coupa-t-il.

– Je le sais bien, à quoi pensais-tu donc ! Je me disais que peut-être, dans quelques semaines…

Ianto se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant sans rien dire, essayant de se convaincre de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Jack le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Ian, voudrais-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

– Oui, souffla le Gallois, provoquant un sourire chez son compagnon. Oh oui, Jack !

Enfin, l'immortel accédait à son vœu le plus cher, bientôt, ils seraient unis, une larme coula sur sa joue et le Capitaine reprit ses lèvres sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-désapprobateur des personnes présentes. Tosh sourit et posa la main sur le bras de son mari, lui montrant leurs amis d'un geste du menton.

– Je crois que nous allons bientôt être invités à une fête, fit-elle en regardant les deux hommes.

FIN


End file.
